Hitting the Ground Running
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: AU. When Torchwood 3 gets violently restructured at the start of the millennium, a young Ianto Jones gets a new assignment. Too bad nobody warned him about his new boss. Eventual Jack/Ianto, other pairings mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **At this point, probably only PG-13

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **1/?

**Word Count: **3532

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**A/N: **Hi, there! I'm not new to the Torchwood fandom, but I've never written fic for it before, and, as all fandoms where I'm untested, I'm always a tad worried about posting, especially when there are so many amazing authors and works of fiction already in this fandom. However, I do value comments, and if I've made a glaring error please let me know so I can correct it. I currently have six and a bit chapters of this written, so barring any sudden decrease in inspiration, updates should remain fairly regular. That being said, I hope everyone enjoys!

**Hitting the Ground Running**

**Chapter One: In Which a Job is Assigned, Introductions are Made, and Ianto Jones Wonders if he Isn't in Over His Head  
**

Ianto Jones stood outside of the Office and straightened his tie, fingers smoothing down the material almost convulsively as he resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot. He had been waiting almost a quarter hour by that point and was, quite frankly, getting a little nervous.

You weren't summoned to the Office without a reason, and usually it wasn't a good one. And yes, everyone at Torchwood London put special emphasis on the word 'office' when they meant the '_Office,' _because it was easier than saying 'Ms. Hartman's Office.'

"Come in," came the authoritative voice of Yvonne Hartman after another five minutes or so, and Ianto straightened his tie one final time before pushing the door open and entering. "Ah, Jones. Good."

"You called for me, Ms. Hartman?" Ianto asked cordially, and she beckoned him to sit in the chair facing her desk.

"Yes, yes," she was soon distracted by a pile of paper on her desk, and after another ten minutes of her ignoring him Ianto cleared his throat, attempting to be unobtrusive.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble?" she blinked, her sharp eyes studying him. "Oh, no trouble. I have a special assignment for you."

"What sort?" he asked quickly, before she could go back to forgetting he existed.

"You're from Cardiff, right?"

"Newport, actually, but I know the city well," Ianto replied.

"Good, good. You know we have an outpost there? To monitor the Rift?" she finally looked straight at him.

"I've heard."

"Well, there was a murder-suicide there last week."

"Last week? Who…"

"The head of Torchwood Three was a man named Alex, and according to UNIT reports he killed his team and shot himself through the head on New Year's Eve," she stated this with no emotion, although Ianto flinched.

"So…"

"So currently their only operative…I guess you could call him the head, now…is a man by the name of Captain Jack Harkness. Heard of him?"

"Vaguely," Ianto nodded.

"Well, Captain Harkness has insisted that he needs no help; that he'll find operatives on his own and doesn't want any of my 'hopped-up London robots snooping around his base'. The audacity! _His base, _as if he _owns _it," she frowned and crossed her arms. "But I've never listened to that man, and I'm not about to start."

"So where do I come in?" Ianto asked casually.

"Harkness will need somebody no matter what he says. While Cardiff may just be an outpost, I'm not going to let it fall into disrepair just because he's incapable of creating a proper filing system. Now you…you're young enough that he won't try to sleep with you, plus you're horribly organized and fine enough with computers to make do," she shrugged.

"You want me to…"

"To go to Cardiff and make sure he doesn't blow the place up, yes," she nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No! No, Ms. Hartman," Ianto was, quite frankly, relieved. He was honestly worried that he was in trouble for something.

"There's another reason as well…"

"Which is…"

"You're a smart lad, Jones," Hartman smiled at him, and Ianto immediately knew that this was some sort of test, so he decided to go with his first instinct and say what came to mind.

"You're not entirely convinced that Harkness didn't kill them all himself and frame this Alex for the crime," he surmised, preening a tad at the look of praise in Hartman's eyes.

"Well done, Jones. You just may succeed in your task," she stood and held out her hand, which he firmly shook. "Now, I'm not going to tell him you're going, so anytime in the next day you wish to leave is acceptable. Keep in touch, tell me what's going on, and _don't _let Harkness see your reports. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. Hartman," he nodded stiffly.

"Excellent. Off you go, then. And…good luck, Jones," she nodded formally in return as Ianto inclined his head respectfully and walked out of the Office.

000

Ianto walked up to the decrepit door of the Tourist Office, wondering if he was in the right place…but no, there was nowhere else on the Plass it could possibly be, he figured, wondering if they were ever going to break ground on the tentatively-titled 'Millennium Center.' Now was the time to do it, being the start of the Millennium and all.

He pushed open the door and almost sneezed at the amount of dust such a simple action produced. There were old postcards for Cardiff Castle and the like, and something for a drama festival that had taken place in…1995. Lovely. Ianto glanced around the small office, wondering where on Earth Torchwood Three's Headquarters were. There had to be something…a secret door, a hallway, a…

Rounding the desk, he spotted a large red button that looked considerably more high-tech than the rest of the office, and deciding that no real harm could come of it, pressed it. Sure enough, a section of the wall revealed itself to be a secret door, and Ianto walked through.

Eventually the rather sewer-like tunnels and mechanical lifts had him standing in front of a half-opened cog door, and he slipped through the opening and into what he assumed was Torchwood Three's Headquarters. It was…massive, he supposed was the best word for it, spanning up several stories (and he'd bet on even more underground) with computer terminals and a giant water tower, as well as a half-dead Christmas tree and rather measly tinsel spattered throughout the main floor.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing in the near silence. The water at the base of the tower burbled as it flowed underfoot, and a slight draft stirred a few papers on a nearby desk, but the place looked deserted. "H-hello? Anybody here?"

Maybe he'd just have to go back to London, tell Ms. Hartman that he'd tried, but that Harkness wasn't around. Maybe if he left now, nobody would…he paused, glancing up at a CCTV camera that was rather suspiciously not moving. He cocked his head to the side and moved a couple of paces to the left, completely unsurprised when the camera followed his jerky movements.

"I know you're watching me," he said, his voice low, and the camera immediately zipped back to its original position. "I'm from Torchwood London," he continued in even tones. "Ms. Hartman sent me to help you with the administrative duties. My name is…"

"Go. Away," came a stern voice from somewhere above his head, but a glance upward revealed nothing.

He squared himself and cleared his throat, saying, "Ms. Hartman sent me to ensure Torchwood Three is kept in impeccable shape. I'm not a field operative, and she promises she won't undermine your authority as a leader. You're free to choose your own team so long as I can stay as your assistant," he drawled out the practiced speech before he heard the clanking of heavy-soled shoes on the metal catwalk above him, and he looked up.

"I thought I told you…" the man, apparently American if Ianto were to judge his accent, sounded irritated before he stopped, his hands clenched on the rail. He muttered something that was too low for Ianto to hear before heaving an obviously resigned sigh and making his way down the spiral stairs. "Yvonne knows me too well. I could never turn a kid away."

Ianto bristled at being termed a 'kid,' although he knew it was probably true. He had to be about twenty years younger than this man, at the least, but it didn't stop his breath from catching when the older man walked into the glowing light from the tower.

He was…and mind you, Ianto had never looked at men this way before, but this man was…he was just…Ianto shook his head and cleared those thoughts away before they got any more foolish and just stood up straight, hands flying up to adjust his tie before he truly realized they were moving.

"Captain Harkness, I presume?" he held out a hand.

"Yeah," the man crossed his arms and regarded Ianto carefully. "And…you are?"

"Ah…Jones, sir. Ianto Jones."

"Pleased to meet you 'Jones-Ianto-Jones,'" Harkness smirked before reaching to shake his hand, his grip warm and firm. "And I see you know who I am."

"Indeed, sir," Ianto nodded.

"Ooh, 'sir,' I like that," Harkness grinned at him. "Seriously, though, call me 'Jack.'"

"Sir?"

"Oh, have it your way," Harkness rolled his eyes. "Now, you're going to help me clean up, is that it? Well, first we can start with…"

Ianto was a little stunned. For a man who just lost all of his team at the same time, Harkness didn't seem to be suffering from any form of PTSD, which Ianto was sure he would have to deal with. True, his happiness and exuberance seemed a tad forced, but it was hard to tell unless you looked deep enough.

"Ianto? You listening?" Harkness turned back, a knowing smile on his face. "I know this is all a little overwhelming, but stay with me, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto nodded smartly and trailed after him.

"Alright. I'll give you the guided tour and then you can get to work," Harkness smiled warmly at him, but Ianto couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his eyes. "You have anywhere to stay?"

"No, sir. Just got in from London," Ianto replied, remembering that he'd left his suitcase and everything he could scavenge from his dingy flat upstairs. "My things are in the Tourist Office."

"We'll grab 'em later. Nobody's going to come in," Harkness shrugged. "Right. I don't sleep much, but I've got a small room beneath my office you can bunk in for now. Sound good?"

"Fine, sir."

"You're Welsh, right?" Harkness turned to examine him more closely.

"I am, sir."

"Got any family you could stay with?"

Ianto paused, unsure of how to answer that, and Harkness waved it off.

"That pretty much answers my question. We'll talk over dinner…if you want to talk," he shrugged. "By the way, how old _are _you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"They're starting them younger and younger," Harkness sighed as a series of loud beeps filled the Hub. "Rift Activity. Duty calls," he grinned. "Make yourself at home, Ianto. I'll be back soon."

And he was gone, just like that. Ianto stared after him for a time, wondering at the force of nature that was Captain Jack Harkness, before deciding to get a head start on the tidying up.

000

Jack breezed in about three hours later with Ianto's suitcase and two boxes of pizza in tow. He plopped the boxes down on the sofa and put the suitcase beside before sitting down and opening one up, the smell of grease and cheese permeating through the place.

"Ianto! Come eat!" Jack waved, slipping off his rather hefty looking coat.

"Military?" Ianto guessed, picking the warm woolen garment off the couch and folding it neatly over the arm.

Jack shook his head. "RAF. Hence the 'Captain,'" he winked.

"Ah." Ianto wasn't about to press. "I love the coat."

"Most people do," Jack turned an appraising eye on him before starting to apparently inhale his pizza. Quite frankly, it was off-putting, but Ianto decided to ignore it.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

Although, Ianto thought, with his mouth full it was more like, "Eth, 'anno?"

"How did you know I was local?"

"Oh, Ianto," Harkness swallowed and almost leered at him. "It doesn't take much for me to recognize those beautiful Welsh vowels. I could listen to you people talk all day."

"Right, sir," Ianto hid his blush by ducking his head.

"Now, talk," Harkness suddenly turned serious, his blue eyes boring into Ianto's own as he shifted sideways on the couch, one arm slung casually over the back and a piece of pizza in the other. "What really brought you to Torchwood, Ianto Jones? And…Ianto Jones? Really? That's like…"

"Yes, it's the equivalent of John Smith, I'm aware," Ianto rolled his eyes, although secretly he was pleased that this man knew enough of the Welsh language to figure out what 'Ianto' was derived from.

"Anyway, talk. Life story. It's just me, and I'm not telling anybody," Harkness winked at him.

"My father died shortly after my sixteenth birthday," Ianto began hesitantly. "We…he was a nice enough man, but rather strict, and we…we've never had much, you see. This suit's his…it doesn't fit all that well, but I needed one in London, and…I have no money, sir, you see, so…"

"Hey; hey," Harkness dropped the pizza and beckoned Ianto closer, and after a moment's hesitation he moved. The older man didn't make any move to touch him other than placing a firm hand on his knee, and Ianto appreciated the gestures. "Now, then," he picked up the pizza and resumed eating. "And eat. You're too skinny."

"Yes, sir." Ianto grabbed his own slice. "Anyway, I'd always wanted out…I knew I could do better, but school never interested me as such, and coming from a bad part of Newport I…fell in with the wrong crowd. My sister…she's older…she has a boyfriend and she's content to stay in Newport, but me…anyway, soon after Da died, a few of the boys told me of an…an initiation of sorts, to get into the cool group, you know? So I…I stole a video from a store.

"The police…they knew these kids were bad news, and they knew I was bullied, but I was scared, so I ran. To London. Where I met a…some sort of fish-like alien. Well, Torchwood showed up and commended me on my ability to remain rational in the face of danger…" he laughed in a self-deprecating way. "Really, it wasn't like that at all: I just realized I was in a strange city with nowhere to go and the police looking for me, and if it was all to end at the hands of a fish-person, than maybe that was karma's way of getting me back. Anyway, once they realized I had nowhere to go, Ms. Hartman decided to employ me. And…a few months later, here I am with you, sir," Ianto finished, taking a deep breath.

"Good lad," Harkness patted his leg and leaned back again. "Well, I think you'll do fine. Better off here than in that stuffy London, anyway. I'm _much _more fun than anybody there," he leaned in and whispered, his hot breath caressing Ianto's ear, "and _much _better looking."

"I…ah…sir?" Ianto sputtered.

"Just teasing. That's practically pedophilia. But…sixteen's legal, right?"

"Is…it?" Ianto started to move backward, knowing that this man could overpower him in an instant if he chose.

"Oh, God. Ianto…come back. Please," Harkness held out a hand and Ianto ignored it, but he did move closer and resisted the urge to flinch when the older man pulled him in tight so that his head was resting on the Captain's chest. It was…warm, he reflected, and Jack smelled amazing. Not something he'd normally notice, but under the circumstances… "I swear to you, right now, Ianto Jones, that I will _never _do anything of that nature to you without your express permission…and certainly not until you're a little older. I mean, I'm old enough to be your father…oh, bad choice of words, huh? Sorry. I'm no good with this…this empathy stuff."

"Mm," Ianto wasn't sure what that meant, but he snuggled closer to Jack…and when on Earth did he become 'Jack?'…hearing the older man chuckle. "Thank you."

"Of course. I take it you're not the biggest fan of physical contact?"

"How did…"

"Well, it sounds like your father wasn't the hugging and kissing type, and we all know what older sisters can be like," he winked.

"Do you…"

"Nah, just a little brother. Long story," he cleared his throat when Ianto blinked up at him. "And since you didn't mention your mother…I just kind of assumed. Plus I know that Yvonne's about as cuddly as a sea urchin, so I doubt that you've been getting cozy with _her," _Jack made a face.

"My mother…" Ianto cleared his throat. "My mother's still alive, but for the last five years or so she's been out in Providence Park…the psychiatric hospital. She…she's gone mad, Ma has…I don't know why, but she…she hardly knows who I am, so I stay away. It scares me, Ja-sir," he corrected himself.

"Say it," Jack urged him.

"I'm scared, Jack. Scared one day I'll wake up and not remember who I am, who anybody is. I'm scared," he said in a small voice, and Jack kissed the top of his head in a rather fatherly gesture.

"Not gonna happen, Ianto. At least, not while I'm around. Now, come on; we can have another heart-to-heart tomorrow. Pizza'll get cold," he commented. Ianto nodded and made to move back, but Jack's arm around him tightened and it was a fairly clear indication that Jack didn't want him going anywhere. So he stayed.

000

"Right down here," Jack prompted as Ianto climbed down the ladder. "Just a camp bed, but it'll do until we find you a place. Good?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto said meekly. Quite frankly, he thought he would be sleeping on the streets for a few nights.

"Bathroom through there, take a shower," Jack clapped him on the back. "Oh, and Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're too young to wear suits. I'm forbidding them until you turn twenty-one. Is that clear?" he mock-glared at Ianto, who smiled in return.

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Sleep well, Ianto."

"Good night…Jack."

The brilliant smile on Jack's face at the words made him feel warm inside, and he sighed and flopped back on the bed, the sheets smelling faintly of Jack. He was almost asleep in his clothes when the phone rang, and he fumbled to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Ianto, love!"

"Lisa!" Ianto exclaimed.

"How are you? Settled in?"

"I'm…well, I'm in my boss' bed, actually," Ianto said coyly, chuckling at Lisa's scandalized gasp.

"You're _not!" _

"It's a single bed and he's not in it," Ianto chuckled as Lisa scoffed, and he knew that if she'd have been there she would have swatted his arm.

"So? We've all heard about the enigmatic Captain Harkness, Ianto. What's he like?"

"Gorgeous," Ianto sighed, putting as much emphasis behind it as he could in order to make Lisa jealous. She was too fun to rile up.

And yes, Ianto had a major crush on her, but she'd point-blank told him that the three year age difference was too great at this time. He was sick of hearing 'maybe when you're older,' but at least the two of them were great friends for the time being. Maybe one day, in the future. "But Ianto, he's gotta be forty!"

"He's _gorgeous, _Li," Ianto repeated. "Maybe you could come down here one weekend? We could go for lunch?"

"Sounds good. When I get the time. Keep in touch, alright?"

"I will. G'night, Lisa."

"Night, Ianto. Pleasant dreams," she sing-songed before hanging up.

Ianto sighed and clapped his mobile shut, deciding to get on with that shower.

000

He woke up feeling warm and comfortable the next morning, yawning and snuggling into the pillow. Right. New job. New boss. Jack…

"Morning," a soft voice near his ear spoke, and Ianto did his best not to jump. Apparently Jack was taking his aversion to touching rather seriously and was attempting to break him of it. Not…that he minded. Not really.

"Jack," he murmured sleepily. "Why are you so close?"

"Hey, you're in _my _bed," Jack chuckled and pulled back.

Ianto opened one eye and glanced at Jack, who was seated on the bed, one hand running lazily through Ianto's dark hair. "Mm, feels good."

"You're just a child. You don't deserve this life," Jack said, almost under his breath.

"Jack," Ianto was still half-asleep or he knew he wouldn't be this open with the man. "I chose this. I wouldn't want it any other way…I'd never _want _a normal life, it's not for me," he said honestly, cracking his other eye open and smiling up at Jack, who stilled his hand.

"You're not good for my sanity," he finally said before standing, but Ianto caught his wrist.

"You don't have to leave. I don't…I don't mind," he admitted shyly, but Jack's grin made it worth it as he sat back on the bed.

"Ianto, does this…the fact that I'm quite possibly attracted to you…does it _bother _you?"

"No," Ianto said truthfully. "It doesn't, sir." He was more awake now, evidently. "I trust you not to do anything without my permission."

"Good. I'm glad," Jack just let his hand rest on Ianto's head before he patted the younger man's shoulder. "Well, up and at 'em, I say. Oh, you wouldn't know how to work a coffee machine, would you?"

"Espresso?"

"Dunno. Something. I swear there's something alien about it," Jack shrugged apologetically. "I can't make hide nor hair of it."

"I'll see what I can do, sir," Ianto said, sitting up and stretching.

"Right, then. See you topside," Jack dipped down to kiss his forehead before shimmying up the ladder, and Ianto gazed after him with a fond smile. Maybe this job wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **15 for blood and angst

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **2/?

**Word Count: **3032

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me, and I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. I'm just borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N1: **First off, thank you so much to everybody who commented on the fic! You've all been so kind and I appreciate the feedback immensely. In fact, I've written quite a bit in the last couple of days, so updates should remain regular for the next while, at least, and I have a good idea of where this fic is going to go.

**A/N2: **In response to a comment I got, I'm going to clarify a couple of things. The story will move through time fairly quickly to begin with because otherwise I'd be writing forever, but I hope it's easy enough to follow what year it is. Also, all other canon events will remain as-are, with the exception being, of course, when Ianto and Jack meet. So yes, this means that Suzie, Tosh and Owen will all be joining when (or approximately when) they actually joined in canon.

That being said, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two: In Which Secrets are Revealed, Bad Decisions are Made, and Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness Reach an Understanding (of Sorts)**

The phone in Jack's office started to chime, and Ianto put down his pen in order to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"…Ianto?"

"Jack? What is it? Are you alright?" Ianto shifted the phone to his shoulder and closed the finance reports he was working on, unfolding his long legs and standing. He'd hit a growth spurt a few months ago and was closing fast on six feet, almost tall enough to rival Jack himself. After six months, it was more than obvious that Jack wanted him, but neither of them were willing to take their relationship any farther.

"…No. I need…need you," Jack sounded pained, and Ianto paled, wishing he could drag the phone with him.

"Jack, hang on. I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Not…oh, God, Ianto, _please…"_

"I'm coming!" Ianto looked forlornly at the computer, but he couldn't reach it from his position. "Look, calm down, where are you?"

"Ten minutes? You need to…take the SUV…"

"Jack, I'm sixteen! I can't…"

"You _can_. Tell them you're Torchwood…just…Ianto…"

"Okay, okay. Hang on for me, Jack. I'll be there," Ianto slammed the phone down and grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall, sprinting out to the black SUV and turning on the locator program. Jack was close, at least; just a few blocks away, and he knew how to drive, license or not. He shifted the SUV into gear and took off, squealing out of the car park and down the road. Luckily it was early enough still that traffic wasn't an issue, and he sped through the streets until he reached the location signified by the tracking device.

Barely taking the time to park the vehicle and remove the keys, he flew out of the driver's seat and down the alley, following the sickeningly strong scent of coppery blood, before dropping to his knees, a ragged sob breaking from his throat.

"Jack? Jack, sir, Captain, _please," _Ianto sobbed, reaching to touch Jack's neck as the older man's eyes blearily opened. "J-Jack?"

"Ianto," Jack weakly moved his hand, and Ianto reached to take it, not looking at the gaping slashes in the other man's chest. "You came."

"Of course I did! What, you thought I would leave…"

"Ianto…" Jack's voice was weak as he absently caressed Ianto's hand. "I'm dying."

"No. No, you're not. You're not, we'll get you to the hospital, you'll be fine, it's just…"

"Gut wounds," Jack chuckled, "Take a long time to bleed out and hurt like nothing else. It's fatal, Ianto. Just…do me a favor? Stay with me?"

"Anything, Jack! Anything," Ianto promised fervently. "What should…what did this to you? Is it still…"

"Nah," Jack's breathing suddenly became labored as he groaned. "I managed to…some species of alien with giant claws, it…vaporized when I shot at it, I…Ianto…" he mewled, obviously in excruciating pain.

"Jack," Ianto replied, a part of him knowing it was too late. But what was he going to do now? He couldn't run Torchwood on his own! He'd have to call Yvonne, he'd have to…

"Ianto, don't look so sad. It'll be fine."

"How? _How will it be fine?" _Ianto exclaimed, hating himself for it as Jack flinched at his shout.

"Look, pass me that, will you?" Jack groped feebly for his Webley, and Ianto passed it over wordlessly. "Thanks. See you on the other side, Jones-Ianto-Jones," he flashed Ianto one of his indomitable grins before raising the gun and shooting himself in the head.

"JACK!" Ianto all but screamed, covering his mouth with bloody hands and gasping before crawling on his knees to a spot a few feet away and dry-heaving, bent over his knees as he retched. "Oh, God, Jack," he sobbed, streaking blood over his face and not caring. He knew he'd have to move the body, but he couldn't look back right now. And he couldn't even blame Jack for wanting to end it, not with the type of pain he was in. "Jack bloody Harkness," he muttered, grief slowly changing to anger as he slammed his fist rather ineffectually against the wall of the alley.

He heard a shifting sound behind him but didn't bother to turn, at least not until warm hands fell on his shoulders and a voice said, "Don't hurt yourself."

Ianto glanced up, the tears drying almost instantly. "Jack?"

"Hey there," Jack turned him around, smiling as Ianto collapsed in his arms.

"You were dead! You shot yourself in the…"

"Head, yes. Gives me a headache, but it's easier to come back from than if I had bled out," Jack said simply.

Ianto suddenly scrambled away from him, getting unsteadily to his feet and shaking. "Wh-what _are _you?"

"Human," Jack assured him. "But I figured it was time. If you're working for me, you need to know."

"Oh, and you couldn't have just _told _me, I suppose?" Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, Jack Harkness, always the showman."

"Ianto," Jack tried to stand, but grimaced and stayed on the ground. Ianto looked at him with concern and dropped down beside him again, pulling him close. "Something happened to me a long time ago. I can't die."

"Oh, Jack," Ianto held him tightly.

"That's why Alex didn't kill me…because he couldn't, you see? It wouldn't have done him any good," Jack stared up at him, reaching to trace his jaw. "You're all dirty."

"And you aren't? Can you possibly imagine what it'll cost to dry-clean that coat?" Ianto tried to defuse the situation with a bit of humor, and Jack even chuckled a bit.

"You'll get it clean," he assured the younger man. "Ah, that stings," he gingerly touched the still-healing claw marks scarring his torso.

"God, Jack, you had me worried," Ianto slumped against the wall; now that the adrenaline had worm off, he was feeling drained. "Why did you call if you just…"

"I told you…gut wounds. Not pretty," Jack repeated. "I needed…somebody here for me. Just knowing that I only have the darkness to look forward to…" he shivered. "Is that…are we okay?"

"We will be. I know you have your secrets, just…you can talk to me about anything, alright?" Ianto tugged him close and just held him.

"What would I do without you?"

"Live in squalor," Ianto grunted good-naturedly.

"Probably," Jack laughed, leaning back in Ianto's arms. "So, anything you need to ask right now?"

"Just one thing: how old are you?"

"Ooh, that's a tricky one," Jack thought for a moment. "Let's see…put me at thirty-five when I changed; I've been here…oh, since 1869, I think, so that makes me…" he calculated quickly, "165? Give or take," he decided.

"So, old enough to be my great-great-great-great-grandfather," Ianto reckoned, looking unimpressed. "And you want to sleep with me."

"Ah…_yeah," _Jack stressed. "Is that a problem?"

"Pedophilia doesn't even come close. I don't even know if there _is _a word for what you're suggesting," Ianto snorted. "It's a little creepy, sir."

"Well, we'll see what you think in a few years," Jack winked at him, obviously feeling more like himself. "Until then, why don't you help me back into the SUV? We can order in tonight."

"Hungry?"

"Always am when I come back," Jack replied, staggering to his feet and smiling his thanks as Ianto hopped up to help him.

"Okay?"

"I'll be fine. Give me a couple of hours," Jack assured him, hobbling over to the black vehicle and getting into the passenger's seat.

They were quiet for the short drive back to the Hub, the tension between them as great as it had been on Ianto's first day. Pulling into the parkade, he made a rather lame excuse to fob off dinner and instead headed for home, not trusting himself to look back.

000

The next day was Saturday, and while normally Ianto couldn't be arsed to head into work, he'd realized that in his haste to get to Jack the day before he'd forgotten his jacket and mobile in the Hub.

Wincing as the door alarm sounded in the early morning stillness, he was shocked to find Jack lugging a young man toward the door. "Here, help me with him."

"Ah…" Ianto nodded and grabbed the man's arms, and together they managed to get him up the lift and out the door of the Tourist Office. Jack set him up on a nearby bench and walked off, leaving Ianto to follow, confused by the whole ordeal. "Jack? What was…?"

"He…Ianto…you've heard the rumors about me, I know. And they're not true," he said quickly. "But every once in a while I need a one night stand, you know? And since I can't have him remembering me _or _the Hub…"

"You Retconned him. Brilliant, Jack," Ianto forgot his manners and crossed his arms, his voice dropping. "You can't just…"

"He'll just think he had a bad hangover, and he'll be sore enough to know he got great sex out of it," Jack grinned at him. "So? Why are you…"

"Left my mobile behind. Lisa'll be expecting me to call," Ianto brushed by him and re-entered the Hub proper, grabbing his jacket and turning to leave.

"Ianto!" Jack grabbed his arm, and something about the terror in his voice made Ianto stop. "Ianto, I know, I should have told you, but…"

"It's okay, sir,' Ianto put his mask back into place and smiled. "I understand why you didn't; it's not the easiest topic to bring up in conversation."

"No," Jack looked relieved. "And I'm sorry…about last night. But sometimes after I die, I just need something to make me feel…alive," he confessed.

"I get it, I do. No hard feelings. I just need some time alone," Ianto made to leave again but Jack tightened his grip on the young man's wrist.

"Breakfast?"

Ianto, probably against his better judgment, nodded, and Jack looked almost giddy as he leaned to kiss Ianto's cheek and pull him out of the Hub.

000

They ended up at a small restaurant nearby, and sat out on the patio, enjoying the rare unobstructed sunlight as they looked over Cardiff Bay. "Ianto?"

"Sir?" Ianto turned to look at him. He'd calmed down over the last forty-five minutes…he knew he could forgive Jack almost anything; that was just the way the man was.

"It's been six months. Are you…are you happy here? With me?"

"Couldn't be happier, sir," Ianto assured him. "Of course, it would be nice to have some help, but I trust your judgment."

"Thank you," Jack smiled at him and reached to cover his hand. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I'm aware."

"So? The job's fine, but…me?"

"Jack," Ianto sighed. "Yes, I'm happy here. You're like…you're like the big brother I've never had. I can't even remember a time when I've felt as needed and as appreciated as I do here. I don't want to leave," he said truthfully.

"You don't have to," Jack told him quietly. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Stop worrying," Ianto rolled his eyes and placed his other hand on top of Jack's. "I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thank you," Jack said earnestly. "Honestly, with the relationship Yvonne and I have, I expected that whomever she decided to send would try their best to make my life miserable. Instead I got you, and you're everything I could have needed and more. So thank you, Jones-Ianto-Jones," Jack grinned, causing Ianto to groan. Anytime the older man could get him back for the cheesy Bond introduction he'd given, he did. "So? Plans for today?"

"Same as every weekend…so not much," Ianto confessed.

"Want to catch a movie or something? Then we can have that take-out we were supposed to have last night?" Jack asked, although his voice was subdued, as if he was already expecting Ianto to decline.

"What, like a date?"

"No!" Jack said quickly. "No, Ianto, not a date. Just…the two of us hanging out outside of work in a completely platonic way," he added with a wink.

"Sure," Ianto shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Great!" Jack looked pleased. "So…got anything you want to see?"

000

The movie, as it was, was good, but Ianto couldn't help but notice that Jack was watching _him _more than he was watching what was happening on the screen. It made him feel strangely flattered, but then he'd remember the poor sap Jack had dragged into his bed less than a day before and his irritation with the Captain would start up again.

Jack kept staring at him, however, and about halfway through the movie he finally got up and hissed, "What is your _problem?" _

"Nothing."

And Jack was quiet for the next hour, which was quite frankly more than Ianto could have ever hoped for.

Dinner at the Hub was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts, and Ianto accepted when Jack offered to walk him home to the flat his boss had basically forced upon him. It was a beautiful place, overlooking the harbor, with an open concept floor plan and floor-to-ceiling windows everywhere except the bedroom and master bath.

"Do you want to come up? I can make some coffee…"

"Nah, I'd better get back. The Rift doesn't take care of itself," he winked. "See you Monday?"

"Right, sir," Ianto nodded, and despite his instincts, he was still shocked when Jack leant in as if to kiss him. Ianto carefully stepped back, his eyes wide, and Jack caught himself, managing to look horribly chagrined.

"Sorry. Forgot myself," Jack sent a forced smile in his direction. "I'll go."

"I think that would be wise," Ianto nodded.

"Ianto, I…"

"Goodnight, sir," Ianto said brusquely before slipping inside the door and heading resolutely for the elevators. Jack just…wasn't getting it, and Ianto wasn't sure what it would take to finally make it clear to him that a romantic relationship just wasn't in their near future.

He had some thinking to do.

000

"Ianto, I…woah," Jack stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open. "I…wow. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Ianto sighed. "Just didn't feel like doing laundry over the weekend." This was a giant lie, of course, but Ianto wasn't going to let Jack know that. "Oh, Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack was almost _drooling, _and Ianto sighed. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea, and it was probably classified as 'playing dirty,' but Ianto didn't know what else to try.

Which explained why he was dressed like a rent-boy, but only just. Yes, he knew the jeans were a little too snug and the leather jacket a little too small, and he felt a little strange and definitely older than he was in the outfit, but at least it was working. "My birthday's next month, and I was wondering if…well…I'd like a few days off. To go to London to see Lisa," he clarified, and Jack absently nodded, his eyes so glassy that Ianto wondered if he'd even _heard _the question.

"Whatever you like," Jack finally said before moving closer, his hands reaching out almost involuntarily.

"You _do _realize I could sue for workplace harassment?" Ianto said vaguely, avoiding Jack and heading for the coffee machine.

"Wh-what?" Jack blinked, finally crashing back into reality. "You…you'd do _what?" _

"Workplace harassment, sir," Ianto dug out one of the many packages of coffee beans, giving Jack a lovely view of his backside as he did so. "We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"Ianto, is this still about…"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Ianto turned and crossed his arms. "Jack, you need to get this through your head: you're too old for me. I'm too young for you. I'm just…too young, _period. _Please," he glanced down at the counter and idly tapped his fingers against the countertop.

"Ianto…"

"Jack," Ianto moved closer, reaching to take the older man's hand. "I like you, I really do. But this," he gestured between them. "This? It isn't going to work. I'm sorry, but I would really appreciate it if you kept your advances to a minimum. I can't deal with it right now," he said firmly, causing Jack to visibly flinch.

"Okay," Jack huffed out a breath and gave Ianto's hand a firm squeeze. "But…can I still flirt?"

"I would be hurt if you didn't," Ianto smiled at him, allowing Jack to pull him close. The older man slid his hands into the back pockets of Ianto's jeans as Ianto leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "See? You're capable of physical contact without it turning sexual."

"Sure," Jack kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Ianto. For giving me a chance."

"Of course," Ianto felt more at peace now, and he held on to Jack for a few more seconds before pulling away. "And now I'm going to go change. Can't have you staring at my arse all day."

"It's such a lovely arse, though," Jack protested.

"Harassment, sir," Ianto winked at him to let him know he was joking before heading off.

Minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and loose jeans, he came back and headed for the coffee machine once more. "Coffee, sir?"

"You're a godsend," Jack sighed happily and moved closer, but Ianto could see the difference: there wasn't lust in his eyes anymore, just a general amusement and happiness that made him seem so much more human.

"Yes, I probably am," Ianto smiled before setting the grinder up properly. "And you'd do well to remember it, sir."

"Oh, I will," Jack set his hands on Ianto's hips, letting his chin rest on the teen's shoulder. "I will. So. Seventeen, eh?"

"Seventeen. I can get my driver's," Ianto pointed out. "No more using Torchwood as a crutch; I can drive without fear of getting caught."

"Let me buy you a car?"

"A _what?" _

"A car," Jack nuzzled his neck. "Birthday present, you know?"

"Ah…it's not necessary."

"Of course it is," Jack spoke in a way that Ianto knew meant he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Alright, then," Ianto shrugged. "Have it your way."

"Good," Jack moved back. "I'll be in my office; I've got a few phone calls to make."

"Of course, sir," Ianto turned back to the coffee maker and continued his preparations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **R for some sexual content

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **3/?

**Word Count: **3224

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**  
Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me, and I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. I'm just borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Once again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed/commented. You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Three**

**In Which Ianto Gains a Lover, Has a Sleepover, and Severely Underestimates 51****st**** Century Pheromones**

"Happy Eighteenth, Ianto."

"Thank you," Ianto hefted his pint of beer and grinned at Lisa, who regarded him coyly.

"Ianto, I…wanted to ask you," she looked almost nervous, and Ianto smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you…are you…happy? In Cardiff?"

"Yes," he replied instantly. "I really, really am, Lisa. It's amazing," he grinned.

"Oh. Well," she shrugged, glancing downward.

"Lisa?"

"I thought, maybe…if you wanted to come back to London…we could…that is…"

"Are you…asking me out?" Ianto blinked, his heart suddenly beginning to pound.

"Yes?"

"Lisa!" Ianto laughed. "It's not like I live halfway across the world! I could spend every weekend."

"But would you, Ianto?" she asked honestly.

"I've got nothing tying me to Cardiff; believe me," Ianto assured her. "So if you're asking, I'm accepting. I can't believe it!"

"Then yes, Ianto Jones, I am," she looked overjoyed as he grabbed her hand and tugged her closer, giving her a rather sloppy kiss over the table. "Come home with me tonight?" she asked in a low voice.

"Of course."

000

"Jack?" Ianto walked into the Hub Monday morning and glanced around, not seeing his boss anywhere. "Jack, you here?"

"Ianto?" Jack came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, Happy Birthday."

"A day late," Ianto replied, although he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Well, you're looking perky," Jack crossed his arms. "So? What's the news?"

"Lisa…"

"Yes?"

"We're…together. Like a couple," Ianto could barely get the words out.

"You had sex," Jack said simply.

"You can…tell?" Ianto laughed nervously.

"Yeah. You know how a woman's friends can tell they're pregnant because they apparently 'glow?' It's like that," Jack shrugged. "Of course, I once knew a race of people who _did _glow when they were pregnant..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ianto shook his head. "You can tell I've had _sex?" _

"Of course. When you've been around as long as I have?" Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "So? How was it?"

"Jack Harkness, I am _not _discussing my sex life with you!" Ianto pulled back, although he really wasn't angry in the least; this was just how Jack was. In the last year they'd grown into an easy relationship filled with innuendo and banter, but true to his word, Jack hadn't tried to make any sexual advances on him.

"I guess I can't give you your present, then," Jack looked a little put-out, but Ianto for the life of him couldn't tell if it was real or feigned.

"What was this present?" Ianto had to ask.

"I just…I thought…now that you're eighteen…"

"Oh, Jack," Ianto sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. "You thought that…"

"Yeah. I mean, you told me that Lisa was…reluctant…"

"Yes, because I was too _young! _Now that I'm technically old enough to go to the pub with her, things are different. We were always going to happen, Jack; it was just a question of 'when.' I'm sorry if you feel I've led you on. I never intended that to be the case," Ianto kept his voice steady, although it was a little hard considering the amount of hurt that was showing through in Jack's blue eyes. "If you'd rather I transferred back to London, Lisa has assured me that there's still a place for me there," he added softly, not really wanting Jack to agree but needing to give him the option.

"No," Jack said quickly. "No, I don't want you to leave. Sorry. I've been…deluded," he admitted.

"It's fine. Just…I shouldn't have ever made you think there was a chance. It's as much my fault as it is yours," Ianto said, dropping his gaze. "Can we just…forget about it?"

"No," Jack replied again. "No, Ianto, we can't. I'm attracted to you, and I'm not going to pretend I'm not just for the sake of it," he almost growled, his voice taking on the harsh edge it tended to get when he was angry. "If you've got a problem with that…"

"Hey; hey," Ianto moved closer and took Jack's hand, holding it gently. "We're okay. It was just a suggestion."

"Good. I…I need you here. It keeps me human," Jack said quietly, and Ianto impulsively pulled him in for a hug.

"You _are _human," he told the other man firmly. "As human as they come."

"Glad you think so," Jack pulled back enough to look Ianto in the eyes. "Now, how about we take the day off? Have some fun around town?"

"The replacement for your birthday gift?" Ianto teased.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "If you'll let me."

"I'd love to," Ianto said truthfully, and Jack beamed at him before letting go. "Great! I'll grab my coat and we can go."

000

"Have a good night," Jack patted his shoulder as he dropped him off at his flat several hours later. Ianto smiled at him and nodded, turning to go inside. The day had been fun, as days out with Jack inevitably were, but he was more than ready to jump into bed and get a good night's sleep. "Ianto?" Jack's soft question stopped him.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you think…that is, do you think it would be possible for me to give you…a…part of your planned gift?" he asked, looking rather adorably nervous. And 'adorable' wasn't a word Ianto associated with the older man.

"I suppose I owe you that much," Ianto conceded, knowing he should have refused. But, he had a pretty good idea of what this 'gift' was to be, and if he had to be completely honest he had been wondering since the day he started how good of a kisser Jack was…after all, if he had been with as many people and aliens as he claimed, he had to be something special.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Jack," Ianto sighed. "Now do it before I leave."

Jack still looked like he was afraid Ianto was going to push him away, but he leaned forward regardless, cupping a hand around the back of Ianto's neck and gently pressing their lips together.

It was horribly, almost brotherly chaste, and Ianto decided in the midst of it that if he was going to get a kiss from Captain Jack Harkness, it'd better at least be a proper one.

"Jack," he pulled back. "You can't expect me to believe you kiss your lovers that way."

"But…you…"

"Don't I at least deserve a proper birthday kiss? It may be your only chance," he added, dropping his voice as Jack shivered. "So?"

"Yes," Jack agreed before closing the distance between them again, this time bringing both hands up to frame Ianto's face as he kissed him, once more starting out tentative. He moved his hands down to Ianto's shoulders and stroked them down his back, smoothing out the material of his jacket before his tongue darted out to lick the younger man's lips, and Ianto obediently parted them.

That was when things started to get fuzzy, Ianto reasoned, because Jack was _incredible_. He grabbed onto the Captain's shoulders, his mind reeling as Jack somehow twined their tongues together, pulling Ianto flush to him.

"Jack," Ianto mumbled before breaking away with a gasp. "Stop. Just…" it was his turn to shiver.

"Sorry," Jack looked ashamed. "But when you told me to give you a proper kiss, I thought…"

"That wasn't the problem," Ianto's voice was rough and low. "The problem is that if you keep that up I'll have no choice but to take you to bed."

"I wouldn't object," Jack didn't let go of him, and Ianto could feel that the older man was already aroused.

"Jack, don't," Ianto shoved himself backward, breaking their embrace. "Go out on the pull, find some young thing, just…don't tempt me. Please."

"Alright," Jack swallowed. "Alright. I…good night, Ianto."

"Wait," Ianto sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't let Jack go away mad, not this time.

"What is it?"

"Just…I'm sorry. About this," Ianto clarified, motioning between the two of them.

"I know. It's fine," Jack gave him a rather half-hearted smile before raising his hand in a wave and walking back toward the Bay, greatcoat billowing in the evening breeze.

"Jack…" Ianto huffed an irritated sigh before making up his mind and following slowly, unsurprised to see Jack head for the guardrail along the causeway and lean on it, staring at the twinkling lights on the dark water. He slid beside the other man and took his hand, glancing out into the darkness as well. "Don't be angry."

"I'm not, Ianto. I was foolish, but I think it's passed. Don't worry about me," Jack gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "It'll be lonely here on weekends without you."

"I know," Ianto conceded. "Maybe Lisa and I can work something out…"

"No, don't. You see her little enough as it is," Jack dropped his hand, tucking them into his pockets. "I could never ask you to sacrifice spending time with your girlfriend to spend time with me. I'm not that kind of man, Ianto."

"Okay. If you're sure you'll be fine…"

"I'll survive," Jack said dryly.

"Jack…do you want to come over? I'll make coffee," Ianto placed a hand on his shoulder this time, and was pleased when Jack didn't shove it off.

"You know I can never say 'no' to your coffee, Ianto Jones," Jack smiled at him. "Okay."

000

Jack had told him once that he never slept, but Ianto realize this was a lie, as he watched him snoring away, passed out on Ianto's bed. Ianto figured that really what the other man was saying was that he didn't _require _much sleep, but since the young Welshman had never seen him sleeping, if he could make sure Jack slept at least _some _nights it would probably do the other man good.

That _did _leave the problem of where Ianto was going to sleep, but he figured that Jack of all people wouldn't mind, and he had realized upon sleeping with Lisa this past weekend that he liked having a warm body beside him. So he threw all caution to the winds and changed into his pajamas before slipping in beside Jack, throwing an arm over his body and nuzzling his neck, still wondering how by the 51st century body odor was all but eliminated and no matter what, Jack still smelled amazing. The other man was well and truly out, though, so Ianto put all of his thoughts on hold and fell into a comfortable sleep.

He woke up at his usual time, ready for work, before he realized that until Jack gave the word 'work' didn't really exist. He sighed, burrowing back under the blankets, before realizing that Jack was awake and looking at him.

"Morning," he said softly, and the older man grinned at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Jack replied, one hand hooked around Ianto's waist. "I…"

"You fell asleep here. I figured it wasn't worth it to move you," Ianto shrugged.

"You have a guest room."

"I'm aware," Ianto said briskly. "But that wasn't the issue. This _is _my bed," he felt compelled to point out as Jack chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Sir, about last night…"

" 'Sir' in bed? You're a kinky little boy, Ianto Jones."

"Jack, then. About last night…"

"Don't worry about it," Jack waved it off. "It was my fault anyway."

"I was the one who asked for a proper kiss."

"Mm, and I'm glad you did. You're not half-bad yourself," Jack moved so he could lightly stroke Ianto's hair. "You're warm."

"So're you."

"We should get up, though. Make sure the Rift hasn't decided to spew out a troupe of aliens this morning," he pushed himself upright.

"Right," Ianto also sat up. "Coffee?"

"Always."

"Right," he slid out of the bed. "I'll just hop in the shower and then I'll get that started."

" 'Kay."

"You go watch TV or something," Ianto shooed him away.

"Ianto, your bathroom has a door!"

"I'm not entirely convinced you can't see through them, so the farther away you are from my naked self, the better. Now go," he lightly pushed Jack, who winked rather lewdly at him before obeying. "Prat," he muttered before heading to the bathroom.

He showered quickly and changed before padding barefoot into the kitchen and setting the beans to grind in the coffeemaker. The sun was already up and sending sparkling light over the almost significant waves in the Bay…must be windy then, he thought. Jack, as he had suggested, was seated on the sofa watching television. The morning news, by the sounds of it.

Ianto picked up the cups and walked over to the open living room before handing one to Jack and sitting down, instinctively letting his head lean on Jack's shoulder.

"Why hello there; you're friendly this morning," Jack commented.

"Mm," Ianto shrugged. "Why fight it?"

"Fight what?"

"This…this…_thing _we have…your innate need to be close to me," Ianto explained quickly.

"But if…"

"I don't mind. Really, Jack, do you think I would have crawled into bed with you if I did?" Ianto smiled. "No, it's fine. I've discovered that although normally I tend to be rather stand-offish, when it's the right person I enjoy the contact."

"Okay. Just making sure, here," Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "I don't want you to feel like this is an obligation or anything."

"Jack, it could hardly be. And besides…it's not like we have a normal working relationship anyway," Ianto smirked at him.

"True enough."

"But…we should get ready. Like you said, the Rift waits for no man."

"Fine," Jack was glancing at him funny, and finally Ianto nodded, letting Jack peck him on the lips before standing.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"If that's all you're going to do, you don't need to ask," he said truthfully, and Jack gave him a blinding smile before gulping down his coffee. "Well, come on, then. Let's get back to work."

000

That evening, Ianto decided that enough was enough and that he should probably let his sister know he was still alive and breathing. Rhi scolded him for about five minutes before telling him that she was glad he was safe and why doesn't he come to visit her and Johnny some day? They were planning a wedding within the year, and Ianto promised that he'd be free to make it.

His sister hadn't changed a bit, though, and this was evidently clear by her first question when he told her about Lisa: "She's nice though, is she?" Ianto assured her that she was, and Rhiannon told him to bring Lisa along to visit, too. He told her he would, and they chatted for nearly an hour before he pled tiredness and headed to bed. That woman really could talk too much, he thought fondly, before falling asleep.

He dreamed that night, and while it started out being a perfectly normal dream a healthy eighteen-year-old should have, Lisa spread out all dark and wanting before him, it soon turned into something else entirely, and it was only when his conscious self managed to tell his sleeping self that dreaming about Jack in that way was _wrong _did he finally wake up, his erection tenting the fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Jumping out of the bed like it was toxic, he quickly stripped the sheets off and threw them in the wash before sitting on the couch and trying to calm himself down. The sheets still smelled like Jack, that had to be what caused the dream. It was the other man's fault for being from some freaky good-smelling future generation, that's all. Nothing to do with he himself. Perfectly normal.

After about a half-hour of fruitlessly trying to get his mind off of it, he finally sighed and gave into the inevitable: no matter what he tried, he wasn't getting any less aroused, so he had to do this the old-fashioned way.

Lisa's dainty, long-fingered hand around his cock soon became Jack's large, calloused one, and he came with a cry of Jack's name before he'd even registered the change, slumping back against the cushions and groaning as his body calmed down. This wasn't good. Maybe he'd have to apply to transfer back to London after all, if this didn't stop.

He'd been attracted to Lisa for years…could see himself starting a family with her, and Jack…Jack was just the object of his lust. There was _no way _he was looking at Jack like that. No way.

He sighed and stood, putting new sheets on his bed before climbing in and smelling nothing but clean linen and fabric softener, before slipping off into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

000

The next day at work, Jack immediately noticed that Ianto was moving around like a zombie, seemingly uninterested in almost anything.

"Bad night?"

"You could say that. Had a night terror," Ianto settled for lying…how was he supposed to tell his boss that the reason he'd been awake was because he was fantasizing about _him? _

"Tired?" Jack slid behind him and hugged him, and Ianto instinctively leant into him. "You can nap in my bed if you want."

_Yeah, right_, Ianto thought muzzily. _Jack's bed with Jack's scent everywhere? No, thank you._ "That's fine. I'll take the sofa," he slurred.

"Then let me grab you a blanket, at least," Jack offered, and again Ianto declined. "Okay, something's seriously wrong here. Spill. What was your dream about?"

"Can't tell you."

"Of course you can," Jack urged in a soft, comforting voice. "You can tell me anything, Ianto. Was it something I did?"

And now Jack was pulling the 'kicked-puppy-tone,' and Ianto _sure _couldn't resist that one. Better to bite the bullet now than have it turn into a potentially embarrassing situation in the future. "Fine," he sighed. "I had a sex dream."

"And? I have _plenty _of those." Ianto could tell Jack was waggling his eyebrows suggestively even if he couldn't see it.

"And…it was about you.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Your bloody 51st century pheromones on my sheets," Ianto almost snarled.

"Ah…sorry about that. I was projecting."

"You were…what?"

"Ianto, I've been trying to get you in my bed for almost two years. Going to sleep with you that night? Yeah, there was some…lust…floating around."

"So…what? You can…control the way you smell? Like an…like an aphrodisiac?" Ianto sounded surprised.

"Kind of. It's not like I can influence any emotion…I just project lust stronger than anything else. I mean, you're standing by me _now, _and there's nothing, right?"

Ianto realized that while Jack still smelled _good, _it wasn't arousing him in the least, and he nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. So, I apologize for that, but I won't let it happen again. Okay?"

"Okay," Ianto agreed.

"Great. Now, come to bed."

"We won't fit."

"Oh, believe me, we will," Jack tugged him along and Ianto followed obediently, falling into Jack's small camp bed as Jack crawled in beside him and wrapped himself around the younger man. "See? We fit fine."

"Sure," Ianto yawned, unable to deny his weariness when faced with an actual _bed_. "You sure you don't have more important things to be doing?"

"The Rift's been quiet," Jack replied softly. "I can spare an hour or two."

"If you're sure," Ianto smiled before snuggling back against him, taking Jack's arm and draping it so that he could clasp their hands together.

"I am," Jack assured him. "Now sleep."

Ianto did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult. Definitely adult.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **4/?

**Word Count: **3908

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**  
Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me, and I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. I'm just borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **(at end)

**Chapter Four**

**In Which a Hostage is Taken, a Shower is Had, and Ianto Finds Out Something Shocking About His Boss**

After that, life fell into a comfortable pattern for Ianto. Every Friday at noon he headed to London to spend time with Lisa, and every Monday at noon he came back into Cardiff to spend the week. The first few weeks Lisa had protested, but eventually she accepted the arrangement, realizing that working in two different departments the two of them wouldn't have been able to see each other much during the week regardless.

Of course, that meant that most of the weekend was taken up by frantic coupling, but neither of them minded. Ianto was tentative regarding his abilities as a lover, but since Lisa never complained, he never thought much on it. However, he often found himself wondering just how incredible Jack was in bed, and whether, if he hinted the enough, the other man might give him some tips on how to make his and Lisa's sex life a little more exciting.

It had been nearly a year, now, and while he was seeing Lisa more and more as the woman he wanted to spend his life with, he would be the first to admit that their sex life was, in a word, boring. He wanted to suggest something different, but he was afraid that Lisa would take it as an insult to _her _(which it wasn't, not by a long shot), so he kept his mouth shut.

He'd talk to Jack about it…sometime. At least, he would if he wasn't currently being held hostage by some sort of vaguely humanoid alien who decided that capturing the tea-boy was the best way to get to Jack (it was, of course, but what the alien _didn't _know was that Jack wasn't going to be the one dying today).

Of course, 'the one dying today' could easily be Ianto, at least if Jack didn't show up soon. Jack wasn't the type to go blindly rushing into a trap without proper preparation, but at the same time, he would have noticed by now that Ianto was _never _this late for work, and he'd come.

He would.

He'd better.

Ianto shivered, knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Apparently the vaguely-humanoid alien was also aquatic, and decided that the sewers were a good base. Unfortunately, Cardiff was currently in the middle of a wet spell, and the damp, chill air added to the sludgy muck he was chained up in weren't helping matters any. He could feel the cuffs chafing on his wrists and ankles, and no matter how hard he struggled it only served to make it more uncomfortable.

_This _was why he wasn't cut out for field missions, he reflected: all he could think about was how ruined his clothes were, and the denim of his jeans was soaked and felt like it weighed about fifty pounds. His hair was also wet and dripping from where the alien had dropped him face-first in the muck before chaining him up, and he had a splitting headache from being whacked with the muzzle of some sort of atom-destroying blast gun.

All in all, he was cold, wet and miserable and really hoping that Jack bloody Harkness would get his perfect arse over there to save him.

He stewed for another twenty minutes or so before the manhole cover above him clanged and the rescuing hero himself swept down into the sewer, RAF coat billowing around him rather impressively.

That is, Ianto _would _have been impressed if he hadn't been so annoyed.

"All right there, sport?"

"Don't patronize me," Ianto growled, and Jack held out his hand, displaying the remnants of the blast gun. "Sorted, then?"

"Sorted," Jack nodded. "A little cold, are we?"

"Sod off, you."

"Ooh, a little testy, too. C'mon, Mr. Jones," Jack keyed in a sequence on his wrist-strap and the cuffs clinked open, but when Ianto tried to stand he nearly ended up on his face. "Come on, Ianto. Let's get you back to the Hub and…out of those clothes," he leered, and Ianto glared at him.

The ride back was silent, but as soon as they had entered Jack started methodically stripping him down. He was too cold to protest, knowing that Jack wasn't about to try anything…not that time, at any rate, and soon he was standing naked in the darkness and relative warmth of Jack's bedroom. The other man grabbed a towel to dry his hair and directed him to lie down. "You want hot chocolate or anything?"

"Please," he stammered, and Jack nodded, draping a blanket around his shoulders before disappearing up the ladder. He was back soon with a steaming mug which he gave to Ianto, and while the young man all but gulped down the warm liquid he started to undress himself as well. "Jack, what are you…"

"Body heat," Jack gave him a significant look. "It's shared better with direct skin-to-skin contact."

"Okay," Ianto shrugged. He was too cold to worry about Jack's attraction to him, and he knew that with the state his body was in the _last _place blood would think of flowing to would be his groin. "C'mere, then," he motioned, glad that Jack had decided to leave his pants on as he climbed onto the bed and settled them under heavy blankets, wrapping Ianto firmly in his arms as he did so.

"Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you," Ianto said.

"Of course. But how did it get you?"

"Must have seen me going to and from work," Ianto reasoned. "Can't really think of anything else that would make sense, I'm afraid."

"So what can we do about that? If people are following you to work, if you're in danger…"

"I am _not _living in the Hub, Jack. I can take care of myself," Ianto said testily.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, believe it or not," Jack chuckled. "You're too sensitive, Ianto. All I wanted to say is that maybe I should give you some formal weapons training."

"I'd get to shoot a gun?"

"Don't sound so excited! But yes, you would. If you could help me out in the field even a little bit, that would be excellent," Jack admitted.

"Jack, you _really _need help…"

"I'm on it. Got a lead," he sounded smugly pleased. "Tall, curly-haired, dry wit to match yours. Name's Suzie. Suzie Costello. She's a firecracker, tough as nails. Just need to tail her a bit more and then I'll let you know."

"Excellent. We need somebody to help you out."

"But you know what that means," Jack looked disappointed. "You and I can't keep this up."

"Oh, like having somebody else around will stop you, you daft sod," Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair, massaging his scalp as Jack all but purred at him. "You can keep flirting. I won't mind."

"Okay. I will," Jack promised with a kind smile, reaching to kiss Ianto lightly, the other man allowing the contact for a few brief seconds before he pulled away. Part of him knew that this was dangerous; that one day neither him nor Jack would be able to stop, and how was he supposed to keep that from Lisa? However, the other wanted this; wanted something just a little unconventional and just a little risqué. And what was farther from his boringly ordinary life than having an immortal male lover?

Of course, he'd never betray Lisa like that…not as long as they were together, so he pushed the thoughts from his mind and shifted so that Jack was spooning him once more, hands still joined over his chest as he sighed and buried his face in the pillow.

"Sleep, Ianto," Jack said quietly, and Ianto nodded, feeling safe as he finally let slumber overtake him.

000

"Excellent. You're a natural, Ianto," Jack smiled at him, looking rather fetching despite the rather normally unflattering goggles and earmuffs.

"Yes, although it's a little hard when you're molesting me," Ianto said wryly.

"What, this?" Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him back again, and Ianto flipped the gun in his hand and held it to Jack's forehead.

"Remember: I'm the one with the gun. And I know you can come back, so don't tempt me," he warned.

"Aw, you'd never shoot me," Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and held him tight.

"Of course not," Ianto lowered the gun before engaging the safety and sticking it in his pocket. "But it's nice having that power," he teased, letting Jack hold him. "So do you train all of your new recruits this way? Or am I just special?"

"Nope, not just you. Sorry," Jack quipped. "After all, I have to make sure you can perform under a bit of pressure…with a bit of a distraction," he shrugged. "Anyway, you're not a singer, are you?"

"I did some musical theatre in my youth, yes," Ianto nodded.

"I can tell. You breathe from here," Jack set his hands on Ianto's stomach.

"Yes, I can recall how many times our choir instructor told us to breathe from our diaphragms. But why is that important?"

"Steadiness. Untrained people breathe from up in their chests…the upper body moves, the gun moves. Simple as that," Jack still had his hands on Ianto's abdomen and they dipped lower almost unconsciously, moving outward to frame his hips. "So? Fancy some more field work?"

"If you need the help. I'm needed here to clean up _your _mess," Ianto had to remind him. "Go follow up with this Suzie and bring her in if you think she's right. It can't hurt."

"You're right. I will."

However, Jack didn't seem to be too inclined to move at that very moment, so Ianto tipped his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "I need to get going, Jack. Work to do."

"Right," Jack gave him one more squeeze before releasing him and stepping back. "Indian good for lunch?"

"Fine," Ianto nodded. "You'll get it?"

"Sure."

"Right, then," Ianto smiled at him before walking out of the shooting range.

000

"Absolutely not."

"Jack!"

"Absolutely _not," _Jack smirked at him. "I don't give away sex secrets, Mr. Jones. If you want them from me, you'll have to experience them first-hand."

"But Jack…"

"I know. Lisa," Jack looked a tad put-out. "Will she thank you for it? If you do?"

"I could never," Ianto shook his head vehemently. "I could never, Jack. Even if I wanted to…even _if _I wanted to…I couldn't keep it from her. It would eat away at me," he confessed.

"Oh, Ianto," Jack sighed and ruffled the young man's hair. "You'll figure out things on your own. You're a bright lad."

Ianto was hardly mollified, but he didn't press the issue, deciding to take Jack's word on it for now.

000

When Lisa claimed tiredness on his 19th birthday and went to sleep before he could even suggest anything, he knew that something was seriously wrong with their relationship. He and Lisa had been the best of friends before they got involved, so surely they could still carry on a conversation?

No. Apparently not. Lisa barely spoke the pleasantries needed to get through the day before rushing off with far too much enthusiasm for 'work.' In fact, Ianto even began to suspect that there was somebody else, but he'd never bring it up, knowing that if he was wrong and Lisa just believed he didn't trust her, they were over.

Still, the lack of intimacy was grating, and while he certainly didn't crave sex the way Jack did, being near her and essentially having a wall between them was getting him down.

And Jack was noticing.

000

"Have a good time in London?"

"Sod off."

"Ooh, testy, Mr. Jones. But surely Lisa got you something _special _for your birthday," he said lewdly, with a rather pointed eyebrow raise.

"For your information, Captain, it has been a _month _since Lisa and I even _touched _each other. Don't speak to me about that bloody woman right now," Ianto slammed down the coffee pot and sighed.

"Ouch. Sorry, Ianto. I thought…"

"That things were going well?" Ianto laughed ruefully. "You thought wrong," he groaned and looked up, causing Jack to wince. "That bad?"

"Your eyes are bloodshot, your hair is greasy, and you look like you haven't slept in a week. Take a shower and go to bed, Ianto," he said gently. "I can handle things here."

"As you wish, sir."

"Use my quarters. With the way you look I'll be surprised if you make it home without passing out."

"Yes, sir," Ianto was actually grateful that Jack had noticed, and as he stripped off his clothes and stepped under the warm shower spray, he felt marginally better. Every couple had dry spells, right? Lisa would come around. He was sure of it.

Movement outside the glass-walled stall made him pause, and he wiped some of the steam off of the wall with his hand before peering out and spotting Jack. Jack…who was steadily _taking his clothes off_. Ianto rubbed his temples, needing and not needing this at the same time.

In truth, he was tired of lusting after Jack. The other man was gorgeous, no questions asked, and sometimes Ianto wanted to take him up on his offer merely to get it over with and get him out of his head. His devotion to Lisa kept him from doing it, of course, but now that Lisa seemed to look at him like he was completely invisible, maybe he could get away with it in his own mind.

She'd never have to know. She'd never met Jack, and probably never would. She'd never…

He huffed a breath as Jack slid the door open and slipped in, pressing into Ianto from behind, and the young man could already feel how aroused the older man was. "Jack."

"Let me?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Jack sounded surprised.

"It's you or someone I don't know, and the second option doesn't appeal to me," Ianto quipped, keeping enough lightness in his voice that Jack would know he was just teasing.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special," Jack slid his hands around Ianto's chest and pulled him back. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me, too."

"Really?" Jack asked again, once more sounding shocked.

"Yes, really. You need to stop being so dumbfounded by everything I say. You practically _reek _sex, Jack. You honestly didn't think I'd ever…"

"No, I knew, but I didn't think you'd admit it."

Ianto could tell Jack was grinning, and he pushed back into him. "Well, are you going to show me some of those techniques you talked about, or are you just going to sta-_ah," _he groaned as Jack's soapy fist closed around his awakening cock and gave a firm pull, causing Ianto to shudder and brace himself on the wall with one hand.

"You were saying…"

"More of that, less talking," Ianto breathed out, trying to keep control for a little while, but with Jack touching him that way it was hard.

"Turn around," Jack urged softly, and Ianto obliged, finally getting a good look at Jack. He had seen him in the buff before, of course; Jack wasn't one to respect what normal people would call 'modesty,' but he'd never really _looked. _

"Gorgeous," he said without thinking, and Jack chuckled.

"That's certainly one of the kindest things I've ever been called. And go ahead. I won't bite," he promised with a toothy grin as Ianto finally unclenched his hands from their rigid position by his sides. He slid them up Jack's arms and around his neck, tugging the older man in for a kiss, and everything and more than he'd felt the first time they'd really kissed came rushing back to him, leaving him breathless and gasping as Jack pulled back. "Ready for more?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite. It's almost kinky," Jack sucked at his pulse, making Ianto tip his head back and groan, before the older man kissed down his sternum and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the bud and coaxing it to hardness while he achieved the same effect with his fingers on the other one.

"_Yessss," _Ianto hissed, never really having known how sensitive he was there. Lisa didn't tend to touch him much when they had sex, preferring to be the center of it all. Not that Ianto minded, really; he loved to love her body, but this…this was _nice. _

"Like that, do you? I've got some clamps down in my room if you ever want…" he let the sentence trail off, and Ianto gave him a strange look.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got a stash of sex toys in your room?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Because you'd be right," Jack smirked. "And get this: some of them haven't even been _invented _yet."

"You're a horrible man," Ianto sighed as Jack kissed and sucked at his nipples some more before continuing to move downward, his tongue dipping into Ianto's navel before he knelt on the floor and gazed up at him.

"Lisa ever do this?"

"She…tried. Didn't like it much," Ianto admitted, and he couldn't blame her…it wasn't like he could see the appeal and _oh sweet mother of…_ "Guh," he very eloquently forced out as Jack licked a stripe from base to tip, his tongue rough against Ianto's sensitive flesh. "That's…"

"_That _is nothing," Jack assured him before nearly swallowing him whole, throat muscles working with practiced ease to prevent his gag reflex from kicking in.

Ianto whimpered, feeling foolish for the rather pathetic noise, but Jack seemed to like it, as he swallowed and started sucking in earnest, using his tongue and throat and just the barest scrape of teeth to get Ianto close.

"Ugh…Jack, I…"

Jack pulled back and looked up again, taking Ianto's lust-bright eyes, flushed face and chest, and water and sweat mixing and gleaming on his toned body. "God, you're like a wet dream," he said with a sigh, running a hand up Ianto's thigh. "Trust me?"

Ianto nodded, not really trusting his voice, but he let out a squawk of surprise when Jack pushed a water-slicked finger inside of him. It didn't really _hurt, _but it was the principle of the thing. Sure, he knew how men had sex, but he'd never…

"Oh, _God, _Jack!" he exclaimed as Jack's finger crooked and brushed his prostate, his vision almost whiting out. "Do that again!"

"My pleasure," Jack managed to wriggle another finger inside and stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves while his mouth closed over Ianto's cock again, not deep-throating him this time around but merely sucking the tip into his mouth and laving his tongue over the slit, making Ianto rock his hips. "Do it," he urged. "I promise you won't hurt me. Just do it."

Ianto didn't need urging, as his hands tangled in Jack's hair and yanked him forward, hips thrusting madly as his cock slid in-and-out of Jack's accepting mouth with obscene slurping sounds.

Biting back another moan, he tried to warn the older man when he was close, but the words wouldn't form, and he came with a sharp cry, continuing to pump his hips until he was too exhausted to do so.

Jack swallowed and let Ianto's limp cock slip from his mouth before sliding his fingers out and standing, and Ianto pulled him close and kissed him, tasting himself _and _Jack, and he hadn't any idea that it would taste so good. "You're incredible," Jack breathed against his face, and Ianto wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tight.

"Want me…"

"Only if you're comfortable. And it won't take long any way we do it, believe me," Jack smiled at him as Ianto reached to take the older man's rather impressive cock in his hand, stroking as Jack had done to him at the beginning.

Jack sighed and let his forehead rest against Ianto's shoulder, his hips pumping mildly until he muttered, "Go faster, Ianto," and the Welshman obliged. He soon came with a muffled grunt over Ianto's fingers, and the young man lifted his hand to his mouth experimentally, licking the cloudy fluid and trying to decide if he'd ever get used to the taste.

"You will," Jack said it like he knew, before taking Ianto's fingers and sucking them into his own mouth. And if that wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, Ianto didn't know what was. He pulled his hand back before kissing Jack softly, causing the man to gaze at him fondly. "So. Regrets?"

"None," Ianto said, and he was almost surprised to realize that it was true: he regretted nothing of what had occurred here. In fact, he would almost go so far as to say that he had _needed _it. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And I mean that," Jack patted his arse before shoving him back into the shower, and soon the two of them were sprawled naked together in Jack's bed. "So, my beautiful Welshman, learn any new tricks?"

"A few," Ianto blushed at the endearment but turned his face so Jack couldn't see it.

"Good," Jack shifted so that he was behind Ianto and threw a possessive arm over him, pulling their bodies together. "Sleep?"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. "But it's the middle of the afternoon…"

"Doesn't matter. We'll wake up for dinner," Jack responded, kissing the back of Ianto's neck. "Now sleep. You need it."

"Yes, sir," Ianto agreed, his eyelids seemingly drooping of their own accord. A few hours couldn't hurt, after all.

000

Ianto woke up some time later and sighed, shifting himself into a sitting position and gazing fondly at Jack who was, to his surprise, still sleeping. Jack had told him once that he couldn't sleep without him, and while at the time Ianto had waved it off as some type of come-on, he'd come to realize in the few times he'd slept with Jack that maybe it _was _true.

He didn't know what horrors the older man held in his memory, but considering his rather prolonged life-span, he was betting that there were many. He ran a hand through Jack's hair softly before slipping out of the bed, pulling on his jeans and slipping his button-down over his shoulders without bothering to button it up.

Smiling down at Jack once more he headed up the ladder, planning on ordering some supper and making them a round of coffee. He stopped down to check his e-mails and noticed one from Lisa.

Frowning, the wonderful afterglow dissipating quickly, he clicked on it and read the message.

Ianto,

I'm sorry about last night. I really am bogged down with work and I know I neglected you this weekend when I should have spent every waking moment with you. I'll make it up to you; promise!

Found this when Yvonne had me slogging through the archives looking for some data on past major unexplained events in London. Imagine; me! In the archives! She's lucky I didn't move too much or else it'd never get back in order. Thought you might find it interesting, considering who you're working for.

I love you and I'm sorry. Again. I'll see you this weekend, babe. Looking forward to it! ;)

Much love and apologies,

Lisa

Ianto clicked on the attached article, dated 1897-1898, and skimmed through it, his eyes widening as he did so.

This wasn't good.

This was _so _not good.

Jack had some explaining to do.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the comments on this story! It means the world to me :) Secondly, if anybody wants to read a transcript of what Ianto read in the e-mail, it can be found at community(.)livejournal(.)com/iantos_desktop/7735(.)html#cutid3. Just scroll down a bit through the first couple of letters; it's written in typeface and has the Torchwood logo at the top. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **5/?

**Word Count: **3341

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**  
Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me, and I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. I'm just borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **(at end)

**Chapter Five**

**In Which The Truth Finally Comes Out, More Plans are Made, and a New Team Member Arrives**

"The Doctor. The _Doctor! _You were a bloody _Companion!" _Ianto raged, pacing in Jack's small room as the other man sat on the bed, looking small and vulnerable. Quite a feat, Ianto thought distractedly, but considering his boss was still naked and blinking sleep from his eyes he managed to pull it off. "Jack, do you have _any _idea…"

"Ianto, please," Jack held up a hand to slow his tirade, and Ianto paused long enough to let him speak.

"Fine, then. Explain," Ianto crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, dinner and coffee long forgotten although his stomach chose that moment to remind him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Just…let's go out to a pub or something, alright?" Jack stood and moved toward Ianto, who instinctively moved back. "Ianto, I thought…"

"Yes, well, Lisa's offered to make it up to me. Since I love her, I think I owe her that much," Ianto ground out harshly, noting Jack's wince and immediately feeling bad. "Alright," he conceded. "Let's go out for dinner."

"Thank you," Jack looked relieved, but still unsure, so Ianto took the initiative and moved to hug him lightly. Jack huffed a sigh of relief and returned the embrace. "I promise, Ianto, I have a good reason."

"I…trust you," Ianto found his anger was rapidly leaving him, although the vague sense of irritation he got when he was annoyed at Jack still remained.

"Good," Jack drew back. "Let me get dressed and we can go."

000

By the time dinner was over, Ianto was all but inundated with information, but having processed most of it he decided to clarify only the finer points.

"Okay. So. You were a conman who met the Doctor on a failed con and nearly wiped out London in the process."

"Right."

"You traveled with the Doctor until you were killed and then somehow this Rose tapped into the Doctor's ship and brought you back to life, but something went wrong and now you can't die."

"Also right."

"Then the Doctor abandoned you and before your wrist-strap thing burned out it got you to 1869 Cardiff, and now you're waiting until sometime this century when a Doctor that's already met you will show up to fuel his ship from the Rift in the hope that he can give you answers."

"Exactly. Smart lad, you are," Jack smiled at him across the table.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ianto sighed. "I shouldn't have lashed out without knowing the facts. But Yvonne lectures us on the evils of the Doctor so much that…"

"Ianto, the Doctor is incredible. He's the farthest thing from evil, believe me. He's saved this world and so many others countless times, and if Queen Victoria has instilled the fear of his name into every Tochwood operative since she founded the organization then there's either been a horrible misunderstanding or she was jealous of him," Jack finished with a smirk.

"You loved him," Ianto said quietly.

"Yes. In a way."

"You loved Rose, too."

"That I did," Jack looked wistful. "But I never had a chance with either of them, so it just stayed a fantasy. Didn't stop me from wanting them, of course," Jack winked, his short bout of melancholy apparently over.

"Of course," Ianto agreed, resting his elbows on the table. Jack reached out to cover one of Ianto's hands with his own, stroking his thumb over the back. "You know Lisa apologized in the e-mail," he cleared his throat.

"…And?" Jack looked worried.

"Well, both of us have agreed that part of the problem with our relationship is the fact that we live in different cities. It isn't as if London and Cardiff are worlds away, but they're far enough," Ianto said carefully.

"Ianto, if you want to go back to London, just say the word and I'll…"

"_No, _you daft sod," Ianto chuckled. "It was just a statement. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

"I'd have you forever."

"_Now _you're getting sappy," Ianto made a face.

"Aw, I'm really just a romantic at heart," Jack grinned winningly at him.

"Regardless, Lisa obviously sent me that e-mail with the intent that it would turn me against you," Ianto pointed out.

"True."

"So, I think she needs to learn that trying to earn my affection by turning me against my boss isn't the greatest plan. She may be older than me, and I may adore her, but I'm still my own man. I'm not giving in just because she says so. Plus…"

"Yes?"

"Now, don't let your head get too big, Captain, but has it ever occurred to you that I _like _working here?"

"You've mentioned it enough."

"Yes, but you never seem to believe it," Ianto turned his hand so that their fingers were interlocked. "I like it here, Jack," he said honestly, his voice a little gravelly. "I wouldn't go back to London if Yvonne herself asked me. I'm your man."

"Yes, you are," Jack grinned widely at him before raising their joined hands and kissing Ianto's. "And I'm sorry about last night, now. I guess this means…"

"What?" Ianto looked confused.

"Do you…ah…want to take Retcon for it?" Jack asked cautiously. "With your guilt complex, don't you think…"

"I promised myself that if Lisa and I reconciled I wouldn't let it bother me. And besides…I kind of want to remember it," Ianto blushed, turning his head away.

"Aw, you're sweet," Jack teased, looking at their still-joined hands. "But I guess that's it for 'you and me' until you're a free man again, hey?"

"Probably for the best," Ianto agreed. "But if you want some company tonight…or if you want to come over? I'd like that," he admitted.

"Me too, Mr. Jones," Jack gave him a warm smile. "Only if you're sure."

"I am," Ianto assured him. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You've been in a lot of relationships, right?"

"You could say that. With a lot of species, too," he winked.

"Why is it that two people can be the best of friends but as soon as their relationship goes farther it's like it doesn't matter? Lisa and I used to be able to talk about anything, and I always had feelings for her, but now that both of us are involved it's like…there's this wall between us when it comes to mundane conversation," he explained, a little put off when Jack started to laugh. "It isn't funny!"

"But it _is, _young one," he shook his head and managed to get his mirth under control. "Ianto, it's called being in a relationship. You're going to have fights. You're going to find that things you talked about before…you know, looking around the coffee shop and pointing out the hot ones…are off-limits because you're suddenly possessive and jealous. It happens to everyone. And if it doesn't, then one of you is an alien, because humans do _not _operate that way."

"So it's normal."

"Yes," Jack patted his hand, his touch immediately turning from intimate to fatherly in that simple action.

"So what's your suggestion?"

"You're asking me?" Jack huffed a breath before replying, "If I had to say…which apparently I do…don't go back to her if you haven't forgiven her. Take a couple of days if you need it, make her sweat a little. If she's wise, she'll realize what she's missing and you won't have this problem again. And, if you do, it's up to you to decide whether or not it's a relationship worth pursuing," he explained. "That give you your answer?"

"Yeah," Ianto admitted. "I'll drop her a reply tomorrow. Don't feel like thinking too much about it right now."

"Probably for the best," Jack agreed.

000

Ianto was woken in the middle of the night by the rustling sounds of Jack pulling his coat on, and he muttered something that Jack obviously heard.

"Rift activity," his boss replied softly, tapping his wrist-strap. "I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep."

"Mmphrgn," Ianto replied, smiling as Jack dropped a kiss on his forehead before taking off. He came back a couple of hours later by Ianto's count, bringing cold air into the bed with him, and Ianto shivered until Jack wrapped him in his arms. Ianto could barely hear the washing machine chugging. "Did you die?"

"Nope. But the alien had horrible tar-like blood, so I figured I'd get it out before it set."

"Oh. Good. What's the time?"

"Almost five. Sleep, Ianto."

"Mmn," Ianto nodded, not waking up again until ten to seven when his alarm went off. Jack was spooning against his back, obviously aroused, and Ianto rolled his eyes at the other man's predictability. Sometimes he thought that after over a century and a half one's libido would burn out, but apparently that wasn't a problem in Jack's case. "Jack," he said sternly, reaching back to shake the older man.

"What?" Jack snuffled, already awake, and kissed Ianto's bare shoulder.

"Lisa?" Ianto said by way of a prompt, and Jack snorted.

"You're technically taking a break," he muttered, rocking into Ianto. "Let me."

"_Jack," _Ianto growled, letting the older man know he was irritated, and Jack stopped moving.

"Sorry. Can I use your washroom?"

"So you can get yourself off?" Ianto sniped, and he could feel Jack wince. "Sorry. I shouldn't have invited you over if I wasn't…okay," he shrugged. "What could it hurt? I need to change the sheets anyway."

"You're too good to me."

"I know," Ianto admitted.

"Turn," Jack instructed, and Ianto did, reaching to unbutton the fly on his pants before taking himself out and burying his face in the juncture between Jack's neck and shoulder, the smell of his lust-enhanced pheromones arousing him almost instantly. "Now, hands off."

"What?"

"Let me."

"Fine," he sighed, sliding his hands up Jack's chest and running the pads of his thumbs over Jack's nipples, figuring that if it made _him _feel so amazing it would have to have the same effect on Jack, and by the other man's pleased groan, it did.

"Keep doing that," he instructed before shifting and kicking off his pants, lining them up so he could stroke them both with one hand, and Ianto couldn't hold back a moan at the feeling of them sliding together like that. "Good?"

"Yup," he managed to huff out before he gave into temptation and pressed his lips to Jack's, their pace slow and completely unlike the quick session in the shower the day before. Ianto could feel the pressure building up like a slow burn in his abdomen, but it still wasn't long before he was shuddering and coming, Jack using the extra lubrication to stroke himself faster, and he bit off a groan as his own orgasm took him.

Jack kissed him once more, lingering, before reaching with his clean hand to stroke his hair. "You're beautiful. If Lisa can't see that, then she's just blind. But now we need to clean up."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. "You want the shower first?"

"If you don't mind."

"Go ahead. I'll just…get these in the wash," Ianto chuckled. "I'm sure your clothes are done by now."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about those," Jack admitted. "Well, get a move on," he lightly flicked Ianto's nose. "Duty calls."

"Yup," he got out of bed and tucked himself back into his pants, grimacing. He'd have to wash his clothes too, apparently. Jack sure knew how to make a mess.

He heard Jack head for the washroom and pushed his pajama bottoms off again, heading for the washing machine.

000

He sent Lisa a reply later that day and the next weekend was spent with her making it up to him as promised, which was lovely, but there was a residual ache in the back of his mind because she wasn't _Jack_. Not that he had any pressing desire to sleep with Jack, naturally, but it was nice to have somebody who was willing to give as good as he took.

Regardless, they talked through their issues and Ianto left for Cardiff feeling much better than he had the week before. At least, until he walked into the Hub and found a tall, curly-haired woman at one of the workstations.

"Ah…hello?"

"You must be Ianto," she turned and gave him a cursory once-over. "Jack's mentioned you, of course, but he neglected to tell me how handsome you were."

"Suzie?" Ianto guessed, glad that Jack had apparently listened to his suggestion.

"At your service," she stood and held out her hand, shaking his firmly. "I hear I have you to thank for getting me the job?"

"Well, maybe for getting it as quickly as you did," Ianto admitted. "Jack's a bit of a procrastinator."

"I gathered."

"Are you talking about how wonderful I am?" Jack swept down the stairs and threw his arms around Ianto. "Welcome back."

Ianto returned the hug gratefully. "Miss me?"

"Always. Now make us coffee."

"Prat," Ianto chuckled and kissed him quickly, glancing to gauge Suzie's reaction.

"Oh, don't mind me, boys. I've seen a lot worse," she smiled at them. "But Ianto, weren't you visiting your girlfriend in London?" she looked mildly interested.

"Yes," Ianto cleared his throat. "Jack and I…we're just…close," he finally settled on. "We're not together." Jack vehemently shook his head to back the young man up.

"I see. I get the feeling that this is a common occurrence at Torchwood," she gave them a knowing look. "If you have sex anywhere public do I have permission to throw a bucket of ice water on you?"

"We won't," Ianto assured her. "But watch out for this one. He'd seduce a tree if it gave him the time of day."

"I'm offended!"

"The truth hurts, love," Ianto patted his cheek. "Now. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Small Rift spike in Splott," Jack replied, and Ianto realized he was dressed in his overcoat. "You'll monitor from here? I want Suzie to get some field experience," he added.

"Of course, sir," Ianto moved to the computer monitors. "Good luck."

000

Ianto decided very early on that having Suzie Costello around was a wonderful thing. The woman was bright and funny, with a dry and acerbic wit to match his own and a penchant for teasing Jack about any and everything. It annoyed the older man immeasurably but it didn't stop her, not by a long shot.

He and Suzie became fast friends and while she didn't have much of a personal life, she did live far enough away that Jack and Ianto still had enough time to themselves, namely in the mornings because both of them were fairly early risers and Suzie herself was a bit of a night owl.

"What's going on?" Jack came into the office as Ianto stared at the computer screen.

"Not sure. Funny sort of Rift spike over the Bay, but I can't tell what's causing it. Could be nothing; space junk," Ianto shrugged.

"Should I go check it out?"

"If you like. I'll have coffee ready for you when you get back."

"Sure thing."

Jack breezed out and Suzie showed up about an hour later. It was a good four hours before the phone in Jack's office rang, and Ianto picked it up. "Jack?"

"Hey," Jack sounded out of breath. "Good thing you sent me to check it out. Kind of a nasty hostile alien landing, but they've been persuaded to move on."

"Great," Ianto paused. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you create a diversion to get Suzie out of the Hub for an hour or so? Make up a Weevil sighting?"

"If it's necessary," Ianto nodded.

"Do that. I'll be right there. And…I expect that coffee."

"Of course, sir," Ianto hung up, wondering why Jack wanted Suzie gone, before informing the woman of a weevil sighting about twenty minutes away. Five minutes after she left, the door alarm signaled Jack's return, and Ianto ran out to meet him, nearly having to hold him up as he staggered. "Jack?"

"Ugh. I'm reminded why I hate those blasted ray guns," Jack grunted and slumped in Ianto's arms.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that re-growing bone that's been vaporized? Not fun," Jack grimaced.

"You died?"

"Yup. Coffee?"

"Right. Here," Ianto led him to the couch and sat him down before grabbing the steaming mug and handing it to him. "You okay?"

"I will be. Different deaths take me different times to come back from, which is why I shot myself in the head that one time. It seems to be the least painful, as strange as it may sound," Jack replied.

"It still freaks me out to hear you talk about death so casually," Ianto sat beside him and let his arm circle Jack's torso as the older man leant on his shoulder, sipping idly at his coffee every once in a while.

"You'll get used to it," Jack assured him. "Thank you for doing this, by the way."

"Of course. I…" he blinked as his mobile rang, and picked it up. "Hey, Lisa."

"Ianto! I was worried you wouldn't pick u…"

Ianto blinked as Jack snatched the phone from him. "Lisa, I presume?"

"Jack!" Ianto hissed, trying to grab the phone, but Jack seemed much more recovered than he had been as he held it out of his reach.

"Yeah, this is Harkness. Well, of _course _I know who you are! He natters on about you non-stop. Yes, he adores you," Jack's voice dripped honey as he spoke, and then he started to laugh. "Yes, he's angry. I think he's about to kill me, actually," Jack winked at Ianto. "Yes, you can talk to him, sweetheart. Of course. Take care."

"Lisa!" Ianto gasped as he got the phone back.

"Ianto, your boss is a darling!"

"Yes, I know," Ianto rolled his eyes. "What's happening? You hardly ever call during work hours."

"Ianto, I'm sorry," she began before taking a breath and continuing. "But my mom bought the family tickets to Barbados for Christmas…apparently we've got some distant family there. I asked if you could come, but she was adamant that only family members…they're not even letting my brother's fiancée come, can you imagine?"

"Lisa," Ianto cut her tirade off. "Lisa, it's okay."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Of course I'd love to spend the holidays with you, but…" he shrugged, realizing she couldn't see him. "Rhi's been pestering me to come over for years now, and with the baby and everything, I'd love to see the family."

"Good," she sounded relieved. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Nah. Go. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy the warmth," Ianto added, and she laughed.

"Thanks, baby. I'll see you on the weekend?"

"Of course," Ianto smiled. "Bye, love."

"Well?" Jack looked at him with a smirk.

"And why exactly should I tell _you _after that stunt?" Ianto teased.

"Because you love me," Jack replied, giving him rather beseeching puppy-dog eyes.

"True," Ianto conceded. "Li can't spend Christmas together because her family has tickets to Barbados."

"Lucky," Jack said with a smile.

"So I'm stuck with Rhiannon and Johnny and the baby," Ianto shrugged. "Not that I mind; I mean, Johnny gets on my nerves, but Rhi's loads of fun, and David's pretty well-behaved, so I've heard."

"Well, good for you. Everyone should be able to spend Christmas with their families."

Something in his wistful tone made Ianto pause, and he reached to take Jack's hand. "Hey. I know you're 3000 years out of your time, but…" he sighed. "If you want to spend Christmas with somebody, you're more than welcome to come along. Rhiannon _loves _company," he smiled reassuringly.

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't be. It depresses me to think of you sitting here in the dark on Christmas," Ianto said honestly. "Come on, Jack. I'd…really appreciate it if you came."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then," Jack nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Great," Ianto stood. "I need to get back to the archives. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. And Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Ianto nodded at Jack's brilliant smile and turned to go back to his work.

**A/N1: In case anybody is interested, I made my first fanmix. It's Jack/Ianto, obviously, and can be found here: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/37250(.)html#cutid1**

**A/N2: So, upon re-watching 'Fragments,' I've discovered that my timelines for Tosh/Owen joining are in fact a year out. Of course, it's hard to gauge linear time in 'Torchwood,' but if we assume it to be set in 2008 then I have them joining a year later (but then, I know I read somewhere that Owen joined right before the Space Pig incident in 2005, which would contradict the 'Fragments' date of him joining in 2004). But I'll just wave a giant 'AU!' flag and whistle innocently. *Does so and hopes nobody notices*…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **6/?

**Word Count: **3706

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**A/N: **I'm still amazed at the warm reception this story has gotten, and I appreciate each and every comment I receive. Thank you all so much! ^_^

**Chapter Six**

**In Which the Holidays are Celebrated, Ianto Gives Jack a Friendly Suggestion, and Jack Has a Moment of Melancholy**

"Well, come in already," Rhiannon held her arms open and Ianto gave in, letting his sister nearly lift him off of his feet as she automatically took control of the hug. "You daft sod, you're half an hour late! Couldn't find the new place?" she teased. "Johnny! Come say hello to my brother!"

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal child. C'mere, you," Johnny also picked Ianto up as the younger man rolled his eyes. Johnny liked to tease, but he had a good heart, and he and Ianto really didn't disagree on as much as they pretended to.

"Well? Where's the guest?" Rhiannon looked outside.

"Locking the SUV," Ianto replied, glancing back as Jack came up the sidewalk. Ianto had convinced him to forego the coat for the evening, and so he was left with his dark trousers and waistcoat over one of his seemingly endless supply of blue-grey short-sleeved shirts. Ianto had leant him a rather casual blazer which fit remarkably well, and in short, for once, he actually _looked _like he could be the head of an office as opposed to a superhero from the '40s.

"Hi, there!" Jack called with a wave, jogging to reach the steps. "You must be Rhiannon. Ianto's told me all about you."

"You know, Ianto, when you asked if you could bring 'someone,' I was expecting a girlfriend," Rhiannon mentioned casually.

"Lisa's in Barbados with her family," Ianto shrugged apologetically. "This is my boss…"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack held out a hand and gave her a brilliant smile as she accepted the shake. "I like a woman with a firm grip," he winked before heading into the house.

"Well, he's…"

"I've told him to behave," Ianto sighed. "But he's a horrible flirt, so I guess I can't expect too much."

'Well, I don't mind," Rhiannon assured him. "He's a bit of all right though, isn't he?"

"He _is _charismatic," Ianto conceded with a shrug before heading into the house.

"I think he's lovely," Rhiannon assured him, smiling as he rather dramatically rolled his eyes. "I _do," _she assured him. "You've spoken of your boss, but I must say I wasn't expecting someone so…like _him." _

"Just…don't expect too much," Ianto warned her. "As I've said, he's got due warning, but inevitably he'll forget all of it if I'm not reminding him every thirty seconds," he sighed.

"But he's nice?"

"He's wonderful," Ianto admitted, shaking his head. "But not exactly the ideal Christmas dinner date, if you take my meaning."

"I'm sure we'll get along fine," Rhiannon waved his concern off and made to enter the house before Ianto grabbed her arm.

"Rhi, just a warning. He's got no family, so don't mention it, okay?"

"Oh, the poor dear," Rhiannon tutted, immediately going into mother-mode. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Well, don't worry, we won't mention a thing, I promise."

"I appreciate that," Ianto smiled, a tad relieved. Unlike Jack, when Rhiannon said she'd do something, she generally kept her promises. Rhi smiled at him and swept back into the house while Ianto followed and shut the door behind them.

000

"Happy Christmas, you."

"Morning," Ianto woke up looking into Jack's eyes and sighed, letting himself relax into the older man's embrace.

"I know, I know," Jack sighed. "Probably _not _the face you want to see beside you in bed on Christmas morning."

"It's certainly not unpleasant, though," Ianto countered, forcing himself to pull away as Jack leaned in.

"Sorry," he sounded ashamed. "I…I really am sorry, Ianto."

"Sir," Ianto shook his head, glancing across the room at a photo of he and Lisa he had recently put up there. "Sir, you know I can't."

"I do. And again, I'm sorry," Jack pulled away but Ianto, purely on impulse, yanked him back and all but smashed their lips together. Jack gasped into his mouth but kissed back, rolling so that he was straddling Ianto.

"Jack, no. That was it."

"I_an_to," Jack protested. "What's to say Lisa doesn't have some young, tanned local in bed with her right now? Have you ever sworn fidelity?"

"It's implied in most 21st century relationships…_stop that!" _Ianto couldn't hold back a moan as Jack ground their hips together. "Jack, I mean it."

"But I thought…the times we got that far…that you _liked _it?" Jack looked a tad put-out.

"I _did, _but I'm with _Lisa, _so get _off!" _Ianto bucked his hips, involuntarily rubbing their crotches together, and they both groaned at the friction. "Jack, don't do this to me."

"But I need…I need…" Jack looked down at him, eyes dark with lust, and Ianto took the pause to scramble away, getting awkwardly to his feet and staring in disbelief at the man on his bed.

"Take a shower. Cool yourself down. I'll make breakfast," Ianto said curtly before storming from the bedroom, intent on getting to the kitchen. He grabbed the counter and bodily shuddered, trying to get himself under control. Jack was emitting sex pheromones like some sort of animal and Ianto had a pretty good idea that if he didn't take care of it himself, he wasn't going to get any less aroused. Unless…he threw the coffee on and dashed out onto the balcony, hoping that none of his neighbors began to wonder why he was outside in only his underwear on Christmas morning.

Bloody Jack. Ianto knew it was a bad idea inviting him over, but he had just looked so _heartbroken _the night before when Ianto suggested going their separate ways that he couldn't dismiss him. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

But he should have suspected something like this would happen…he should have known better, he supposed, but a part of him loved having Jack near. He felt…safe…with the older man, and as long as nothing sexual was initiated it could hardly be seen as a betrayal of Lisa.

He started to shiver, still reluctant to head in, until the door slid open and he felt a warm blanket draped over his shoulders as Jack embraced him from behind. The other man simply smelled clean, now, and Ianto was grateful.

"Hey, you."

"Warm," Ianto said simply, and Jack sighed, his breath puffing out in a cloud in the cool air.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I really am. I'd never force you, you know that."

"Yeah," Ianto conceded. "I do, Jack. I trust you."

"Probably unwise, but I appreciate it," Jack chuckled. "Should we head in? I believe I was promised breakfast."

"Sure," Ianto nodded.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"It's hard," Jack said softly. "Just…wanting you so much. I'm sure it's hard to believe, but…I'm used to getting what I want," he laughed softly, and Ianto shook his head.

"Jack, you have to understand something," Ianto turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes. "It's not that I don't want you, because I do. I want you so badly it hurts sometimes. But knowing what I do about you…knowing that I'll only ever be just a moment in your life, that one day you'll forget me…it's not right for me. I need some normality in my life after Torchwood, and Lisa is everything I could ever want, and best of all, I don't have to hide what I do from her. She and I…" he cut off as Jack swept in to kiss him, and Ianto clutched at him fiercely, not thinking about moving away.

Jack seemed to come to himself and pulled back, stroking Ianto's cheeks tenderly. "I don't know how long I can keep this up," he admitted.

"It'll work out. Jack…go find somebody," Ianto urged. "Go find…a lover. Somebody you can be happy with. Don't wait for me; I couldn't stand it knowing you were unhappy because of me."

"Okay," Jack conceded with a wan smile. "I'll find someone. It shouldn't be _too _hard," he tried to widen his smile.

Ianto impulsively hugged him, breathing in his scent, and Jack kissed him slowly. "But we won't change, right?"

"Never, Ianto Jones," Jack promised vehemently. "Never."

000

The Rift seemed to honor the holidays and the week was quiet, thankfully. Suzie had gone to spend some time with her ailing father, and though she claimed to want to care for him, Ianto sensed some lingering resentment. He had the feeling her father was the type of man who had wanted a boy and so expected Suzie to work above and beyond her potential at everything. However, she came back between Christmas and New Year's, and the three of them had a lovely dinner at the Hub.

New Year's Eve was a quiet affair for all involved, and while Lisa called only once to tell Ianto she loved him and that she wished he was there, Ianto tried not to think about her more than he had to.

About ten minutes to midnight, Jack yanked him up to the roof on the Millennium Center, and as the fireworks went off from across the harbour, Jack tenderly pulled Ianto close and kissed him, a gesture so intimately romantic that Ianto felt a tad floored. But Jack didn't take it any farther; merely offered him some champagne (and actually took some for himself) before they went down to Jack's quarters to sleep.

The next morning they lay in bed for hours, merely talking, and Ianto began to find himself thinking of Lisa more and more. Was this a betrayal? Sure, he and Jack hadn't done anything besides kiss, but still…

"You're thinking too hard. Lisa again?"

"Who else?" Ianto pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the small bed, his feet dangling off the side. "You know we can't…"

"So we take the time when we can," Jack pulled him back and Ianto went without complaint, deciding that it _really _wasn't worth it to argue. Not now, and not with Jack, who was notoriously stubborn even in his most placid moments.

Jack curled himself around Ianto and kissed the back of his neck. "Can we sleep some more?"

"Jack, you barely ever sleep."

"But I feel like I need to. I want to," Jack admitted. "With you…the nightmares aren't as bad."

Ianto _still _somehow doubted that, but he couldn't say for certain because he'd never seen Jack sleep without him. He sighed and flopped back on the bed, letting Jack pull him close and curl around him again. "Is flattery all you know?"

"Of course," Jack looked relieved that Ianto hadn't left and kissed him gently, sighing in relief as Ianto responded.

"But honestly, Jack, you _do _have to find somebody. I'm not…I love this, you know I do, but it's not good for either of us. Promise me?"

"Of course," Jack gave him a fairly timid smile before nuzzling into the join between his neck and shoulder, his sigh an almost-ticklish puff of breath against Ianto's skin. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year, Ianto."

Ianto smiled and replied softly, "Same to you, Jack. Blwyddyn Newydd Dda."

"Oh, I love it when you speak Welsh."

"You know I could be insulting you?"

"You're not."

"So certain," Ianto laughed, surprising himself by yawning even though they'd slept through the night and most of the morning. "All this lazing around can't be good for me."

"One day a year? Enjoy it," Jack kissed the top of his head. "And go back to sleep. We'll think about the world in a few hours."

Ianto 'hmm-ed' softly and nodded, content, although a part of him couldn't help wondering if Jack really _was _going to keep his promise.

000

And Jack, wonder of wonders, _did. _While Ianto suspected his boss and Suzie had a short-lived fling to start with, now Jack was seeing a young man by the name of Evan, who from what he could tell worked as a barista during the day and as a liquor store attendant at night. Ianto had never met him and preferred it that way, but Jack seemed, if not smitten, at least _interested_ in the man and Ianto was happy for him.

Ianto had now worked at Torchwood Three for three years, and while sometimes he still almost missed the predictability and organization of London, he wouldn't give anything about this place up for the world. The Rift was more active than normal this year and as a result he had more field assignments, but he could hardly say he minded in the long run.

The only thing that was strange was…well, _Jack. _After six months of barely touching or speaking to the man, it was starting to grate on him a little. When he'd told Jack to lay off he hadn't meant for him to stop _entirely, _but Jack was a pretty proven all-or-nothing guy, and while Ianto missed their easy camaraderie and flirtatious banter, it was probably for the best.

The only blip on their mostly-clear radar occurred one night when Ianto had forgotten something at the Hub and returned for it after-hours only to find Jack sitting on the couch, his decanter that he kept in his office empty (Ianto wasn't sure what was in there, but he was betting it was alien in origin. He had sniffed the thing once and nearly knocked himself out, so he was fairly certain no alcohol on _Earth _could be that potent) and dangling from his limp fingertips.

Ianto sighed and went to remove the bottle, surprised when Jack turned to him with bleary eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Ianto pulled the bottle away and placed it on the table. "Let's get you to bed."

"Dun'wanna."

"Come on, sir, we need to get you moving," Ianto slung Jack's arm over his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet, staggering a little under the dead weight of the man. Making their way slowly to Jack's office, Ianto was thankful that the older man didn't try to struggle as Ianto somehow got him down the ladder and, seeing as how he was only wearing his undershirt and trousers, into bed. Ianto tucked him in and made to leave as Jack said, in a strangely lucid and subdued voice, "134 years."

Ianto replied with a vague "of course, sir," before ascending the ladder and closing the cover, picking up his jacket and heading out into the cool night air.

It was only after when he realized what Jack had meant: 134 years since the Doctor had left him to die.

000

If Jack remembered this in the morning, or days after the fact, he never said a word and Ianto never felt the need to remind him of it. He absently wondered why he'd never noticed before, but put it down to not being in the Hub on those nights. Of course, he also wondered why Jack wouldn't be with Evan if he was on the verge of mental collapse, but he supposed the enigmatic man had his reasons for that as well.

So Ianto let it go and he and Jack returned to their state of near-constant aloofness around each other. Two more months passed by, and while he and Lisa weren't having any of the problems they had encountered the previous year, he nonetheless keenly felt Jack's absence in his life and in his flat. After all, Jack was the only one who'd ever come over, and every time he visited Rhiannon she'd ask when he was bringing 'that handsome boss of yours over. He's welcome anytime, Ianto.'

Suzie, he'd guessed, had noticed him becoming more and more withdrawn, but she was an intensely private person herself and not really prone to digging into people's lives, a fact for which Ianto was entirely grateful. She took him out for a pint on his 20th birthday and they talked into the wee hours of the morning, finding a lot of common ground and commiserating about work and Weevils and Jack, and he went home to his empty flat feeling comforted that at least _some_body cared for him. Rhi, of course, had phoned, but Jack had said _nothing _all day.

Nothing. Not a word. Not even, "Coffee."

And that? That was just plain odd.

He decided that dwelling on it was hardly going to help, however, and proceeded to get ready for bed. Opening the fridge to grab some water, he stopped short at the _massive _cake sitting on one of his sparsely filled shelves and pulled it out, opening the attached card and reading it quickly.

_To my favorite little employee:_

_ Sorry I couldn't be around today, but considering our present relationship I thought it was probably for the best. Know that I still adore you and I hope you like the cake (bring some in for Suzie and I, alright?). _

_ Best wishes,_

_ Jack_

Ianto smiled despite himself and examined the cake, which he soon deduced to be some form of coffee cake. Jack really _did _know him too well. Ianto searched his drawers for a cake cutter and debated phoning Jack to thank him when the doorbell rang, and he blinked and headed for the entrance.

"Jack?"

"Hey," Jack shuffled uneasily from foot-to-foot. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Ianto stepped back and let Jack enter.

"You found the cake?"

"I did. Would you like some? I'll make some coffee," Ianto offered.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "That'd be great. And…Happy Birthday," he forced a grin onto his face and Ianto smiled in return before cutting two pieces of cake and getting the coffee maker going.

"Thanks," Ianto pursed his lips and nodded. "But I thought you'd be spending the night with…with Evan."

"I am. Well, eventually," Jack amended. "He's working late tonight, so I'm going to go pick him up in a couple of hours and…you…_really _don't want to hear it, do you?"

"No," Ianto admitted. "Honestly I was just asking to be polite."

"Ah," Jack mumbled a 'thank you' as Ianto placed the cake and coffee in front of him and went to sit on the opposite side of the table.

They ate in rather strained silence, although the cake was _delicious, _and afterward Ianto placed the dishes in the dishwasher and stifled a yawn as he suggested moving to the living room.

"Go to bed, Ianto. I'll see myself out," Jack said firmly, but Ianto shook his head.

"Not tired enough yet. And I won't sleep anyway," Ianto added, not wanting to make Jack feel bad but having a feeling that in the end that was all he was doing. He sat on the loveseat and patted the seat beside him, causing Jack to sit down as far away as possible.

"Jack, please. I think we've needed to talk for a while, but…"

"I know. I've been pushing you away," Jack stared into his mug and sighed, downing the rest of the contents in one long gulp. "I thought you wanted it that way?"

"I thought I did, too. But you've become such a large part of my life that now…now that we're acting like strangers? It's hurting," Ianto said honestly, feeling a tad silly for baring himself like that.

"Thank God," Jack sighed and leant back, a smile quirking his lips.

"What?"

"I thought I was the only one who missed us," Jack reached out a hand before remembering himself and pulling it back, but Ianto caught his wrist, met his eyes, and laced their fingers together, drawing Jack closer.

"I guess we're both idiots," Ianto chuckled ruefully as Jack leant to brush a kiss against his temple. "What time does Evan get off?"

"Two," Jack shrugged, and Ianto remembered that Evan pulled the late shift at a liquor store three or four times a week…not the most glamorous of jobs, especially seeing as how Jack didn't drink, but as Ianto had said so many months ago he wasn't going to begrudge him any happiness or normalcy he could find. Ianto checked the clock, seeing it was just after one, before nodding.

"You should go."

"You're kicking me out?"

"If you don't leave I'm going to expect you to stay the night, and that won't be good for either of us," Ianto said quietly, idly turning his cup in his hands.

"Okay," Jack nodded, standing to take the cups into the kitchen. Ianto watched him clean up a little and then slipped his greatcoat on before leaving without another word, and Ianto blinked furiously to lessen the sudden burning in his eyes. This was what he wanted, what he _needed _to keep his sanity and move on with Lisa.

But all of that didn't mean that this wasn't going to hurt, and even if it was one night a year, he'd have liked for Jack to stay with him…especially since Lisa was, once again, doing a special project for Yvonne and so Ianto would be spending the weekend alone in Cardiff.

He huffed a sigh and went to turn off the lights as he heard the door open behind him, realizing that he hadn't even gotten up to lock it.

"Jack?" he asked without turning, nearly squeaking in surprise as a pair of arms slid around his waist and his head was tipped back onto a broad shoulder. He inhaled the unmistakable scent of the other man and smiled despite himself reaching to frame Jack's hips with his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I told Evan there was a work emergency," Jack murmured into his hair. "This counts as work?"

"If you like," Ianto couldn't help the tightening in his chest at the words.

"I couldn't leave you alone tonight of all nights," Jack stepped away. "Get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ianto did, brushing his teeth and going to the washroom incredibly quickly before slipping under the covers, laying in a half-doze as he heard the toilet flush and the tap run before the bed dipped and Jack crawled in beside him, an arm slung possessively across his waist.

Ianto turned and smiled at the tender expression on Jack's face as Jack tilted his head, obviously asking for permission that Ianto was only too happy to grant. The kiss was slow and chaste, but it was the greatest present he could have gotten.

"Happy Birthday, Jones-Ianto-Jones," Jack whispered, holding him close, and Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

  
**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **7/?

**Word Count: **3635

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Once again, not much to say! Just a very, very warm thank-you to everybody who's commented on this fic. Really, it means so much to me :)

**Chapter Seven**

**In Which We Finally Meet Evan, Ianto Gets a New Job, and Jack Questions Lisa's Feelings for Ianto**

"Ianto! Get up! I've got breakfast!" Jack bellowed; and, seeing how this was _Jack, _'bellowed' was really the only word for it.

Ianto grumbled something mostly incoherent to his pillow before Jack skipped into the room and smacked his sheet-covered arse playfully. "Oi!"

"Oh, get up," Jack leant over him. "I've got breakfast."

"Yes, and I think the entire block heard you, dear," Ianto replied dryly.

"Ooh, and what, pray-tell, have I done to deserve some of that infamous Jones snark?" Jack ruffled his hair.

"Woken me up before my alarm while you kept me up late last night?"

"Tetchy, Mr. Jones," Jack clucked his tongue in mock-disapproval. "But come on, you. Don't want it to get cold."

"Right, right," Ianto lurched out of bed to relieve himself before splashing some water on his face. Feeling moderately human again, he walked into the kitchen to see probably more breakfast than he'd eaten in _years _spread out before him. "Jack, this is…"

"Consider it an apology for snubbing you off yesterday," Jack was already eating. "All I require in return is a decent cup of coffee." Ianto sighed, because while Jack would easily run across town to get breakfast from the best place, apparently he figured bringing coffee back was too much work.

"Naturally," Ianto went to get it started before seating himself and filling his plate. He ate quickly, amazed at how hungry he was, and as Jack was getting out the cake ("Jack, it's 7:30 in the bloody _morning!") _the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jack was off in a flash and Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack came back into the kitchen followed by a…well, Ianto felt sadly inadequate dressed in his old pajamas. This was obviously Evan, then, and he was _gorgeous. _Tall, slim, jet-black hair, emerald eyes…oh yes, Ianto could see why Jack picked _him, _of all people. "Ianto, this is…"

"Evan, I take it," Ianto swallowed and wiped his hand on a napkin before standing and offering his hand, which the other man accepted. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Probably not as much as I've heard about _you," _Evan replied with a smirk. "Although, from what Jack's told me, I half-expected your house to be full of coffee beans."

"Jack exaggerates," Ianto said dryly and the two shared a knowing smile.

"Oi, I didn't tell you to come over so you lads could insult me," Jack had the gall to look offended.

"It's too easy to, though," Ianto sat back down. "Help yourself. Jack doesn't quite seem to realize that the human stomach can only hold so much."

"Thanks," Evan did, and Ianto felt that somehow he should be more annoyed that Jack had invited Evan over with asking, but…it was Jack. And, to be fair, Evan _was _his boyfriend and Ianto was the one who had shared Jack's bed the night before. Or, rather, Jack was in _his _bed, but that was an inconsequential detail. "Jack kind of abandoned me last night. That job of yours…must be pretty intense."

"It…can be," Ianto conceded. "Jack's a little over-zealous when it comes to work. Sometimes I think he feels he needs to run the company all by himself, and we're not even the main branch."

"London, right?"

"Yup."

"Jack mentioned you came from there to spy on him, but you sound local," Evan commented.

"And you don't," Ianto replied smoothly. "But yes, I was born in Newport."

"And I was born in Blackpool," Evan replied. "But family life was stifling so I decided to get away. Cardiff always appealed to me for one reason or another."

"Lucky, then. I bloody _hated _London," Ianto made a face.

"I was only there a handful of times myself," Evan sat down after collecting his food and began to eat, glancing at Ianto from time to time. Jack disappeared at one point to use the washroom and the other man glanced at him shrewdly before inquiring, "So. How long have you two been at it?"

Ianto promptly choked on his coffee and spent the next thirty seconds hacking until he got himself under control. "Wait…_what?" _

"I don't mind, really. I know he's too good to be true; I'm just lucky to have him for the little time I get. But he's rarely around more than three nights a week, and I know his job doesn't take up…_that_ much time, and not at all hours of the morning. He never sleeps the whole night, d'you realize that?" Evan added the last part in casually.

"Sometimes," Ianto said, unsure, before realizing what he'd implied and he groaned. "Oh, God. I stuck my foot in it that time, huh?"

"So you _are _shagging."

"No," Ianto set down his cup before he deliberately tried to choke himself with hot coffee and huffed a breath out through his nose. "No. We have never. We've fooled around a grand total of two times in the past, but it's never come to…penetration. And that was a year ago," he finished.

"You just…what…sleep in the same bed together?"

"We used to. Haven't since…well, since he's been seeing you, the only time it happened was last night."

"Honestly?"

Ianto nodded, seeing Evan sigh into his coffee cup. "See, it's just…Jack's so…it's like there's something about him I'm _missing_. I want to love him, but there's like this…this wall between us and I can't get through it. It's…it's a tad disconcerting, if I may be quite frank."

Ianto knew exactly what he was talking about, but there was really no way to say "Oh, that's because your boyfriend is an immortal time-traveler from the fifty-first century" without making you sound like a nutter, so he kept his mouth shut and sipped at his coffee.

"My ears are burning. You boys comparing notes?" Jack ruffled Ianto's hair on the way by.

"Evan thought we were shagging," Ianto mentioned casually.

"Yeah, well, only in my dreams," Jack winked at them, although Ianto saw the familiar momentary flash of longing shoot through the older man's blue eyes.

"You have to admit, you talk about him all the time, babe," Evan mentioned, far too casually, and Ianto resisted the urge to stick out his tongue as a response to _anybody _calling Jack 'babe.'

"He works for me! Of course I do," Jack said defensively before refilling his coffee cup. "Plus he makes me orgasmic coffee. That counts for a lot in my books."

"Evidently," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I need you for more than that," Jack reached to lightly stroke his hair. "But you _do _make good coffee."

"Thank you, sir," Ianto replied dryly.

"Well, we'd better get moving. Suzie can't do it all herself," Jack said vaguely, rinsing out his cup and placing it in the dishwasher to Ianto's nod of approval. Jack was a hard man to house-break, but he seemed to be doing alright with it.

"I'll see you tonight?" Evan asked as he finished his breakfast and stood, nodding as Ianto took the plate from him.

"Barring any unforeseen difficulties," Jack assured him, leaning in to kiss him quickly as Ianto pointedly busied himself with the dishwasher. "Have a good day at work. Don't let those customers throw you off," he winked.

"Oh, Jack, you know the only one who could 'throw me off' is you," Evan leaned in for another kiss and Ianto noticed how tightly he was gripping the juice glass in his hand. It wouldn't do to have it break, after all. Of course, the noise _might _get them to stop tonguing in his kitchen, but it would only mean more things to clean up in the end.

Maybe if he kept his thoughts distracted long enough...he chanced a quick peek, noted they were still _going at it _and quickly opened and then slammed the door to the refrigerator shut, breaking them quickly apart.

"Sorry, it slipped," Ianto knew he didn't sound sorry but he didn't particularly care.

"Haha, right. Work," Evan was blushing as he reached to straighten Jack's already-straight collar. "Later, babe."

"Right," Jack waved after him as he left before turning to Ianto with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Got a bit out of hand."

"A bit."

"Well, I…"

"Jack, with all due respect, shut up. Next time remind me to bring Lisa along and we'll make out in front of _you, _all right? Of course," he reflected wearily, "I'm betting you're a voyeur so doubtless that would just turn you on."

"You know me so well."

"Unfortunately," Ianto admitted. "Jack, look, I'm not going to get on your case for inviting your boy-toy here without permission, but please, if you're just doing it to show me what I'm missing by refusing you, you can stop it. It's highly unappreciated."

"Oh, Ianto," Jack sighed and managed to look horribly chagrined. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Evan…honestly, he's a _very _good kisser," Jack winked, causing Ianto to groan.

"Can't you take _any_thing seriously, Jack Harkness?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Jack slid his arms around Ianto's waist. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Ianto sighed and let his head rest on Jack's shoulder. "And you know it."

"Do I ever."

"Come on, then," Ianto nudged his shoulder. "Let's get moving."

000

"Ms. Hartman? You called me in?"

"I did, Mr. Jones," Yvonne steepled her fingers in front of her face and regarded him.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Indeed. I need to ask you a couple of questions regarding your current job posting in Cardiff."

Ianto mentally ran through all of the things that she could possibly have to tell him, added a few more, and then absently tried to reason just _why _he had completely forgotten Jack _wasn't _technically his boss. "Yes?"

"Mr. Jones, are you happy?"

"Beg pardon?" Ianto blinked. _That _question was _not _on his list. Not even close.

"I asked if you're happy in Cardiff."

"Ah…very, actually."

"Good, good. Well, although you're one of the most organized young lads I've ever met, I think that London can get on without you permanently, if you get what I mean," she met his eyes. "It's up to Captain Harkness whether or not a job with Torchwood Three is in your future, but from what I've heard, I don't think you'll be facing unemployment anytime soon, Mr. Jones."

"Of course, Ms. Hartman," Ianto nodded formally. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Oh, don't sound so dejected," she gave him a rather strained smile. "But, I said I had a _couple _of questions. I've only asked one."

"There's more?"

"Indeed. Tell me, if I decided I needed you back here and forbid you from returning to Cardiff, what would you and Captain Harkness do?" she looked mildly interested.

"Well, Ms. Hartman, if I had to guess, I would say that either I would, with all due respect, tell you that I was officially quitting Torchwood One effective immediately, or else Captain Harkness would come in here and confront you which would no doubt end in my going with him back to Cardiff," Ianto replied honestly.

"I thought so. The two of you are getting on well, though since I'm sure that man would flirt with a rock, it may not be saying much. But the Cardiff base is running better than I could have ever expected, and while I'm still going to push you to convince him to hire more staff, I think that having you around is good for him," she nodded, pursing her lips as if she'd just said something unpleasant, before reaching to shake his hand.

"Thank you," Ianto let out a relieved breath before standing and unnecessarily brushing down the jacket of the new suit. He knew that technically Jack had forbidden him from wearing them at work, but Yvonne expected nothing less than perfection from her employees, so although the suit was as cheap as he could get, it fit well and was moderately comfortable.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Jones," she held her hand out. "And I know you realize that while the Captain and I may not always see eye-to-eye, we are working toward the same goal and the last thing I would want is to have that man as my enemy."

"He would be a formidable one, to be sure," Ianto nodded as he accepted the handshake.

"I take it you'll tell him?"

"If you'd prefer."

"The less I have to talk to that vain man, the better."

"I see. Then I shall," Ianto nodded again and turned on his heel, walking briskly from the office. He didn't smile or let out a sigh of relief until the door had closed behind him, but after a quick call to Lisa to explain he was headed back to Cardiff, mostly excited but still a little nervous that Jack would dismiss him. He didn't think so. He really hoped not.

Gripping the wheel tightly, he continued back to Cardiff, his anxiety growing with every passing mile.

000

"Sir? Jack?" Ianto winced as the door alarm sounded sharp and harsh through the empty Hub, the place shut down and deserted for the weekend. "Jack?" he tried again, wandering through the place. It seemed empty; he even chanced a glance down into the older man's room, but so far nothing.

Sighing, he ran a scan of the Hub, surprised to see that, besides the ever-present collection of inappropriately named Weevils, there was one other heat signature down in the lower levels. Making a note of the location, he headed down, finding Jack with his head stuck through a wall. "Jack?"

"Ah, Ianto!" Jack pulled out, dust and concrete flecks in his hair.

"What are you…doing?"

"Got a leak. I'm trying to find the right pipe," Jack stuck his head in again.

"Sir?"

"Ooh, now I _know _it's serious," Jack pulled out and turned so he could lean against the wall, the grey chalky dust in his hair making him look older than he ever would. "So spill. You're never home Sundays."

_Home, _Ianto thought distantly. And Jack wasn't mistaken; the Hub _was _his home. "You're right. I have something important to say, but it can wait until you clean up and I make coffee. Meet you upstairs in ten?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded and Ianto left, the familiar actions of making coffee soothing his frazzled nerves.

Ten minutes later they were both seated on the old couch with cups, and Ianto took a breath before blurting without really thinking, "So, I'm all yours."

"Come again?" Jack twitched and nearly spilt his coffee, a smirk coming onto his face as Ianto groaned.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I don't mean, I mean, I guess I mean, I…Yvonne let me go."

"So…"

"So, I no longer work for Torchwood One."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that, if you want it, sir, I could…work…here?"

"You're cute," Jack reached to flick his nose. "Ianto, tell me honestly: did you think I'd say no?"

"I'd considered the possibility, sir."

"Well," Jack set the cup down on the low table and stood, beckoning Ianto to stand as well. "All mine, eh?"

"All yours, sir."

"Come here, then," Jack held his arms open and Ianto grinned before stepping into his…and he could truly call him this now…his _boss' _embrace. "What did she say?"

"Told me that it was to maintain less-than-hostile relations with you. She doesn't like you, but she knows the Cardiff outpost is important and it's better not to have enemies."

"Well, she's smart when she wants to be," Jack looked unimpressed. "What else? About you?"

"She asked what would happen if she kept me there, and I said that either I'd quit or you'd come kidnap me," Ianto said in a rush.

"Smart lad. There was no way I was letting her get her hands on you," Jack sounded almost possessive.

Ianto took a deep breath and asked, "So, sir, does that mean…"

"Ianto Jones, would you like a job?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to Torchwood Three," Jack kissed him impulsively and Ianto returned it, running his hands down Jack's sides.

"So," he looked coyly at the other man, his normal sarcastic sense of humor restored, "You greet all new employees that way, or am I just special?"

"Hmm, nope. Just you. Although maybe it would entice people to come work for me…"

"Don't. I like being special," Ianto smiled.

"Don't I know it. By the way," Jack flipped his tie up. "What was my rule about suits?"

"Sorry. Yvonne liked for her admin employees wear them and I came straight from Canary Wharf," Ianto admitted.

"Apology accepted," Jack nodded. "Now. Since you're here on a Sunday afternoon, what say you to some dinner? Evan's working closing shift tonight," he added in response to Ianto's unspoken question.

"Then sure," Ianto agreed eagerly.

"Great! I mean, it'll be like an official welcome dinner," Jack gave him a subdued smile, his arms firmly holding Ianto to him. "Have you told Lisa?"

"Yup, before I left. But I don't think she heard me," Ianto admitted.

"I'm sure she did," Jack tried to sound falsely cheerful but fell rather flat, although Ianto knew that the other man was trying. "Hey, no big deal. Let's head out and get some food, alright?"

"Yeah. Should I…should I change?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but consider tonight special. However, you must know that I can't be expected to behave myself," Jack gave him a rather sultry smile. "You _know _what seeing you in a suit does to me."

"I've gathered, sir, or else you wouldn't have forbidden me from wearing them," Ianto returned the smile and unconsciously ran his hands down his jacket, smoothing the fabric over his hips.

"You're teasing me."

"I am, sir."

"Watch yourself, Jones," Jack mock-growled at him before turning around. "I'll grab my coat."

"Let me, sir," Ianto walked briskly to the office and shook out the greatcoat, examining it to make sure Jack hadn't ruined it in the last few days, before heading back out to the main area and holding the coat for Jack to slip on.

"Thanks," Jack smoothed down the front and held out his arm, which Ianto took with a resigned sigh, before they headed out.

000

"Oh, thank heavens. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to contain myself much longer," Jack was seated on Ianto's couch later, nursing a cup of coffee, Ianto had shed his suit and instead was wearing a pair of faded denims and a plain t-shirt, although he was fairly sure Jack was admiring the fact that it was quite taut across his shoulders.

"Sir, you need to work on keeping yourself contained," Ianto gave him a sly smile and moved to sit beside him, not even flinching when Jack put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Why are you still here? Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess," Jack shrugged. "Haven't seen many movies lately."

"Right," Ianto went and, after a moment's decision, decided on a light, generic Rom-com. They didn't need anything heavy tonight, and he knew better than to show something Sci-fi with Jack around; the older man would only point out the glaring inaccuracies.

And besides, as had been evidenced by the last time they went to the movies, Jack really couldn't pay attention for longer than about ten minutes at a time, which was a little endearing in a man his age, but also exceedingly annoying when Ianto wanted to watch something.

Jack behaved for most of the movie, which was a rather pleasant surprise, but when the older man tried to follow him to the bedroom like some sort of overgrown puppy Ianto had to draw the line.

"Jack. Go _home."_

"Don't have one."

"Go to the Hub."

"But…"

"Look," Ianto leant on the doorframe and gave Jack a rather disapproving frown. "I know you're a very tactile person and that you don't like being alone, but please, for both our sakes, leave. I'm going to phone Lisa."

"Who doesn't love you."

"Don't say that."

"She doesn't, Ianto. I mean, honestly, when's the last time she called _you?"_

"I…"

"She takes you for granted. You're dependable, you're predictable, you're _safe. _At least, to her you are. To me…"

"Captain Harkness, I think it would be best if you did _not _finish that sentence. Now please, respect my wishes and leave my property," Ianto put as much ice into his tone as he could, bracing himself for the wash of hurt that flooded through Jack's eyes before the older man gave a non-committal shrug.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. Great," Jack gave him a too-fake smile and turned to leave.

"Jack, I'm not angry."

"I know," Jack lifted one hand in a wave as he strode out of the apartment, and Ianto hung his head and sighed before moving to go lock the door. However, just as he approached, Jack barged in again. "Phone her."

"What?"

"It's a test. Phone her. If she doesn't answer or you get voicemail, I'm staying the night."

"And if she does?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"I'll go."

Ianto already knew how this was going to end, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Lisa rarely had her phone on, preferring to save the battery and just check messages and make return phone calls. It didn't really matter to Ianto one way or the other, but apparently to Jack it did. Resigned, he flipped the phone open and dialed and, sure enough, after four rings it went straight through to the familiar message.

"Hey, Li. It's Ianto. Call me back whenever you get this. Love you," Ianto spoke quickly and closed the phone with a sigh. "Alright, Jack; you win. Get in here."

Ianto noted with fond exasperation that the other man was only too eager to comply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **8/?

**Word Count: **3219

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter is kind of where relationships and such go AU because of a particular character I've brought in (I'm not giving anything away up here!). It won't really affect anything in the long run, I just wanted to bring him into the fic. Really.

**Chapter Eight**

**In Which a New Friend is Made, Ianto Finally Gets It, and There are Far, **_**Far, **_**Too Many Phone Calls**

The phone ringing woke Ianto up rather effectively, and as he groped for it he managed a wince as he knocked what sounded like a cup off of the night table. " 'Lo," he grunted when he finally got the phone open.

"Ianto."

"Jack?" Ianto just now noticed that the bed was empty save for himself, the spot Jack had been occupying had long since lost any warmth it had retained. "What's wrong?"

"Major clean-up operation. Apparently some punks decided it'd be a good idea to tag some walls in the sewers and ran into a clan of Weevils. Needless to say, it isn't pretty. No casualties, but the police are everywhere, and we're going to need a _lot _of Retcon. Can I call in a favour? Your first official job?"

"Of course," Ianto sighed and looked over at the clock, red LED lights informing him that it was 3:30. "Where are you?"

"Not far."

Ianto got the directions and headed out, pulling up a quarter of an hour later only to be stopped by a rather tall police officer who looked nonplussed.

"Whoa there, mate. Authorized personnel only."

"Torchwood," Ianto replied, and the man nodded.

"Aye, alright, that bloke with the coat's already down there. Gang fight, I hear? I thought you lot only showed up when something spooky was going on."

"Never hurts to check," Ianto shrugged, a little irritated as the man was following him.

"Well, if you ask me, it'll only be for the best. The less kids we have running around in the sewers, the better. Hey, mind if I grab your name? I've seen you around before but I've never asked because Captain Flashy over there doesn't like to close his mouth," the policeman rolled his eyes rather dramatically.

"I'm Ianto. Ianto Jones," Ianto shifted the bag containing the Retcon and Weevil spray so he could shake the older man's hand.

"Solid Welsh name, that. I'm Andrew Davidson, but me mates just call me Andy."

"Nice to meet you. Now, I really need to…"

"Aye, aye. Special ops is classified stuff, I know," Andy waved him on. "Get on with you, then. And be quick, will you? I'm supposed to be off-duty."

"I'll get you a coffee to make up for it," Ianto called as he ran by, climbing down the ladder and immediately being thankful he wore old shoes as who-knows-what squished under his feet. "Jack?"

"Ianto!" Jack came running, coat grime-spattered, and Ianto swore under his breath. "Got the Retcon?"

"Yup."

"Good. I've managed to persuade the Weevils to move elsewhere, so we can get out of here."

"So I climbed down here for nothing?" Ianto crossed his arms.

"Aw, it builds character," Jack clapped his shoulder. "C'mon, the paramedics are seeing to everyone topside."

"Here," Ianto shoved the bag at Jack.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised the poor policeman you have guarding the place a coffee. I'd best get on that."

Jack sighed as Ianto drove away, and by the time he returned the operation was all but mopped up.

"Here. As promised."

"Thanks, mate," Andy took it with a grin and sipped at it experimentally. "Honestly, I think you're wasted in special ops. Open a coffee shop," he suggested with a grin.

"Nah, nothing would ever get done if I left. The entire office would be buried under a pile of paper," Ianto said with a smile.

"I believe that. Your Captain there's not one for organization, eh? Just wanders around looking intimidating, I'll bet."

"He tries," Ianto admitted. "Now go on home, Andy. I think we've got it from here."

"Thanks again," Andy held the cup up to emphasize his point and Ianto gave him a brisk nod as he walked away.

"So. Who's your friend?"

"Police Constable Andrew Davidson," Ianto recited, helped in part by the files he had dug up back at the Hub while waiting for the coffee. "Fairly new to the force; competent officer; easy to get along with; sarcastic sense of humor to rival my own."

"Not to mention tall and rather easy on the eyes."

"Jack."

"I like him already."

"You're incorrigible."

"Of course."

"He single?"

"You are _not _dating him."

"I didn't say 'date…'"

"No. And besides, he's hardly impressed by your…flashiness, as he terms it."

"Oh, well," Jack pouted for about five seconds before turning to Ianto with a grin. "Call Suzie. Leave a message and tell her we'll be in late. We're going back to bed."

Deciding not to bother with trying to interpret his Captain's strange mood swings, Ianto merely gathered up the unused spray and pills and followed him back to the flat, where after Jack ran a quick shower for himself and Ianto distastefully chucked his shoes they fell back into bed, Jack curling around him and holding him close.

"You were good tonight, Ianto," Jack mumbled into his neck.

"It wasn't particularly hard or dangerous," Ianto replied, reaching to re-set the alarm for two hours later, although he knew it wasn't necessary as it was unlikely Jack would sleep that long regardless.

"Doesn't matter. You were good. C'mere," Jack turned him around. "Can I?"

"Jack, I just want to sleep. If you're going to be quiet after I kiss you, then go ahead."

Jack took that as a 'yes' and kissed Ianto softly, tongue flicking over his lips until Ianto relented and opened his mouth, admitting Jack's tongue and twining his own gently around it. Jack pulled back with a soft sigh and pulled Ianto as close as he could, nuzzling his neck.

"Good night, then," Ianto said, his voice muffled by Jack's undershirt.

"Right. Sleep well."

000

"Oh, what now?" Ianto reached for the phone again and barked a rather grumpy "What?" into the mouthpiece before realizing that perhaps his sleep getting interrupted again was making him rude.

"Lovely greeting, Ianto."

"Suzie," Ianto sighed. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Just checking to see if you and Jack are going to be in today. Your message said ten, but it's almost noon."

"What?" Ianto looked at the clock, realized she was right, and groaned. "Sorry, Suzie. Long night cleaning up a Weevil attack," he replied.

"Well, no worries. You wouldn't have any idea where Jack is, would you?"

"Actually, I…"

"Is that Suzie?" Jack asked, far too loudly, and Ianto gave a resigned sigh.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Ianto replied tetchily before saying into the phone, "Yes, Suzie, I _do _know where Jack is."

"Ianto," she sounded disapproving. "I thought you assured me the two of you weren't…"

"We aren't," Ianto cut her off. "Jack just stays the night sometimes and we…talk."

"Yes, cuddling in bed usually involves a lot of talking."

Suzie sounded serious but Ianto knew she was just goading him, and he wasn't going to take her bait this time around. "Anyway, we'll be in soon."

"Don't bother. Nothing's been happening, and I'd hate to drag the two of you over here for nothing. I can handle it for today."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Get some rest, the both of you."

Ianto glanced at his phone as Suzie quickly hung up, and he shrugged and clapped it closed as Jack absently pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "What was that?"

"I think we just got told to take the day off."

"I knew I liked that woman for a reason. Going to take her word for it?"

"What does the boss say?"

"Boss says yes."

"Then yes," Ianto sighed, briefly debating getting up and making a pot of coffee. He was seriously considering getting out of the warm bed when the phone shrilled at him again. "Oh, for crying out loud...yes?" he tried to keep his voice marginally congenial this time.

"Ianto?"

"Lisa, sweetheart," he noted how tense Jack had become but chose to ignore it. "You got my message?"

"Of course! And I'm sorry I couldn't talk yesterday before you left; I've got a major assignment I'm supposed to start work on, although I don't know much yet," she admitted with a laugh. "But congratulations, babe! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," Ianto chuckled, Lisa's obvious and, for once, completely honest enthusiasm making him feel immensely better. "You're not bothered that I'm officially in Cardiff?"

"You've been practically 'officially in Cardiff' since you started there, so no. I'm not," she said earnestly. "You'll still be back?"

"Every weekend, provided Jack lets me."

"Aw, he sounds like a real sweetheart. I'm sure he will."

"The man's a _terror, _Li. Haven't you heard the stories?" Ianto tried to sound mock-horrified.

"Oh, the higher-ups just don't like him because he's prettier than all of them. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"So I'll talk to you later then, yeah? Just wanted to check up."

"Sounds good. Can I call you tonight?"

"Sure thing."

"Right. Have a good day, Li. I love you."

"I will, baby. And I love you too."

Ianto hung up, most of his bad mood dissipated, and decided coffee could wait a couple of hours as he flopped back into bed. "Love, huh?"

"Yup," Ianto replied quickly, the previously warm bed suddenly seeming cold.

"Should I leave?"

"Nope," Ianto turned, sliding his arms around Jack's waist and pressing in close. "I do love Lisa, Jack. It isn't something I'm going to deny, not at this point. There's every possibility we'll end up betrothed in the near future, and after that I don't know what will happen, because we can't go on like this forever. It's incredible we've managed this long, living in different cities. I just want you to know the truth. I know that you're happy with Evan, and I want you to cherish that for as long as you can. I honestly hope that I can convince her to move here, but like I said, I can't make any promises. I'd like nothing more than to work for you as long as I can, but…"

"Shh, not helping," Jack chided him good-naturedly. "Ianto, we've been through this situation every way we ever could, and it's always come down to the same thing. I'm through deluding myself when it comes to you. I don't believe Lisa loves you the same way you love her, but I'm not going to judge either of you for it if she makes you happy. I think the two of us would be incredible, but I'm not going to push you if you don't want it. Can we drop it now? You know every time you reject me you just twist the knife in a little deeper," Jack said it lightly, but Ianto could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Okay," he smiled. "Consider it officially dropped. Coffee?"

"Oh, God, yes," Jack had his normally blinding smile back on his face, but for one of the first times, Ianto didn't see any shadows behind his eyes.

"Good. I'll put the pot on," Ianto leant in for a quick kiss before slipping out of the bed and heading for the kitchen, Jack sliding in behind him as was customary and holding him from behind while he readied the coffee maker.

However, unlike the last time they had made an uneasy truce regarding their relationship, this time there truly _was _nothing sexual in his touch. It was merely familiar, and Ianto thought that maybe he'd finally figured this out. Threatening and bribing Jack didn't work, he just ignored it and after a few days came on stronger. Trying to guilt him with Lisa didn't work, he just believed he was better than her. Telling him to move on didn't work, he only considered that a challenge. Trying to ignore each other _really _didn't work, that had just been awkward and painful.

But, surprisingly, being completely honest…and with an ex con-man from the future, no less…seemed to be the answer.

Perhaps, in this case, honesty truly _was _the best policy.

000

"So I said to him: well, mate, if you want to scream at everyone in the pub while you're watching the game, go and do it at home. And you know what the bloke said to me? He says…"

Ianto tuned the other man out, idly swirling his drink around. He knew it was good for him to have friends outside of Torchwood, and while normally he would find his companion's stories fascinating, at the moment he couldn't shake the fear that something was going to happen.

Something bad.

He unobtrusively slid his hand into the inside pocket of his coat, fingers closing around the barrel of the small Torchwood-issued handgun he always carried. He thought that being with Jack had probably made him paranoid, but you never quite knew what the Rift was going to spit out.

"Ianto? Are you ignoring me?"

"Hmm? Of course not," Ianto was a little embarrassed at being caught, but he really couldn't _concentrate _on this right now. "Just a little…distracted. Ever get the feeling somebody's walked over your grave?"

"Ugh, you've had?"

"Yeah. All day."

"You're just paranoid, mate. I think 'special ops' is getting to you…oh, _hel_lo…"

Ianto followed the other man's gaze to the bar proper, where a rather pretty young woman with straight dark hair was picking up two pints of beer. She walked over to a table with a bunch of smiling rugby fans (Wales was winning, Ianto noted) and sat next to a rather congenial looking man who immediately leant to kiss her cheek and clink his pint against all of the other men's.

"Who's she, then?" Ianto cleared his throat as the other man looked back at him and blushed, the red stain fairly visible on his pale skin even in the dim light of the local pub.

"Ah…"

"Andy, a fool could tell you like her. Fess up."

"She's…ah…we work together. At the police station. She's new, but…"

"She got a name?"

"Gwen. Gwen Cooper."

"Ah," Ianto studied Gwen, who seemed to get along fine with the large group of men, and when she smiled it revealed a gap between her front two teeth that made her look young and slightly awkward. Yes, Ianto could easily see why Andy would like her. "You've got your eyes on her, then?"

"I only wish. She's been going out with the same bloke since she was in University. I've got no chance," Andy shook his head mournfully.

"The man she's with?"

"Yup. Rhys Williams. Loves her almost as much as he loves food, I think."

"Andy, don't be cruel."

"Sorry. Not everybody can have a happy relationship like you do, Ianto."

"You'll find your girl, Andy," Ianto gave him a reassuring smile. "But come on. I don't think mooning over her all night is going to improve your mood. Come back to mine."

"Do I get coffee?"

"Sometimes I think my coffee making abilities are the only reason people like me," Ianto rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer.

"Nah, it's just a perk," Andy assured him, slipping his coat on and following Ianto out of the pub. "Anyway, my story?"

"Continue," Ianto involuntarily shivered, and while he could pass it off as the wind being cold, he was fairly sure that wasn't it.

"Right, well, he says to me…"

"Andy, don't look now, but we're being followed," Ianto hissed in a low voice, an odd-moving shadow at the edge of his vision alerting him to the fact. He ushered Andy down an alleyway, conscious of the crunch of gravel under hard-soled boots that told him whoever these men were weren't giving up.

"Oi! Oi, you, Copper! Yeah, you!"

"Keep walking. Don't look back," Ianto whispered, grabbing Andy's arm and propelling him along, hearing the unmistakable sound of a pistol cocking in the relative silence.

"Ianto…"

"Trust me," Ianto gave his arm what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze before pulling him to a halt. There was no pride in getting shot in the back, after all. "Evening, gentlemen!" he called cheerily, doing a mental tally and figuring out they were outnumbered three to one. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, that blonde friend of yours? Got us kicked out of the pub for no reason. It's like he was lookin' for trouble," the largest and ugliest of the man proclaimed, and Ianto sighed as he thought about how clichéd it was to have large and ugly thugs accost you in a dark alley.

"I'm sure he was only doing his job. From what I hear, you were rather disturbing the peace," Ianto said evenly, hand reaching for his gun.

"Yeah? And what are you, some sort of rent-boy? You're very pretty."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Ianto tried to keep his tone light as he tightened his grip on the handle, eyes monitoring the position of the other man's gun.

"Well, you see, pretty boy, I'm thinking you and your Copper friend had best listen to us. If you let us do what we want to with him we'll let you go, see? You're not the one we have a problem with," the lead thug said, his attempt at a placating tone coming out rather whiny instead.

"What if _I _have a problem with you threatening him?"

"Don't see that there's much you can do, seeing as how…"

None of the men even saw his arm move, but the lead thug obviously felt the bullet go past his ear as he instinctively clapped a hand over it. "Gentlemen, I think this conversation is over. If you believe that I missed you because I'm a poor shot, I would advise you to think again. I never miss. So if you all wish to leave this scene unscathed, I would appreciate it if you left us alone and went home to watch the game. Wales is winning, you should be happy," Ianto lowered the handgun and gave them a pointed look, smirking to himself as they scuttled out of the alley.

Typical street riff-raff, he thought absently. Sometimes he was convinced Weevils were more civilized then some of the dregs of society, although he couldn't help but remember that those men could have been him had Torchwood not intervened.

"I…Ianto?"

"Andy! Alright?" Ianto tucked the gun away.

"Y-yes?"

"Good man," Ianto slung an arm around his shoulders.

"So you get guns in special ops, then?" Andy laughed nervously. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"You'll never have to worry," Ianto assured him. "Now come on, I'm guessing you'll want something a little stronger than coffee. And stop looking at me like I'm going to hurt you. I promise, I only have it for emergencies. I wouldn't have actually shot them, not unless they seriously threatened us."

"Alright, mate. I believe you; just gave me a scare is all," Andy chuckled, sounding marginally more like himself. "Thanks, Ianto. I guess I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it," Ianto assured him, and he thought that he had never been more thankful he had let Jack train him as a field agent. "And if they ever try to give you trouble again, just let me know."

"Will do," Andy assured him, clapping him on the back, and Ianto couldn't help but feel that perhaps he'd finally found a true friend outside of work.

And honestly? That little bit of normality felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **9/?

**Word Count: **3607

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Many of you have been wondering when we get to meet the rest of the team- well, this is Tosh's introduction, so we're getting there! Once again, reviews/comments are much appreciated, and I'm so glad people are enjoying the fic :D

**Chapter Nine**

**In Which Ianto is Jealous, Tosh is Introduced, and Jack's World Comes Crashing Down**

"So, what's this I hear about you playing the hero last night?"

"You mean, 'what's this I saw when I was spying on the CCTV last night?'" Suzie corrected, looking up from her workstation with a knowing smile. "Can't let that boy out of your sight for a second, can you?"

"Ianto, ignore her," Jack told the young man. "Now, explain."

"I think you saw everything pertinent, sir."

"Enlighten me. Pretend I haven't," Jack suggested.

"Alright. Andy and I went out for drinks, and on the way home we were accosted by some over-zealous rugby fans who were mad at Andy for kicking them out of a pub a few days ago. They decided to get revenge, so I decided to scare them off," Ianto recited blandly.

"There was a gunshot reported. Please tell me that was you."

"Yes. They had guns but did not fire them," Ianto felt this conversation highly unnecessary, considering that he would probably only have to record it all for the records later.

"Ianto," Jack sounded almost awed before he strode forward and wrapped the young man in a large hug.

"Jack, _please," _Ianto tried to free himself, but Jack had his arms pinned, and instead he looked to Suzie for help.

"You're on your own. I've dealt with him all morning," she informed him, moving off somewhere into the Hub.

"I could have lost you," Jack murmured into his ear, and Ianto realized how hard this must be for him. His life had rarely been in danger in the past, not barring the one incident with the alien in the sewers, and part of Ianto wondered if this was why Jack often didn't let him come on missions.

Well, _this _had to stop. Ianto wasn't going to sit like some porcelain doll in the Hub where he could be 'safe' all the time, and it wasn't Jack's call to ban him from field duty when he was fully trained and, even with Suzie there, the older man still _needed _the help.

"But you didn't," Ianto replied softly, flexing his arms until Jack got the hint and loosened his grip. Ianto finally brought his arms up to hold Jack close, rubbing his back and letting their foreheads rest together. "You didn't, Jack. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know," Jack admitted, his eyes closed as he gripped Ianto's biceps. "I know you can, and that's not the problem. The problem is that…you're my first, you know? My first…my first real employee. Everyone…" he let out a long, slow breath as if preparing himself. "Everybody that I personally choose to be on this team? If any of them die, it'll break me, Ianto. _That's _why I'm so reluctant to find new members. Before, I was just a freelancer: sure, I showed up regularly, I knew all of the team members; heck, I've slept with the majority of them, but they weren't _my responsibility_. I've always looked out for myself, and…and…the last time I was supposed to look out for somebody it didn't end well."

Jack didn't elaborate, but Ianto knew enough by now to surmise that it had something to do with this specter of a brother that had been mentioned on and off throughout the years. Every time Jack made reference to him, despite the smile, his eyes darkened in a way that probably nobody but Ianto would ever notice. "Jack…"

"Wait, let me finish," Jack said quickly. "So you? You and Suzie and whoever else I find, I feel responsible for you. I know it's not possible to run Torchwood on my own, or I'd do that, too. I can come back from anything; you can't. So you have to understand that…I worry about the two of you, Ianto, and when I hear something like that…"

Ianto, of course, _did _understand. Whatever had happened to Jack in the past was giving him a guilty streak a mile wide, and he took that to mean that he had to save everybody he _felt _he was responsible for. So the notion was understandable, but hardly reasonable.

"I get it, Jack," Ianto pulled his hands up to cup Jack's face, moving his head so he could stare into the older man's eyes; blue meeting blue. "But you have to understand something: only _you _can control your destiny. Suzie and I? We're our own people. We have to make our own choices. Coddling us isn't going to help Torchwood, and it isn't going to help you get over whatever guilt you're feeling for those ghosts that haunt your dreams. We both can promise you to be careful and that we won't take unnecessary risks, but you should know that thinking you can control somebody's life to keep them safe usually doesn't work."

"I…"

"I know," Ianto said softly. "And I promise you I'll stay safe. But you have to take my word for it."

"I do. Of course I do," Jack responded, a little too quickly, but Ianto could tell he believed him.

"Good. Now, cheer up. Nobody was hurt, and I think I inspired a bit of hero-worship in Andy, so all's well," Ianto smiled, meeting Jack's lips as the older man tilted his head up for a kiss.

Of course, Suzie had to take that moment to come back in, and she reminded them about her threat that any sex in the Hub would lead to an ice-water bath.

Jack looked at her for a second, calculating, before ordering, "Ianto; my office. Now."

Ianto obediently followed him down to his bunker, not surprised when Jack practically leapt on him, pulling him in close. "Problem, sir?"

"Don't want Suzie to think I've gone soft is all."

"I see," Ianto gently extricated himself from Jack's grasp and sat down on the other man's small bed. "So, we have an understanding?"

"I'll let you out in the field more often," Jack agreed.

"And I promise to be extra careful when I am out there," Ianto added.

"Good."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Excellent. Coffee?"

"I think that's your standard way of ending conversations, isn't it?"

"It's better than nothing," Ianto pointed out, standing up and brushing invisible dust from his jeans. "Come on, or else Suzie's liable to throw that ice water down the hatch."

"She wouldn't dare," Jack moved to look up the ladder, his hand lightly resting on Ianto's back. "Up, then?"

"You first."

"Why?"

"Because I'll not have you ogling me, sir," Ianto stated, as if it were perfectly obvious.

"So you can ogle _me _instead? I have it on good authority that I have a particularly fine…"

"Yes, yes. Now go," Ianto lightly shoved him in the direction of the ladder, sighing as Jack took the time to leer over his shoulder before climbing up, Ianto following in his wake and immediately heading for the coffee machine. He had just finished placing the beans in the grinder when Jack showed up, sliding into his customary position with his hands on Ianto's hips and his chin resting on the young man's shoulder. "What is it now, Jack?"

"So…I've got another lead."

"For a team member?" Ianto asked, somewhat shocked that Jack would bring this up after the confession he just made about not _wanting _more team members.

"Yes. It might take a while to get it sorted, but word has it she's a genius. Put together a working machine with faulty plans that she automatically fixed. She's good, Ianto. And we need a tech expert," he added. "The old Rift activity monitor we've got is okay, but if we could refine it…figure out not only where something has come through but relative size and number of objects…or even if we could _predict _Rift activity, life would be a lot easier," he murmured into Ianto's ear.

"So? What's the problem?"

"She's…ah…currently in a UNIT prison."

"That could certainly do it. I take it this has something to do with the thing she built?"

"Not her fault. She was being forced to by some rather nasty people who had her mother held hostage."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good," Ianto paused as the coffee maker beeped and went to pour it into the waiting cups. "So, you can get in?"

"UNIT owes me. I'll pull some strings," Jack assured him. "That for me?"

"Since you're the only one who can stomach it straight, yes," Ianto passed him the cup. "Honestly. It's like drinking motor oil."

"Mmm, motor oil," Jack inhaled deeply. "Anyway, think you and Suzie can hold down the fort for a few days while I take off to London?"

"I'm sure we can."

"Good man," Jack moved away. "I'll leave after lunch, alright?"

"Alright, sir. What would you like?"

"Whatever. Food," Jack shrugged. "Go pick."

"As you wish."

Jack gave him a smile before he and his coffee traipsed over to the office, and Ianto busied himself pouring out cups for Suzie and himself.

000

"Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato. She's going to be our new computer expert."

Jack had his hands firmly planted on the Japanese woman's shoulders, and although Ianto could tell she would clean up rather well, spending time in a UNIT holding cell never made anybody look their best. She was quite short, but she had large, expressive eyes and still seemed to have a sense of disbelief about the whole operation.

"Tosh, this is Ianto. He's my…"

"Take your pick, I've probably done it," Ianto smiled warmly at her. "Nobody knows this place like I do, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We want you to feel at home."

"Thank you," she held out a small hand and he shook it gently, trying to remain as benevolent as he could.

"Oh, and if he starts acting inappropriately, come find me as well…" Ianto leaned close to whisper. "I've got his number."

"I'm sure Captain Harkness…"

"Jack, please."

"I'm sure Jack is a gentleman," Tosh had a small smile on her face.

"Then he hasn't been showing you his true colors," Ianto muttered, just loud enough for Tosh to hear it, and she gave him a wider smile.

"What was that?"

"I'm sure you can guess based on the tone of my voice, sir," Ianto clasped his hands behind his back and raised an eyebrow slightly, causing Jack to snort in annoyance and turn away. "Coffee, Miss Sato?"

"Tosh, if you don't mind," Tosh looked flattered at being addressed that way. "And…"

"Say yes," Jack came up behind Ianto and placed his hands around the young man's waist, and Tosh could easily see the familiarity the two shared. "His coffee is the best I've ever had…and believe me, I've tried a _lot _of coffee."

"Alright, then," she admitted.

"Come with me, Miss, and tell me how you like it," Ianto held out a hand and Tosh took it somewhat hesitantly, although she followed him readily enough. "So?"

"Honestly, I haven't had much coffee recently," she cleared her throat, looking somewhat apologetic.

"Alright, then. How about I guess?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"_Ianto! Make coffee for me, too!"_

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's predictable shout and dug another cup out of the cupboard.

"So, you and Jack…"

"Yes?" Ianto looked at Tosh. "What about us?"

"Oh! Sorry; didn't mean to presume. I just…I thought…" she made a vague hand gesture that Ianto easily interpreted.

"Ah. Yes. Most people do," he nodded. "But no, Jack's got a boyfriend and I've got a girlfriend, so we're both fairly committed."

"Sorry!" she apologized again.

"Don't," Ianto assured her. "It's no big deal. Jack and I…we're close. I can see how it would be easy to mistake that for…for a relationship."

"So, you've never…"

"No," Ianto said firmly. "At least, not in that sense. If you come in to find him snogging me senseless, however, that's probably normal."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled as Ianto handed her a cup of steaming coffee. "Thank you," she nodded and took a sip before staring at him in something akin to awe. "This is incredible!"

"Told you he was the best," Jack appeared out of nowhere. "Coffee?"

"In a minute. I don't think it's anywhere near strong enough for your…unique taste-buds."

"Tease."

"Hardly. You're just impatient, sir," Ianto told him, backing up to let Jack get his own drink once it was ready. "And don't you have something else you could be doing? I think poor Toshiko is feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a conference call with UNIT; don't ask me about what," he whispered into Ianto's ear, and Ianto, knowing what he did about Toshiko and UNIT, was quite amazed with the rare show of tact.

"Very good, sir," Ianto nodded and went to clean his coffee machine and Jack swiped the mug and bounded off.

"Is he…always like that?"

"You get used to it," Ianto told her honestly. "And I meant to ask before he interrupted, but would you like to come for dinner with me tonight? I know a little bistro a couple of blocks away that makes incredible food," he offered.

"That'd be nice," she sat in a nearby chair. "But you really don't have to be this kind to me."

"Of course I do. I have to make you feel welcome, don't I?" Ianto leaned back against the counter.

"No, but I appreciate the gesture," she nodded.

"Oh, by the way, has Jack found you a place to stay yet?"

"He says he's looking," she replied.

"I've got a guest room, if you want. Until you get a place of your own," he offered.

"I…that's so nice of you. Really, Ianto, I appreciate it," she finally gave him a genuine, warm smile.

"Think nothing of it," Ianto waved it off. "Now, I have to get up and man the tourist office at least until lunchtime, so if you need anything, either give me a call or talk to Jack. Suzie should be in soon, too, so you'll meet her as well."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you later, then," Ianto picked up his cooling coffee from earlier and started up for the office.

000

"Oi, Ianto! Jack around?"

"Evan," Ianto looked up from his magazine. "He told you where he works?"

"Yeah, but it all seems a bit fishy. I mean, you know what he's like," Evan grinned. "Jack Harkness does not seem the type of man to keep a normal job."

"Oh, certainly," Ianto agreed. "I can call him up if you'd like…"

"Nah, don't bother," Evan leaned on the desk. "Just…remind him when you see him, alright? Tonight, 7:00, my place?"

"A date?" Ianto looked up, surprised. Despite the times he and Jack had gone out for lunch or a movie, Jack had always, _always _vehemently denied that they were dates, to the point that Ianto was quite sure the other man didn't like the word and would never use it.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he'll never call it that, will he?"

And Ianto immediately felt better, knowing that he'd read Jack right after all.

"Of course not," Ianto said, deliberately vague, as he idly rearranged some papers on his desk. At least now, unlike when he arrived, everything in the office was back up to date. However, he wished the construction crews would get the Millennium Center completed and move on with it, because half the time it only served to give him a massive headache when he actually worked above-ground.

"Anyway, you'll give him the message?"

"Will do."

"Thanks, Ianto. You're an alright guy, you know that? And…I'm sorry. Y'know, for thinking that you and Jack were going at it," he apologized, looking at his shoes.

"No problem. It seems to be a common misconception. I've just come to the conclusion that Jack is a remarkably tactile person and, as I've told him I don't mind, I just happen to be the recipient of a lot of it," Ianto explained.

"Yeah, he does like to touch, doesn't he?" Evan gave him a wink. "Anyway, I'd best be off. My break's about done."

"Thanks for stopping by," Ianto went back to his magazine as he heard the door close, and didn't think on it again until he brought take-out down to the Hub.

"Ianto! And food! Two of my favorite things!" Jack swept over to relieve him of one of the bags and raced ahead into the conference room.

"Oh, Evan stopped by," Ianto told him as he followed at a more sedate pace. "Wanted to remind you about tonight."

"Oh, that," Jack tore the bag open and started digging out containers of food. "I haven't forgotten, don't worry."

"It's not me who's worrying," Ianto muttered under his breath, but he knew Jack could hear him.

"You're jealous," Jack informed him.

"No, I'm not," Ianto retorted, setting the containers up in much more organized manner. "I just don't think Evan should know…

"For God's sakes, Ianto, what do you take me for?" Jack snorted. "Evan has no idea what Torchwood is. He only knows I work here because he followed me one day, all right?"

"Okay. Just making sure your lust isn't blinding your judgment," Ianto shrugged.

"You know me better than that," Jack looked a tad put-out.

"Shall I call Suzie and Tosh in?" Ianto abruptly changed the subject, causing Jack to scowl at him.

"May as well."

"As you wish, sir," Ianto gave him a little nod before leaving. He really couldn't explain _why _he was irritated with Jack, but for some reason he was. Oh, well. Best not to think on it too much.

000

Bloody great.

Ianto stared at his phone in disbelief for the longest time before slamming it shut and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Bloody Yvonne and her bloody 'special projects.'

"Ianto?"

"Tosh! You look lovely," Ianto forced a smile onto his face as she exited his washroom, wearing a blouse and skirt and with her hair clean and straight.

"Thank you. You look…"

"As long as Jack doesn't see me. I'm not allowed to wear them to work," he self-consciously skimmed his hands down the side of his suit, causing her to smile.

"You're very dashing."

"Jack thinks so, too, but that's part of the problem," Ianto looked resigned, and Tosh cleared her throat.

"Ianto? You look…off. Is something wrong?"

"Lisa. My girlfriend. She just called to…well, I go to London every weekend to see her, right? But the Director of Torchwood One has her working on this special project, and she basically told me that…for this week, at least…" he shrugged.

"Oh, Ianto," she looked genuinely sorry for him. "You're in love with her?"

"I am. Jack doesn't believe she loves me in return, but…I think sometimes she just…wants to get ahead? In the company," he clarified. "Jack also thinks she's cheating on me, and I hate it that he has so little faith in her, but when she pulls things like…like this…"

"It's alright," Tosh hesitated before laying a firm hand on his forearm and nodding reassuringly. Ianto placed his hand over hers gratefully.

"Anyway, let's not let this ruin our night. Shall we?" he held out an arm which she took with quiet disbelief before he led her out to his car and they drove off.

000

Ianto quickly decided that he and Tosh were going to get along just fine. The two of them shared similar views of the world and she had a sharp mind and seemed to be the perfect mix between Jack and Suzie, being that Jack was often too flippant and Suzie too serious.

Dinner had been lovely and they were just enjoying an after-dinner cappuccino when Ianto's mobile beeped at him.

"Jack. Excuse me?" he looked at Tosh, who nodded, before raising the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"Ianto, I need you."

Ianto would normally have made some sort of 'harassment' reply, but something in Jack's voice prevented him from doing that. "Where are you, sir?"

"At…at the Hub."

"Well, Tosh and I are close; we can be there…"

"No! Just…just you. Please."

And was that…was that a _sob? _Ianto held the phone tighter, a feeling of dread washing over him. "Give me a second," he said before turning to Tosh. "Tosh, something's happened. I don't know what, but Jack doesn't want anybody but me there. If I give you the keys to my flat and car, would you mind…"

"Oh! Not at all. You go do what you have to," she reached to give his hand a squeeze as he dug out the keys and passed them over. "Call me if I can help, alright?"

"Of course. Now," he lifted the phone again as he stood up, passing Tosh enough to pay for the meal and slipping his jacket on. "What's the problem, Jack?"

"You're coming? Alone?"

"Yes," Ianto exited the restaurant and headed for the Plass, grateful that he was only about five minutes away.

"It's…it's Evan, Ianto…"

"What _about _him? Talk to me, Jack," Ianto felt a gut clench of fear that already told him what Jack's next words were going to be, as much as he would have wished otherwise. Just because he was…admittedly…a tad jealous of Evan, didn't mean he wanted anything horrible to happen to the young man. Nobody deserved…

"He's…he's dead."

Ianto cursed under his breath and picked up the pace until he was nearly jogging, only one thought running through his mind. _He _was the one who had forced Jack to get into a relationship. _He _was the one who had pushed Jack away. And now Evan was dead.

And it was his fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **10/?

**Word Count: **3847

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **At the end this time around…

**Chapter Ten**

**In Which Ianto Comes to a Realization, Rejects it, and Wonders if he's Right**

Ianto found his boss standing in the middle of the Hub, covered in blood and staring blankly into the distance.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to him, not even the barest shred of comprehension dawning in his eyes.

"Jack, what happened?" Ianto moved and gripped his shoulder, jolting Jack back to reality.

"We…we were walking to the restaurant and…I didn't even see it…oh, God, Ianto, I should have done something!" Jack had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, and Ianto really didn't want to see him break down.

"Weevil?" he asked quietly, and Jack's head-jerk confirmed it.

Ianto closed his eyes and asked quietly, "The body?"

"SUV."

"Jack," Ianto quelled every feeling rising inside him and tried to appear confident and rational as he forced Jack to look at him. "Go downstairs, take a shower, and get into bed. I'll deal with everything, don't worry. I'll be down as soon as I can."

Jack nodded, seemingly on auto-pilot as he turned to head down the ladder. Ianto ran a hand through his hair and began to face the thankless task ahead of him.

000

He shuddered after getting the body to the morgue before filling out the form and trying to think of a suitable story to tell Evan's family. His brain was far too busy to come up with a decent cover story, however, so he decided to leave it for tonight and see to Jack. Time enough for that tomorrow.

Hopping down the ladder, he found Jack sitting on the bed, a towel around his hips and his hair still damp from the shower. "Jack?"

"All done?"

"For the most part. Are you…are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jack shook his head. "You'd think that after losing person after person it'd get easier, but it doesn't. Maybe that's why I try to keep my relationships within the company…at least if an employee dies on the job, they're doing it knowing the risks. When an innocent," he flopped back on the bed, throwing an arm up over his face to cover his eyes.

"Jack, you can't blame yourself for that. Weevil attacks? They happen. It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine; I pushed you to go find somebody…"

"Don't you dare, Ianto Jones. Don't you _dare _blame yourself," Jack growled at him.

"Alright, so we'll _both _stop," Ianto shrugged. "How's that?"

"Not that simple."

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," Ianto sighed, suddenly bone-weary. "Look, Jack, just tell me what you need."

"I need you. I told you that over the phone."

"What do you want, though?"

Jack snorted. "Ianto, a long time ago I told you that after I died I needed something to make me feel alive."

"I remember," Ianto assured him. "That was the night you Ret-Conned that poor guy you brought back here."

"Right. Well, sometimes after somebody else dies…I mean, I wasn't in love with Evan," Jack said firmly. "I cared about him, but I wasn't in love with him. And now I just…there's no way to say this without it sounding stupid and callous, but…"

"No," Ianto was determined to stop this conversation before it got started. "Jack, a man just _died. _I'm not going to have sex with you tonight of all nights!"

"Ianto," Jack sighed. "So, how long do you wait, then? And what's any better? Sitting here crying? Getting drunk? Tell me how you mourn a lost lover…oh, that's right, you've never lost one. You're just a child, so don't try to tell me what's right," Jack had an almost demented look on his face, and while Ianto had never been afraid of him before, he almost, _almost _was.

"Just because I've never doesn't mean I don't have reverence for the dead!" Ianto retorted, reaching instinctively for his gun. "Now, just go to sleep and calm down."

"Calm? _Calm?" _Jack laughed rather maniacally. "Oh, Ianto, I _am _calm," he stood, his eyes dark.

"Don't make me, Jack," Ianto drew his gun. "I will if I have to, but I don't want to."

"You think you could shoot me?"

"If you try to come onto me? I _will_," Ianto's arm was shaking, but he was confident enough in his aim.

"Oh, Ianto," Jack sat back down heavily, the fight immediately going out of him. "I'd never. I promised that a long time ago, too. Over four years," Jack looked wistful. "The nightmares are going to be bad tonight."

"I'll stay if you want me to," Ianto put the gun down on one of the bookshelves.

"Yeah," Jack looked awkward now. "Yeah, I want you to stay."

Ianto got undressed and folded his clothes, placing them on a chair and slipping into bed beside Jack, trying really hard not to focus on the fact that his boss was naked under that towel. Jack clung to him, pulling them together, but before either of them could speak again Ianto had already fallen asleep, physically and mentally worn out.

000

If Jack woke up during the night, Ianto didn't notice, but he was still in bed when Ianto finally woke up the next morning, eyes open and staring at Ianto in the low light of the bunker.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Morning, Jack," Ianto almost didn't want to face the day, knowing he'd have to figure out what to do with Evan's body and contacting his family and…

"I'll take care of…you know," Jack told him, being freakishly telepathic again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry about last night…I kind of lost it."

"No worries," Ianto hugged him tighter. "I'll be around this weekend, if you need me."

"Why..,"

"Lisa. Whatever she's working on for Yvonne…"

"She's too busy for you, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Ianto," Jack reached to cup the back of his head. "If you want to stay all weekend? I'd love that."

"Then I will. Oh, and for the record? I adore Tosh."

"I knew you would," Jack grinned. "Why don't you give her a call? The three of us will do breakfast."

"Sounds good," Ianto made to get up but Jack pulled him in to kiss him softly.

"And I'm also sorry for…implying that sex would make it better. It won't."

"I'm glad you realize that. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know," Ianto blushed. "With the way I feel about Lisa right now…ask me tonight. If you want."

"You're serious?"

"Yes," Ianto swallowed. "Yeah, I am."

"I just might take you up on that," Jack kissed him quickly again. "Well, up and at 'em, boy."

"I'll phone Tosh?"

"Yup," Jack walked to the closet as Ianto went to scoop up his clothes and put them on. "Actually, we'll go pick her up so you can get new clothes."

"Alright," Ianto agreed, sliding his dress shirt and trousers on before following Jack up the ladder.

000

All things considered, he was grateful to Suzie for deciding it needed to be a girls' night out, as that meant Tosh wasn't at his flat. Of course, Jack _was, _and even though Ianto had decided that he was going through with this, he was still trying to stall as he took an overly-long shower.

"Ianto?"

"Sir?" Ianto stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off quickly before stepping out into the bedroom.

"Hey," Jack smiled at him from his seat by the bed. He was reading a book, but he closed it as Ianto came closer. "You sure?"

"If you are, sir."

"I thought about what you said," Jack leaned back in the chair. "You know, about sex not being the answer to everything? Well, I called…Evan's parents today. They…I mean, of course they're upset, but I got more of a 'well, we told him to stay here and get a good education, but he went cavorting off to Wales so it serves him right' vibe."

"Ouch," Ianto grimaced.

"Yeah. So we arranged a funeral and…everything, but of course I can't go. I've said my goodbyes, and I sound so…" he shook his head. "I haven't loved in a long time, Ianto. I don't let myself. That's why you scare me a little."

"Why?" Ianto asked softly.

"Because it wouldn't take much for me to love you."

"I've gathered that, sir. And I think you love far more often and freely than you're willing to admit," Ianto said honestly.

"Oh, I fully believe that," Jack nodded. "And I know that I consciously block people out, but I need to do _some_thing to keep my sanity. That's why I'm trying to move on as quickly as possible; not because I'm trying to dishonor his memory or because he wasn't a good person, but because I can't _afford _to dwell on my grief and remain sane."

Ianto considered this for a moment and realized that it made sense, and that for Jack moving on immediately didn't mean forgetting; it was just the easiest way to cope. He supposed he couldn't fault him for that, at least.

"So," Jack stood up, immediately seductive in his movement as he crossed the room. "What about you? You sure you're okay with this?"

_Of course I'm not, _Ianto thought, wishing he had some clothes on to fiddle with.

"Stupid question, I know," Jack regarded him carefully. "Just say the word and I'll leave."

"Jack, I think time has proven you right in that Lisa may not care for me the same way I care about her, and to be honest…" Ianto closed his eyes and let out a slow breath before continuing, in an undertone, "…some of the things she's done in bed haven't come from me."

"Ouch," Jack winced.

"Yeah. So, I think I need to do this to figure out…where I stand with her. What I feel for her. If you don't want any part of it…"

"So," Jack chuckled. "We both need somebody to sleep with and we're turning to each other. What does that say about us?"

"I don't know, sir," Ianto finally settled his hands on his hips and glanced at Jack. "What does it say?"

"I think it says we'd better move on before the awkwardness makes this unbearable. I'll have you know that nobody has ever held out on me as long as you have, so this is going to be particularly enjoyable," Jack grinned that predator's grin at him before moving forward and letting his hands rest on top of Ianto's. "And you?"

"I think you're right, si-_ah!" _Ianto gasped as Jack somehow managed to undo his towel and deep-throat him in about two seconds. "How do you…_do _that?"

"Practice," Jack pulled off to reply, licking his lips before lowering his head again, and Ianto found himself hardening almost instantly. If he had had any doubt that after all this time Jack couldn't get him aroused, the older man was quickly dispelling that.

"Bed," Ianto forced out. "_Bed, _Jack, or I'm going to fall over."

Jack quickly stood up and yanked Ianto over to the bed, resuming his enthusiastic work almost immediately while reaching one hand into his pocket to dig out a bottle of lube.

"You keep that…on you all the time?" Ianto chuckled, trying not to buck his hips.

"When I know it's needed," Jack responded, reaching to hand it up to Ianto as he let the younger man's cock slide from his mouth with a rather lewd sucking sound, kissing the head and darting his tongue into the slit as Ianto reached to fist a hand in his hair, _needing _that mouth back where it had been. "Impatient, are we?"

"Just get on with it," Ianto growled, yanking Jack closer as his eyes fluttered closed. Jack smiled even though Ianto couldn't see it and lapped at the head of the young man's cock again, sucking a bead of pre-cum from the tip before using his hand to smear saliva down the length as he began to stroke, setting a lazy pace that he knew would drive Ianto crazy. "Ah…Jack…please…"

"I told you," Jack said slowly, in time with his strokes. "I want to make this last."

"Time enough for that later," Ianto told him as Jack moved up his body, stifling a moan as Jack traced his tongue around the bud of a peaked nipple, his hand never changing pace.

"I'm going to make you scream before we're done," Jack hissed, closing his teeth lightly around the nub and touching it teasingly with his tongue. "I want to see you come undone; I want to see you _raw, _Ianto Jones," he stroked the young man's cock almost violently and Ianto jerked into his touch. "But you're right. Time for that later."

Ianto wasn't sure what that meant, but he realized that with Jack's hand on his cock and his mouth torturing his chest, he really didn't care. "Jack, _please," _he groaned, and for once Jack listened and began to move faster, shifting so that he could grind against Ianto's thigh even as he stroked him off, and _oh, God, they were actually doing this _and…his eyes flew open as Jack bit his nipple and fisted his cock at the same time, coming violently with Jack's name on his lips.

Jack barely gave him time to recover before he was nipping his way up Ianto's torso, sucking on his pulse and finally meeting his lips, continuing to rut against him. "Jack," Ianto said between kisses, his hands sliding braces down and undoing buttons before the older man sat up to get his shirt and undershirt off. "Jack, I want…"

"Go on, then," Jack raised an eyebrow, cockily inviting, as Ianto firmly pushed down all his nerves and reached for the fastenings on Jack's trousers, knowing by the obvious wet patch on the front that the other man was naked under them. Jack helped him kick off the clothes before Ianto knelt in front of him, cock already leaking pre-cum as Ianto leant forward, lapping at the head before sucking it carefully into his mouth. Jack's hand through his hair was gently encouraging, and Ianto copied what Jack had done to him, alternating sucking with licking and a gentle press of teeth that had Jack groaning in seconds.

Jack tugged him off far too soon and ran his hand through the cooling pool of spunk on Ianto's stomach, coating his fingers. "Just watch," he instructed, getting up on his knees and reaching behind him to slide first one and then two fingers inside himself, sighing at the initial breach before he started rotating his hips, screwing his fingers deep.

Ianto gulped and felt his spent cock begin to harden again, youthful stamina overriding the knowledge and a hint of guilt that this had _never _happened with Lisa. Watching Jack made him feel like a naughty teenager watching an online porno, he was _that good_. And…

"Wait, wait! You mean, you want me…"

"Less talking, more doing," Jack told him, locking eyes with him. And God, he was beautiful, Ianto thought; his hairless torso covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes dark with lust, a red flush beginning to creep down his chest. "I take it you know…" he slid another finger inside of himself and groaned as Ianto scrabbled for the lube and slicked it over his now-erect cock, watching as Jack flipped onto his back and grabbed a pillow, shoving it under his hips.

Ianto stopped thinking altogether as Jack slid his fingers out and Ianto lined himself up, the pressure and heat around his cock like nothing he'd ever felt. He let out a moan he would later deny as he pushed all the way in, balls brushing against Jack's arse as Jack hitched his legs up and crossed his ankles behind Ianto's back, forcing him as deep as he could.

Ianto bent over, sharing Jack's breath before pulling out and slamming back in, Jack moaning in pleasure at the action. "I won't break," he promised and Ianto took that as his cue, his hips thrusting with far more force than he would ever have attempted with Lisa. The sound of flesh on flesh was loud and nearly obscene in the quiet flat, and Ianto barely registered Jack furiously jerking himself off before he thrust in deep and came with a cry, shuddering as he felt Jack's release splash onto his stomach before going boneless and slumping on top of the older man, breath coming in harsh spurts. "Oh, God," he forced out, the scent of sweat and sex and lust-enhanced pheromones assaulting his senses.

"Yeah, that," Jack agreed with a breathy laugh, holding Ianto close. "Here, stay here," he moved so Ianto slid out of him, a tired moan slipping from Ianto's throat at the loss of sensation. Jack went to grab a washcloth before cleaning them up, somehow getting Ianto under the covers and cuddling close, his head resting on the young man's shoulder. "Ianto? Talk to me?"

"Best sex of my _life," _Ianto said easily.

"Glad to know I haven't lost it," Jack idly traced patterns on Ianto's chest, fingernail circling around a nipple as Ianto sighed happily. "And you know, for an amateur, you weren't half-bad."

"Gee, thanks," Ianto rolled his eyes, happy beyond belief that this wasn't awkward.

"I mean it," Jack kissed his chest, sucking a mark where he knew Ianto's shirt would cover it as the young man groaned happily and ran his fingers through Jack's sweat-damp hair. "So, how's it feel to have sex with an alien?" he waggled his eyebrows and Ianto burst out laughing, pulling Jack up to kiss him sloppily through the giggling fit.

"Jack, you're only an alien by definition," Ianto finally calmed down enough to reply.

"True. I may be…advanced in a few ways, but as far as I know there's no cross-breeding," he winked.

"Didn't need to know that," Ianto told him, making a face.

"Of course you did," Jack kissed him, slowly this time, and Ianto allowed it for a few seconds before he pulled back. "Ianto?"

"You know that…this was a one-off, right? I'm not leaving Lisa just because…I have no proof," he finally said, reaching to run a hand through his tousled hair. "And I can't accuse her of something when I don't know…especially when what I've just done is as bad if not worse. Besides," he smiled at Jack, but it was a pained smile. "You've got what you wanted now, right? Four and a half years of trying to sleep with me and you've done it. That should be it."

"Ianto," Jack let his hand rest on the young man's shoulder. "You should know by now that while sometimes it seems real relationships aren't part of who I am that this isn't the case with you. I've told you."

"I know. But sometimes I wonder if _you _truly believe that," Ianto looked at him, blinking slowly, and Jack looked guilty for a moment before he shook his head.

"Look, you're exhausted. Get some sleep, alright?"

"You'll stay?"

"Am I welcome?"

"You know you are, Jack," Ianto turned away from him, tensing when Jack embraced him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. "Look, that was…incredible, but…"

"You said you needed to do it so you'd figure out what you felt for Lisa. Did it help?" Jack cut him off, asking the question rather quickly.

"Yes," Ianto said simply. "It did."

And let Jack make of that what he would. Ianto wasn't going to tell him if it meant that he realized he and Lisa were meant to be, or if he realized that what he felt for her paled in comparison to the feelings Jack could inspire in him.

Especially because at the moment he wasn't too sure himself, and he knew that he would have to make a decision soon, because he wasn't going to hurt Lisa _or _Jack anymore. He knew that of course no matter who he chose somebody was going to get hurt, and quite frankly it wasn't a position he ever thought he would be in.

In fact, he would have considered it amazing to even find _one _person who wanted him, some poor kid from the bad side of town, but to have two, both of whom were, in his humble opinion, far; _far _out of his league? Something had to give.

But it seemed like every time he told Jack that nothing would ever happen between them, something inevitably did. Was it a sign? Was his resolve just weak? Or was Jack using those bloody pheromones of his to mess with Ianto's brain? Ianto didn't _think _Jack would purposely do it, but sometimes it seemed the other man was projecting unconsciously, and maybe that had something to do with it.

So what was he to do? If he…

"Ianto, I can hear you thinking from over here," Jack murmured in his ear. "Just sleep. You're ruining the afterglow," he teased gently, hands stroking Ianto's chest.

"Sorry," Ianto apologized, equally as quiet, and turned his head so Jack could give him a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know this can't be easy on you, but take it from an old pro: I've been in the center of two lovers…literally and figuratively…"

"Jack!"

"Sorry. But I've been here before, Ianto. I'm not going to give you soppy promises about what we could be together: you know who I am and you know what I'm capable of, and I can only promise you that what you've seen of me is the truth. I'm about as far from perfect as they come, and I can't tell you that it's going to be easy, and I know you know how it'll end, but there it is," he admitted.

"Not exactly encouraging," Ianto shrugged.

"No, but it's honest, at least," Jack fell quiet, then, his arms tightening around Ianto's chest.

"Then you know what I have to do."

"Yes. I've known it since you turned eighteen, but I'm a stubborn man," he smiled against Ianto's shoulder. "Thank you for this. If it's all I ever get…thank you."

"You're welcome," Ianto lifted his hand to close it around Jack's. "And thank you as well, because I can't say I haven't been wondering."

"Most everybody does," Jack sighed. "I think I'm done with relationships for a while. Evan has taught me that again, inevitably, everything I try will only come crashing down. No, don't say anything," he said quickly as Ianto opened his mouth to speak. "It's my choice, Ianto. And I know this bouncing back and forth is hurting you more than you'd like to admit. So go be with Lisa; you have my blessing. But just know that if you _ever _get evidence that she's been unfaithful, I'll go deal with her myself," his tone darkened.

"I doubt that will be necessary, sir. But thank you," Ianto turned so he was facing Jack. "Now, can we sleep?"

"Yeah. We can sleep," Jack pulled him closer but didn't kiss him again, and while part of Ianto missed it, another part was grateful.

Maybe it would make what he had to do easier.

**A/N: **So. I know that some of you think that Ianto needs his comeuppance because he's, at this point, very clearly cheating on Lisa no matter how nicely he tries to rectify it for himself. This will happen next chapter, but maybe not in the way that you're all thinking…(I'm not saying anything else *whistles innocently, realizes she can't whistle, and hums instead*). Once again, thank you for all the lovely comments/reviews, and I hope that despite the angsty-angst of it you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **11/?

**Word Count: **3240

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **I'm sure some of you have guessed what's to come in this chapter, but even if you've guessed correctly, I hope it's still enjoyable for you. I'm currently writing about six chapters ahead of where I'm posting, so if I continue to work at that speed I should be able to keep a semi-regular posting schedule!

**Chapter Eleven**

**In Which Tosh is Suspicious, More Secrets are Revealed, and An Unexpected Visitor Arrives in Cardiff**

"Ianto? You here?"

"Morning, Tosh," Ianto turned from where he was cooking breakfast and smiled at her. "Coffee's on the table if you want any."

"Thanks."

"Good night?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "Suzie and I went out for drinks and just…talked. It felt good. Normal."

"Normal's hard to come by in this business," Ianto muttered, checking to make sure the eggs weren't burning.

"I've gathered," she went to pour coffee when a large crash came from the direction of the washroom. "Oh! I didn't realize you had somebody…"

"It's just Jack," Ianto sighed. "Breaking my things again."

"Jack stays over?"

"Sometimes," Ianto shrugged, willing her not to make a big deal of it.

"Doesn't he have a house?"

"Nah, he has a bunker at the Hub. He likes to be close to the Rift in case anything dire happens," he informed her, and she nodded and thankfully dropped it.

"Toshiko! Thought I heard your melodious voice!" Jack came out a minute later, mercifully dressed but with the tips of his hair still damp.

"Good morning," Tosh said politely as Jack helped himself to coffee. "I just came to get a change of clothes. Suzie should already be at the Hub."

"Ah, she can take care of things for a while!" Jack proclaimed. "I'm hungry."

"And you'll wait until breakfast is ready," Ianto shooed him as he tried to snag a piece of bacon. "By the way, what have you broken _now?" _

"Nothing!" Jack looked aghast. "I dropped the shampoo. That's all."

"That had better be all, or you're paying for it," Ianto retorted, amazed at the easy banter between them even after the events of the night previous. Maybe what they had _was _too strong to be broken by what would normally be the proverbial elephant in the room between two people.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, leaving Ianto glancing at him funny. He dropped his voice to intone, "Remember when you told me, back after we kissed for the first time, that if it was something chaste I didn't need to ask?"

Ianto finally nodded and Jack continued. "Well…can I still hold you to that? Or am I pushing it?"

"No, it's fine," Ianto shrugged. "Now shoo, or I'll serve you burnt eggs."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would. Don't worry Tosh, I'd have made you new ones," Ianto called to her.

"Thank you, Ianto," she replied from the table.

"Of course," he turned off the stove. "Now, let's eat."

000

Ianto realized later that he should have seen this coming; no secret can go unnoticed forever, no matter how justified he thought it was (and he didn't, really, because like he said, there was never any _proof _that Lisa had cheated). And so when she walked through the door of the Tourist Information Center that morning, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Lisa?"

"Ianto! This place is…a dump," she crossed her arms and grinned at him, and he was up out of his chair and over to her in a minute.

"I thought…I thought you said you were busy?"

"I felt bad," she shrugged, smoothing down her long coat (it was raining outside, but that was hardly unusual). "I know it feels like sometimes I think work is more important than us, but it isn't, Ianto," she told him honestly. "It just isn't."

"How long…"

"Just until Monday. But I want to see your place and meet the team here. If that's alright?"

"Yeah…I mean, of course it is! I can't believe you came!"

She was about to reply when the secret door opened and Jack came through. "Ianto, Suzie's complaining that…oh, _hel-_lo, my dear…"

"Jack, no," Ianto said quickly.

"Ah, you must be Captain Harkness! I've heard so much about you," Lisa held out her hand but Jack, in typical Jack fashion, swept her into a hug instead.

"And you must be Lisa! I thought Ianto said…"

"I know," she cut him off. "But can't a girl get a little time off to see her boyfriend?"

"Naturally. And if Ianto wants a little time off…"

"Only if it's not too much trouble, sir."

"Take it. You work too hard," Jack clapped his shoulder but his hand didn't linger like it usually did. "Lisa, want to come down and meet the Suzie and Tosh? Normally I wouldn't allow it, but since you're Torchwood…"

"Then yes, I would," she reached to take the hand he offered her and the three made their way down into the Hub proper. Lisa got along incredibly well with both Suzie and Tosh, her quick wit and generous nature allowing her to find common ground with each of them.

After a nice take-out lunch, Ianto took Lisa back to his place and told her to go on inside while he parked the car downstairs. What he didn't expect was for her to slap him across the face the instant he walked through the door, and he pressed a disbelieving hand to his cheek while she tapped her foot and glared daggers at him. "What? Li…"

"Do you think I'm _stupid, _Ianto? Your bedroom _reeks _of sex. Who is she? How could you do this to me?" Lisa fumed, and Ianto worried that more of his meager possessions were soon going to be broken.

"Lisa, you have to…"

"Just _tell _me! I know that what we have isn't perfect or desirable, Ianto, and I know we've never promised each other forever, but if you don't love me anymore, just _tell _me! Don't go behind my back!" she planted her feet firmly, continuing to stare him down.

"Well, if you...alright," Ianto sighed. "This could take a while, though. Coffee?"

"Don't try to distract me, Ianto Jones. I just want the truth," her voice softened a bit, and he nodded and walked over to the living room, expecting her to follow. She did and planted herself on the sofa while he took a nearby armchair.

"Right. Okay. My boss…well, he's been trying to get me into his bed since the day I started," Ianto began. "It's obvious he's attracted to me, and while I think it's impossible _not _to feel something for the man, the truth is that I'm more than a little enamored with him as well. Now, how much of that is real and how much is hero-worship I couldn't say, but I do know one thing: he's not good for me. Which is why, save for one time when we were…fighting, I've very firmly pushed away all of his advances.

"Two days ago the man he was seeing died in a Weevil attack, and when he asked me to help him get through it, well…"

"You took him up on it," Lisa stared at her knees. "God, I'm such an _idiot! _And you know, Ianto? You're too nice for your own good. But that's not the point, is it?"

"No," he picked a piece of invisible lint from his shirt. "No, it's not. I know what I did was wrong, and I tried to falsely justify it by pretending that you didn't need me because you were taking the weekend to work instead of be with me."

"Which I was," she said quietly. "And it was a bad decision on my part. So, you don't love him?"

"As I said, I think everybody loves him," Ianto said truthfully. "But if you mean 'love' as in do I see myself with him in twenty years? No. It wouldn't work."

"So you…"

"I love _you, _Lisa. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…if you want to keep this going…I promise it'll never happen again. I've held him off for years; I can keep doing it," Ianto promised.

"Oh, Ianto," Lisa still looked sad. "I guess now should be the time to tell you that I…"

"I know," Ianto cut her off, not needing to hear it.

"You do? Then why…" she looked confused.

"Because I didn't have any proof," Ianto shrugged. "The only way I guessed was…well, Jack seems to think it was the truth, but I know that some of what we've…done together, I sure hadn't heard of it before."

"And you didn't confront me?" she looked confused.

"I didn't want it to look like I distrusted you. And what if I had said something and been wrong? It would have killed our chances, Li," he unconsciously reached for her hand and she let him take it. "So who was he?"

"Co-worker. Right git, but he knows how to sweet-talk a woman, and I'm not going to make excuses because I've regretted it since it happened. But I couldn't do it to you, so I broke it off before it had a chance to go anywhere," she looked afraid of his reaction.

To her surprise, he merely chuckled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "So we're both idiots, then?"

"Pretty much," she admitted. "Does this mean?"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"We're not going be distrustful of each other from now on?"

"You say you won't do it again and I'll believe you," he assured her. "If you can do the same for me, I think we'll be just fine."

"Then yes," she sighed, looking relieved.

"Good," he moved to the couch and they kissed slowly, neither wanting to break the moment. "Now, what are your plans for today?"

"I thought you could show me the sights…maybe go meet your sister and her family? And then tonight…" she raised an eyebrow and he knew exactly where she was going.

"Sounds good. I'll give Rhi a call, but she's always happy to see visitors. Plus she's wanted to meet you for years," he pointed out, getting up and walking over to the phone.

"Great," she followed him and leaned on the table, smiling as he made the call. "And you know, just for the record," she began slowly, "I'm rather proud of you for holding out as long as you did. If he was_ my _boss and he was pursuing me…" she winked.

"I warned you."

"You did, but I failed to see how any man could be _that _charismatic."

"Jack defies a lot of logical explanations."

"So? How was he?"

"Oh, God, Li, don't start acting like a teenager about it," Ianto rolled his eyes, secretly amazed she was taking this so well. But then, he knew what had attracted him to her in the first place, and part of that was her forgiving nature. She wasn't a pushover, far from it, but when both of them were at fault she wasn't going to try and make his offences greater than hers.

"What? It's kind of hot, Ianto."

"It doesn't bother you that he's…"

"No," she shrugged. "Like I said, from what I saw, that man could have sexual tension with a desk. I assume you were…on top?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Ianto nodded.

"Not that it matters, mind, but you can be pretty dominant in the bedroom and I think I'd have…"

"Lisa, drop it!" he laughed nervously. "And _don't _let Jack hear you talk like that or he'll get ideas."

"Think he'd be up for a threesome?" she asked in a low voice.

"_Yes," _Ianto said emphatically. "Which is why it won't happen."

"Pity," she sighed, and they were both quiet before they glanced at each other and started to laugh. "You know, Ianto? I know it isn't going to be easy with us…either of us…being completely trusting for a while. But I think it'll be worth it."

"Yeah. I know it will, Lisa," Ianto took her hands and gazed fondly at her.

"So, your sister?"

"She said anytime, so shall we?"

"We shall," she agreed, and he took her hand and led her out of the flat.

000

"And then she asked if we could have a threesome."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you'd agree, but it wasn't going to happen."

"You ruin all my fun. You've got a keeper there, Ianto."

"I'm well aware of that, sir," Ianto finished tidying up from their impromptu dinner and threw the take-away containers in the bin before perching on the boardroom table, one foot dangling above the ground.

"I'm glad you worked it out," Jack said earnestly, all hints of his earlier irreverence gone. "I think, after meeting her, that you're good for each other. I think you should make a life with her, if that's what you want. The fact that you both could admit you've done something wrong and still want to try for something? That's rare, Ianto. This girl's a special one, if you ask me."

"Alright," Ianto nodded firmly. "I trust you."

"Good, because sometimes I don't," Jack grinned at him, normal good humor back, and gave Ianto a light kiss on the lips. "Now. Where were we?"

"I was cleaning up your mess, sir. Like usual."

"Ah, right," Jack's hand lingered on his shoulder. "We're going out to a Pub Quiz tonight; you in?"

"And what exactly would I be able to help with, sir?"

"Ianto, you're a brilliant man. Literature; music? Nobody'd be able to beat you," Jack told him earnestly.

"I guess your local knowledge is lacking, is that it?" Ianto teased gently.

"Don't have to worry about that with you around, would I?" Jack instinctively reached to encircle his shoulders but stopped halfway, his hand hovering in the air between him until Ianto nodded and Jack pulled him close, tucking Ianto's head under his chin. "I miss you."

"I know," Ianto replied. "But I've made my choice, Jack."

"And I won't try to change your mind," Jack promised. "But I can't deny it."

"I know," Ianto repeated, holding Jack close to him. "As long as we both know where we stand…"

"We do," Jack assured him quickly. "But come on, we'll be late."

"Wouldn't want that," Ianto grabbed his coat and the two of them made their way out of the Hub.

000

"Suzie, I need you to see if we can use any of the space junk that just came through in Splott. Tosh, check on the Rift Monitor; see if anything else has come through or if it was just the one dump. Ianto…"

Jack stopped short, staring at Ianto incredulously. "It's not the nineteenth?"

"It is, sir."

"Happy Birthday," Jack dropped a quick kiss on his lips and drew him into a hug. "You're taking my rules seriously, are you?"

"It wouldn't do to be unprofessional at work, sir. Besides, with running the Tourist Office, I get strange looks when I'm in there wearing denims and a jumper," Ianto stated logically.

"Alright, wear the suits. You know you look incredible in them."

"I've gathered," Ianto said wryly. "Now, you were saying…?"

"Oh, right. Get ready to do some archiving. We've got a massive Rift dump over…"

"I heard."

"Right. I figure it's typical space trash, but you know what they say about one man's junk being another man's treasure, so who knows what we'll find?" he looked gleefully excited.

"As you wish, sir."

"Great. Suzie and I will go pick up what we can, sound good?"

"As you wish, sir."

"Stop that," Jack admonished him gently, his hands still on Ianto's shoulders. "And I'm taking you out tonight."

"Alright."

"Sound a little more enthusiastic," Jack gave him an appraising look.

"I look forward to it," Ianto said, deliberately dry, and Jack tugged him close again.

"Better. We need to go."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I know," Jack gave him a rather intense look that, despite his efforts, made him blush slightly before flashing him that trademark Harkness grin and heading off. "Suzie! Let's go!"

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Tosh?" Ianto said mildly, turning to meet her questioning gaze.

"Does Jack fancy you?"

"Quite," Ianto admitted.

"Have you…ever…you don't have to tell me," Tosh busied herself with her computer as Ianto sighed and sat backwards on a rolling chair, resting his elbows on the back and leaning his chin on top of his arms. "It's none of my business and I shouldn't ask."

"You have a right to be curious," Ianto assured her. "And yes, to answer your question. Once."

"But…that day! When he was in your washroom…"

"Yup."

"Oh, God, Ianto, you should have said something!" she looked horrified. "I would have left; I…"

"No, Tosh; it's fine. I'm with Lisa, remember? Jack was just…after Evan died, he was hurting so much, and Lisa was ignoring me, and I just…" he sighed. "Nothing I say is going to make it sound right, or justified, but…"

"I get it, Ianto," she walked over and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And I don't blame you. The Captain is…hard to resist, I'd imagine, if he takes a liking to you."

"Well, I was sixteen and a bit when I first started here, and he's been after me since that day," Ianto told her.

"He's waited a long time, then. I didn't take him as the patient type."

"He's not. Not usually," Ianto amended. "He keeps telling me I'm special, but I'm sure it's all drivel."

"Ianto, I doubt he'd lie about something like that," Tosh attempted to reassure him. "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yeah. So have I," Ianto reached up to let his hand rest on top of hers. "And it scares me a little. I've grown up enough in the last little while to realize that I've been horribly unfair to Lisa all these years, and while part of me would like to blame it on Jack and his endless amounts of sex appeal, the others knows that it's a cop-out. I'm strong enough to deny him; I just choose not to."

"But you're stopping?"

"I have to, Tosh. For the sake of Lisa and I? I have to," he sighed.

"Well, if you need somebody to, y'know, give you a gentle reminder now and again, I'm available," Tosh offered, and Ianto smiled at her.

"I'd appreciate that. Jack can be…a little overwhelming at times."

"Tell me about it. Can I ask one thing, though?"

"Go ahead."

"Was it good?"

"Tosh!"

"Just wondering," she looked remarkably innocent.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Ianto decided that telling the truth was the best thing to do in this case.

"Then at least you got a good experience out of it," she reasoned, and while Ianto didn't contradict her, part of him wondered if that was entirely a positive thing.

000

Jack had, as was customary, bought him a cake and taken him to dinner. However, he didn't press, and after leaving Ianto with a rather chaste kiss on the doorstep headed back to the Hub. The next night Jack rushed off somewhere, which was odd, and Suzie disappeared as well, so he wasn't all that surprised when Tosh came to him just before he was about to leave.

"Ianto? Have any plans for tonight?" she asked innocently.

"I don't…wait, yes," Ianto realized. "It's pub night. You're welcome to join…"

"I think I'd like that," she nodded. "I don't quite know where Suzie's taken off to, so it's just…"

"Us and a friend of mine. Policeman."

"A policeman?" Tosh looked surprised.

"You'll love him," Ianto promised. "But I'm going to be late if I don't head off, so shall we?" he offered his arm and she took it with a laugh.

"Ever the gentleman, Ianto Jones. And yes, let's."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **12/?

**Word Count: **3103

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, just a continued thank-you for the amazing comments on this fic, and I hope everyone reading continues to enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

**In Which Andy Makes a Suggestion, Ianto Takes Said Suggestion, and Jack Tries to Make Coffee**

"Well, bugger me, if Mr. Jones hasn't got himself a lady friend!"

"Just a co-worker, Andy. Lisa's in London, remember?"

"Right. _Lisa. _You only talk about her obsessively; it's not easy for a bloke to forget. But you haven't introduced us! Pardon his manners, lovely: I'm police constable Andrew Davidson, but most people just call me Andy."

"I'm computer expert Toshiko Sato, but most people just call me Tosh," Tosh replied snappily, and Andy looked at her in approval.

"I like her, Ianto."

"I'd figured you would," Ianto sat.

"And what's with the outfit? Very posh, that."

"Oh, Jack forbid me from wearing suits until I turned 21," Ianto waved a hand.

"It can't be easy chasing down criminals in a three-piece," Andy commented vaguely.

"You'd be surprised," Ianto countered, self-consciously straightening his tie. "And work ran a little late today, else I'd have gone home and changed into something more suitable."

"Ay, of course. You just want to be the best-dressed bloke in here; admit it," Andy teased him, getting a fond eye-roll out of the younger man.

"Yes, because I'm sure all of the lads in their football and rugby jerseys wish they could come in suits," he replied dryly, and Andy opened his mouth to fire back when he glanced toward the door and paused.

Ianto followed his line of sight and sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well, well, well: Rhys Williams," Andy stood to his full (and rather imposing) height and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Ate all the food in the house you so had to leave in order to find more?"

"Andy, be nice," Gwen gave him a look that Ianto could only call 'fond exasperation' as she walked over, patting a fuming Rhys on the arm and sending him on his way with the rest of the boys they had entered with. "And Ianto, you're looking dapper."

"Thank you," Ianto smiled at her. For as much as Rhys and Andy pretended to hate each other, they frequented the same pubs more often than not, and as such Gwen and Ianto had met on several previous occasions. He found her optimism and positive outlook refreshing, but he had a feeling that it could quickly grow to be too much if one spent a lot of time around her.

Still, there was something about her, and while Ianto wasn't quite sure if she was Torchwood material, he was still keeping an eye on her.

"And who's this, sweetheart?" she looked at Tosh, who cleared her throat and stood.

"Toshiko Sato. I'm relatively new, all things considered."

"Gwen Cooper, police constable," Gwen replied. "That handsome fellow over there is my boyfriend Rhys."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tosh inclined her head formally.

"Same," Gwen sighed. "I should get back, though: those boys tend to get rowdy without somebody there to rein them in. And Wales is ahead," she gestured to the TV.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Ianto nodded.

"And best get Rhys some food before he starts eating the tables," Andy added, causing Gwen to ruffle his hair fondly before moving away. "Well, I'll get drinks, mates, so what'll it be?"

"Usual," Ianto shrugged, and Tosh nodded to that, so Andy took off.

"What is it with him and Rhys?" Tosh asked mildly, glancing from one to the other.

"Andy has a…thing for Gwen, and I think he resents Rhys because Gwen and Rhys have been together since college," Ianto explained.

"Ah, love troubles," Tosh nodded in understanding as Andy came back and set the drinks on the table.

"So, Ianto: anything new?"

Ianto stared down at his beer for a second, which was answer enough for Andy.

"What? Captain Flashy-pants finally bed you?"

And Ianto couldn't help the tiny flinch that accompanied those words; of course, Andy noticed it too, and set down his beer with a rather loud 'thump.' "You didn't."

The young Welshman studiously looked around the room, practically anywhere but at Andy, who turned to Tosh instead. "He didn't?"

"He did," Tosh sighed. "And stop pretending you can't hear us, Ianto."

"I'm not," Ianto turned back abruptly. "But…sorry, Andy; it's a bit of a sore subject. Lisa came over the day after…completely out of the blue…but I hadn't had time to change the sheets or anything, so…"

"She _knows?" _

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And, she's had other partners back in London in the time we've been together, so she really can't call me on it. But we've reached a compromise, I think: if either of us cheats again, we're done," Ianto made a cutting motion in front of his throat to emphasize his point.

"I tell you, mate, who needs soap operas anymore? This is bloody fascinating!" Andy looked overjoyed. "Especially since my sex life's pretty dismal at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find somebody. You seem quite lovely," Tosh said earnestly, and Andy gave her a tiny smile.

"Well, I appreciate that," he finally replied before turning back to Ianto. "But we need to figure out what you're doing."

"Come again?" Ianto blinked.

"Simple, mate: you and Lisa. You've been together how long?"

"Three years."

"Heck of a long time. And now you've proven that not even cheating is going to wreck the trust you have in each other. So, I think it's time to consider the next step," he stated, looking as if this were the most logical thing in the world.

"Next…step?"

"Marriage."

Ianto promptly spat his mouthful of beer across the table. He sputtered for a minute before squeaking, "M-_Marriage?" _

"Aye, marriage. Why not?"

"Andy, I'm _way _too young to be thinking about that!"

"I'm not saying drop everything and rush for the altar, mate," Andy clarified, chuckling at the mortified expression on Ianto's face. "Just…set a date, alright?"

"A…a _DATE?"_

"Andy, I think you need to clarify," Tosh looked far too amused, and she held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Ah, bollocks," Andy sighed. "Alright, sorry. Look: say…when you turn twenty-three. Five years to the day you started dating, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed.

"Alright, talk it over with her, and then decide it this way: if you're still together on your birthday, you get engaged. That hardly means you have to get married immediately, but it's a start. At least it gives you something to work toward," Andy pointed out.

"That's…actually a good idea," Ianto seemed to have calmed down and he thought about this for a moment. "Yeah. I like it. August 19, 2006. Sounds good."

"Great, now that that's sorted…"

Andy was interrupted by Ianto's mobile, and the young man gave him an apologetic smile before taking it out to answer. "Yes, Jack?"

"Ianto, you and Tosh need to get back here. We've got a major Rift spike near your sister's place," Jack informed him evenly. "If the readings I'm getting are right, it's just a bunch of lost tourists, but it's big enough that we're gonna need Retcon and somebody to keep the public back."

"On it," Ianto replied, snapping the phone shut. "Tosh, Jack needs our help. Sorry, Andy, but…"

"Ay, ay, 'special ops,' I get it," he sighed, looking rather dejected, and Ianto took pity on him. Out of all the people he'd met, Andy wasn't going to tell, and if Jack didn't like it…well, much as he hated to admit it, that's what Retcon was for.

"Come with us," Ianto held out his hand and Andy took it slowly, letting Ianto pull him to his feet. "We need crowd control, and you're about the best I've seen."

"Really?"

"Ianto!" Tosh looked at him suspiciously.

"It's okay, Tosh," Ianto tried to sound as certain as he could. "Andy can keep a secret, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Andy nodded. "Of course I can."

He looked eager…_too _eager…and Ianto certainly wouldn't be taking him out on any dangerous missions, but for this…easier to have somebody who at least knew a little about Torchwood.

At least, he hoped.

000

"Crowd control?" Jack asked immediately as Ianto pulled up with Tosh and Andy in tow. Sure enough, there was a sizable crowd gathered around the crater, and Andy immediately went to work. Ianto was glad the PC had at least a spare neon jacket in his car so that even off-duty he could pass as an officer.

"Hope you don't mind."

"Andy's a good kid," Jack shrugged. "But I hope you know that if word of this gets out he'll be Retconned back to infancy."

"He won't tell," Ianto said firmly, and Jack immediately backed off. Ianto noticed that Jack had been doing that a lot lately, and it reminded him far too much of their relationship after Jack and Evan had started seeing each other. Apparently the other man was truly the all or nothing type when it came to relationships, because the kiss and hug he'd gotten the day before was about the only contact Jack had sought to make with him since they'd slept together.

"No big deal, anyway. Looks like whoever was flying this thing hit the emergency eject, and the ship looks enough like an ordinary meteor that was can easily cover it up," Jack replied. "Tosh, would you mind getting some readings? I want to see if we can figure out just who was flying so close to Earth. And if it's safe, we'll have to bring the whole thing in for analysis. Can't just leave it laying out here."

"Of course," Tosh went right to work after grabbing some tech from the SUV.

"So you were…ah…out for drinks?"

"Yes," Ianto said evasively.

"You and Tosh and Andy."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that, sir? You're the one who's constantly telling us to live 'normally.' And Andy's a good friend."

"Oh."

"And it isn't as if _you've _been offering to take us out for drinks or dinner. Sir."

"Ouch."

"Yes, well, you haven't been," Ianto said coolly before brushing past Jack and heading toward where Tosh was taking readings. "Anything?"

"Nothing dangerous. On the outside, it could just be plain old space junk," she reasoned. "I think we're safe to bring it in, at any rate."

Ianto examined what was left of the ship, which ended up being about the size of a normal football. "Well, I'll bring the SUV 'round and we can load it in the back."

"Ianto!" Jack cornered him by the black vehicle, looking furious, and Ianto steeled himself for the confrontation. "What do you call last night?"

"Obligatory," Ianto replied, thinking of the rather ordinary dinner Jack had treated him to. "Employee Birthday, that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary, considering you do the same for Suzie and I'm sure will do the same for Tosh when her birthday comes up."

"Is that really all you think?"

"Yes, Jack. And I didn't say that to make you feel obligated. I'm perfectly fine with things how they are," Ianto opened the door to get in but Jack blocked him. "Sir, if you could move, it would be appreciated."

"No, Ianto Jones, I'm _not _moving. Not until you tell me what crawled up your arse and died," Jack crossed his arms and glared at Ianto, who evenly met his eyes.

"Just leave it, Jack. Not here," Ianto hissed at him.

"Look, Jones, just…"

"I said _no, _Jack!" Ianto slammed the door and turned to face the other man fully. "_Leave it." _

"What? Did sleeping with me really…"

"Time and a place, sir, and this is _not _it," Ianto looked over to Tosh, who shrugged at him.

"They always like this?" Andy asked her, and she shook her head.

"I've never seen it this bad," she admitted as Jack and Ianto continued to bicker.

"Well, let's see if they can work it out," Andy looked at a loss. "It's like a bloody domestic, it is. And them not even a couple."

"Hard to tell sometimes," Tosh pointed out.

"What? You _want _to go back to London?" Jack sounded incredulous, and Tosh groaned. Had it really come to this?

"Well I'd be more bloody appreciated than I am here, _Captain," _Ianto shot back. "And Lisa could get me in. Because I have a _girlfriend, _Jack. And I'm going to _marry _her."

"You're _what?" _

"Yeah. That's right. We're getting engaged," Ianto said firmly, and Tosh and Andy groaned simultaneously.

"I take it that wasn't my best idea?" Andy looked a tad chagrined.

"Probably not, all things considered. But Jack has to learn to back off," she sighed.

"Fine, then! Go back to London! And good riddance!" Jack stomped off, disappearing into the night with a swirl of his greatcoat.

"That _bloody _infuriating man," Ianto growled as he walked back over, and Tosh grabbed his arm.

"You didn't mean it, did you? You won't really go back?"

"No," he smiled at her and patted her hand. "But I think the two of us need to have a long talk later on. Let's get this packed up and be on our way, shall we? Luckily we won't need to Retcon anybody."

"You okay, mate?" Andy put an arm around Ianto's shoulders and the young man gave him a grateful smile.

"Fine, Andy. And don't blame yourself for what I said; it's a really great idea and I'm glad you brought it up," he assured the policeman.

"Are you going to talk to Jack tonight?" Tosh asked.

"No. I'll let him cool off, first. Let's get this back and then hit up the Pub again. I could use some food, too," he blushed as his stomach decided to agree with him.

"Won't say no to that," Andy clapped his shoulder. "I'll send the mob on their way, shall I?"

"Do that," Ianto agreed, shaking his head and moving to finally get into the SUV.

000

He woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon and sighed happily before he realized that there was nobody around to cook him breakfast. "Jack?" he called, and a second later Jack stuck his head around the doorframe and came into the room. "Hey."

"Hey," Jack replied softly. "I'm making breakfast."

"I can smell," Ianto smiled. "Look, I'm…"

"Don't apologize, Ianto. I was out of line," Jack shook his head. "But I need you to tell me if it's true."

"Which part?"

"Both?"

Ianto tried to remember what 'both' meant before realizing. "Oh. Yes and no. Yes, I'm going to propose an engagement date to Lisa. Andy suggested setting a date five years or so from when we started going out, so that makes it in about two years. Of course, Lisa has to agree with it, but I've a feeling that she will. And no, I'm not leaving."

"Thank God," Jack looked relieved and Ianto sat up and got out of bed, padding over to wash up. "I'll finish up in the kitchen, okay?"

"Mm," Ianto agreed, doing his business in the washroom before joining Jack in the kitchen. "Looks great. I didn't know you could cook."

"I figured you deserved something special, after what I pulled last night."

"It was as much my fault as yours," Ianto waved off his apology. "I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Don't worry about it," Jack set a plate and a cup in front of him. "And I know the coffee won't be as good as yours, but I tried."

Ianto hesitantly tried it and, to his great surprise, found that it didn't taste like the industrial strength stuff Jack was prone to drinking. In fact, it was passable, and he told Jack so. Jack positively beamed at him and Ianto was left feeling horribly guilty again.

"Jack, I…"

"No," Jack shook his head and moved to the far side of the room. "Just don't, Ianto. Don't apologize and don't feel guilty. I've been a little…off, lately."

"Jack, your lover was just killed. If you weren't 'off' I'd be worried."

"But, as horrible as it sounds, I should be used to it by now."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a couple of days to grieve," Ianto protested. "If I died on the job…"

"I'd grieve for a lot longer than that," Jack assured him. "So don't mention it, please."

Ianto groaned before leaning back in his chair and standing, moving over to Jack who was looking at him like a caged animal. "Hey, come here."

"Shouldn't I be the one doing the reassuring?" Jack laughed nervously.

"Yes, but you're acting like touching me is poisonous to you, so I think it's up to me to make the first move," Ianto countered. "So come here. I won't bite, I promise."

"I doubt I'd mind," Jack stepped forward into Ianto's embrace. "And that was uncalled for, I'm sorry."

"I've learned to ignore most of your blatant innuendo by now, sir," Ianto assured him. "Believe me."

"I do," Jack held him tightly, his large hands splayed over Ianto's back. "So, do you really think Lisa will agree?"

"I'd like to believe so, yes," Ianto said honestly. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, obviously you'll be moving back to London," Jack let the sentence hang.

"What makes you say that?" Ianto pulled back abruptly, glancing to meet Jack's eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I doubt Lisa will be making the trek out here, so London is the logical choice," Jack was trying very, very hard to cover up the fact that he was, to Ianto at least, obviously a little emotionally worn, but there was a slight hitch to the end of his sentence that made it painfully obvious.

"Jack, nothing's set in stone yet," Ianto reminded him. "And besides, in two years we'd only be setting an official date, nothing more. You've got me for a while, yet."

"And you don't want to move back to London to live with her? Make sure the two of you can stand each other on a regular basis?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Eventually we probably would, but like I said, 'eventually' is not 'now,'" Ianto reminded him. "So drop it, alright? We've got time."

"Okay. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right?" Jack tried and failed to look optimistic and Ianto pulled him close again.

"I'll work on her, okay? See if I can get her to come here instead."

"Don't want to leave me?"

"Don't want to leave Rhiannon and the kids and Tosh and Suzie," Ianto countered with a nonchalant shrug, and Jack chuckled into his hair.

"You're horrible."

"I know," Ianto quipped. "You okay now?"

"I'm fine," Jack told him firmly. "So, breakfast?"

Ianto nodded and sat down to continue eating.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **13/?

**Word Count: **3383

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Title is fairly self-explanatory. Again, sorry if I've messed with time-canon in any way, but for the sake of this AU and my sanity, all dates from Doctor Who episodes happening 'in the present' shall be taken as the original air-date.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In Which Ianto Sees a Bit of Jack's Past, Team Torchwood **_**Finally **_**Gets a Doctor, and Aliens Pay Cardiff a Visit**

To nobody's great surprise, Lisa agreed, and while Ianto could tell that Jack still had some problems with both her and the arrangement, the other man was keeping his mouth shut this time. As the months went by, Jack continued to remain strangely detached from Ianto but what with work and seeing Lisa more often than ever Ianto really didn't take the time to notice.

He did, however, take the time to tell Jack repeatedly that they still needed at least one other team member. Preferably a medic. Which was why he was a tad floored when he entered the Hub one morning and saw a rather scrawny, unpleasant-looking man seated at the empty workstation.

Part of Ianto thought that if a toad and monkey were ever to mate this would be their offspring while another told him that thinking such things was incredibly, in_credibly _shallow.

"Good…morning?" he tried, barely getting a nod of acknowledgement, before Jack swept down the stairs and ushered him into the office. "Jack?"

"Doctor Owen Harper. We owe him a favor."

"Define 'we,' if you would," Ianto looked at him seriously.

"Okay, _I _owe him a favor. His fiancé…Katie…was killed by an…well, let's call it an alien brain tumor, and it took out all of the doctors in the room with it. Owen was the only one to know the truth, but I didn't have it in me to Retcon him…he really loved this girl, Ianto, and I think if he acts caustic toward you it's merely his way of dealing with grief. He's young, but he's _brilliant, _and I think he'll fit in fine. Just…be patient with him."

"I'll try my best, but you know I don't take insults sitting down."

"Oi, Jack! Is that the tea-boy? Why isn't he doing his job?" came the whiny shout with a rather heavy English accent.

"Oh, we'll get along _wonderfully," _Ianto muttered through gritted teeth as he stalked toward the coffee machine.

"Ianto? Try?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ianto sighed and made the coffee, giving Jack his before heading over to Owen's station. "Here. Coffee."

"Thanks, tea-boy."

Ianto grit his teeth to stop himself from replying with something rather caustic and just gave the man a tight-lipped smile before retreating to Jack's office once more.

"Thank you," Jack gave him a grateful look. "I know it's not easy for you to take things laying down, but just get to know him. Go out for a drink after work."

"That an order?"

"A request," Jack clarified.

"Alright. It can't hurt," Ianto figured. "I'll talk to him after he's got some caffeine in his system. Maybe it'll make him more personable."

"Ianto, you've got to understand," Jack reached to take his hand. "Owen is, for one reason or another, one man that I am _not _attracted to. He's not going to take your place, and don't deny that you've been worried. _You _are my second, and you always will be," he moved so that he was gripping Ianto's arms, which the younger man realized he always did with him when trying to prove a point. "Don't ever doubt that, Ianto Jones."

"I believe you," Ianto sighed. "I do, Jack. It's just…" he shrugged. "I have a feeling the two of us don't have the most compatible personalities."

"That's fine," Jack gave him a relieved smile before drawing him into an increasingly rare embrace. "But…" he was glancing over Ianto's shoulder and Ianto noticed him looking at a calendar. "Actually, can you hold off on the drinks for a couple of weeks? Say, until the 16th?"

"Why? Jack?"

"Something…happens. That day," Jack cleared his throat.

"Anything you can tell me about? Or would it create some giant paradox and wreck the world?" Ianto smiled, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against Jack's chest.

"No, nothing like that. It's just…there's an incident up in London that the Doctor told me about, and he…mentioned a doctor named Doctor Sato. I didn't make the connection until now, but the more I think about it, the more I know it had to be Tosh," Jack mused.

"But she isn't a doctor…"

"Exactly. Which means Owen has to be MIA."

"So I need to get him drunk, is that it?"

"Yup."

"Pity."

"Why's that?"

"Because, after all this fuss, _I _wanted to be the one to meet your Doctor," Ianto teased.

"We can spy on them with the cameras," Jack reminded him. "It has to be Tosh, though, you know? Otherwise _that _would create a paradox."

"I know."

"Besides, wait a couple of months," Jack gave him an enigmatic smile. "I can't tell you much, but let's just say the Doctor's going to visit a little closer to home."

"With you?" Ianto asked hesitantly, not really expecting an answer.

And Jack didn't give him one, but the slightly sad, wistful smile said more than words ever could.

000

"So why the sudden kindness, tea-boy?"

"Can't a man take his co-worker out for drinks?"

"Nah, see: 'co-worker' implies that we're at the same level. I save lives. You just make the coffee," Owen shrugged, looking like this was irrefutable logic and Ianto was simply stupid for not seeing it.

"Yes, well, haven't seen any evidence of that _yet, _have we, _Doctor _Harper?" Ianto said dryly, and as expected Owen turned a glare on him.

"Even you lot can't have medical emergencies every day."

"Oi, less with the 'you lot.' You're one of us, remember?" Ianto moodily stared at his beer. _Why _was Jack putting him through this?

"Hardly," Owen scoffed, gulping back half his glass in one pull. "And it wasn't like I had a choice."

"I know."

"Oh, so the benevolent Captain thinks he can jus' go and tell my sorry tale to anyone who'll listen, huh? Did he ask me? 'Course not. _I _was the one who woke up in the bloody hospital with everyone thinkin' I was crazy because he'd altered their memories! But no, _tell _Owen Harper's sob story to the tea-boy!" he looked like he was about to continue but fell silent, obviously brooding.

"Owen," Ianto said softly. "I'm sorry."

"And you with your bloody girlfriend," Owen added, and Ianto suddenly got it.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You're allowed to cry, you know."

"I'm not a _girl_."

"You don't have to be. Owen, you were going to _marry _her. That's a heck of a lot of commitment and love, and to have that snatched away from you…"

"He could 'ave saved her, Ianto! He could 'ave," Owen protested, and Ianto put down the rare use of his name to Owen being overly emotional.

"I know it's hard, but Jack told me…well, let's just say that once the parasite infects a host, it's over. It's not like real cancer, where if it's caught early enough it can be stopped. He couldn't save her, Owen. Trust me."

"I don't know why I should," Owen looked at him, his normally harsh eyes softened with emotion. "I really…just…" he looked like he was blinking back tears. "I need another drink," he finally decided, downing the rest of his glass and heading to the bar to get what Ianto figured was something a little stronger.

And suddenly, Ianto didn't feel such heated animosity toward Owen, because Jack was right: the other man was being snarky and rude to cover up the fact that he was completely broken inside, and Owen had a valid point: if anything like that had happened to Lisa, he would do _whatever _it took to save her even if they told him it couldn't be done. She deserved that, and he was willing to bet anything that Katie had deserved it, too.

Owen came back looked decidedly more composed, but he gave Ianto the tiniest ghost of a smile. "Thanks, mate. For talking me down. It's just…hard."

"If you ever need somebody to listen, I'm here," Ianto said honestly.

"And I thought I was going to hate you," Owen chuckled.

"Hey, the feeling there was entirely mutual," Ianto flashed him an easy grin. "But if we're to be working together, it's probably better if we get along."

"Yeah. Tea-boy," Owen added with a genuine smirk and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I meant it, Owen. If you ever need to get something off your chest…" he steeled himself before reaching to place his hand on top of Owen's, and the other man gave him a questioning glance but didn't pull away. "I'll be here."

"I believe you, Ianto," Owen nodded tightly and Ianto pulled his hand back.

"And if you ever need to get out? Tosh and I meet with a friend once a week, just for drinks and such. You're welcome to join."

"I'd like that, I think," Owen nodded. "But enough with the serious stuff," he polished off his new drink in a couple of swallows. "Want anything?"

"I'm fine," Ianto assured him, watching as he went to get another refill. So Jack was right after all. Maybe working with Owen _wasn't _going to be as painful as he'd first thought.

000

Jack and Ianto watched what they could of Tosh's little adventure to London, but Ianto found it to be much harder than he could have ever anticipated. Jack just looked…_broken, _staring between Rose and the Doctor like he couldn't quite decide which one he missed more. Ianto eventually put a hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised when Jack reached up to hold it, his eyes moist as he turned back to the screen.

When Tosh returned, full of stories, he closeted them up in his office for the longest time, and Ianto waited for them to emerge, Tosh looking subdued and Jack looking like he'd been crying. Tosh gave Jack a quick hug before coming down the stairs, promising Ianto that she'd tell him all about it the next time they went out for drinks, before kissing his cheek and departing.

Ianto made up a cup of coffee laced with brandy and took it up to Jack's office, knowing that he'd need the extra kick. "Jack? Hey."

"Hey," Jack replied, looking tired, and Ianto handed him the cup. "There'd better be alcohol in this."

"Of course, sir," Ianto assured him.

"You know me too well."

"I try. Do you need anything else?"

"Some company?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I can do that. Come on, then," Ianto led him down to the couch and sat down beside him, turning so that he was sideways on the sofa and could talk to Jack directly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine," Jack nodded. "It's just…I'm a little emotionally drained right now. It's hard seeing him, _feeling _so much for him when…when he just…_left _me. He knew I was alive, I'm sure, but…and who knows, maybe he had to get away to save himself and Rose, but still…"

"Never leave a man behind, right?"

"Exactly. He's…his ship's a _time machine, _Ianto! He could have whisked Rose off to safety and then come back to check on me…I stayed there for months; I don't know how many times I died before I tried to get to Earth. But he _didn't. _He _didn't, _and I hate him for it. But I can't hate him entirely, because…" Jack stopped and stared at his coffee.

"Because you love him."

"Yeah. It's pretty messed up, isn't it?" Jack glanced up to meet his eyes and gave him a wan smile. "Thank you. For staying."

"Of course, sir," Ianto nodded. "I should be off, though. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you'd like me to stay," Ianto said slowly, knowing that he shouldn't but refusing to leave Jack like this. He was still worried one day he'd get to work to find Jack had killed himself, and he didn't fancy getting blood off anything just because the other man couldn't find another way of release.

"Ianto, I couldn't ask that of you…"

"No, you _shouldn't_. But I'm offering."

"Then yes," Jack whispered. "I want you to stay."

"Then I'll stay," Ianto said. "Now, drink your coffee. I'll shut the place down for the night."

"Okay," Jack took a sip and smiled down into his cup, looking marginally more relaxed.

Ianto watched him for a few moments before putting all of the computers to sleep and turning the main Hub lights off, leaving the place with only emergency lighting providing an ethereal blue glow. When he came back, Jack had set the empty mug down and was looking at him expectantly, and Ianto told him to get ready for bed while he took off to find some spare work clothes that could pass for pajamas.

He always kept a spare suit or two along with clothes for mucking around in the archives in case of emergency, so he fetched an old shirt and a pair of track suit bottoms before trekking back up to the main Hub and then down into Jack's quarters.

Jack was already laying on the small camp bed, facing the wall and trying to curl up as tightly as possible, so Ianto slid in alongside him and threw an arm over his waist, not surprised when Jack reached to take his hand and lace their fingers together. Ianto noticed Jack's hair was still damp and nuzzled the back of his neck, inhaling the normal scent of the man mixed with some sort of fresh-smelling soap.

"You don't need to be here…"

"Hush," Ianto shushed him. "Of course I do. I'm not leaving you alone, especially not tonight."

"Alright," Jack didn't argue any more, and Ianto was grateful for it. He wasn't entirely surprised when Jack turned so they could hold each other more comfortably, but he expected Jack to kiss him and was a little surprised when the other man merely tucked his head beneath Ianto's chin and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course," Ianto replied softly, holding Jack as tightly as he could.

000

It was strange to see a younger, more carefree version of Jack walking along the Plass and joking with the Doctor, Rose, and a young dark-skinned man who Ianto later learned was Rose's sort-of boyfriend Mickey. Jack decided that, after his reaction to seeing the Doctor last time, he wouldn't go, so Ianto was left sitting at a café where he could see them meandering by the railing. Jack certainly looked happier, although the darker hair and the drastically different fashion sense certainly made him look different as well.

Part of Ianto wondered if Jack would have been happier if it _had _all ended on the Game Station that day, but another, more selfish part knew that his life had been made better by meeting Jack, and he wouldn't give that up for anything.

And he was never more grateful for Jack then on the day a couple of rogue aliens with high-powered guns blew through the neighborhood, catching them all by surprise. All Ianto really registered was a lot of pain followed by a heck of a lot of blood, and the next thing he registered he was laying on the autopsy table at the Hub, a worried Jack hovering over him.

"Owen! _Owen, he's awake!"_

"Thank God," Owen, a rather noticeable hint of worry in his brown eyes, flew down the stairs. "Bleeding's stopped, but the tissue will take a while to grow back. And it'll hurt like heck, tea-boy, so I've got you pretty doped up right now. Lemme know if you start to feel it, okay?"

Ianto nodded dully, and Owen seemed placated by that, because he simply gave his shoulder a light squeeze and took off again. "Jack? Wh…"

"Idiot," Jack said, and Ianto noticed fuzzily that he looked like he had been crying. "You have no idea how close we were to losing you. If we…if we hadn't hired Owen…you'd be…" he stopped and looked away. "Look, get some rest. We'll talk when you're not hopped up on painkillers."

Ianto nodded and dropped off to sleep, but it was fitful, and he woke up often throughout the night to find everyone was taking turns watching him. Suzie griped at him good-naturedly, taking some of the tension out of the situation, while Tosh was quiet, content to hold his hand and stroke the back of it gently.

When he finally woke up feeling like his brain was out of a fog, Owen was pottering around and generally making a ruckus in the background. "Loud."

"Oi!" Owen turned, a rare smile on his wide mouth as he hopped to the bed. "You lucid? Feeling okay?"

"Better. Thirsty."

"Here," Owen passed him a bottle of water and helped him sit up to drink it. "Easy, now. You'll make yourself sick."

"Thirsty," Ianto complained, realizing he sounded childish and petulant but not really caring.

"Yeah, yeah. If you throw up, I'm not cleaning it," Owen gave him the bottle back and glared at him for a few minutes until Ianto finally lowered it and passed it back. "Jack's bloody irked at you, by the way."

"Yeah. I got that."

"He really cares about you, mate."

"Mm," Ianto shrugged. "I mean, I know he does, but I'm part of this team. He needs to stop treating me like I'm going to break. I'm a fully-trained field agent and…did he tell you about the time I saved Andy's life?"

"Really?" Owen looked intrigued. He and Andy had met, of course, since he started going out for drinks with Ianto, Tosh and the PC. "Nope, never told me that one."

Ianto blinked. "Well, I'll tell you…sometime. My mind's still a little…" he made a vague hand gesture.

"You're still pretty drugged," Owen replied. "But you'll heal up fine."

"Thank you, Owen. And…I'm sorry. You know, for before? When I told you that you…that I didn't believe you were as good as Jack said?"

"Mate, I'm a bloody _brilliant _doctor," Owen told him with a genuine grin. "Now don't worry your pretty little head about it, and go back to sleep. Jack'll have my skin if he thinks I kept you up."

"Okay," Ianto agreed, realizing that at some point he'd been moved to the sofa as opposed to the rather uncomfortable autopsy table.

"And…I'm glad you're alright," Owen put a hand on his shoulder again, which seemed to be the extent of how far the older man was willing to push physical contact. Ianto reached up to place his hand over Owen's.

"Thanks to you."

"Nah, jus' doin' my job," Owen was flattered, Ianto could tell, and he gave the medic's hand a quick squeeze before tucking himself firmly into the blanket. "I'll have some soup ready for when you wake up."

"Thanks," Ianto slurred, already half-asleep, and Owen watched him fondly before shaking his head and moving back to the med bay.

000

The next time Ianto awoke he was in Jack's bed, stripped to his pants with the other man curled like a human furnace around him.

"You were incredibly stupid to take that shot."

"It was me or Tosh," Ianto replied softly, not bothering to question why Jack instinctively knew he was awake. "And I couldn't let her take it. You have to stop treating me like I'm special, Jack."

"It's hard. You're so young."

"We all are, compared to you," Ianto said truthfully.

"Yeah. Well, get some rest, Ianto. We'll talk in the morning."

"Right," Ianto stared at the wall for the longest time, not feeling tired anymore, and eventually Jack sighed against his neck.

"Ianto, I'm being overprotective again, aren't I?"

"Just a tad, sir."

"Sorry. I'll try to stop. How about this: I'm very proud of you for doing what you did. It probably saved Tosh's life."

"Better," Ianto conceded, half-turning as Jack caught his lips in an impulsive kiss. They kept it closed-mouthed, neither making a move to turn it more intimate, but Jack darted his tongue out to lightly lick Ianto's lips as he pulled away. "And I'm not really tired. Owen promised me soup?"

"Yeah," Jack pulled away and stood. "I'll grab it. You just relax, alright?"

"Jack."

"I'm mothering you again," Jack looked vaguely embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Let's…both go get it?" Jack tried, expectantly.

"Sounds good," Ianto allowed Jack to help him out bed, his rumbling stomach reminding him that right about now, soup sounded really, really good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **14/?

**Word Count: **3967

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Yes, we've reached the chapter many of you have been wondering about. And that's all I'm going to say :)

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In Which London Becomes a Battlefield, Ianto Meets an Old Friend of Jack's, and Jack Comes to a Decision that Ianto Really, **_**Really **_**Doesn't Like**

In the end, Ianto supposed, Torchwood was Torchwood, which was why he was standing outside of Canary Wharf a little over a year after the incident with the alien ray-gun. He hadn't officially resigned his post in Cardiff yet, although since Jack had made it obvious having Lisa there would be awkward there wasn't much of a choice.

And since now he and Lisa were both kind-of-sort-of spying for Jack it would make it more convincing if he quit.

The Ghost Shifts had startled them all, and Jack had immediately blamed Yvonne for it, so Ianto had asked Lisa to keep an eye on things in London. Of course, despite the many projects she had taken on for Yvonne, this was one the Torchwood One head was only letting her most senior staff in on, so Ianto went to London as well to scope things out.

As it was, he had basically been living in London for the better part of six months, and while they were due to be engaged in just a little over a month, Ianto was starting to have serious second thoughts. Being away from Cardiff and seeing Jack, Owen, Tosh and Suzie only occasionally made him far more homesick than being away from London and seeing Lisa every weekend. And by now he couldn't deny, even to himself, that he had strong feelings for Jack.

A part of him still knew that it could only end in heartache for the older man, or for him, depending on how old he lived to be and when Jack got bored and skipped off to greener, younger pastures, but maybe it was worth it to scrounge whatever time they had together and actually _spend _it together.

Lisa was wonderful, of course, but she didn't make him feel anything the way Jack did. She was gorgeous and funny and undoubtedly Ianto's best friend, even after all this time, but he couldn't see them as a couple, and more and more he thought that it would only be right for him to break this off before they both got in too deep.

But he kept procrastinating, and the weeks slipped by. It was July, now, and while they'd been busy trying to figure out what Yvonne was up to, he thought that this weekend he'd have to broach the topic with her. Hopefully she'd agree that they made better friends than they ever would lovers, and she could find somebody wonderful who loved her with his whole heart to spend her life with.

So that's what he was going to do, he decided, as soon as she came out for lunch. And then maybe he could figure out what he really wanted, and if it ended up being Jack, he could be with the older man without feeling any guilt.

He was just waiting outside the main tower for Lisa to come on break so they could speak when everything went straight to Hell.

000

He couldn't tell you how he found her, strapped into one of those horrid machines; half-metal and half-human. He couldn't tell you how he dragged her weighted body down to the archives, into a sealed room that would be safe, or how he followed her precise, robotic instructions on how to set up temporary life-support for her half-converted body. And he certainly couldn't tell you how he got back outside, into the deceiving sunlight, with fire and metal and death and blood all around him, but somehow he did, and as he passed out in the rubble part of him thought that it could be the end.

It wasn't, however, and he was shaken awake only moments later by a rather odd looking man wearing a brown suit and rather distracting Converse trainers. "Come on, then! Up you come! There's a lad. Now. Okay? No broken bones? No? Fine? Brilliant!"

Ianto's head was spinning, but he realized that the other man was correct in one thing: he was relatively intact.

"Nasty business, this. Just plain unfortunate, really. But then, Yvonne should have known better than to mess with things beyond her abilities, oh yes, she should have. No matter!" he clapped his hands and turned to Ianto. "Need to move you someplace safe, and then I can get back to work."

"Uh…" Ianto couldn't form whole sentences as the man hooked an arm around his waist and hauled him up, deceptively strong for his rather slender appearance. "Wh-wh…"

"Nasty business," he repeated. "Your little organization here got caught up in a fight between Daleks and Cybermen, and all your people just happened to be smack in the middle."

"Oh." Ianto knew through Jack what both Daleks and Cybermen were, so it made sense, in a way. "And…" he considered the other man closely. There was something familiar about him…something niggling at his brain. It was his eyes, he decided. His eyes were like Jack's: far, _far _older than his face, and there was the same sense of being out of time around him. A time-traveler, then? But why would a time-traveler be trying to stop? Who…and the realization hit him like a load of bricks, stopping him abruptly. "You're the Doctor!"

"At your service!" the other man proclaimed. "But you haven't introduced yourself, yet, and that hardly seems fair."

"Jones," Ianto cleared his throat. "Ianto Jones."

"Normally I'd say it was a pleasure, but under the circumstances…" he shrugged. "But come on, Mr. Jones. Nearly there."

"What…what are you…"

"I'm going to stop this, send them back to where they belong, of course," the Doctor smiled at him before going off into a discourse on parallel worlds, and Ianto stopped listening until the Doctor lowered him onto a large slab of rock a ways away from the main battle. "Now, you stay here. I'll make sure somebody finds you, but don't come after me."

Ianto nodded, shock beginning to set in, and the Doctor gave him a sympathetic look and gripped his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Mr. Jones. Now, it's over. You're alive. You were _brilliant, _obviously, and I'd take you on an adventure with me if I could, because you have the right stuff. But not yet, I think. I've a feeling you've still got things to do in the here and now. But take heart, Mr. Jones. We'll meet again, I think," he nodded firmly before straightening up. "Oh, and by the way…I think my timelines are correct…you wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Sato, would you?"

"Tosh?" Ianto blinked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Say 'hello' from me, will you? Lovely girl; huge help. I need to go," he gestured to the remains of Torchwood Tower. "This isn't goodbye, remember that. And good luck," the Doctor flashed him an infectious smile before jogging off toward the Tower, and Ianto blinked after him fuzzily before slumping down and letting the darkness take him once more.

000

He was awakened by a woman screaming, and it took him a few minutes to realize it was Suzie. "Owen! _OWEN!"_

"What is it? Why have you…oh, God, _Ianto!" _

Ianto forced his eyes open, staring up at the dark-haired woman and the grim-faced man.

"That's it, mate. Jus'…jus' keep those eyes open fer me, alright? Ianto?"

"Owen. Suzie," he croaked, struggling to sit. He was surprised to see the beginnings of tears in Suzie's eyes, because she _never _cried, and Owen was pretty far gone already.

"Ianto," Suzie sounded relieved, but made no move to touch him

"Lisa?" Owen questioned softly, but one look in Ianto's eyes was enough for him to know the answer and Ianto found himself grabbed in a firm hug. He let himself sob into Owen's shoulder, touched at the display of outright affection from the doctor but knowing that, out of anyone, Owen would understand what that loss is like. "I'm so sorry, mate. So sorry."

Ianto nodded, but he was unwilling to release any human contact in that moment. He knew deep down that Lisa as he knew her was dead, and that girl was who he was mourning. His only hope now was to somehow get her into the Hub and try to figure out a way to get her off of life support and get her functioning on her own. Maybe eventually they'd have the technology to take away what the Cybermen had added, but if all he could do was bring her a bit of comfort, he'd do it.

She was still his Lisa. Still…human where it mattered.

Owen was still holding him carefully, letting him cry, but as Suzie placed a would-be comforting hand on his back he hissed in pain. "Sorry!"

"Lemme see," Owen relinquished his hold and moved to look, easing Ianto out of his jacket and examining the damage to his back. "You're burnt pretty badly, but nothing good ol' alien technology won't fix. We need to get you back to the SUV, though. Can you walk?"

"I can try," Ianto struggled to his feet, supported by both Suzie and Owen, and they made their way carefully to where the black vehicle was parked.

"We've got a hotel booked nearby…figured it was going to be a long operation, so we planned ahead," Suzie kept talking to him in a low voice, obviously attempting to keep him as calm as possible, and he was grateful for it. "We need to call Jack, too."

"Jack's here?" Ianto looked up, surprised.

"He was afraid," Suzie informed him. "For you, mostly, but he'll be happy you're alright."

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. Now that the adrenalin and shock were starting to wear off, his back was beginning to ache. "Owen? Any chance of some painkillers?"

"Aye, give me a second," Owen was rummaging around in the SUV and finally tossed him a bottle of pills and a water bottle. "Take what you need. I'm going to find Jack and get us back to the hotel. Suzie?"

"I'll keep looking once you're back," she assured him.

"How many…"

"Survivors?" Suzie looked at him warily. "From the main complex…you're it, Ianto."

"I…we weren't inside when it happened," he admitted. "They took her…converted…I…must have been lucky."

"Lucky indeed. Counting those out for lunch and those away for business…twenty-seven including you."

"Twenty-seven out of over eight hundred?" Ianto looked shocked. "But that's…how can they cover it up?"

"Terrorists. Have to," Suzie looked down. "I'm really sorry, Ianto. I can't even imagine…"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you found me."

"Of course. You're still one of us, remember?"

"Right. Where's Tosh?"

"Liaising from the Hub. Somebody had to keep an eye on the Rift, even though I think it'll be quiet for a while," she glanced to the smoking wreckage and grimaced. "How's the back?"

"Painkillers are kicking in," Ianto nodded. "It's getting there."

"Good," she looked relieved. "Jack wasn't that far away, so…"

"_Ianto!"_

And there was so much in that one word, so much pain and heartache and _relief _that Ianto felt tears spring to his eyes again as he forced himself to stand, smiling a little as Jack practically _vaulted _over the rubble to make it to the SUV. Owen was following at a slower pace and, predictably, swearing a blue streak as he tried to keep up.

"Jack!" he smiled through the tears as the older man caught him in a crushing embrace, glad that he'd had the foresight to pop the painkillers. It still stung, but it would have been excruciating otherwise.

"Oh, Ianto, I thought I'd lost you," he mumbled into Ianto's shirt.

"Not yet, sir."

"Oi, Harkness, stop molesting him. We need to get back to the room so I can do something for those burns," Owen waved him off. "I take it you're coming?"

Jack nodded emphatically and Owen sighed and got into the SUV, leaving Jack to help Ianto into the back.

000

"But see, what I don't understand, mate, is how come you're not more banged up? If not from the initial attack, then from when the tower collapsed? You say you were right outside the entrance, but we found you a long way away," Owen was working on his back, Ianto laying face down on the bed with his chin propped on his forearms.

"Honestly, I had help."

"But we didn't find any other survivors."

"You wouldn't find him," Ianto shrugged. "He was probably long gone."

"Ianto, who…"

"The Doctor," Jack supplied, locking eyes with Ianto, who nodded. "I knew it. Why did he help you?"

"Said I had potential to be his Companion someday, but he had a feeling I was still needed 'here and now,' to use his term. He's Regenerated," Ianto added, Jack having told him about that a long time before.

"What's he like?"

"Tall. Skinny. Messy brown hair. Horrible fashion sense: suits and Converse? Really?" Ianto shuddered. "A tad more manic than what I saw of your Doctor, but scarily competent and calm."

"Attractive?"

"Young-looking," Ianto replied. "And yes, rather easy on the eyes."

"Did he…ask about…" Jack paused, looking unsure what to say.

"No, Jack. There wasn't time," Ianto shook his head. "He _did _tell me to say 'hello' to Tosh, though. Of course, there's probably no way he'd know you were here, is there?"

"No," Jack admitted. "No, there isn't."

"I'm sorry," Ianto looked up at him.

"Not your fault. You have…with…look, Ianto, I'm sorry about Lisa," he blurted.

"I know," Ianto assured him. "I'm still…a little in shock, I think. It hasn't hit me quite yet. Ouch, _Owen!'_

"It's gonna hurt," Owen sounded completely unapologetic, but Ianto noted his hands got markedly gentler after that. "I'm almost done, though. And then I expect you to sleep. For a good long while."

"Have to…Lisa's family…" Ianto protested, knowing that he couldn't leave her down there for more than two or three days. Lisa had assured him that he had set up the equipment properly, but still…to be alone for so long…

"You sure, mate?" Owen's voice softened now, and his hand was soft on Ianto's shoulder.

"Better me than…anyone else. They knew she worked over at Canary Wharf, and they know about me, so…"

"Well, I expect you to sleep until noon tomorrow, then. And then we'll figure out what to do about Lisa, okay?" Owen sounded genuinely sympathetic, probably because he was. "I'll give Tosh a ring, let her know you're in one piece."

"Thank you, Owen," Ianto said truthfully, and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Like I always say, it's just my job. Jack, make sure he sleeps. Hold him down if you have to, not that I think that'll be a problem for you," Owen instructed. "And I'll bring some food up in a few minutes. You're probably starving."

Ianto nodded in agreement as Owen left, and Jack shifted so that Ianto's head was pillowed in his lap, allowing him to run his fingers through the young man's dark hair. "You tired?"

"A bit. More just…numb," Ianto supplied.

"Well, we're all here for you, Ianto. Remember that."

"Of course, sir," Ianto closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was entirely Jack and letting it soothe him. He couldn't help the stab of guilt that he was warm and comfortable while Lisa was stuck in a basement, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Ianto registered Owen coming in a few minutes later and ate the soup and sandwiches offered, thanking him again before he left to head back to Canary Wharf. Jack went off to give Tosh a call and Ianto tried to get to sleep, but after a couple of hours of tossing and turning he gave it up as a lost cause.

"Maybe you just need to relax," Jack suggested. He was standing by the bed, stripped to his trousers and undershirt, and Ianto knew instinctively what he was offering.

"Jack, the woman I was going to _marry _just died. You can honestly be…"

"Can and am. It's nothing against her, you know that," Jack said softly, perching on the edge of the large bed. "But I think I'd know how to best deal with grief…"

"Yes, because after Evan died us having sex was _such _a wonderful idea."

"I don't expect anything. I just think you're wound too tight."

"And this is something your mouth on my cock is going to fix _how?" _

"It will. Trust me," Jack gave him a disarming smile and Ianto, knowing that he could never be with Lisa again (for a variety of reasons), found himself gravitating to this small bit of comfort. Jack wasn't asking for anything in return, and just the thought of Jack going down on him _here _already had him hardening. The day had been horrible, and the loss of life staggering, and Ianto realized Jack was right: sometimes you just needed something to make you feel alive. "Okay. I shouldn't, but…"

"Right," Jack nodded. "But you will?"

Ianto didn't answer, but Jack took that as his reply and pressed him to lay gently back, tugging down the pajama pants he had put on and leaning to nuzzle the base of Ianto's cock, breathing in the musky scent of the man. Ianto watched him through half-lidded eyes, a startled gasp breaking from his lips as Jack took him in without warning, working his mouth until Ianto was completely aroused.

"Good?" he chuckled.

"Mm," Ianto agreed, tangling a hand in Jack's hair and forcing him back down.

"Oh, so _now _we're impatient."

"This is supposed to be _relaxing, _remember?" Ianto growled. "You can tease me some other time."

"That a promise?"

And Ianto realized that it had to be. Jack expected that, now that Lisa was 'gone,' eventually he and Ianto would pursue whatever had been brewing between them for the last six years. And he would grow suspicious if Ianto put him off for too long, so unless Ianto got a sense that he could safely tell Jack about Lisa, he would have to play along with this 'relationship.' He couldn't admit to Jack that he was thinking of leaving Lisa and coming back to Cardiff; especially not now. The other man would think it was an echo of his grief and not take him seriously, after all, and the thought of _that_ had his erection withering almost instantly. Of course, Jack noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't," he forced out, and while Jack would think it meant that he couldn't because the grief was still too fresh, he really couldn't because he wouldn't lie to Jack; wouldn't use him like that. Not until he could be sure Jack would believe he wanted him for _him, _and not just as a replacement for Lisa.

"Ianto, just _trust me_," Jack was practically pleading, and finally Ianto gulped through the tears and nodded, throwing an arm over his eyes. He'd let Jack do this, but that was it. That had to be it. "And look at me."

Ianto uncovered his eyes and looked, seeing Jack staring up at him with obvious concern. Jack bent to close his mouth around Ianto once more, gently sucking until he was hard again. Ianto kept his eyes open but forced himself to relax, watching Jack with veiled interest.

Jack met his eyes and grinned rather evilly before abruptly opening his throat and taking Ianto in completely, and Ianto moaned and reached to grip the older man's hair again. Jack wasn't moving, so Ianto took that as his cue and began to thrust his hips gently, amazed as always at Jack's complete lack of a gag reflex. Even with his troubled mind, it didn't take long for him to get close, and Jack pulled off almost all the way, sucking the very tip of Ianto's cock into his mouth and laving the leaking slit with his tongue.

"God, Jack," Ianto grunted as Jack started to stroke him with one hand, keeping his mouth firmly over the crown of Ianto's erection. The sucking and stroking combined had him writhing in pleasure, and all too soon his eyes opened wide and he came with a cry, Jack coaxing him through the orgasm and continuing to suck gently even after. Ianto sighed and his hand loosened its grip on Jack's hair, instead stroking through the strands as Jack finally let his softening cock slip from his lips. "Wow."

"Glad you enjoyed," Jack's mouth was red but he was smirking, and Ianto pulled him up and kissed him. "Never feel guilty for wanting pleasure, Ianto Jones. You're alive for a reason, so take heart in that."

"Thank you," Ianto mumbled into his mouth, reaching down to note that Jack was, unsurprisingly, also incredibly aroused. He rubbed with the heel of his hand through Jack's trousers, undoing the fly one-handed and slipping his hand in to find that, like normal, Jack had foregone pants again.

Continuing to kiss, he began to work his hand quickly over the taut flesh, guessing that Jack had to be close already, and it only took a few minutes before Jack moaned his release and came with three long pulses, gasping Ianto's name.

"Ugh," he moaned, wrinkling his nose at the state of his trousers. "I need to change."

Ianto laughed, then, the sound free and clear in the room, and it felt _good. _"You do that. You've made quite a mess."

"_Me?" _Jack looked offended. "You wait, boy. You'll get yours," he promised, kissing Ianto slowly once more before standing. "Now get some rest. I've got some more phone calls to make and then I'll join you."

"Okay," Ianto pulled his pajama bottoms back on the scrambled under the covers, falling asleep to the soothing tones of Jack's voice.

000

He woke up to Jack speaking urgently to Suzie, and what he heard only confirmed his worst fears. Keeping utterly still, he tried to hide the fact he was awake, and it seemed to work. Jack and Suzie were talking about Cybermen.

"Jack, we can't just…"

"We _have _to, Suzie. I've seen it before: let even _one _survive and it's over. They're programmed to do one thing: create more Cybermen."

"But Jack, they're only half converted! They're still people!"

"No," Jack sounded stern. "As soon as the conversion starts; as soon as their emotions and feelings are stripped from their bodies, they're no longer human. That's the first thing the Cybermen do; they create mindless drones to do their bidding. Sure, they may still _act _human for a while: their memories and ghosts of feelings remain intact, but it's all a ruse."

_No it isn't! _Ianto's mind screamed silently. _Lisa's still herself._

"So we…"

"Disconnect the conversion chambers. It's the only peace we can give them," Jack said, sounding remorseful, and Ianto knew that Suzie wasn't going to argue with him.

"Alright. I'll let Owen know."

"Do that. I'm sorry, Suzie, but it has to be this way. For the good of the human race," he added softly, and a second later Ianto heard her leave and Jack clambered back into bed, wrapping himself around Ianto like a vise and seemingly taking comfort just in his presence.

Ianto couldn't sleep, though. Now, he knew what he had to do, and his heart clenched at the thought. But nobody was going to help him save Lisa; he knew better than to try and change Jack's mind when he got like this. So for now, he had to keep living a lie: pretend that he still loved Lisa and had no plans to be with Jack, at least until he could either help her move and breathe on her own, or until he could find a way (and not that he was very hopeful) to convince Jack that she had to be saved. But for now…

For now, he was on his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **15/?

**Word Count: **3513

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken a while to get up, but it's here now! Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**In Which Owen and Ianto Have Some Manly-Bonding Time, Yet More Phone Calls are Made, and Ianto Wonders **_**Why **_**Jack's Keeping Spare Body Parts in the Hub**

The next time he woke up, Jack was gone but Owen was perched on the bed beside him. "And…noon. Good job, tea-boy. Seems you have a perfect internal clock. Congratulations."

"I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve you," Ianto muttered in his general direction.

"Jack wanted to check the site for himself, so he buggered off about an hour ago. I need to change the dressings on your back, so I'm here," Owen patted his head. "So please, or I'll pull the covers down."

"Mmp," Ianto grumbled but scrambled out to lay on his stomach again, wincing as Owen peeled back the gauze. "Well?"

"It looks fine," Owen sounded relieved. "I don't even think there'll be any scarring, so you're lucky, tea-boy."

"Lucky," Ianto sniffed. "Right."

"Hey, I know I'm not the nurturing type or anything, and I can't do for you what you did for me last year, but…if you really want to talk? I'll listen," Owen shrugged, looking like it pained him to say the words. "It's not the type of thing I would have wanted to connect us, but the truth is we've both lost our true loves to aliens. If that's not team bonding, then I'm not sure what is."

Ianto chuckled at Owen's horrible attempt to make light of the situation, but he appreciated what the other man was trying to do. "Thanks, Owen. I appreciate it."

"Yeah," Owen cleared his throat, letting his hand rest casually on Ianto's back. "Need any more painkillers before I change the bandages?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Ianto admitted.

"Stay put, then," Owen got off of the bed to bring him the pills and Ianto swallowed them gratefully. "So, Jack asked me to talk to you about…"

"Lisa. Right. I still want to tell her family."

"Are you sure?"

"They know me. If we're covering it up as a terrorist attack, it will be better if I explain it as opposed to a stranger. And since we can't recover the body…I'll plan a memorial service," Ianto tried to keep his voice subdued.

"You sure, mate? You don't have to go through with this…we can do it for you if it's easier," Owen said gently, beginning to work on Ianto's back.

"No, Owen. I appreciate it, but I need to say goodbye properly," Ianto told him. The real reason was, of course, that any excuse to come to London gave him a better chance of figuring out a way to transport Lisa to Cardiff. Ianto prided himself on knowing every inch of the Hub and he knew which disused rooms in the lower corridors had never had CCTV installed. He could put her in there and nobody would ever be the wiser.

"If you're sure," Owen eventually said. "Oh, and when you feel up to it, give Tosh a call. She wants to talk to you."

"Alright," Ianto agreed. He wanted to talk to Tosh, too, if only to assure her that he was alright. He also made a mental note to call Rhiannon and Andy if they hadn't called him already, because he was betting by now that the whole country if not the world had heard about the supposed attack. "Pass me my mobile, will you?"

Owen dug it out of his jacket, mercifully mostly unscathed, and handed it over. Sure enough, both Rhi and Andy had left him rather frantic messages, and he decided to call them back first while Owen worked.

Rhiannon picked up after the first ring. "Ianto!"

"Hey, Rhi."

"You're alive?"

"Fine. Well, mostly," Ianto amended as Owen prodded a particularly sore spot.

"You were _there?"_

"Outside," Ianto replied. "But it's fine, Rhi. Just got a little burnt, that's all. Nothing that'll even scar."

"You daft sod!" he could tell Rhiannon was crying and he felt bad, realizing that he'd now have to tell everyone about Lisa as well. Rhiannon had liked the young woman and thought she was good for Ianto, so that made it harder. "And…"

"Lisa…" Ianto gulped back an all-too-real sob. "Lisa's dead, Rhi. She…got caught inside."

"Oh God, Ianto, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. It hasn't sunk in yet," Ianto told her, hoping she wouldn't press.

"And that boss of yours? He taking care of you?"

"Yeah, Rhi. He's been great. But look, I've got a bunch of calls to make. I'm coming back to Cardiff in a couple of days, so we'll talk then?"

"Of course. Come by anytime," she assured him, and he could hear crying in the background. "Oh, that's Mica again. Take care, Ianto. I love you."

"Bye, Rhi. Love you, too."

He phoned Andy next, the policeman picking up after a few rings. "Ianto Jones!"

"Hi, Andy."

"Bloody 'ell, Ianto!" Andy gasped. "You're alive? They said nobody who was at the site…"

"I wasn't…well, I wasn't inside," Ianto amended. "I'm okay."

"I was worried."

"I'd guessed by your message," Ianto smiled.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Lisa inside?"

"…Yeah. Yeah she was, Andy," Ianto said softly. Maybe he shouldn't have done the phone calls all at once, but then again, if he got them over and done with he could move on.

"…I'm sorry, Ianto."

"It's…well, it's not okay, but…" Ianto felt Owen soothingly rubbing his shoulders and swallowed. "I'm coping. Everyone from work is helping me out."

"Even that bloody doctor of yours?"

"Owen, Andy's insulting you," Ianto informed the medic, who rolled his eyes. Owen and Andy actually got on fairly well, but both of them had incredibly sarcastic senses of humor and their relationship seemed to be built entirely on insults. Not exactly unlike Owen and Ianto's own relationship, but it worked for them.

"Tell him he'd better be taking care of you," Andy warned him over the phone.

"He is, Andy," Ianto assured him. "Look, I'm coming back to Cardiff soon; I'll call you when I get back?"

"Yeah. Take it easy, mate. And if you need to talk before then, you know I'll listen."

"I know. Thanks, Andy."

He snapped the mobile shut and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before dialing Tosh.

"Ianto!"

"Hey, Tosh. How're things?"

"Quiet," she admitted. "But then, we figured that with the massive amounts of Rift energy floating around nothing would be coming through here for a few days at least. How's your back?"

"Owen says it'll heal up fine," Ianto informed her. "But right now I think he's made it his mission to inflict as much pain as possible."

"Oi," Owen muttered, and Ianto snickered because the other man was, for him at least, being remarkably gentle.

"Is Jack there?"

"No, he's down at the site," Ianto replied.

"But he took care of you?"

"He's been great, Tosh. Not you," he said to Owen, who was visibly preening.

"And look, Ianto. I know you don't want to hear it, but I _am _sorry," Tosh said softly, and Ianto smiled at her insightfulness.

"It's okay, Tosh. I appreciate it."

"We're all here if you need us," she assured him. "But I should let you go. You'll be back soon?"

"Couple of days. Oh, and did Owen tell you I ran into the Doctor yesterday?"

"He mentioned it."

"Well, he told me to say 'hello' to you," Ianto smiled as Tosh started laughing.

"That man! With the way he gets around, I'm surprised he remembered. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, alright? Don't let Owen cause too much trouble."

"I won't," Ianto assured her. "I'll call you later."

"Right. Bye, Ianto."

"Take care, Tosh."

"Well, are you done being Mr. Popular yet?" Owen had finished with his back and was idly flicking channels.

"Yeah," Ianto sat up. "What's on?"

"Not much. Football game, if you want."

"Why not," Ianto rearranged the pillows so he could lean against them without aggravating his back, and Owen slid up the bed to perch beside him, casually lounging with his leg bent and his elbow thrown over his knee.

"It gets better," he finally said.

"Hmm?"

"After Katie died…I thought I was going to feel hollow forever. But every day the pain goes away a little more. It still hurts, and it feels like my heart's being ripped out if I think about it too much, but it's better. It is," he finished softly, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"I know," Ianto admitted. "But thank you."

"Yeah," Owen shifted uncomfortably, like he was wont to do whenever anybody gave him a compliment, and Ianto rolled his eyes and turned back to the game.

000

"Now, _normally _I'd have no problem with guys cuddling on my bed, but in this case I have a feeling there's an explanation I need to hear."

Ianto opened his eyes slowly, taking in the room and Jack standing just inside the doorway looking rather amused. He then realized that he had been sleeping on Owen's shoulder and quickly sat up, noting that Owen was also blissfully passed out.

Jack gave him another smile and went to shut off the television, which was still blaring away in the background. Ianto carefully eased himself away from Owen and headed for the toilet, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

By the time he'd emerged, Owen was gone, and Jack informed him that he was off to get food. "Oh, and I brought you coffee. It's just Starbucks, but I figured it was better than the instant stuff the hotel tries to pawn off on us," he held out the cup and Ianto took it gratefully.

"Thanks. I needed this."

"You're an addict," Jack informed him, perching on the bed and drinking his own no doubt sickeningly sweet concoction. As much as Jack loved his industrial strength coffee, when he got it from somewhere else he always got something loaded with calories and sugar that just made Ianto shiver.

"At least it's moderately good for me," Ianto replied, sitting beside Jack. "So? How was today?"

"Nothing," Jack sighed. "No sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS, and no sign of any survivors. I think what we've found so far is it, Ianto."

"Wait," Ianto paused, staring at his coffee cup thoughtfully. "Take me with you tomorrow."

"Ianto!"

"What? Jack, besides Lisa, I didn't really know anyone that worked there. It won't be traumatic, and I've a feeling the most secure levels of the archives have survived. I still have the codes, and if we want to bring anything back to Cardiff with us that's our best chance of finding it," he said logically, of course not adding that he had to check on Lisa.

"Okay. That'd be helpful, actually, but only if you're sure…"

"I'm _fine, _Jack," Ianto really didn't want to go over this again.

"Okay," Jack repeated, finishing off his drink and placing the cup on the bedside table before putting an arm around Ianto's shoulders and pulling him in. Ianto quickly put his cup down as well to avoid spilling anything as Jack tilted his head up for a kiss, and yep, Ianto thought, he was right: whatever Jack had been drinking was _horribly _sweet.

However, like normal, he ceased to care when Jack slid his tongue into his mouth, and the phrase 'making out like teenagers' flitted briefly through his mind before rational thought became a problem. Of course, it wasn't like he had really 'made out' with anyone when he _was _a teenager, and he told himself he _really _needed to stop thinking and take what pleasure he could from this.

"Oi! Stop trying to molest my patient, Harkness! Get your tongue outta his throat!" Owen whacked Jack on the back of the head with a rolled-up menu.

"Not doing anything wrong," Jack protested.

"He's really not," Ianto agreed, but he backed away.

"Look, I really don't care what depraved things the two of you get up to in your spare time, but I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to watch you suck face," Owen was, truthfully, looking a little wistful, and Ianto felt bad. Of course being with them for a year the other man knew about the rather flirtatious nature of the relationship Jack and Ianto shared, but Owen still hadn't found anybody that could come remotely close to erasing Katie in his mind (although Ianto knew he'd had his share of one-night stands. The other man was just like that).

"Sorry, Owen," Ianto kept his hand on Jack's shoulder but pulled away to put some distance between them.

"Whatever. Food," he announced, dropping the bag on the table before turning to leave.

"You're not staying?" Jack was already digging through the bag.

"Nah, Suzie and I are gonna…well," he shifted from foot to foot. "We'll get our own dinner," he announced before turning to leave. "And _don't aggravate your back!" _he called behind him.

"Huh," Jack was eating a burger and looking reflective. "Never saw that one coming."

And, truth be told, Ianto hadn't either. But it looked like Owen was _quite _as lonely as he had first thought.

"Oh, Ianto, I've been meaning to ask you…this Doctor you saw? What did his hands look like?"

"His what?" Ianto blinked, sure he couldn't have heard Jack correctly because that was a _strange _thing to be asking.

"His hands," Jack repeated.

"Oh…uh, don't know, really. Didn't pay attention," Ianto shrugged.

"Well, I'll just have to assume, then," Jack sighed.

"Assume what?"

"Remember that Sycorax invasion London dealt with around Christmas?"

"…Yes?"

"The Doctor was behind persuading them to leave," Jack said. "I got word of it a little too late and by the time I'd reached the site he'd gone, but there was a hand there."

"A…Jack, do _not _tell me you have a bloody severed _hand," _Ianto glared at Jack, but since he didn't deny it, he had to accept it for what it was. "Okay, you have the Doctor's hand. Where is it?"

"In a locked safe in my office."

"Well, may as well bring it out and put it on display," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Look, what good does it do you?" Ianto was still looking at the other man with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Well, yesterday? We came to London before word could have come to Cardiff. It's in a fluid that'll preserve it, but just before the Doctor arrived, it started to go crazy. That's why we came in the first place, because I thought he was here. And since he rarely ever shows up unless trouble is around…" he shrugged.

"I see. So, leave it out. If he shows up, what good is it as a warning system if it's locked up? It was just pure luck that got you to look at it yesterday, right?"

"Yeah."

Ianto shook his head, looking pained. "A bloody _hand, _Jack. You know how desperate that makes you look, right? Anybody else would arrest you for being a stalker."

"The Doctor hardly knows I have his hand," Jack protested. "And besides…it may prove useful. We don't know."

"Whatever. You're putting me off my dinner," Ianto teased, and Jack shook his head in evident exasperation before continuing to munch on his burger. Ianto looked into the bag and noted that Owen had found a salad for him somewhere, and he made a mental note to thank the other man later. Watching Jack eat a burger was almost enough to turn anyone off of them.

Jack had flicked the TV back on and turned it to the news, and of course Canary Wharf was all over the place. He crawled back on the bed and spread his legs, silently inviting Ianto to join him, and the young man complied, leaning back against Jack's body as the older man's arms circled around his chest. Jack kissed the side of his neck, obviously trying to take his mind off of the news report, and Ianto was grateful for it.

Except for one thing. "Jack, your breath is horrible. Were there onions in that burger?"

"Probably," Jack admitted.

"Ugh," Ianto wrinkled his nose.

"You're such a woman," Jack laughed and held Ianto a little tighter. "Have any gum on you?"

"Yes. Let me up," Ianto walked over to the shopping bag Owen had brought and dug around for some gum, throwing the pack to the man on the bed. Jack grinned at him and popped a piece into his mouth.

"Now can I kiss you?"

"It doesn't work _that _fast," Ianto rubbed a hand through his hair. "I think I desperately need a shower."

"Can I…"

"No," Ianto said firmly. "I'm locking the door."

"Spoilsport."

"I remember what happened the last time we showered together, Jack," Ianto reminded him. "I'm not ignorant."

"Not implying you were," Jack shrugged. "Go, then."

Ianto nodded and did, stripping off his pajamas and stepping under the warm water. When he was done, he felt remarkably refreshed, and he decided to dig for new clothes, hoping Owen had the foresight to get him a second pair of casual things.

"And you expect me to control myself," Jack was eyeing his towel-clad body lecherously.

"Yes, I do," Ianto told him in a tone that absolutely brooked no-nonsense, and Jack held up his hands in an obvious gesture of surrender before patting the bed beside him. Ianto obliged him and went to sit, carefully drawing his legs up although he knew it wasn't anything Jack hadn't seen.

"You're hardly making it easy for me, Mr. Jones," Jack told him teasingly, reaching to place a hand on his knee.

"Jack…"

Jack just gave him a wicked grin and slid his hand up, far enough that it was resting under the thin towel.

"You know, you're fairly confident that just because Lisa is now out of the picture you're going to be the one to take her place," Ianto mentioned casually, but Jack quickly withdrew his hand.

"Would that be incorrect, then?"

"No. I don't think I'd want to be with anybody else…not after…there are…certain advantages to being with somebody who can't die," he finally settled on, knowing it sounded cruel and impersonal but it was the truth.

"I see."

"Jack, you know I…have strong feelings for you. How could I not, after all these years? I'm don't just want you because you're safe. You're…the most interesting and incredible man I know, and I know you…care about me, so I don't really see there as being any other option at this point. I think fate has had it in for us since the day we met," he gave Jack a rather sheepish smile, and Jack instantly replaced his hand. "That doesn't mean you can molest me."

"But that's half the fun!"

"Oi," Ianto shifted off the bed. "I'll get into my pajamas and then we can sleep. Or I can sleep, at least."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass tonight," Jack had a faraway look in his eyes. "Ianto…did the Doctor mention anything about Rose?"

"No," Ianto shook his head. "He was muttering about parallel worlds for the longest time, though, and I…" he paused as Jack gave him a relieved smile. "What?"

"Just…her name was on one of the 'missing' lists that was compiled. So they never found her body, and…look, Ianto, barring me, the Doctor isn't one to let his Companions be killed. So if…" he shook his head, and Ianto swore that he looked about ready to cry.

"Oh, Jack," Ianto sat down again and pulled Jack to rest against him. "I'm not going to try to get your hopes up…but…"

"I have to believe, Ianto. I have to believe that somehow she got sent to whatever world the Doctor was nattering about," Jack said firmly. "Rose was…is…too special to go out like that. She's a survivor, and I have to believe I'll see her again."

"I'm sure you will," Ianto said blandly, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy over the depth of Jack's feelings for this girl.

"Thank you," Jack sat up and ruffled Ianto's hair. "And don't bother changing. I think maybe I will sleep for a couple of hours. And I promise I won't try anything," he held up his hands.

"I'll hold you to that," Ianto sighed and dropped the towel before climbing into bed, watching impassively as Jack quickly stripped off his clothes and threw them aside (which made Ianto cringe) before joining him. "Captain Harkness, is it entirely professional for us to be naked in bed together?"

"Course it is. It's my own unique method of TLC," Jack informed him gruffly, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Ianto. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can…"

"It's fine," Ianto shook his head. "Come here."

Jack happily obliged, pulling Ianto into his arms and kissing his forehead. "Are you sure you want to come with tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, Jack. I have to," Ianto replied, although the last bit was mostly for himself.

"Then I won't try and stop you."

"Thank you," Ianto pulled himself a little closer and closed his eyes. Tomorrow wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do it.

For Lisa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **16/?

**Word Count: **3418

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Not much to say this time. Still fangirling insanely over the Glee finale. More coherency later, I promise.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**In Which Ianto Returns Home, Torchwood's Resident Pet is Picked Up, and Jack and Ianto Figure Out Where They Stand**

"Ianto!"

"Tosh!"

Ianto laughed happily as the small woman flew into his arms, and he held her tightly. "Oh, Ianto, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"You didn't believe me over the phone?"

"It's better to see with my own eyes," she replied. "But you're alright? Really?"

"Fine," Ianto smiled. "I'm fine, Tosh."

"But he's not staying, because he's taking at least a few days off," Jack came up from behind. "So I'm taking him home after he makes you a cup of coffee, because I'm guessing you've missed it."

"Have I ever," she agreed. "It's great to see you, Ianto."

"Same. I'll be back soon," he reminded her, and she patted his arm and went back to her computer.

He had snuck in to see Lisa a few times before they left London, and while she was doing alright, he couldn't make trips up there every two or three days without arousing suspicion. He knew he could get her into the Hub easily as long as he came up with a report of a fake Weevil sighting, but it would have to be carefully timed and he would need to rent a van or something to transport her to Cardiff.

All in all, he wasn't especially worried, which was something he was glad for because nobody could accuse him of being tense.

He gave Tosh her cup and let Jack drive him home, leaving only with the promise that Ianto would try to get some rest. How that somehow turned into cleaning out his closet and finding the rather inappropriate outfit he had worn that day so long ago to convince Jack to stop molesting him was a surprise even to him, but he decided to try it on and see if it still fit.

It did, wonder of wonders, and he looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if it paid to keep it…it wasn't like he made a habit of dressing like a rent-boy, but Jack seemed to like it, and…

He blinked as his mobile Rift monitor went off and decided a bit of Weevil hunting would do him good, so he grabbed his gun and headed off to where the signal was occurring.

Of course, he didn't have spray or restraints around, but luckily there was a rather large branch on the ground that he could try and subdue the alien with. It managed to get in a rather good swipe at his head before Jack arrived and tackled it in a flying leap, and between the two of them it didn't take long to subdue it.

"Thought I told you to rest," Jack was panting heavily, bleeding rather profusely from a throat wound that closed up even as Ianto watched.

"Duty called," Ianto chucked the branch away, leaning against a tree.

"You…have special plans tonight?" Jack was eyeing him up.

"No. Wanted to see if this still fit alright," Ianto shrugged, rather embarrassed he hadn't thought to change. "I was thinking of just getting rid of it…"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "And I can make that an order if you wish," he added.

"Why, Captain, I thought you liked my suits," Ianto smiled innocently at him, pushing himself off of the tree.

"I do. But this is an entirely different level of hot," Jack pulled him in by the belt loops on his jeans and kissed him slowly. "You're bleeding."

"I know. It's nothing, just a superficial scrape," Ianto touched his hairline and frowned when his fingers came away sticky with blood.

"Let's get our friend back to the Hub and then we'll go to yours and get you cleaned up and, as much as I hate to say it, out of those clothes," Jack snuck another kiss before heaving the Weevil over his shoulder. "I think she looks like a Janet, don't you?"

"Whatever you say, sir," Ianto shook his head with a fond smile and followed Jack to the SUV.

000

It was only a couple of days later when he had a massive spike on his Rift monitor again and ended up in a dirty warehouse laying on top of Jack with a sedated pteranodon just feet away.

And as much as he told himself he was _not _going to have sex in a warehouse, it became increasingly hard to convince his mind when Jack, obviously aroused, was lying beneath him just practically _begging _to be kissed.

"Ianto…" he breathed, his voice low and husky.

"Not here," Ianto pushed himself up with an effort, willing himself to calm down. "Let's get her back to the SUV."

"Her?"

"Obviously," Ianto shrugged. "I had a look while you were being flown around. No obvious genitalia, therefore…" he let the sentence hang.

"Now, not that I know a lot about ancient lizards, but I thought the giant crest meant it was male?" Jack looked confused.

"So they say," Ianto agreed. "But then, have scientists really had a chance to study these creatures up close? For all we know, the ones with the smaller crests are an entirely different species. Besides, she looks like a girl…" he trailed off as the lizard began to wake up, blinking rather blearily in the dim light. "Hey, girl…"

She squawked and got dizzily to her feet, looking from Ianto to Jack in confusion as Ianto dug out another chocolate bar. "You like it, right? Come here…" he held out the bar and she hopped cautiously over, snapping a piece off rather delicately with her beak and tossing her head back to move it down her throat, reminding Ianto of a rather oversized pelican.

"Ianto, be careful…"

"She won't hurt me. She's lost and confused, Jack," Ianto held a hand out, watching her carefully as she hopped closer before lowering her head and butting Ianto lightly in the chest. "And I think she likes me."

"She likes you because you've fed her," Jack protested.

"Be that as it may, we're keeping her," Ianto stroked her beak. "I'll look after her, don't worry."

"I'm not," Jack moved closer but the pteranodon only hissed at him. "Hey, sorry! I had to calm you down!" he held up his hands and she hopped toward him, hissing every now and then. "Okay, you don't like me. Ianto, how are we getting her back?"

"We'll take her in the SUV and then down the lift, I guess," Ianto shrugged. "There's an open spot up by the water tower…I could build her a little nest."

"Hey, she's your responsibility," Jack pointed out. "Whatever you say. Get her moving, then."

Ianto held out the chocolate and got the creature to follow him out to the SUV, and she was remarkably well-behaved as they drove her to the Hub and bundled her inside. Once she saw the expansive underground space she immediately took off, squawking happily and circling the water tower. "She's beautiful."

"She is," Jack agreed, slipping an arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"I feel bad. Lost, alone, out of her time…"

"Not alone. Not anymore," Jack shook his head. "She has you now."

"Jack, is that a subtle way of comparing yourself to a pteranodon?"

"Did it work?"

"Sap," Ianto let his head rest on Jack's shoulder. "We need to name her."

"I'll leave that to you."

"Alright. Myfanwy."

"My…what?"

"_Myfanwy, _Jack. It suits her."

"I'll take your word on that. Myfanwy," he tried to get his tongue around the unfamiliar word and ended up mangling it horribly, and Ianto laughed at him. "Hey, I'm trying."

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. "Let's go home, Jack."

000

He woke up because Jack was making noise, but while he was prepared to find the other man in the throes of a nightmare, he wasn't prepared to find out a) that he'd slept the whole night and it was now morning or b) that Jack was going to do _that _in _his bed. _

"Jack!"

"Morning," Jack grinned cheekily at him. "You wanna help me with this?"

"Not like you've given me a _choice!" _Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You've got a choice," Jack told him. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

"No," Ianto said firmly, and Jack stopped stroking himself almost immediately, his eyes widening.

"You…you mean that?"

"Yes, Jack. I don't want to do this. Not now."

"Fine," Jack sighed, closing his eyes and seemingly slipping into a sort of trance, but when he opened them only a few seconds later he was no longer aroused.

"How did…" Ianto looked at him curiously.

"Practice. Several years of it," Jack rolled onto his side. "With the jobs I did in the future, there were lots of times where you took sex when you could, and half the time you were interrupted by something that wanted to kill you. It's hard to fight when you're…distracted, so most of us Time Agents perfected a way to instantly calm down. I don't like to use it, because it's a waste of a good time, but if I need to…"

"That would have been bloody useful in high school," Ianto grunted.

"I can imagine. Look, just…I'm not going to pressure you. I know what happened in London was just an echo of your grief and that you needed a little comfort, but if you want to take this farther…I'll wait for you," Jack laid a hand possessively on Ianto's hip.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"When's the memorial service?" Jack asked quietly, his fingers tightening somewhat as if to ground Ianto to the present.

"Saturday."

"Do you want me…"

"No," Ianto shook his head. "It'll only bring up too many questions, and the last thing I want you to do is flirt with me and have them think I've already moved on."

"You haven't?"

"_No," _Ianto reminded him firmly.

"Fair enough, then," Jack kissed his bare shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth for a moment before letting go.

"Jack," Ianto's protest was obviously half-hearted.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

"Come again?"

"If you could do anything to me, or have me do anything to you, what would you want?"

"Are you considering it?"

"Depends what it is," Ianto shrugged.

"Well, obviously I'd love to be inside you, but I don't think you're ready for that yet. So…I'd really, _really _like to come in your mouth."

"Jack!"

"You asked!" Jack protested, although he was laughing. "You can't act all scandalized, Ianto."

"It's just…hearing it like that," Ianto was blushing, and Jack took pity on him.

"Aw, you're just too innocent, that's all," he teased, letting his arms circle Ianto's waist and pulling him back. "I like it, though. It's cute."

"I'm not 'cute.'" Ianto pouted.

"You are. You're adorable."

"Showering me with endearments isn't going to get me on my knees any faster," Ianto responded dryly, and Jack wisely kept quiet. "But yes, to answer your question. I'd…like to try that. Sometime."

"Good enough," Jack yawned. "More sleep?"

"More sleep," Ianto agreed, relaxing into Jack's warm embrace. "You're incorrigible, but you're a furnace, so I'm content."

"Is that a compliment or should I be offended?"

"Read it as you will," Ianto shrugged. "So, what else?"

"Hmm?"

"What else do you want to do to me? I know you have…quite a list."

"I've had over six years to perfect it," Jack reminded him. "So indeed, I do have quite a list. Remember when I talked about my box of toys…"

"Oh, you have _no _idea how wrong that sounded!" Ianto reached for Jack's hand so he could lace their fingers together.

"Au contraire, my little Welshman; I'd hoped to get a rise out of you. Anyway," Jack slid his free hand up Ianto's chest and absently rolling a nipple between his fingers, the small bud hardening almost instantly as Ianto let out a low moan. "Since you're so _sensitive _here, I was thinking we could see if I could make you come without even _touching _you down there," he slid his hand down to illustrate his point but Ianto caught his wrist.

"No way, Captain. You're not getting me that easy," he looked back and grinned.

"Tease," Jack caught his lips in an awkward kiss. "I was serious about the last one, though."

"You're a sadist," Ianto supplied, meaning it as a jest, but Jack instantly flinched. "Jack?"

"Ianto. You can't know everything about me but…I feel like I should tell you that…" he heaved a long sigh before intertwining his fingers with Ianto's again, moving his arm so their joined hands were over the young man's heart. "A long, long time ago I wasn't a very nice man. It goes far beyond once being a con man, believe me. I was…I worked for a place that was sort of like a future police service, only they weren't nearly as lenient as our own. We did whatever we could to get information out of our suspects, innocent or not, and more often than not that included several forms of torture. I know all of the pressure points on the human body and what to do to cause people excruciating pain. I can keep somebody on the cusp of life and death for days without killing them. I…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Ianto's voice was a whisper and he was whipcord tense in Jack's arms.

"No secrets. Well, not what I can admit. You know more about me than any living human in this universe…heck, I've told you more than I've told the Doctor, although I have a feeling he knows it anyway. If you and I are getting into this relationship, I don't want you to find something out about me in the future that scares you. This is who I am, Ianto, and I'm seriously twisted. If that bothers you…"

"That just makes two of us, Jack. Anybody would have to be crazy to get into a relationship knowing what I do, but you don't see me running. I know who you are, Jack, and inside, you're good. That's all that matters."

"God, I don't deserve you," Jack tightened his hand around Ianto's.

"Any more confessions?"

"Nah, I think that's it. Oh, of course, getting around the universe means I'm _very _well-versed in the art of human pleasure as well as human pain."

"I'd imagine," Ianto smiled. "Well, I look forward to seeing some of this famous skill."

"You will. Whenever you're ready. I've been going easy on you so far," Jack informed him. "Now, sleep?"

"Yup," Ianto closed his eyes, held Jack's hand steady, and slept.

000

"How are you?"

"Alright."

"In any pain? Can I get you anything?"

"It's fine, Ianto," Lisa gave him a weary smile, still beautiful despite the metal armor encasing about half of her body. "Thank you. For getting me here."

"Anything," Ianto promised, leaning down for a quick kiss, which was about all the physical affection she was capable of at the moment.

"Then be honest with me?"

"Of course," he cupped her cheek tenderly. "Like I said, anything."

"Are you sleeping with Jack?"

"No," he sighed. "I've never…not since that night. There have been…incidents, but it's never gone that far."

"You should."

Ianto blinked, obviously _not _expecting that one. "Wh-what?"

"Ianto, let's not kid ourselves," she looked frustrated that she couldn't lift her arm to comfort him. "We both know I'm never having sex again…"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. I'm cybernetic, now. I don't…I don't feel lust anymore. I feel like I _should, _and I know what it _feels _like, but I don't _feel _it. And I'm not making any sense, but just…trust me? You and Jack…even seeing you interact for brief periods of time, I know; you have something _special, _Ianto, and if he makes you happy, then _be _with him. You have my blessing," she intoned formally, and he smiled at her although his eyes were wet. "And don't cry. I want to cry and I can't, so you don't get to."

"Lisa, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, my sweet Ianto. But so does Jack, I think, and you deserve every happiness he can give you. If you want to stay and take care of me as long as you can, that's all I ask of you. I won't ask you to remain my boyfriend because we both know that's a sham at this point," she looked reflective. "Be happy. Don't be guilty. And lighten up, I'm sure the sex is amazing."

"It is that," he was blinking back tears now, forcing a smile onto his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And…tell me if I'm wrong, but you were thinking of breaking up with me anyway."

"I what?" Ianto blinked. "How…how did you…"

"Ianto, you may think I didn't notice you moping about when you were in London for weeks at a time, but I did. I knew it was coming, and honestly if you hadn't done it by the time your birthday rolled around I would have. We're not…we weren't…right for each other, love. Not in that way."

"So you're not…not mad at me?" Ianto asked, looking a little incredulous.

"We'd grown apart. You had a crush on me, I decided to try it out. It was never meant to get serious, but being in this job…it was safe, Ianto, we both know that. That's why we stayed together, because it was logical, not because it was the one thing we wanted above everything else," she stated. "I do love you, as a friend, but not anything more."

"I feel the same," Ianto held her hand and smiled at her. "So…"

"Yes. Go be Jack's. You have to tell me about it, though," she added.

"Of course."

"Now go, before he comes looking for you."

"Right. Thank you. Again."

"Go," she urged once more, smiling at him until the door to her makeshift room shut.

000

"Ianto! Any chance of…"

Ianto presented Jack with the coffee cup and the older man gave him a winning smile.

"You heading home soon?"

"If I'm not needed, sir," Ianto replied.

"Nah, go on."

"Will you…ah…be joining me?"

"Is that an invitation?" Jack looked surprised. While he and Ianto had bunked together more often than not since getting back from London, the other man had never _invited _him over; he'd just sort of tagged along.

"Yes. I just…I figure that Lisa wouldn't want me to…" Ianto swallowed, and Jack looked at him curiously. "I figure that Lisa isn't…wasn't…the type of person to dent me happiness just because she's not around. And besides…she liked you. She'd want me to be happy, and I can't deny anymore that you make me happy, Jack. I think…if we want to call it what it is…I mean, if you want…"

"You're rambling," Jack inhaled deeply, the smell of coffee wonderfully soothing. "And yes, if you're asking what I think you're asking."

"So we're…"

"Together," Jack supplied. "If you want."

"I just said I did!"

"Good," Jack chuckled. "Good. Run on ahead, then. I'll be out of here soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed, shuffling his feet before fleeing the office, and Jack sighed and went back to his paperwork.

000

He slid into bed a couple of hours later, Ianto muttering something about letting cold air in as he shook his head at the younger man's predictability. "I'll warm you up," he promised, spooning behind him and tugging the young man back into his arms.

"Hmm," Ianto, still half-asleep, mumbled. "You get your work done?"

"Most of it. The rest can wait," Jack replied. "Now, sleep."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe for a couple of hours, then I should head back. You know I hate leaving the Hub alone at night," Jack reminded him. "If the monitor goes off…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ianto sighed. "Don't wake me if you go."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack replied. "Now, go to sleep. You need it."

"Okay. Night, Jack."

"Goodnight."

Jack had barely settled down when he heard his phone vibrate, so he picked it up to receive a call from Tosh about some rogue Weevils. Loathe to leave the bed but knowing he was needed, he dropped a kiss on Ianto's forehead before slipping silently out of the room, deciding he'd be back home as soon as this was dealt with.

Home, he thought with a smile as he headed out of the flat and took the lift to ground level. It had been a long time since he'd called anywhere but his little bunker at the Hub 'home,' but this was as good a place as any to start.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **17/?

**Word Count: **3250

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Posting this quickity-quick after the last installment because I'm off on vacation tomorrow, and while I've been assured I can get the Internetz in the hotel, there's always a chance something will go screwy with it. So hopefully I can post before we come home in a week, but if not, I hope this will tide everyone over…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**In Which Gwen Comes on Board, Owen Hatches a Plan, and A Shower is Taken**

In hindsight, Ianto should have seen it coming since the day they'd dug that old glove out of the Bay, but between trying to care for Lisa and trying to hide her existence from the rest of Torchwood 3, his normal warning instincts seemed to have been muted. He should have noticed Suzie acting strangely long before he did, long before now. Now. When it was too late. He closed the drawer to the morgue, leaning his forehead against the handle and blinking back tears.

He should have noticed. Maybe he could have saved her, but he was too busy thinking of himself. Stupid. If he was being so remiss, there was a chance the others had noticed that he'd become distracted. Especially with how close he was letting Jack get, there was a real chance that…but no, Jack wasn't him. Jack wouldn't keep it to himself, if he'd suspected something was up. Jack was up there flirting with Gwen right now, that poor traumatized girl, but Ianto's original instincts about her had been right, and now she was part of the team.

And…he groaned inwardly. Andy was going to kill him, he could just hear the conversation now: "So you let _her _in and not me? What, I'm not good enough for Captain Flashy? Not pretty enough to join your exclusive group?"

"Ianto?"

"Jack!" Ianto turned abruptly, although he couldn't hide the obvious pain in his eyes and Jack strode forward to hug him, letting Ianto slump against him. "Oh, Jack…"

"I know," Jack's eyes were haunted. "But that…who she was at the end wasn't _her, _Ianto, you know that. That was all the glove, the…the Suzie I knew would never have…"

"Wouldn't she, Jack? Maybe she was just a better actor than we gave her credit for," Ianto said moodily.

"Hey, none of that. She was our friend, and it's going to hurt for a while. Come to bed?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. It's been a long night, and I've sent Gwen home, so we should get a couple of hours of respite before the world decides to end again," he smiled at Ianto. "Coming?"

Ianto nodded and let Jack precede him, following him down into the bunker and stripping down to his pants before sliding under the covers and trying to press as close to the wall as possible; there _really _wasn't enough room for both of them in that bed. Jack, of course, had no regard whatsoever for his personal space and crowded him, splaying over him like some sort of many-legged sea creature. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that conversation we had a long time ago? When you told me that losing any member of your team…"

"Yeah, Ianto," Jack said. "I remember. But like I said: that…person wasn't Suzie anymore. And if she was always like that and I was just too blind to see it, maybe she never _was _a true part of my team. If she was hiding what she was really like…"

"But then, who can you trust?" Ianto found himself wondering aloud, and he realized that considering the present circumstances he really, _really _didn't want Jack answering that.

"Well, you, I'd hope," Jack's tone told Ianto he was joking, and Ianto tried hard not to tense up. Realizing it was probably a lost cause, he turned around and abruptly kissed Jack, hoping to get his mind off of the topic in other ways.

Not surprisingly, it worked.

000

"And woah, there, lovely, it doesn't take five people to investigate a single strange incident," Andy's hand on his shoulder stopped him from following the others into the club, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "Besides, you've been avoiding me."

"Andy," Ianto looked at the other man and shrugged. "What can I tell you? Gwen's…well, Jack's apparently decided she's what we need."

"I'm not angry, Ianto."

"You're…not?" Ianto looked confused.

"No. After seeing what you and the others go through, I don't think I'd be any good in Torchwood anyway. I mean, I'm just a regular guy, Ianto. I'm not a hero, and while you may get your kicks risking your lives I prefer safer jobs," Andy told him, and although Ianto believed it for the most part there was still an underlying hint of betrayal in his tone that told the younger man he was upset.

"Andy, it wasn't that. I'm not special either…I just make good coffee," Ianto joked, and Andy gave him a tiny smile. "But that's not the point. Gwen's just…besides being a liaison with you and the police, she's also so…"

"Human," Andy filled in, and Ianto nodded. "I get it, Ianto. Just…don't shut me out? I like our weekly pub nights, and I think Tosh and Owen like me."

"They do," Ianto quickly assured him. "And I had no intention of ignoring you…I just thought you'd be mad at me."

"Well, I'm not. Not really," he amended. "But if I ever get the chance and end up doing something impressive, you'd better consider me, or else," Andy glared at him.

"We will. Don't worry. Now can I go in?"

"Ay, go ahead," Andy patted his shoulder. "Oh, and Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Keep Captain Flash away from her, y'hear? If I can't have her, no way is he going to."

"Don't worry," Ianto promised. "I won't let anything happen between them."

"You'd better not."

000

It didn't stop Ianto feeling jealous and protective when Gwen kissed Jack after they'd saved Carys, however, and Ianto looked up to meet Owen's eyes as the older man shook his head and mouthed 'Don't.'

Ianto wouldn't, not yet, but he took at least a small measure of comfort in the fact that Jack didn't looked like he enjoyed the kiss; in fact, he just looked kind of shocked. But they…as a team…had to curb her obvious hero-worship of him quickly before it started to interfere with other things.

So after they'd sent her home and were getting a nightcap at the local pub, Owen said, "So, you want me to seduce her, or what?"

"Owen!" Tosh glared at him, and while Ianto had suspected that the computer expert had quite the crush on their medic, she never gave him a straight answer when he questioned her.

"Oi, I have it on authority that I'm quite irresistible," Owen pouted.

"Yes, but you're competing against _Jack," _Ianto reminded him. "And I'm sorry, Owen, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, next to him I'm a pile of dung, I get it," Owen sniffed. "Anyway, if you want me to flirt with her, I'll do it."

"Rhys," Tosh said immediately.

"Ay, yeah, he's a good guy, but if she throws our team dynamic off-kilter, it ain't gonna be pretty. Your choice, Ianto. I know if she was movin' in on my turf I'd stand my ground, but…"

"_Your_ choice, Owen. I have to believe that Jack wouldn't go for her just because she's pretty, but…"

"It's Jack," Tosh pointed out.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Let's see how it goes," Ianto suggested, and the other two nodded.

"So, spill. Andy."

"He's not angry. He still wants to go out with us once a week. He wants me to keep Gwen away from Jack," Ianto recited.

"See? _We're _not the only ones opposed to that!" Owen looked triumphant.

"Owen, drop it," Ianto pleaded. "Just…let's see where it goes. It won't do any of us any good to move in on her like she's some sort of virus…and besides, it isn't like Jack and I are preaching our status to the world."

"It's obvious, though," Tosh shrugged. "I mean, the two of you…you just have to see the way you look at each other."

"Sappy, Tosh," Ianto informed her.

"I know. But you've been working together for so long..."

"Yeah," Ianto half-smiled. "Well, hopefully Gwen clues in sooner rather than later, and if not, we can always give her some gentle encouragement."

"So I'm…not allowed to seduce her?" Owen looked confused.

"Owen, do whatever you want," Ianto patted the other man's arm. "But bear in mind that while it's not hard to see why she would be smitten with Jack…"

"Oi," Owen grunted at him.

"I'm just pointing it out," Ianto protested, noting that Tosh looked mildly offended by his comment as well. He'd have to speak with her later.

"Well, _I'm _just saying I could get any bird I wanted, alright?"

"I'll take your word for it," Ianto told him, glad to see he wasn't having some sort of fallout from Suzie dying. Of course, he figured that Owen and Suzie truly _were _just bed-partners and there was nothing else between them, but it still had to hurt to lose that. However, Ianto could read Owen fairly well by now, and the other man was…well…as normal as he ever got, so that at least was reassuring.

000

Ianto drove Tosh home after they'd finished their drinks, and as he stopped outside of her building he turned off the engine and turned to her.

"Tosh, you know Owen and I are just teasing when we talk about how awful he is, right?"

"Hmm? Why would it matter?" she asked, not all that convincingly.

"I know you like him."

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"It's…fairly obvious to anybody not named 'Owen.'"

"…Oh. Well, okay, then. It's just…I feel invisible around him. It's like he barely notices me…I mean, we get along fine but he doesn't see me as a woman, you know? I'm just a friend."

"He notices you more than you think, Tosh," Ianto promised her, reaching to hold her hand as she gave him a tiny smile. "Give him time. He's hurting, and he's lost, and if he gets into another serious relationship and it ends badly I don't think he'll ever recover. Sleeping around is just his way to get out of the commitment trap, and it's not the best answer, but right now it's all he has."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Tosh shook her head.

"I've just seen more than most," Ianto patted her hand and she reached across the gearshift to awkwardly hug him. "You'll be alright?"

"I'm fine, Ianto. And thank you," she gave him a far more genuine smile before getting out of the car and waving after him as he drove off.

000

Jack was waiting for him when he got back to the flat, and the older man stood up as soon as he passed the doorway. "So. Going to yell at me?"

"Hardly," Ianto hung his coat up and idly checked his reflection in the hall mirror. "She kissed _you, _after all. And, if I may be frank, sir, you didn't look like you were enjoying it."

"I wasn't," Jack told him honestly. "Mostly because I was shocked, but Gwen…I know there's something between us, Ianto; I'm not going to deny that, but she and I could never work as a couple, and I wouldn't want us to."

"Owen's offered to seduce her for me."

"Owen needs to learn to mind his own business," Jack muttered. "What did Andy say? Was he mad?"

"He understands," Ianto shrugged. "And I sort of promised him that I would keep you and Gwen apart."

"Right, he's got a little schoolboy crush on her," Jack was smirking. "I think it's cute."

"Don't make fun," Ianto scolded him gently, but Jack was grinning at him. "And go to bed. If you're tired."

"It's been a long couple of days," Jack agreed. "I told Gwen not to come in 'til late and Tosh and Owen can manage on their own, so I guess I could sleep."

"Go, then," Ianto pushed him lightly toward the bedroom. "I'm going to shower and join you."

"Can I join you in the shower?" Jack asked coyly, and Ianto rolled his eyes at the other man's predictability.

"Yeah," Ianto finally sighed. He and Jack were supposed to be a couple, right? It had been months since they'd done anything sexual together, and while personally he was rather happy Jack had been respecting his wishes thus far, he knew he couldn't stave the other man off forever. Not if this was going to work.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Ianto repeated. "Come on, then."

Jack followed him obediently to the washroom, 'helping' him undress although Ianto knew it was just an excuse to touch. Once they were in the shower proper, Jack behaved for a while, seemingly content just to hold Ianto while he washed, but thanks to his position Ianto could feel that the other man was quickly becoming aroused. He swallowed, trying to push down his nerves, before spinning in Jack's arms and looking coyly up at him. "What?"

"Well, sir, I believe that a while ago you told me what you'd like me to do to you…"

Jack thought about this before a smile crept across his face. "Oh, yeah. _That. _Only if you want to, Ianto. You know I'd never…"

"I'm aware, sir," Ianto reached down and stroked Jack's arousal, meeting the other man's eyes as Jack tried to keep his face neutral.

"Well?"

"Patience," Ianto saw the flicker of a smile around Jack's mouth and knew that if he chose to stop at any point the other man wouldn't fault him for it. He sank to his knees, tongue darting out for an experimental lick as Jack groaned, hand twitching by his side. That reaction made Ianto smile, and he moved forward, sucking the tip of Jack's cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

"Tease," Jack panted, already sounding like he was losing control, and part of Ianto loved that he was reason for it. Ianto didn't move, wanting to see how long Jack could hold out, and it didn't take long before Jack let a hand rest on his head, carefully tightening his fingers in Ianto's hair as he growled, "Well?"

And Ianto decided he'd tortured the other man long enough and took as much as he could in his mouth, knowing that he didn't have Jack's non-existent gag reflex and _really _not wanting to ruin the moment by choking. It seemed to be enough for Jack who moaned Ianto's name rather wantonly and bent forward slightly, drops of water falling off his fringe onto Ianto's neck and back.

Ianto tried to remember what he'd done the last time he'd attempted this, because Jack had seemed to like it, and he soon found a rhythm that worked, bringing up one hand to hold Jack against the wall so he couldn't buck his hips. He slid back enough to get his other hand on Jack's cock, remembering how quick he'd gotten off this way, and it wasn't long before the combined assault of his mouth and hand had Jack gasping.

"Ianto…Ianto, if you don't want to…I'm warning you, I…"

But Ianto had no intention of stopping, not now, and deciding to be a little impulsive he started to hum, causing Jack to stiffen and open his eyes before the added vibration drove him over the edge and he came with a shout of Ianto's name.

Ianto swallowed, trying to fulfill at least one of Jack's many perverse fantasies, and once again wondered how the other man could seemingly crave the taste. But he figured Jack's reaction was worth it, as the other man looked _shattered, _slumping back against the wall and dragging a hand over his face as he started to laugh before pulling Ianto up and into a heated kiss, his tongue sliding into Ianto's mouth and searching out any lingering taste of himself.

He pulled back, licking at Ianto's lips, before drawing him into an embrace. "Wow."

"Good?"

"For a first time? I've taught you well," Jack's hands slid down Ianto's back, slick and smooth with the water, and he grasped Ianto's hips to pull him closer. "Now. Any particular fantasies you want _me _to enact for you?"

"Well, I…"

"How about this," Jack suggested, the water making it easy to slide a finger inside of Ianto, causing the younger man to gasp with the unexpected intrusion. "I know you're not ready to go all the way yet, but how about I make you come like this?" he crooked his finger, hitting that one spot that made Ianto's knees weak as he clutched at Jack's shoulders.

"That'll work."

"Good," Jack slid his finger out and looked around, reaching out of the shower to grab a bottle of lotion before squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He slid one and then two into Ianto, who closed his eyes and groaned. "Now hold onto me."

"Wh…" Ianto cut off with a gasp as Jack slicked his free hand with the lotion before wrapping it around Ianto's cock, already dripping with pre-cum. And oh, he was certain that nobody in the world could make him lose control as easily as Jack could, and he barely noticed when the other man added a third finger at just the right angle to easily rub that…he gave up trying to think of the actual name and kissed Jack hungrily, the other man never faltering in his rhythm as he rubbed and stroked and all-too-soon drove Ianto over the edge with a moan that was all but muffled in their frantic kisses.

Jack slid his fingers out, rinsing his hand before cupping Ianto's face and kissing him slowly, gently bringing him down as the younger man's breath evened out. "At the risk of…sounding clichéd…wow," Ianto chuckled, and Jack kissed him again before reaching to steady him.

"You alright?"

"I will be. I mean, Jack…"

"I think next time you'd be ready," Jack said in a low voice, and Ianto nodded slowly. "Ianto, you know I'd never force you, but if you're _that _receptive to my _fingers, _imagine what…"

"I…I know, Jack. Let me…I can't even think straight right now."

"Oh, baby, I'm good," Jack grinned and Ianto sighed.

"And your ego is as large as ever."

"That'll never change," Jack turned the water off and drew Ianto out of the shower, toweling him off before taking his hand and walking them to the bedroom. "And now that you've tired me out I think I can definitely catch a few hours of sleep."

"Good," Ianto already sounded out of it as he snuggled under the covers, seemingly uncaring that both of them were completely naked as Jack joined him. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime. And I mean it," Jack assured him.

"I find that remarkably easy to believe," Ianto muttered, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and comfort he always seemed to find with the other man.

000

A few days later, after he'd first contacted Dr. Tanizaki, he felt a small thrill run through his body at the other man's assurance that he'd come to Cardiff and see what he could do for Lisa.

This was it, then. He just needed a way to get the others out of the Hub for an evening and then…then they could work on getting Lisa out of that horrible conversion unit and hopefully breathing on her own again.

And then maybe he'd be able to convince Jack that just because she wasn't entirely human anymore didn't mean she deserved to be killed without being given a chance first.

Of course, he thought ruefully as he closed the e-mail, there _was _a chance this could all horribly backfire, but he had to hope for the best.

Right now, it was all he could do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **18/?

**Word Count: **3383

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait, but I've been on holiday and had a bunch of things going on (Glee-fic has taken over my brain. I know, weak excuses….…). Regardless, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**In Which There is a Confrontation, a Sleepover, and We Find Out the Sure-fire Way to Get Owen Harper Out of Bed**

The colors were dull and the sounds were muted, but two words cut through the haze of blood and misery and _pain_ and he snapped his head up, wondering why he was sitting on his kitchen floor before he whispered, "A month?"

"Thirty days," Jack clarified, and Ianto registered enough to see that he was shaking, that his finger was still on the trigger and he's shaking hard enough to accidentally dislodge it, but Ianto didn't think he would. He isn't sure, but he doesn't think, and…

"And then what?"

"Then you have three choices," Jack growled, his voice almost breaking.

"…And?" Ianto asked wearily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the counter and no, closed eyes are no good before blood and screams and pain and Myfanwy (Jack was a sick, sick man) and _Lisa, oh God, Lisa, _and…

"Ianto. _Ianto!"_

He snapped back to the present, breathing heavily and then _he _wasthe one shaking uncontrollably.

"Three choices."

"What?"

"A month. Then three choices."

"Okay…"

"Ianto!" Jack snapped, nudging Ianto's chin up with the gun to meet his eyes. Jack didn't touch him, might not ever touch him again. "Three. Choices. One: you come back to the Hub, no questions asked. I might even learn to trust you again. Two: If you don't come back, I Retcon you so hard you'll be nothing but a drooling vegetable. If I'm feeling charitable. Or three: If you don't come back and I'm having a _bad day, _I shoot you and end it."

"End it now," Ianto suggested, closing his eyes once more because even the horrible images burned there are better than seeing Jack right now.

"No," Jack said, his voice a little gentler, and he put the gun down on the counter before he squatted in front of Ianto, using a finger this time to pull the young man's gaze to his own. "Ianto, I've done so many things in my life that have almost ended this world and several others. I don't fault you for that. But I thought…I thought we _had _something! Why didn't you…"

"I heard you," Ianto swallowed. "I heard you tell Suzie that even those half-converted were to be killed because they couldn't be saved. I didn't believe you, and I knew I couldn't trust you after that."

"So what…being my…were we just a game?"

"No!" Ianto protested. "No, I…I want to be with you…I know that that wasn't Lisa, I know that now, she was playing me the whole time, I…"

"Ianto," Jack shook his shoulders. "Ianto, I could still shoot you. I'm trying very hard not to give into that urge, so don't push it. Now, some ground rules. You can't leave this apartment. One of us will bring you food and supplies, but you can't leave. People can visit you, but not your sister or her family. I'll make up some excuse."

"Okay," Ianto's eyes slid shut again and Jack didn't bother trying to wake him up. "Can you leave now? I'd like to cry in peace."

"I'm going. You won't see me for a month."

"Okay."

"Ianto."

Ianto opened his eyes again and looked at Jack wearily. "Hmm?"

"Don't make me shoot you. Don't make me Retcon you. Come back," Jack said firmly.

"Okay," Ianto repeated again.

"And for God's sake, if you want to kill yourself, _call me," _Jack added, dropping down, and this time Ianto could clearly see the fear in Jack's eyes breaking through the anger.

"I won't, Jack," Ianto hesitantly raised a hand and ran his finger over Jack's split lip, feeling bad for it. "I'll stay here for a month. I'll be back at work after that. Don't worry."

"I hate you so much right now," Jack laughed humorlessly. "But for some reason I just want to take care of you. You're not good for my sanity, Ianto Jones."

"Kiss me?" Ianto was half-delirious, or he never would have asked, but Jack complied, lightly brushing his lips over Ianto's.

"You want me to take you to bed?"

"Yes," Ianto sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it, and Jack easily lifted him and carried him to the bedroom, stripping him out of his dirty clothes and laying him in bed, realizing that at some point Ianto had begun to cry quietly, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh, Ianto," Jack felt something inside of him clench as he let his hand rest on the younger man's head. "My brave, beautiful Ianto. I know why you did it, and I know why you couldn't tell me. But you still…"

"I deserve to be punished, Jack," Ianto's voice was dead. "And this seems far too kind, if I'm being honest."

"Ianto, I…" Jack forced himself to stand up, but he couldn't leave. After what he'd confessed to Ianto, after all the things he'd done in his life, could he really turn his back on the man he could so easily love because of one foolish mistake? Incredibly dangerous, but foolish and well-intentioned nonetheless, and it had been done for love. Could he really…

"If you're going, go," Ianto muttered into the pillow. "I'm going to spend all night screaming anyway."

And Ianto's blank tone made up his mind. Jack stripped down to his underclothes and crawled in beside Ianto, thinking that maybe he should have shoved the other man in the shower before this but realizing that, for once, Ianto was too broken to care. And it all made sense now, he supposed. Ianto's grief after Canary Wharf was a tad too controlled, a little too feigned, but this? This was real, and Jack realized it was because there was no hope. He believed Ianto had been telling the truth when he'd said he wanted a relationship with Jack, believed he was wise enough to see that even if Lisa could be saved, she would never be fully human again.

But what hurt the most were the words. He and Ianto had said some pretty awful things to each other, and even though he knew some of what Ianto said was for show (and bless him for remembering that the others didn't know about Jack's immortality), it still stung.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack looked at Ianto, more disheveled and undone than Jack had ever seen him, and held him tightly.

"Was I dead tonight? After Li…the Cyberwoman, after she threw me into the pond?" Ianto asked cautiously, wisely not questioning why Jack had stayed.

"Maybe," Jack replied carefully. "To be honest, I'd just come back myself and I wasn't thinking all that clearly." But he had to have at least forgiven Ianto _some_thing, to save him like that. "So maybe you were, or maybe you were just close."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're thanking me? I thought you wanted to die," Jack responded dryly.

"Yeah. Maybe. But…knowing that you…still like me enough to…it's worth it," Ianto said, closing his eyes again, and Jack winced.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I was angry…I'm still…"

"Don't worry," Ianto shifted so his head was on Jack's chest. "Maybe you're right; maybe it's best if I take a month, give us both our space."

"I'm not going back on that," Jack told him.

"I know. I'm just agreeing," Ianto replied. "And then…"

"See where we stand," Jack nodded. "Now sleep, Ianto. I'll be here."

"Thank you," Ianto sounded remarkably grateful as he hugged Jack, and the older man let his hand run through Ianto's matted hair, gently soothing the other man until he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

000

Jack was gone by the time Ianto woke, and he turned the television on immediately, needing mindless noise to keep his thoughts from straying. Tosh showed up in the afternoon with his first load of groceries, and he helped her get the bags in before she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm alright, Tosh," he assured her.

"We were so worried. When Jack didn't come back last night…"

"He stayed," Ianto told her. "He's…angry, and he has a right to be, but…"

"No he doesn't, Ianto," she looked irritated. "After all, what did I do? They could have asked me to build a nuclear bomb in order to keep my mum safe and I would have done it; he knows I would have. He has no right to blame you for this; none!"

"I appreciate it, Tosh, but it's nothing to get worked up over. I'll come back at the end of the month and we'll move on," Ianto was glad Jack had stayed over and got him through what was sure to be the worst night, because he was feeling much more serene than he had been.

"Alright," she finally conceded. "Got you groceries," she pointed to the bags. "Hope you have what you need in there…if not, call me and I'll find you some more supplies. Oh, and the clerk recognized me and gave me this. Any particular reason?" she held out a large bar of dark chocolate and Ianto gulped, that more than anything else bringing the memories back.

He didn't blame Myfanwy, of course. She had been trained that anything covered in the sauce was good to eat, which was something Jack and Ianto devised after she tried to eat what turned out to be the equivalent of an alien remote-controlled car. But it still hurt. "That's…for Myfanwy. She loves it," he cleared his throat.

"Oh," Tosh looked guilty. "I didn't know, Ianto, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Give it to Jack, he'll know how to feed her."

"Okay," she took it back and tucked it inside her coat. "And…Owen and I were talking last night, Ianto, and we thought…since you can't come to the pub this week, we would all just come over and spend the night here. If that's okay."

"More than," Ianto admitted. "But Andy…"

"Ianto, don't you think that, if he hasn't noticed we catch aliens by now, he's just blind? Most people in Cardiff have seen them even if they don't necessarily believe what they're seeing, and Andy's seen more than most," she reminded him.

"I know. And I've suspected for a while that he knows more than he's let on. It's your choice whether or not you tell him, Tosh, but for my part…I'd like him around," Ianto said truthfully.

"Alright, then," Tosh nodded firmly. "Now. Mind if I stay over for lunch?"

"Be my guest."

"Excellent."

000

Owen stormed in a couple of days later with a shout of "Tea-boy! Coffee!" and Ianto sighed and went to get it for him, because Owen without caffeine was a terror.

"Oi," Owen stuck his head around the kitchen door and leant casually against the doorframe, looking Ianto up and down. "You look…fine."

"What, you expected a sniveling mess, did you?" Ianto asked, scooping the beans into the grinder before starting it.

"I wasn't sure, to be honest. Tosh said you were doing alright, but…look, Ianto, I'm a medical doctor, not a psychiatrist. I can fix you here," he poked Ianto's shoulder. "But I _can't _fix you here and I _certainly _can't fix you _here." _The first 'here' was a rather unnecessary forehead flick and the second was a quick gesture to what Ianto guessed was supposed to be his heart.

"Thank you, Doctor Harper, for that vague and totally uninformative demonstration," Ianto said dryly.

"And your humor hasn't suffered either," Owen surmised. "Oh, come here already. And make it quick."

"Owen Harper, nobody is going to see you here and question your manliness," Ianto strode forward and put his arms around Owen, who stiffly returned the hug and patted him on the back.

"You know I don't blame you, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, though. I mean, I didn't know…"

"Nah, I know why you did it. Like I said," he cleared his throat and glanced up as Ianto moved away to check on the coffee. "I would have done _anything _to save Katie, but it was too late by the time I knew what was wrong."

"And I had all the information I could have and still couldn't save her," Ianto responded as the coffee maker beeped at him and he removed the pot.

"Sometimes life's just the pits, mate," Owen leant on the counter. "That ready, yet?"

"Patience," Ianto told him. "So you're…you don't hate me?"

"Nah, none of us _hate _you, Ianto. Gwen's a little confused, because she doesn't know you or us as well, and I'm doub'ing Tosh has opened up about her past an' I sure haven't told her anything," Owen shrugged. "She's the only one of us who hasn't had to lose somebody she cares about. I mean, sure, Tosh's mum might still be alive, but it's not like Tosh can _see_ 'er, is it? Gwen 'as both her parents right as rain up in Swansea, and a perfect boyfriend, and…she doesn't get it, Ianto. But the rest of us? We'd look like bloody hypocrites if we faulted you for this," Owen finished.

"I have to admit, even if you don't have the most eloquent delivery, your words couldn't be any clearer," Ianto poured the coffee and slid Owen's mug over to him, prompting the older man to lift up said mug in a salute of thanks.

"So."

"So?" Owen inhaled deeply and sighed.

"So. Tosh thinks we can trust Andy with…the truth," he finally settled on, and Owen shrugged.

"Sure. I mean, heck, I'd be surprised if he hasn't figured it out by now. He's not stupid, Ianto," Owen echoed Tosh's statement, and Ianto nodded in agreement.

"I know. Whatever the two of you think is best," Ianto shrugged, pouring his own coffee.

"Right, then. Can't dawdle, I'm needed back at work. Soon," Owen regarded his coffee mug. "After I'm done with this."

"Do you want it to go?" Ianto asked with a smile, and Owen looked sheepish for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. Ianto dug a Styrofoam cup out of his cupboard and poured it over before handing it back. "There."

"Thanks, mate. So we'll be back Thursday night, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Owen nodded, pursed his lips, and clapped Ianto's shoulder before heading off, and Ianto shook his head and drank his coffee.

000

"Hey, Ianto, mate."

"Andy," Ianto smiled at him through the door, unsurprised when the other man moved to hug him. "Glad you could come."

"I heard all about…I'm so sorry, Ianto."

"I know. It's okay. You're not…freaked out?"

"Ianto, you can't live in Cardiff your whole life and _not _notice that something weird goes on several nights a week. While I never would have pinned it on actual _aliens, _it explains those gangs of people in Halloween masks running around when it isn't Halloween," he winked. "I take it Jack can't know I know?"

"He'd make you forget," Ianto replied. "So keep it under wraps."

"Aye, consider it done," Andy moved into the flat. "I like this, very posh."

"I try," Ianto said modestly as Owen and Tosh entered, carrying food and drinks.

"So. No more talking about work or any of that stuff, alright? Drinks!" Owen proclaimed, holding the bottles aloft, and Ianto decided that, for once, it would be alright to let go.

He felt moderately different when he woke up the next morning with a sour taste in his mouth, clothes rumpled, and realized that all four of them had somehow managed to pass out on his bed. "Tosh! Owen!" he hissed.

"Ianto?" Tosh looked at him from across Owen's snoring form. "Oh, shoot, work! Owen!" she smacked his shoulder, but he merely snuffled and buried his head into the pillow. "_Owen!"_

"Oh, just smack his arse," Andy suggested, blinking fuzzily. "It'll wake him up at least."

Tosh looked mortified at the suggestion so Ianto did it for her. "Oi! Just because Jack'll let you do that to him doesn't mean _I _will!" Owen exclaimed.

"You love it. Now get going before Jack wonders where you are," Ianto shoved him and Owen muttered under his breath. "And you're all lucky I have a large bed or somebody would have ended up on the floor."

"Still too close," Owen winced. "Ianto? Any chance of a cuppa for the road?"

"Of course," Ianto sat up and hopped over Andy to get out of the bed. "What about you, Mr. PC? Got work?"

"Not until tonight," Andy shook his head. "Why? Do you need some company for the day?"

"I wouldn't mind, if you don't mind staying in. Can't exactly go out," Ianto smiled wryly.

"Nah, I'll nip back to mine and grab some movies or something and we can make a day of it."

"Ianto! Coffee!"

"Hold on!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'd best see to him before he tears my kitchen apart. You can sleep more if you want."

"Might do," Andy closed his eyes and Ianto left to see to the coffee.

000

The knock on the door startled him and he went to pull it open, surprised to see Rhys on the other side with a rather large bouquet of flowers. "Rhys! Ah…come in," Ianto moved back to let the older man enter, and Rhys looked around for a minute or two.

"Sorry about this, mate, but Gwen…well, she's still a little leery about coming over, although she won't tell me everything. But she said something about your girlfriend and…we both feel real bad, Ianto, so we brought you these," Rhys held out the flowers and Ianto took them with a smile. He knew that out of the others it would take Gwen the longest to trust him, but he was touched by the gesture.

"Thank you. They're lovely," he told Rhys earnestly, and the other man grinned at him.

"Anyway, Gwen says that she hopes you're doing alright and she might pop in one of these days," Rhys continued. "You doing alright, mate?"

"I'm okay," Ianto admitted. "I get enough visitors, anyway."

"How long d'you think you'll take off?" Rhys asked, and Ianto was inwardly glad that he thought this was personal time and not suspended-with-pay time.

"Couple more weeks, maybe. Maybe less if they need me…it depends," Ianto vaguely replied.

"How long were you two…"

"We've known…we knew each other for about seven years, I guess. We've been together for about five," Ianto still felt his heart clench when he talked about Lisa, but it was lessening. The woman he had known had been dead for months, after all; what Jack had killed was just a bad imitation.

"That's rough, mate. I couldn't even imagine…with Gwen…"

"Pray it never happens, Rhys. We all keep each other safe, and I can only hope it stays that way," Ianto glanced at the flowers again. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Nah, I'd best be off. Picking some things up for Gwen on the way home, so I should head out. But…call us if you need anything, okay, mate?" Rhys put a hand on his shoulder and Ianto gave him a thin smile.

"Will do, Rhys. Thanks again."

Rhys waved as he left and Ianto went to find a vase for the flowers, the pain receding once more to a dull roar. It would never be perfect, but it was getting easier, and soon…

Soon he would have to face Jack again, and while he had no idea how the other man would react, that was about the only sure thing he knew.

000

It was a few days short of the month when his mobile Rift monitor went haywire in the middle of the night, and Ianto looked at it in surprise before switching on the television and listening to the news about freak storms in the area. He compared the nightly satellite and radar readings with ones from storms in the past week and came upon an obvious pattern, but apparently if it wasn't resolved maybe not even Tosh had noticed it yet.

He checked the time, saw it was just shy of two in the morning, and decided to take his chances. If the world ended because he was too scared to go into work he'd never forgive himself, and he'd gladly put up with Jack's ire if it meant saving lives.

He grabbed his keys and, for the first time in almost a month, left the flat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **19/?

**Word Count: **3218

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Update time! Not much to say about this chapter, other than that the poem within was written by WB Yeats and is also not mine.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**In Which Ianto Recites Poetry, Goes on a Mission, and Restores Order to the Hub**

He'd almost finished his job before he heard the sound of Jack moving around in his office and decided it was time to face the music, so he clutched the folder he was working on to his chest and headed in that direction.

"You shouldn't be here."

Jack's voice was soft in the blue-hued half-light of the Hub, and Ianto looked up to meet his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He thought he might be mad, but all he could think was how…vulnerable Jack looked, half-dressed and obviously having woken up from a nightmare. Ianto had been through enough of those to know how the other man reacted after them.

Ianto didn't reply to that, because of course there was nothing to say. Jack had every right to be there; he _lived _there. Ianto shrugged and moved to the computer terminals, starting as he heard Jack come after him and flinching with the anticipated rebuke, but all Jack did was lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What've you got?"

"Funny sort of weather patterns," Ianto replied, hearing Jack sigh behind him. "You've noticed, then?"

"I have. But there's nothing to do. Not yet, anyway," he was rolling something between his fingers, and Ianto was surprised to note that it was a rose petal.

"Who's that from, then?"

"Them," Jack looked around the darkened Hub, and Ianto swore he heard a high-pitched giggle.

"Them? The ones causing the weather fluxes?"

"Yup. Fairies."

"Fairies?" Ianto blinked, but of course he believed Jack. With all the things he'd seen, how could he not? "Like in the Cottingley photos? They exist?"

"Of course. They're not alien…they've been here for millennia, longer than humans, longer than almost anything," Jack shook his head, seemingly unwilling to say more.

"What do they want?"

"A child. Their Chosen Ones. Every so often…" Jack shrugged. "But they're funny creatures, and the child has to want to go with them. Until then…they try to convince them any way they can, and at the same time try to discourage anybody from interfering with them."

"So there's a child, somewhere in the area, that's been Chosen?"

"Exactly," Jack nodded, and the giggle sounded again. "Most of the time they're harmless, really; they choose to be tiny and ethereal, but when they get angry…"

"Not so pretty?"

"Kind of like Gollum with wings," Jack grinned, and Ianto snorted at the image that popped into his head. "Knew you'd get that one."

"Right. You've encountered them before, then?"

"I have," Jack nodded. "And they don't like me much, but they know I'm…like them. Eternal. Unchanging. We have an understanding, of sorts, but that doesn't mean we have to _like _each other."

"So don't get on their bad side," Ianto reasoned, and he saw a tiny flash of light out of the corner of his eye. "So we just wait until the child shows herself?"

"All we can do," Jack nodded in agreement. "And I think they like you."

"Well, I promise not to get in their way, at any rate," Ianto shrugged. "Never thought they'd be real, though. I mean, of course as a kid you find weird stone circles in the wood and think…but," he sighed and turned to the darkened Hub.

"_**Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a fairy, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."**_

"Yeats," Jack looked impressed. "Should have known you'd know poetry as well."

"Lot of things you don't know about me yet, sir," Ianto slipped easily into the old banter before shaking his head. "I should go. I'll see you in a few days?"

"Stay," Jack said impulsively. "I…"

"You had a nightmare. I know," Ianto took a chance and reached to lay a hand on Jack's shoulder. "And you won't be able to sleep if I don't…"

"And come with me tomorrow. I'm going to meet an old friend…a fairy-fanatic, if you will, and since you're interested…"

"Jack, I don't…" Ianto paused as the giggle sounded a last time, sounding farther away, before nodding. "Okay."

Jack gave him a sad smile before tugging on his hand and leading him back into the office.

000

He was woken up by a shriek, and Jack groaned beside him. "Looks like Myfanwy knows you're back."

"She's a brilliant girl, Jack," Ianto replied softly.

"You stayed," Jack sounded slightly awed, like he thought last night might have just been a dream.

"I told you I would. I said I'd come back."

"I wasn't sure. I thought you might want to…"

"Forget? Hardly. This life is all I have, Jack, and as crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I feel like I belong here," Ianto turned so he was facing the older man. "I know you probably don't trust me or forgive me yet, but…"

"I do. Of course I do, Ianto," Jack said quickly. "I was just…confused and angry. But Owen, Tosh, they all would have done the same thing. I can't…blame you for what you did," he finally admitted. "I was hurt you didn't tell me, but after my comments in London, I can see why you chose to do that as well. So no, I think my anger is effectively gone. And I know you won't pull anything like that again, so…"

"We're okay?"

"We're okay," Jack moved to kiss him but stopped. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Ianto breathed. "Please."

It was light and fast, but Ianto knew that this was Jack's way of saying they were truly alright again. "So are we…are we still?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "If you want."

"Of course," Jack hugged him tightly. "As far as the others were concerned I don't think we ever stopped being together."

"Probably true. I need to feed the old girl," Ianto pushed himself out of the bed.

"Oh, by the way," Jack sat up. "One day Owen and Tosh came in…late…with your coffee…and Owen was complaining about…"

"Oh, Lord, that man," Ianto sighed dramatically. "Yes, it happened. I told Tosh to do it but she wouldn't touch anything lower than his shoulder, so I had to take action."

"By _slapping his arse?" _

"He was drooling on my pillow! And you _know _I have Egyptian cotton sheets, Jack; I wasn't going to throw ice water on him. Besides, it's…it's _Owen," _Ianto made a face and Jack chuckled.

"True. You have better taste," Jack decided. "Ah…I've gone almost a month without your coffee, and…"

"Of course," Ianto sighed. "Always the coffee."

"We'll wait for the others to arrive and then head off, alright?"

"Okay," Ianto nodded and got dressed again, straightening his tie before moving toward the coffee machine, rather glad to see it was still in one piece. He was almost finished making the morning round when the cog door rolled open.

"Coffee? Is that coffee?" Tosh sounded excited.

"But it's not…" Owen, on the other hand, sounded confused, and Ianto was betting he was checking the date. "He's still…"

"_Ianto!"_

"Morning!" Ianto turned around cheerily as Tosh flew at him like she hadn't seen him in a month. "Coffee's almost ready."

"You're a godsend, mate," Owen pulled Tosh away. "Let the man breathe."

"Thanks."

"So you're back? For good?"

"Seems that way," Ianto nodded as the door opened again and Gwen entered. "Morning, Gwen!"

"Ianto?" she looked up with a genuine smile. "You're back! It's so good to see you, sweetheart!" she ran up and gave him a large hug.

"Same," Ianto laughed and returned it. "And thank you for the flowers; they were lovely."

"Of course," she nodded and patted his arm before moving off, and Ianto continued with the morning preparations, a part of him wondering how they'd functioned without him for so long.

000

Estelle was a lovely, energetic woman and Ianto liked her immediately, but he worried for her the same way Jack did: she just didn't seem to understand that the fairies they were dealing with weren't the ones spotted in movies for kids. And Jack had repeatedly told him that one thing the fairies hated above everything else was people interfering in their world, so while he tried to echo Jack's concerns, Estelle merely looked at him and patted his cheek before tottering off into the garden.

Ianto examined the picture on the mantle for a few seconds before he heard the rustle of Jack's coat behind him. "You look very dashing."

"Haven't you heard? That's my father."

"Same name; uncanny resemblance; yes, I've heard," Ianto turned to him and smiled. "And don't worry, I have no intention of exposing your secrets to Estelle. Let her think what she will, but you _do _realize in order to have a son your age…"

"Yeah, yeah, he would have been really old," Jack nodded. "But she hasn't called me on it, so…we do alright."

"You still have the hat?" Ianto gestured.

"Ah, somewhere," Jack nodded. "But you see what I've trusted you with?"

"You loved her," Ianto replied. "You loved her and you couldn't…"

"I could never. No matter that she believes in fairies, to somebody who doesn't deal with what we do…she'd think I was crazy," he laughed.

"Probably," Ianto admitted, putting the picture back in its place. "We should be getting back, though. No hints here as to who the child is."

"We'll figure it out," Jack put a hand on his shoulder before turning and striding briskly from the room.

000

Ianto stared into his glass and tried not to cry. He'd only known Estelle briefly, but her loss hit him keenly, although not nearly as harshly as it hit Jack. And now that Jack had told him about the first time he'd encountered the fairies, back in Lahore…it wasn't easy being who he was, that was for sure.

Jack drank his own glass in one swig and immediately refilled it, causing Ianto to look at him sharply.

"Can't get drunk," Jack shrugged apologetically. "I just do it for the burn, now."

"Jack, I…"

"Wasn't your fault. We did all we could to warn her, and she…" he swallowed and leant back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "God, how many people will I have to lose to Torchwood?"

"At least one more," Ianto said, rather morbidly, but he was in a kind of morbid mood.

"Don't," Jack told him sternly. "I refuse to think about that."

"Okay," the younger man conceded, setting his glass down. "Sorry."

"You apologize too much," Jack sat up enough to look at him again. "You know, if you weren't back I would have taken Gwen with me all those times."

"You're telling me this…why?"

"Because I'm trying to imagine what kind-hearted and optimistic things she would be telling me right now and I'm cringing at the thought," Jack had the tiniest smile on his face, and Ianto returned with, moderately glad that Jack wasn't slipping into some deep funk.

"She's not so bad."

"She's horrid, Ianto. The glass is _always _half-full," Jack was grinning, though, because Ianto knew he liked Gwen well enough. "Anyway, thank you for sticking around. You want to go home?"

"You want me to stay?" Ianto countered.

"No. I wouldn't ask that of you. You've…you've done enough. For me," he clarified. "I think I need some time, and I wasn't going to sleep anyhow."

"Okay," Ianto agreed with a nod before standing and putting his coat on. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Right," Jack also stood and moved around the desk, drawing Ianto into a light embrace before kissing him softly. "Good night."

"Good night, sir. Would it be presumptuous to ask which of Cardiff's many rooftops will be graced with your presence tonight?" Ianto asked wryly, and Jack kissed him again.

"Brat. Get some sleep."

"As you wish, sir."

He nodded formally before leaving, thinking that maybe the scotch had gone to his head, but at least Jack seemed to be in a better mood.

000

"You heard, then."

Jack was drinking again, and Ianto walked into the office before stopping and leaning on the doorframe. "Come on. We're going out."

"Out?"

"To the pub. The others say you haven't eaten all day, and we both know that's not good for you. Besides, it's not healthy to sit and brood down here," Ianto held out the greatcoat and Jack stood before shrugging it on, not saying a word until they had placed their orders and were seated in the half-full pub.

"So, the others told you, then."

"Yes," Ianto nodded. "And they're mad, Jack, but not so mad that they won't be able to forgive you. It was just…a shock, I guess, because it was a child."

"But she _wanted to go!" _

"I know. I get it, Jack, but like I said," Ianto shrugged. "I'm not blaming you. It was her or the world, and it was her choice; even Gwen admitted that much."

"It's just hard, Ianto. It's hard knowing that even if what you do is right, you still get blamed for it," Jack stared at the wood grain in the table until Ianto reached to take his hand. Jack looked up and gave him a thin-lipped smile before nodding in thanks. "If you hate me, you can say it. I won't hold it against you."

"I don't hate you, Jack," Ianto assured him firmly. "I know you only did what you needed to."

"Anyway," Jack cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject. "We've got a new case coming up anyway, so I wanted to ask you how we are for camping gear."

"Camping gear?" Ianto looked at him curiously. "What's up?"

"A rash of strange disappearances in the Beacons. Obviously prompted; they've found abandoned cars with slashed tyres and the like, but nothing to show that anybody had ever been _in _those cars. So far there've been about twelve reported in the last couple of weeks, but since the police are clueless at the moment, I figured it couldn't hurt to take a look," Jack explained.

"All of us, sir?"

"Indeed. It'll only take two days at the most, and I'm sure the Hub can function on its own for that long," Jack examined his drink for a minute before knocking it back. "I think I'm going to go get some water."

"The urge to perish from alcohol poisoning has passed, has it?" Ianto asked wryly, and Jack ruffled his hair on the way by, coming back with a water for himself as well as the food they had ordered.

"So. Camping gear?"

"Not much at the moment, so I'll have to pick some up."

"Good. Do that."

"But Jack, the Beacons? The Rift doesn't extend that far, does it?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Not to my knowledge. But there's no reason why things that have slipped through the Rift can't _travel _that far," he added. "It's the perfect place for a couple of rogue aliens to set up shop."

"True enough. Far from civilization, lots of little hidey holes," Ianto nodded. "Alright. A camping trip. I take it we're not to tell the others?"

"Gwen and Tosh won't mind, I'm sure, but can you imagine the fuss Owen would make?"

"Don't get me started," Ianto sighed. "When would we leave?"

"We'll let it go a bit…don't want to infringe too much on the police, after all, especially since there's nothing yet that marks this as 'one of ours,' as your police friend calls it," Jack grimaced.

"_Please _tell me you didn't just use air quotes," Ianto chuckled. "I think you are a bit drunk."

"Bit. Maybe," Jack shrugged. "Give it five minutes; it'll pass."

"Is that the immortality or the future breeding?" Ianto asked slyly.

"Bit of both. But alcohol is _much _stronger in the future. This stuff is like drinking water," Jack replied.

"At any rate, stay off of it for now," Ianto chided him gently. "You…ah…want to come over tonight?"

"Can we break with the formalities and just call it a permanent invitation?" Jack asked, rather bluntly, but the almost tentative smile on his face told Ianto that he really didn't know what answer to expect.

"Yeah," Ianto took a breath before replying and then nodded. "Yeah. You're welcome anytime, Jack."

"Great. Thank you," Jack picked up Ianto's hand and leaned forward enough that he could kiss it, and Ianto looked in the opposite direction, not really embarrassed but not entirely comfortable with Jack's blatant disregard for privacy.

"Hey. What say we finish up and get out of here?" Jack asked, the low tone of his voice implying _things _that made Ianto shiver.

"Yeah," he said, his voice a little hoarse, and Jack grinned at him before moving back and eating his food.

000

"Ianto! Got any cream in this thing?"

"It's in the door, Owen!" Ianto called back, voice slurred with sleep, before he registered that _he was in bed with another man and Owen Harper was in his bloody flat! _"Jack. _Jack!" _

"What?" Jack mumbled, instinctively looping an arm around Ianto's waist and pulling him closer so he could nuzzle at him.

"Get off of me! Owen's in the kitchen!"

"Why on _Earth _is _Owen _in the kitchen?" Jack whispered.

"_I don't know!" _Ianto hissed at him.

"Ah, well. He can leave," Jack kissed his throat, continuing to rub against him.

"No. _No, Jack!_ What are you…"

"Lovely show, gentlemen. Should I get a camera?" Owen, a cup of Starbucks in his hand, was leaning against the doorframe and looking at them with obvious amusement. "And if both of you are naked a) I don't want to know and b) For the love of God, don't get out of the bed."

"Owen," Ianto sat up and tried in vain to smooth his hair down. "What are you doing here? For that matter, _how _are you here? I never gave you a key."

"You gave _me _a key," Tosh stuck her head around the door. "Morning, Ianto; Jack."

"Morning, Toshiko," Jack grinned at her. "Are we having a party?"

"No, we are _not. _Owen, leave. Tosh…please?" Ianto asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Owen and I have brought you gentlemen breakfast in bed."

"Where's Gwen?"

"We told her to have a lie-in with Rhys. It's just…we're sorry, Jack," Owen looked sheepish. "About yesterday. I…_we…_know you didn't have a choice, and we shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Apology accepted, Owen Harper," Jack nodded firmly. "And Ianto assured me you'd come around, but I'm glad it happened so quickly. And I'll never say no to free food!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, can we at _least _put some clothes on?" Ianto had his hands over his face, obviously mortified, and Jack leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Nope. We're not hiding anymore, Ianto."

"I hate you."

"I don't doubt it," Jack reached to grip his wrists and lowered his hands. "Now cheer up. Free food!"

"Predictable," Ianto sighed in resignation as Owen and Tosh brought bags of food in, both of them settling rather comfortably on the bed. "Alright. Let's eat, then."

Jack was already digging through the bags, looking overjoyed, and Ianto decided it wasn't worth it to argue. This, he mused, was his life now.

And contrary to all of the things he expressed aloud, he really _was _enjoying himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **20/?

**Word Count: **3583

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **After the chap. this time!

**Chapter Twenty**

**In Which There is a Trip to the Country, a Trip to the Pub, and Owen Suggesting That We Please Not Touch the Alien Jell-o. Thanks. **

_Why? _

_Why _did Gwen think playing 'who did you last snog?' was a brilliant idea, when all it seemed to do was, well, cause a rift between all of them.

"Mine was Rhys," she said smugly, as if there was any question of that, and Ianto couldn't fail to notice the rather dejected way that Tosh admitted hers was Owen. However, it didn't stop him from shooting a glare at Owen when he proudly said 'Gwen,' but Owen met his eyes and then just as quickly turned to ignore him while Tosh looked indignant and Gwen sputtered something none of them could understand.

"Jack?" Gwen, desperate to change the topic, asked, and Jack grinned at her.

"Are we including non-human life forms?" he quipped and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Jack, if you've been snogging Janet or Myfanwy I'm going to have to seriously reconsider our relationship," he muttered and Tosh giggled.

"You know the answer," Jack sniffed, crossing his arms primly. "And you know it was you."

"I'd rather hoped," Ianto replied. "I guess I'm exempt from answering, then?"

"Well, we all know what you're going to say," Owen was still glaring at him and this time it was Ianto that ignored him, prompting Owen to get to his feet and stalk away, Gwen following him into the woods.

"What was _that _all about?" Jack looked from Ianto to Tosh, and they both just shook their heads. "Alright, don't tell me," he shrugged, about to say more when they heard Gwen scream, and everything just went straight downhill from there.

000

"Ianto! _Ianto!" _

"Hold him steady, Jack!"

"I'm _trying_! Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, _look at me!"_

"…Jack?"

"Good. Good, Ianto, now…" Jack paused, turning to find one of the…not human, not anymore…_things _crawling for the exit, and he grabbed his Webley and fired a shot, hitting the…_thing _in the leg and stopping it with a cry of pain. "Gwen; Tosh; _keep them here." _

"…Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto," Jack turned back.

"What happened?"

"Shh, you're fine. You got hit on the head, but you're okay."

"I got…"

"Yeah. You're okay, though. You're _okay," _Jack emphasized, speaking slowly as Owen worked to figure out just how badly the young man was injured.

"Okay, Jack," Owen sat back, shifting so Ianto's head was on his lap as he gently probed the rather noticeable bump on his head. "Obviously a concussion; not horrible, because he knows who we are and how we got here, but he doesn't remember how he got hurt and chances are he never will. He needs to stay conscious at least through the night and he'll have a blinding headache for the next two weeks, but he'll be okay. Past that…couple of cracked ribs, a _lot _of bruising, but nothing that's bleeding internally…not seriously, at any rate. He'll be okay," Owen let his hand rest on Ianto's head.

"…Jack?"

"I'm here, Ianto," Jack said firmly.

"What happened?"

"Does it…"

"This'll go on for a long time," Owen looked at Jack apologetically. "Just…keep telling him whatever he asks. He won't remember asking it."

"Jack?" Ianto sounded panicky.

Jack patiently began explaining everything again as Owen looked over to Gwen. "Come on, girl. Let's get that side of yours looked at. All this running around can't have been good for you."

"We have help on the way, Owen," Tosh, looking absolutely exhausted, informed him. He walked over and hugged her, letting her cling to him.

"How long?"

"A while, yet. We're a long way from any established towns, and…Andy's coming out personally. Once I told him what had happened…"

"Good. He can help with Ianto."

"How is he?" Tosh glanced over.

"He'll be okay in a while. He's just…a little out of it right now."

"He saved my life," Tosh sniffed, pulling away from Owen. "He saved me and he was willing to die for me."

"That's because he's Ianto, love," Gwen put a comforting hand on Tosh's back. "And I think you're right, Owen. It's starting to hurt."

"Come on, then. I hate to tell you to hop up on the table, considering what's been done there, but…"

"Onto the table it is," Gwen decided.

"Owen? Can I do anything?" Tosh asked.

"Just take it easy, Tosh. Keep in contact with Andy."

"Okay," she nodded, heading back to the door and staring out into the darkness.

000

The police gathered up the now-meek cannibals and herded them off while actual paramedics moved in to look after both their injuries and the injuries to the team, although it was fairly quickly decided (mostly by Owen swearing repeatedly at them) that Torchwood could take care of itself.

"Tosh! Owen!"

"Andy!" Tosh threw hew arms around the policeman. "You actually came!"

"Couldn't leave you all," Andy looked mildly embarrassed. "Alright, Gwen?"

"As alright as somebody who got shot this afternoon can be. It's good to see you," she hugged Andy as well, letting him support her.

"Where's…" he paused as Jack pushed out of the farmhouse, carefully carrying Ianto. "How is he?"

"Badly concussed and beaten, but he'll make it," Owen said confidently.

"Ianto?" Andy walked over.

"Hey, Andy," Ianto lifted his hand and Andy took it. "I'm a little fuzzy, but it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Andy nodded. "Jack, you and yours are free to get home. I'll take care of everything."

"You're a good man, PC Davidson," Jack looked tired, more tired than Andy had ever seen him, and the policeman put a hand on Jack's shoulder, getting a grateful nod in return. "Thank you."

"Of course. I'll let you know tomorrow what's happening, but I'll make it clear that you have the final say what happens to those creatures," Andy looked disgusted.

"We'll see you then, Andy," Jack moved along to the SUV, wanting nothing more than to get back home.

000

"Jack, I'm _fine!" _Ianto protested as Jack carried him into the flat. Owen had insisted that Ianto take a shower at the Hub so he could examine him more fully, but now that he was clean and a little more alert Ianto was fed up with the coddling.

"So you remember how you got that concussion?" Jack asked casually, and at Ianto's completely blank stare, added, "I rest my case."

"You don't need to…"

"Owen says you need to be awake all night. I'm staying."

"Yes, but I'm _fine. _It's all superficial."

"Ianto," Jack said seriously. "_Nobody _can go through…that…and come out unscathed. It's okay to admit you were scared."

"Of course I was, Jack, but it's _over. _We're all _fine," _Ianto reached to kiss Jack gently as he began to get undressed, stripping down to his pants before guiding Jack's hand to rest on the front of them.

"And…this is…"

"You said we needed to stay awake," Ianto reminded him.

"Ianto, you're injured. We're _not _going to…"

"I never thought I'd see the day Captain Jack Harkness said 'no' to sex," Ianto looked awed.

"You're completely out of your mind," Jack shook his head.

"Yeah. Maybe. But I'm hopped up right now anyway, and chances are I won't remember this tomorrow. I know you won't hurt me," he added, gently, pushing Jack to his knees and stumbling back to fall on the bed.

"You can't even stand!"

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep ignoring me," Ianto sing-songed, and Jack decided quickly that, yeah, the other man was _far _gone. "Jack," Ianto said, his voice suddenly sober and normal.

"Yes?"

"Just prove to me that not all touching brings pain. Just give me that comfort right now, remind me that it can bring pleasure as well. I think I need it," he admitted, the confession seemingly wrenched out of him, and Jack couldn't say no to that.

"Sure I can't just hold you?"

"I'll fall asleep," Ianto repeated.

"Okay," Jack slid down his braces and pulled his shirt and undershirt off before climbing onto the bed gently kissing Ianto's lips before moving down his body, sucking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth before pressing kisses down Ianto's chest and flicking his tongue teasingly into the other man's navel.

"Feels good," Ianto was running his fingers through Jack's hair, trying not to see the look of pity in Jack's eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked, eyeing the multicolored bruises lining his torso.

"Not yet. They will, though, and I figure that I'll be useless for a couple of days, so make the most of this, yeah?" he smiled, choking off a moan as Jack mouthed his erection through the fabric of his pants, running his tongue along the line of Ianto's cock before sucking at it, wetting the fabric as Ianto sighed in content. "Your mouth is incredible."

"I know," Jack pulled the offending garment off, nosing the base of Ianto's arousal before licking his way up, and beginning to gently, slowly suck him off.

Ianto half-closed his eyes, wondering how Jack instinctively knew what he needed, and gently began to move his hips as Jack worked, bobbing his head until the two reached some sort of rhythm, and when Ianto came with a moan Jack pulled away slowly, hands gently caressing everywhere before he moved back to kiss Ianto again.

It was slow and sensual and Ianto melted into it, pulling Jack close and holding him tight. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Anything for you," Jack kissed him again, lingering a few seconds after he broke it so they could feel each other's breath.

"Are you…"

"Good. This is about _you, _Ianto. And I'm so, so proud of you."

"Good," Ianto echoed him. "Want to…I dunno…watch a movie? Something light to keep us awake?"

"Sounds good," Jack went to the dresser to dig out a pair of track suit bottoms that he helped Ianto into, and settling him on the couch he grabbed a warm blanket from the bed before joining him there, wrapping Ianto in his arms and pulling the blanket around them both as Ianto turned on the television.

000

"Jack? Tea-boy?"

"In here, Owen," Jack called, and Owen sauntered into the living room, glad to see Ianto looked awake and alert. "I've kept him up like you said."

"Wonder of wonders," Owen muttered dryly. "Good. How're things, Ianto?"

"Sore," Ianto replied, wincing. "And my head is killing me, but I take it that's normal?"

"Very," Owen nodded. "Jack, you wanna get us some breakfast? I think Ianto could use something to eat."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. "That'd be good."

"Okay," Jack eased himself out from under the blanket, kissing the top of Ianto's head before grabbing his coat and sauntering off.

"So, how's Gwen?" Ianto asked casually, not surprised when Owen turned to glare at him. "Spitfire in bed, is she? And with a gunshot wound yet, Owen; you'd think you'd have some decency."

"Oi."

"Look," Ianto sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not mad at you, Owen. You're digging your own grave, here, and if Rhys finds out I'm not backing you up. I got a slap when…Lisa figured out I'd been unfaithful to her, but she was just as guilty. Somehow I don't think Rhys'll be as generous," Ianto admitted.

"Fine, then," Owen made a pained face. "Yeah, it was a mistake, alright? But what she said to me made sense. This job is hard, Ianto, and she can't talk about these things to Rhys…"

"So instead of talking to you she shags you? That how it works?"

"Hey," Owen snapped. "I'm trying to apologize!"

"Hate to say it, Owen, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I'm not going to stop sleeping with her just because high-and-mighty Ianto tells me to," Owen countered. "I think you're the delusional one."

"Like I said, not my problem, but don't expect me to help you find a solution when it becomes one," Ianto shrugged. "Alright?"

"Okay," Owen conceded. "I won't come crying to you, tea-boy. That what you wanted to hear?"

"Good. Thank you," Ianto closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Hey, Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"We good?"

"Yeah, Owen. We're fine," Ianto assured him. "My head hurts."

"Right," Owen grabbed his kit and took out a couple of painkillers. "Here. Now that the danger from the concussion has passed, you can take things that are a little stronger than normal medicines."

"Thank you," Ianto took them gratefully.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. But hopefully Jack knows better than to bring meat," Ianto made a face and Owen chuckled.

"I'm sure even _he _isn't the oblivious."

"This is Jack, Owen. _Jack," _Ianto emphasized.

"Point," Owen admitted. "Now, I want you to relax today, alright? Knowing you, you'd be back to work the second I left if I didn't give you orders," he frowned.

"I…yeah, I was planning on it," Ianto admitted.

"I knew it. Come back tomorrow; that's soon enough, right? I'm not letting Gwen in 'til Monday, you know," he added.

"I'd make a snide comment, but I think we're past that now," Ianto sighed, closing his eyes. "Was there a sedative in what you gave me?"

"Mild one. But you've gone the night without sleep, anyway, so I doubt you'll need much help," Owen pointed out. "So. Get some rest; I'll wake you when Jack gets back with the food, okay?"

"Yeah. Good," Ianto closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately, and Owen quietly snuck over to the kitchen.

000

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I think…I think Tosh was trying to read my mind."

"Funny," Jack leant against the desk, hooking one ankle over the other and crossing his arms across his chest. "I was just thinking the same thing. Now, the interesting question is, where did she get the training? I sure didn't train her. You're T1, so I know it was mandatory, but the rest of my team…" he shrugged. "Anyway…"

_What were you thinking about?_

"That's creepy," Ianto informed him. "You run enough of my life without being in my head."

_Block me. _

Ianto rolled his eyes and tried to remember his training, and by the knowing smirk on Jack's face he was successful. "Happy now?"

"What did Tosh hear?" Jack asked normally this time.

"Oh, probably something about me being in pain. I'd just bent over to pick something up and my ribs didn't like it," he chuckled. "Poor girl, she probably thinks I'm having some great inner turmoil."

"I think the bigger question is _why, _though," Jack pointed out, sighing. "Did you notice anything different about her today? Strange jewelry, acting weird, anything like that?"

"Jewelry?"

"Yeah."

"Come to think of it…when she came in this morning, she was tucking something into her shirt. Could have been a pendant, I suppose," Ianto shrugged. "Is that possible?" "Ianto Jones, you've worked for Torchwood for nearly seven years. You should know by now that, as far as we're concerned, _anything _is possible," Jack winked at him. "Let your guard drop."

Ianto did and Jack stared at him intently before asking, _How good are you? Can you just hear me, or can you reply?_

_ Would you like me to answer that vocally or mentally, sir?_

"I had a feeling," Jack smiled. "But I promise not to abuse the knowledge. Just…keep it open around Tosh. Maybe one or both of us will hear something important, okay?"

"Will do, sir."

"Good. And I promise, I won't go digging around inside your head without your permission," Jack added, glancing around before moving close to Ianto and leaning in for a quick kiss. "We'll figure this out."

"I trust we will," Ianto smiled at him. "More coffee?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded distractedly, glancing out the window toward where Tosh was working, and Ianto grabbed the man's empty cup and headed to the machine, returning with a full cup a few minutes later. He didn't think Jack even saw him enter and place the cup down with the way he was intently staring through the glass, but as he left he felt the slightest touch on his mind and a single word-thought: _Thanks. _

000

"So. Welcome to the honorary 'Torchwood Killed my Lover' Club, Tosh," Owen toasted her with his glass and she gave him a tiny smile. Ianto suspected the smile was more because of the fact that Owen had bluntly informed Gwen that no, he was not driving her 'home' because Tosh needed them more. Gwen had fobbed an excuse to get home to Rhys, which was fine by the rest of them.

"And how exactly did Torchwood kill your lover, Owen?" Ianto asked dryly.

"Aliens; Torchwood; all the same," Owen shrugged. "Besides, it took like five minutes to come up with that! Give me a break!" he shoved Ianto's shoulder.

"Okay," Ianto conceded, reaching to put an arm around Tosh's shoulders. "Alright?"

"Getting there. I suppose I should be grateful I didn't know her nearly as long as you and Owen knew Lisa and Katie, but still…"

"I can tell you the same thing I told Ianto," Owen offered.

"No," Ianto told him firmly. "You don't help."

"If I may make a point, my girlfriend was the only one of the three who wasn't out to destroy the world," Owen grunted, noting Tosh's flinch and Ianto's groan. "Too soon?"

"About a year too soon," Tosh informed him bluntly, staring at her wine.

"Sorry, Tosh. I'm rubbish with this sympathy thing, you know that," he looked vaguely embarrassed, though.

"I understand, Owen," she gave him a timid smile as the bell above the door tinkled.

"Evening, Tosh! Gentlemen!" Andy swept in, heading over to the table and placing his hat down. "Tosh, Ianto said…"

"I know," she replied quietly. "I told him to tell you before you came."

"I'm sorry," Andy looked uncomfortable before urging Tosh to her feet and hugging her. "But you people have the _worst _luck with significant others in this job, you know that? I'm thinking it's a blessing Gwen's with Rhys instead of me."

"You have to stop beating up on him, mate," Owen interjected, leaning casually back in his chair now that the attention was no longer on his lack of tact.

"Aye, he knows it's all in good fun. I've not got a chance with Gwen, anyway, so why can't I be a little jealous of him?" Andy winked.

"No reason," Owen wisely tried to steer away from the subject, cowering under the glare Ianto was currently giving him. The young man knew better than to cause a scene, though, so he looked away from Owen and struck up a conversation with Tosh and Andy, although the doctor knew that he hadn't heard the last of this.

000

"You're going to go up in flames, and I'm not going to help you."

And oh, look, he was right! It was only a couple of days later when Ianto cornered him and delivered this, and Owen stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing and going back to dissecting the rather gelatinous alien they had been forced to dispatch that morning.

"And oh, God, that reeks. What on earth is it?" Ianto peered over Owen's shoulder.

"No idea. Looks like a giant hunk of Jell-o, though, doesn't it?" Owen poked it again and it wiggled alarmingly. "I don't think there's anything to find, here, and if Jack has never seen one…"

"That either means that it hasn't tried to kill him or he hasn't slept with it," Ianto supplied, and Owen snorted.

"Oi, truer words, mate. Truer words," he sighed before putting down some sort of alien laser. "Well, I can't make sense of it. Far as I can tell it's just made of plain old gelatin, albeit a little more sophisticated than the stuff we use."

"Can't be helped, I suppose," Ianto poked it and Owen batted his hand away.

"Hey, kids!" Jack appeared at the railing before flying down the steps into the autopsy bay. "What's going on?"

"Nothing doing here, Jack," Owen surveyed the blob again. "Just a space jelly."

"Well, no matter. As long as we don't get an invasion of them, just catalogue what we know of it and call it a day," he clapped Owen on the shoulder. "Alright, Ianto?"

"Fine, sir," Ianto replied, and Jack glanced at Owen before obviously deciding to throw caution to the winds and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, tugging him close. The younger man went willingly, curling himself against Jack, and Owen muttered something about rooms and them better not having done it on his autopsy table.

"Jack!"

"Gwen?" Jack looked up as the woman came to lean on the rail. "What is it?"

"Andy called. Says he's got a case for us."

"About what?" Jack looked interested now, and Owen groaned.

"Another long day, I see," he said with false enthusiasm.

"Remember that murder the other day? There's been another one; same style, same everything, near as the police can figure out," Gwen started.

"So? Homicidal maniacs aren't in our wheelhouse unless they're alien, Gwen. What makes Andy think this one's one of ours?"

"The last murder was of a couple, Mark and Sara Briscoe. They were still in bed when it happened. The murderer wrote a word above the bed in their blood," she relayed this calmly, but Ianto could see how queasy it made her to talk about it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ianto muttered.

"And let me guess, the word was…"

Jack and Gwen looked at each other and spoke at the same time: "Torchwood."

**Notes:**

**1. My knowledge of how a concussion can affect a person comes from one specific incident that I witnessed at a party a couple of years ago, and this is exactly how the guy injured acted (he was okay, although it freaked the rest of us out when he couldn't remember what happened even after we told him twenty or thirty times!)**

**2. I know the Jack/Ianto telepathic communication thing has been done in several fics, and as such I wanted to explore the idea because I find it plausible and interesting but it isn't going to play a central part in the fic *although it will be mentioned from time-to-time***

**3. Once again, thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback; it means the world to me :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **21/?

**Word Count: **3189

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**In Which Suzie Returns, Owen Drinks a Lot, and Ianto is Left to Wonder What, Exactly, One Can do With a Stopwatch **

"And you kept her in the basement all that time, and nobody noticed? God, we were idiots," Suzie laughed harshly as Ianto finished tying up the kerchief he'd found for her head, obscuring the rather unpleasant bullet hole from sight.

"You were pre-occupied. Especially you," Ianto returned coldly, wondering why he'd decided speaking to her was a good idea.

"I guess you won't believe me if I tell you it was the glove, then?" Suzie looked down at the plate of digestive cookies Ianto had placed in front of her. "And do I really need to eat?"

"No idea," Ianto shrugged, perching on the edge of the table. "And no, to the other question. Because the glove's obviously still controlling you, but hopefully the part of you that _is _you is present enough to have a decent conversation with."

"Talk away. It's not like I have anywhere else to be."

So Ianto did, telling her about everything that had happened since her untimely death, and she listened attentively until the end.

"Well. I think you should consider yourself lucky that Jack didn't shoot you," she finally said.

"Probably," Ianto admitted.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

"Inasmuch as anybody can be and still remain sane," Ianto said dryly. "Jack is an incredibly easy man to love but he's almost impossible to be _in _love with," he clarified, and Suzie nodded. "I think everybody that meets him loves him in one way or another, even those that have tried to kill him."

"Or those that _have _killed him," she said bitterly, and Ianto turned to her.

"You shot him?"

"Through the forehead," she nodded. "Didn't take, of course, but I could hardly know that. I take it you _did _know?"

"I've known since I was sixteen," he told her, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the table, and fiddling with the knot on his tie.

"You know it's not going to last, right?" Suzie finally asked, the sneer in her voice telling Ianto that this was more the influence of the glove than it was truly her. "He's going to find somebody younger and prettier and you're just going to be thrown away like so much old trash."

"I know," he said quietly, obviously surprising her with the admission. "But I don't care. Any time I can get with him…any time at all…I'm going to treasure it. There's nobody in the world like him, and the fact that he even notices me…that's he's willing to forgive me after everything I did, means that he's worth it."

"You really _do _love him," Suzie, obviously back to herself, sounded awed and a little lonely. "I've never known love like that. My father never loved me, and Owen…it was so obvious I was just a replacement, just him trying to get over Katie by being in a relationship that meant nothing."

"And Jack?"

"God, Ianto, all he ever did was talk about you, even when he was in bed with me," she laughed ruefully. "Guess I should have seen it. But then again, not too many men who would put up with a woman like me."

"You'd have found somebody, Suzie. There were other options…"

"Ianto, that glove made me a murderer. It's hard to walk away from that," she stared down at the cookies before taking one and nibbling on it.

"And what about the two people who are dead because of me?" Ianto questioned softly.

"Yes, Ianto, _because _of something you did, not _by your own hand. _There's quite a difference," she pointed out before putting the cookie down. "No tastebuds. Brilliant."

"I'm sorry. You deserved so much more," Ianto finally stood.

"I worked for Torchwood, Ianto. Quite frankly, I'm amazed you've lasted this long. But I suppose being teacher's pet has its advantages," she smiled bitterly and Ianto looked up as Jack came to lean on the rail, pointing at his watch.

"I have to go. It was…nice talking to you."

"Same. Good luck with everything, Ianto," Suzie, _real _Suzie, told him, and Ianto nodded to her before sweeping out of the room.

000

_Brilliant, Ianto! _He thought as he made his way through the Hub, cleaning up empty coffee mugs and throwing away scrap pieces of paper. _There's 'quite a list'? Really? _

He threw the paper rather violently into the bin and leaned back against Owen's desk, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. Yes, he knew perfectly well that Jack wouldn't actually expect him to come up with ways to use the stopwatch, but really, how tactless was that? It wasn't even a good line!

"Ianto?"

"Owen?" Ianto turned, taking one look at the other man and knowing that he'd need to call off his and Jack's engagement.

"She was dead, Ianto," Owen said in a listless voice, his normal snark gone, and Ianto wasn't quite sure how to handle him like this. "Gwen. When we got to the pier. I held her and…and she was dead. Like Katie," he laughed, somewhat hysterically, the sound so ugly and _wrong _that Ianto flinched. "Just like Katie. And you were right, I may not love her, but I can't watch anyone else die, Ianto. It…seeing Jack just shoot Suzie like that…I mean, I know it wasn't her any more, but I _cared _about her! Her and Gwen! And I wasn't supposed to, they were just supposed to be shags, but I…"

"Owen," Ianto took a step forward and settled his hands on Owen's shoulders, forcing the other man to look at him. "Calm down. You're hysterical."

"And you, so bloody lucky to have an immortal lover. Never have to watch him di…"

"I _have _seen him die!" Ianto exclaimed, probably too loudly, and Owen looked at him in shock. "I was sixteen. He was bleeding to death in an alley, he called me to come be with him, he…I didn't know he would come back to life and he _shot himself in the head, _Owen! So don't get on me about…" he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Sorry," Owen visibly deflated. "I'm sorry, Ianto, it's just been such a crap day."

"Need a drink?"

"Yeah," Owen agreed. "Yours?"

"Mine," Ianto nodded. "And…how do you know about Jack…"

"Mate, I'm not an idiot. Tosh and I figured it out a while back; one too many fast-healing wounds, compounds in his blood that certainly aren't from _this _century, although we can't isolate them…"

"Fifty-first."

"Cripes, he's out of his time, ain't he?" Owen shook his head. "Three thousand years in the future, and he's here in this stinkin' place. What's in it for him, eh?"

"He's waiting for…a friend. And that's all I'm going to tell you right now," Ianto said briskly.

"Fine; fine. I'm not gonna press," Owen held up his hands. "So? Drinks?"

"Right," Ianto nodded. _Sir? Jack?_

_ What is it? Ianto, you're projecting like crazy right now._

_ It's Owen. I need to stay with him tonight._

_ Can I join in?_

_ Not like _that, _sir. But let me check._

"Owen? Jack's still here; do you mind if he comes with?"

"As long as you two don't start shoving your tongues down each other's throats, it's fine by me," Owen shrugged.

_Owen says yes._

_ Be down in a minute._

_Sir, with all due respect, let me come up to tell you. Owen can hardly know we've been holding a conversation psychically._

_ True. Do that._

"I'll just go get him," Ianto nodded before heading for the office, barely reacting when Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So…"

"Sir?"

"Rain check on tonight?" Jack whispered against his mouth, nipping lightly at his lips.

"Sir," Ianto agreed, bringing his arms up to pull Jack closer. "Owen says we can't when he's around."

"Pity," Jack moved lower and kissed his neck, sucking on his pulse, and Ianto tried to stifle a groan.

"Jack…Jack, later."

"You're no fun," Jack pouted, kissing him once more before drawing back. "But you're right. We'll continue this another time."

"Good," Ianto left the office, Jack trailing after him, and soon they were seated in his flat, Owen knocking back scotch like it was water. "Owen, you might want to take it easy…"

"Yeah," Owen vaguely agreed, but he set the glass down before slumping back against the sofa. Ianto wisely decided to put the scotch away and brought Owen a bottle of water over.

"Now drink it."

Owen gave him a sulky look and Ianto sighed.

"All of it, Owen. I am not dealing with you emptying your stomach into my toilet all night."

"He's right, Owen," Jack said, much softer than Jack normally said _anything, _reaching to put his hand on the back of Owen's neck and rub gently. Ianto had never seen Jack and Owen interact like this before, but he suspected that they had to be a lot closer than they acted most of the time or else they'd be squabbling a lot more often. "I know it's hard, but…"

"Jack, just because you and I both slept with Suzie…"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "No, not…Suzie. I meant with Gwen. You care about her, don't you?"

"Maybe," Owen admitted. "But not…not like I'm in love with her or anything. She and Rhys are good together, and I'm not going to come between that, but I wish…"

"You wish there was somebody for _you," _Jack nodded. "I get that, Owen. I really do."

"No, you don't," Owen sounded peevish, and Ianto pointed to the water bottle as he sullenly took a drink. "You can get anybody you want into your bed; you just have to smile at them."

"True," Jack grinned and Ianto cleared his throat.

_ You're not helping._

"Thanks, Harkness," Owen muttered, and Jack had the grace to look guilty.

"Sorry. But Owen, you're an incredible guy underneath this front you put up to the world, and someday soon somebody's gonna see that," Jack promised, and Owen gave him a thin smile before pulling away.

"Well, mates, I guess the two of you'll want the place to yourselves, so I should be…" he wobbled a bit and Ianto grabbed him.

"Oh, no you're not. Jack and I can hold off for a night, I'm sure. You're staying right here until you work off that alcohol," Ianto informed him. "And finish your water."

Owen mumbled something at him and sullenly sipped at the bottle.

"And you can take the guest room," Ianto added, and Owen looked a little happier at that news.

"Good. I thought you were gonna make me sleep on the couch."

"No," Ianto sighed. "But get going; get some sleep."

"Fine," Owen huffed and stalked off to the spare room as Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto close to him.

"Does this mean I get to room with you?"

"Hmm, what makes you so sure I wasn't saving the sofa for _you?" _Ianto asked slyly, hands coming up to slide Jack's braces down.

"Cruel, placing me below Owen," Jack pouted.

"And I'd never do that, would I?" Ianto grinned at him before leaning in for a kiss, forgetting his promise to Owen completely.

Which, in all honestly, was probably not a good thing as Owen wandered in about five minutes later. "Ianto, you got any towels I can…can't you two keep it in your pants for _five minutes?" _

"Truth be told, Owen, it _is _still in my pants," Jack smirked at him.

"Barely," Owen grunted, and Ianto realized that was certainly true. His shirt was open and Jack was only wearing his undershirt, Jack's hands playing with the button on his jeans. "Ianto? Towels?"

"Right. Linen closet," Ianto gestured. "Take what you need."

"Thanks. And if I hear anything…I mean _anything_…tonight, I'm coming in there and throwing cold water on the pair of you," he threatened, and Ianto froze. "What? I'm just joking…"

"No, it's just…Suzie always used to say that to us," he admitted, and Owen looked down at the floor.

"Sorry."

"No, you couldn't have known," Jack assured him. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Well…goodnight, gents."

" 'Night, Owen," Ianto replied, and Jack waited until he'd grabbed the towels and closed the door to his room before tugging on the open ends of Ianto's shirt.

"Well? We're halfway there already. What say we finish getting undressed and call it a night?" he asked with a smirk, hands slipping back to Ianto's waist.

"Are you staying?"

"I'm not welcome?"

"Always, Jack, but…" Ianto shrugged. "You don't like to leave the Hub at night. You don't really sleep."

"I'm sleeping," Jack assured him. "Stop worrying. I'm not going to steal out in the middle of the night or anything."

"Just…lock the door if you do," Ianto pulled away and walked into the bedroom, Jack following and closing the door behind him.

"Told you, I'm staying," he smiled before turning Ianto around and slamming him against the door.

"Jack!"

"Quietly, I know," Jack reached to pull his shirt off before deftly unbuttoning Ianto's jeans and sliding them off, attaching his mouth to Ianto's neck in the process.

"God, Jack, we can't…"

"As long as we're quiet," Jack reminded him. "What Owen doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

"I feel like a teenager again," Ianto laughed. "Hiding from my parents."

"You ever do that?"

"I ran away from home at sixteen," Ianto reminded him, trying not to groan as Jack bit down between his neck and shoulder before licking the bite to soothe it. "But that's…not to say I didn't have some…girls over before that happened…"

"Girls," Jack echoed, kissing his way back to Ianto's mouth before gripping his hair and deepening the kiss, his free hand rubbing Ianto through his pants.

"Jack, we have to…"

"No, we don't," Jack repeated.

"But I promised…"

"Again, this is _Owen. _He's not going to care," Jack moved back a bit, bracing an arm beside Ianto's head. "But, if you're _that _against the idea, I'm sure we can reach a compromise."

"What sort of…compromise?" Ianto asked hesitantly, and Jack slid a hand into his own trousers, closing his eyes as his mouth opened in a gasp of pleasure. "As…incredibly appealing as that look is on you, that's not an answer, sir," Ianto gulped, and Jack opened his eyes.

"It's simple, really. Owen can't accuse us of anything if we don't actually _do _anything together…"

"…Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Jack slid his trousers down, predictably not wearing anything underneath them, and started to stroke himself, keeping his eyes locked with Ianto's the entire time. "So? Care to join me?"

"You're horrible," Ianto replied, although he couldn't deny he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, Ianto Jones," Jack growled, leaning in and running his tongue along the curve of the younger man's ear. "Live a little."

"Guh," Ianto replied eloquently before drawing himself out, matching Jack's pace as he started jerking himself off.

"For the record, this doesn't count."

"Count…?"

"That rain check I talked about? This isn't it," Jack clarified, slowing to run his thumb over the tip of his cock and moaning rather exaggeratedly into Ianto's ear before stroking himself faster.

"I'd guessed, somehow."

"And you know what I want to do next time?" Jack asked, a tiny stutter in the middle plainly showing Ianto that he wasn't as unaffected as he appeared to be.

"What, sir?"

"I want to come inside you," Jack groaned, moving his hand faster. "I want you screaming my name when I do."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack laughed. "You up for that?"

"Right now? You could ask me to do…ah…just about anything," Ianto knew he was close now, could sense that Jack was close, too, and he tried to bite off a moan before it got too loud.

"Ianto?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Come with me," Jack whispered in his ear, and the words sent him over the edge, his cries muffled by the fact that Jack had wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and crushed their mouths together as he did.

Jack kept kissing him, holding him steady as he slumped boneless against the wall before breaking the kiss, keeping their mouths only inches apart. "God."

"Good?"

"You have to _ask?" _Ianto laughed breathlessly.

"Bed?"

"Shower," Ianto replied. "I'm a mess."

"Need any…company?"

"Yeah," Ianto didn't hesitate. "But…only if you promise to behave yourself."

Jack nodded and, remarkably, did; he even offered to wash Ianto's hair as the younger man leant back against him and sighed in contentment. Jack even, despite his protests, picked him up and carried him to bed before shutting off the light and getting in beside him, spooning him from behind.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You promise you'll be here in the morning?"

Jack's silence told Ianto everything, but he was shocked when Jack clicked something on his wrist strap and a beep sounded through the room. "Tosh'll hate me for this, but I've diverted all rift disturbances to bypass my system and alert her on hers."

"I'll make it up to her somehow," Ianto slurred, yawning for good measure as Jack chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will," Jack said with obvious fondness. "Now go to sleep."

"Sleeping," Ianto replied sullenly as Jack kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling it a second later. "Hard to sleep when you do that, sir."

"Ianto Jones," Jack purred.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like saying your name. Must be all those vowels," Jack said slowly, making sure to over-enunciate every word.

"Jack?" Ianto, now more awake, turned around.

"Ooh, are we going to have a heart-to-heart?" he asked excitedly.

"No, just a question. Do you know exactly where your ancestors came from?"

"Meaning…"

"Well, you sound American. At least, passably American. But you're from some planet way out there and…I don't know, it's weird, thinking about languages and accents and such, isn't it?"

"Nah, I know what you mean. Truth be told, it's pretty mixed up there; like I said, I'm pure human, far as I know, but most people aren't, and you've got people that obviously have ancestors from one place or another, but there are accents up there I've never heard on Earth, so who knows?" he shrugged, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Ianto. "But I can honestly say I've never heard anybody who talks the way you do."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"I'm not. Your voice is incredibly sexy," Jack mock-growled at him and Ianto laughed nervously.

"Stop."

"I know, flattery embarrasses you," Jack flashed a grin at him. "Any more questions about my heritage?"

"No, I think that about does it," Ianto decided, and Jack nodded before laying back down, shifting a bit to make both of them more comfortable.

"Okay. Now, goodnight," Jack said sternly, and Ianto smiled before kissing him gently.

"Goodnight, Jack."

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and Jack just contented himself with watching his young lover for a time, running his hand through Ianto's hair before he decided grabbing a few winks wouldn't be a bad idea and he lay his head on the pillow, the even sound of Ianto's breath soon lulling him to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **22/?

**Word Count: **3283

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **I realize I've skipped over 'Random Shoes,' but I think the reasons should be obvious…also, after writing this, I want it to be Christmas again. Rest assured that by the time December rolls around I'll be wishing for warm weather.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**In Which Ianto Tries to Make the Hub Festive, Deals With Weevils, and Takes Care of Jack**

"It's nice."

"You think? Not too tacky?" Ianto looked at the fake tree in the tourist office and wrinkled his nose.

"It's lovely," Gwen tried. "Really. Gives the place a real…festive feel," she laughed.

"I'd get a real one but knowing our schedule it would never get watered," Ianto shrugged before climbing off of the ladder. "How's Emma doing?"

"She's settling in well. Got a job offer in London," Gwen told him happily.

"And is she taking it?"

"Well, I'm a little reluctant to let her go off on her own, but she's a grown woman. And she can't stay at our place, she's already seen Rhys in all his glory," Gwen told him with a smirk.

"I take it that didn't appeal to her conservative tastes?" Ianto snickered.

"Oi, you," Gwen punched him playfully on the shoulder. "What? Think it would have been better at yours, do you?"

"You have to admit, Gwen," Ianto said seriously, meeting her eyes, "that waking up to the sight of Jack without clothes would hardly be a punishment."

Gwen sighed, a dreamy look on her face before they both cracked up. "Lucky sod, you. Get that every day."

"Not quite," Ianto admitted. "Jack doesn't sleep. Well, not much."

"Side-effect of his immortality?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Must be. That or fifty-first century conditioning, but who knows with him."

"Imagine, he'll talk for hours about his conquests and the places he's seen, but ask him something about himself and he won't say a word," Gwen sighed wistfully.

"It's a talent," Ianto responded as Owen swept in, uncharacteristically smiling.

"You know, Owen," Gwen commented before he could open his mouth. "There's a spot on the roof of the Millennium Center where, if Jack chose to stand there with some alien-enhanced binoculars, he could see straight into your bedroom windows which you so love to leave open."

"Har-har," Owen muttered, his smile slipping as he glared at her.

"Just thought I'd mention it," she winked at him before kissing Ianto on the cheek and heading back into the Hub.

"I take it you and her had a falling-out?"

"I took your advice and ended it. Amicably. Or…so I thought," Owen sighed. "But no, I think she's jealous of Diane."

"So if I were to, say, go up to the roof of the Millennium Center tonight…"

"You would find my place with its windows covered," Owen assured him snappishly.

"I hope you don't think I was implying I'd like to watch you having sex," Ianto made a face and Owen shoved him lightly.

"That's just sick, mate," Owen grimaced. "Bad enough I have to open doors slowly around here in case the two of you are up to something," he added, grabbing an ornament from the box and hanging it on the tree. "Looks good, by the way."

"Thanks," Ianto sighed surveyed the tree for a few seconds before going to plug the lights in, their soft glow instantly making the office feel more festive.

"Cute," Owen decided. "Got any presents to put under there?"

"Nothing for you, if that's what you're asking," Ianto sniffed and Owen mock-gasped. "I'm joking. Just wait until the 24th."

"I'll hold you to that. Everybody else here already?"

"It's nearly eleven, Owen. Of course they are," Ianto sighed.

"Shoot," Owen grimaced. "Coffee's downstairs?"

"As always."

"Thanks," Owen brushed past him and hurried into the Hub as Ianto shook his head.

000

"You smell like car exhaust."

"I know."

"God, Jack, why did you…" Ianto tried to keep his anger contained as Jack looked at him, the other man hunched over and looking much smaller than he normally did.

"He couldn't live this life, Ianto! He couldn't…"

"Couldn't adjust? So he decided to kill himself instead of trying," Ianto scoffed.

"His family is gone! His son doesn't remember him!"

"And how many times have you done that, hmm? How many times have you thought, well, this is the pits, why don't I _shoot myself in the head?" _Ianto knew he was being cruel, but Jack was being abnormally obtuse. "Only you come back. You come back, and he doesn't. He's _dead, _Jack. He doesn't get to try again tomorrow," Ianto said bitterly.

"This from the man who threatened to kill himself after Lisa…"

"But I didn't, Jack," Ianto dropped into a chair, groaning. "I didn't, and that's the difference. But he'd been here a week, Jack; you can't find happiness in a week."

"That didn't stop you…"

"I didn't do it because I'd found something worth living for," Ianto closed his eyes and leant his head against the back of the chair. "I thought I would welcome death, welcome the nothingness and the freedom, welcome…whatever was waiting for me. But I discovered something that night, Jack, and maybe it wasn't much, but it was enough to keep me wanting to live. _You _are enough to keep me wanting to live," Ianto admitted, not looking at Jack.

"Ianto…"

"Just…I know it's hard for you, I get that. I know that most people would just scream into a pillow and for you the equivalent of that is jumping off a building, but…I'm still half-convinced I'm going to walk in here one day to find you dead on the floor and blood all over the office," he finally opened his eyes, surprised to see that Jack was close to crying.

"Oh, Ianto, no…" Jack shook his head. "I'd never…"

"You say that, but I don't believe you," Ianto stood up and sighed, grabbing a scarf and winding it around his neck. "Happy Christmas, indeed."

"Where are you…"

"Home. I'm walking," Ianto replied, heading quickly out of the office.

"Ianto…"

"Goodnight, Jack," he said firmly, but Jack could move pretty fast when he wanted to and he rushed past Ianto to block the cog door. "Jack, please."

"Remember when you were eighteen, and we woke up together Christmas morning?" Jack asked slowly.

"Of course. Always will," Ianto was obviously confused. "What does that have to do with…"

"You want to help me deal with death, Ianto Jones?"

"Jack, your way of dealing with death is shagging something…"

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I just…I'm messed up, Ianto."

"Believe me, I've noticed," Ianto remarked dryly.

"Let me come with you. I want to wake up with you tomorrow," Jack looked so pitiful that Ianto relented, although he made a point of not looking at or speaking to Jack the entire way home.

000

"Hey. Happy Christmas."

"Mmph," Ianto replied, turning so Jack could give him a kiss. "Guh, you think by the fifty-first century they'd have found a way to eliminate morning breath," he muttered.

"Is that a hint?"

"No, it's fine" Ianto kissed him again.

"We in a better mood this morning?"

"A bit," Ianto admitted. "I'm still cross with you, though; that was a particularly idiotic way to go."

"Actually, truth be told, it's one of the least painful ways. You just…fall asleep."

"And never wake up," Ianto put in. "Well, _you _do, but most people wouldn't have."

"Can we stop with the eternal guilt-tripping now? I'll…look after John. Don't worry about it."

"Alright," Ianto sat up, shaking his head before glancing over at the night-stand and groaning. "It's noon."

"So?"

"Jack, you and I both know the Rift doesn't take Christmas off…"

"Which is why Tosh is monitoring it."

"Poor girl. What if she has plans, Jack? You can't just pawn the responsibility off on her every time you feel like sleeping in!"

"She offered, Ianto," Jack sighed, flopping back down on the bed.

"Well, we'll just have to make it up to her, won't we?" Ianto turned onto his back and yawned. "So? Stay in bed some more?"

"Oh, I think that sounds like a fine idea," Jack replied casually; _far _too casually, and Ianto sighed as Jack's hand slipped into his pajama bottoms as he started to stroke him gently. "This okay?"

"Like I'm going to say no," Ianto snorted, tipping his head back.

"I'd stop if you did."

"I know," he said gently, turning his head to smile at Jack. "You're very considerate…" he broke off with a gasp as Jack did something with his hand that made a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body. "And _entirely _too good with your hands. And your mouth," he amended.

"I've had years of practice," Jack sighed, opening his mouth to say more when Ianto's mobile rang.

"I'd better get that," Ianto reached over and flipped the phone open, trying very hard to ignore the fact that Jack was still jerking him off. "Owen? What…oh. When? You're sure? Okay, okay, I…I'm sorry, Owen," he moved the phone away from his mouth to muffle a moan before putting it back. "No, sorry. Look, I don't know how to help, but…okay," he sighed, and Jack figured that he should have been stopping because this was obviously serious, but somehow he had very little inclination to. "Okay, I'll…tell him," Ianto continued, sounding rather breathless. "He won't be happy…okay. Okay. Don't do anything stupid; I'll see you in a few days."

Ianto snapped the phone shut in order to glare at Jack.

"Is that a hint I should stop?"

"More than a hint," Ianto sighed. "Sorry, Jack."

"No, it's fine. What happened?"

"Diane. She left."

"Left?"

"Left as in flew her plane back into the Rift."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Ianto glanced at the phone once more. "Apparently she said something about conditions being the same as the day they landed, so maybe the Rift was open again. I just…Owen's pretty beat up about it…I don't know how many more failed relationships he can take, Jack," Ianto said seriously.

"He's strong, Ianto. He'll be okay," Jack assured him. "What was the last part? The part I won't like?"

"He's taking time off indefinitely."

"Well, I don't like that, that's for sure. I give him two weeks. If he's not back, I'm dragging him in whether he likes it or not," Jack growled.

"Then you tell him that. I refuse to be your messenger boy," Ianto grinned at him. "Now. What are our plans for the day?"

"Nothing. No plans at all," Jack winked at him. "Although, that coffee you got me for Christmas? Wouldn't mind a cup of that…"

"You're impossible," Ianto lightly smacked his shoulder. "But I'll make us some breakfast."

"Good. And then tonight…" Jack grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, whispering into his ear while Ianto blushed. "It's just a suggestion," Jack said gently. "If you say 'no,' I won't be offended; I promise."

"No, it's…" Ianto sighed. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Let me know," Jack kissed him briefly. "Now. Breakfast?"

"You're impossible."

"I pride myself on it," Jack replied with a wink as Ianto rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

000

Of course, their plans were inevitably waylaid by a few Weevils who decided to join in the holiday festivities, and come evening the team (minus Owen) had managed to corral all but one rogue group of the aliens.

"The scanner shows they went this way, Jack," Tosh pointed down an alley as they saw three Weevils emerge from the mouth of the alleyway and tear down the street.

"Tosh?"

"Still one in the alley," she replied.

"I'll take that one. Tosh; Ianto; Gwen, go after the others," he jerked his head in the direction of the fleeing Weevils.

"But we can't leave you alone, Jack!"

"I'll be fine, Gwen. Now go!"

She nodded and the three of them took off after the Weevils, managing to corner them when they veered into an alley with a dead end.

"Wait," Tosh looked at Ianto and Gwen just before they fired off the Weevil spray. "Didn't Owen say that the spray was starting to lose its effectiveness?"

"Well, what else can we do?" Gwen looked around. "We've got them cornered, but if we don't do anything soon they'll charge us."

"Unless we just send them home," Ianto suggested, scanning the ground. "There! Gwen; Tosh, get that sewer cover open. I'll lure them over there."

"Ianto, you're mad!"

"Trust me," Ianto gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile as they slowly backed down the alley, prying the cover loose. "Now, come on," he said to the Weevils, backing up slowly as they followed. "Gwen; Tosh, run. I'll meet you back here in a few."

"Ianto, what are you…"

Tosh covered her mouth in a gasp as Ianto turned his back on the Weevils and sprinted for the sewer, lowering himself into the grate as the Weevils charged in after him.

"Oh my God, he's going to get himself killed! We have to…" Gwen started to move but Tosh grabbed her arm.

"No! Trust him, Gwen. He's been at this a lot longer than we have."

"But…"

"Five minutes," Tosh gripped her hand, unsurprised to find Gwen was holding on just as tightly. "Five minutes, and we go in after him."

"If he's dead, Jack's gonna kill us."

"He's not dead, Gwen," Tosh said with certainty. "He can't be."

000

Ianto slid to the bottom of the ladder, quickly jumping into the muck before sliding himself between the ladder and the wall as the Weevils came crashing down after him. He still had the Weevil repellant in his hand, although he didn't put much faith in that, and while he really despised the thought of shooting or harming the aliens, he would if he had to.

Keeping himself as close to the wall as he could, he tried to even his breathing, knowing that the Weevils, accustomed to the dark, hard super-sensitive hearing and smell. He couldn't do much about the latter except hope that there were enough other scents in the sewer to distract them, but as they were currently sniffing around the ladder and getting perilously close to his position, he decided he had to do something to lead them off.

Gripping the Weevil spray, he threw it as far down the sewer as it could go, the sound of it hitting the pipe almost unbearably loud in the stillness. The Weevils all looked toward the source of the noise and lumbered off, causing Ianto to breathe a sigh of relief before quickly turning to climb the ladder, shutting the cover behind him as he left the sewer.

"Ianto!"

"Tosh; Gwen," Ianto nodded calmly to them.

"I told you he'd be fine, Gwen," Tosh gave him a smile. "And I'd hug you, but you're covered in slime."

"Excellent," Ianto sighed in resignation. "I have to learn to _not _wear Armani on the job."

Gwen started to laugh and soon Tosh joined in, the adrenaline of the chase morphing into a strange euphoria. "Happy Christmas, you two!"

"Weevil hunting. Much better sport than snowball fights any day," Ianto said sagely.

"I completely agree," Tosh grinned. "Let's go back and find Jack."

As they headed back down the street, a shiver passed through Ianto's body that had nothing to do with the brisk winter wind, and Tosh turned to him curiously.

"It's Jack. Something's happened."

"Well?" Gwen stopped short and the other two turned to look at her. "I mean, if it has? It isn't as if…" she looked around as if she wasn't quite sure she should be revealing Jack's secret in front of Tosh, but Ianto and Tosh both nodded.

"I know, Gwen," Tosh told her. "Have known for a while."

"And you're right, it isn't as if rushing him to a hospital is going to do any good. No, I'm more worried about some poor civilian finding a dead man in an alley who miraculously gasps back to life in a few minutes," Ianto admitted.

"Oh. Good point," Gwen nodded. "Let's find him, then."

000

A short while later Ianto was lugging Jack into his flat after repeatedly assuring Gwen and Tosh that he could take care of him. The girls had left him alone and he drug Jack's dead weight to the washroom, stripping him out of his coat and shirts before examining the damage.

Jack chose that moment to blearily open his eyes and stare at Ianto, blinking as if he wasn't quite sure where he was. "Ianto?" he croaked.

"Shh, don't talk," Ianto pulled back. "That Weevil did a number on your throat and chest."

"Did I…"

"No. Don't think so, anyway," Ianto assured him. "Does it hurt?"

Jack nodded, saving his voice, and Ianto sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Leave me," Jack replied. "For…" he swallowed, coughing a little. "Couple hours. Should heal up by then."

"Okay," Ianto stroked his hair gently. "I'll be in the sitting room if you need me."

" 'M fine," Jack said, as firmly as he could, and Ianto brushed a kiss against his forehead before walking out of the room, going to change out of his ruined suit. Dressed in pajamas, he made himself a cup of strong coffee before plugging in his tree and turning on the fireplace, content to sit in the half-darkness watching the flames.

True to his word, Jack came out about two hours later dressed in a pair of Ianto's track suit bottoms, and Ianto patted the rug beside him as Jack plopped down and sighed. "How are you?"

"Okay," Jack admitted. "Not…up to doing what I'd suggested we spend the night doing, though."

"I'd figured."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Plenty of time for that," Ianto reached to grab a blanket off of the sofa and wrapped it around both of them. "Not the greatest Christmas ever, hey?"

"Not even close," Jack chuckled. "I've never done this before."

"What?"

"The whole clichéd 'laying in front of the fire thing.' It's nice," he admitted, and Ianto tightened his arms around the older man.

"Yeah," he agreed, lightly touching his lips to Jack's bare shoulder. "Bed?"

"Can we sleep here tonight?"

"You really want to do the old-time Christmas thing, hey?"

"Not if you don't want to. It's just…nice. Domestic."

"I thought that word didn't exist in your vocabulary," Ianto snorted.

"Maybe it's time it was added," Jack sounded wistful. "The reason I've spent my life jumping from planet to planet and bed to bed is because I've always been alone. Sex was just a way to forget about everything for an hour or two, but I'd never stay long enough to build a history with somebody I'd just picked up at a bar. There are very, very few people that I've ever known where I could honestly say I'd enjoy coming home to them every night."

"God, Jack," Ianto closed his eyes and sighed, his breath ruffling Jack's hair.

"It's not anybody's fault; it's just who I am," Jack replied. "But this…I could get used to this, Ianto."

"I know. So could I," Ianto, thankful that he had a rather plush rug in front of the fireplace, lay down as Jack turned and settled himself beside him. "Go to sleep," he urged.

"What about you?"

"I've just had a cup of the strongest coffee possible. I'll be up for a while," Ianto kissed him, intending it to be brief, but Jack reached up to grab his face and immediately turned it open-mouthed, Ianto moaning a little at the suddenness of it but giving back as good as he was getting. "Jack, you're exhausted," he admonished the other man when he pulled back, admittedly a little breathless. "Get some rest."

"Right," Jack draped an arm over Ianto's waist and snuggled close, dropping off to sleep almost instantly. Ianto smiled down at him before turning his eyes to the fire again, glad that even after a day spent chasing aliens he could come home and have a night like this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **23/?

**Word Count: **3168

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **This chapter kind of contains spoilers for DW S5 (I know, what?), but nothing really, REALLY major past the characters involved. Also, this chapter kind of got away on me because I had no idea where it was going to go, but what happens is necessary to set up the next few chapters.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**In Which Ianto Becomes a Matchmaker, Meets Some New Friends, and Learns About the Future**

"So I'm to commend you for trying to kill yourself, is that it?"

The stony silence he got in return told him enough, and he sighed and reached to grab Owen's hand.

"Owen…"

"Sod off, tea-boy."

"Well, somebody's in a fine mood," Ianto noted, however, that Owen made no move to drop his hand, so he counted that as a sign that the other man was, at least, willing to listen. "What's on your mind?"

"Tell me what you think and I'll tell you if you're right."

"You're sitting on a pity pot, whining about everybody who's ever loved you leaving," Ianto guessed, and from Owen's glare he knew that he'd got it right. "Owen, Katie and Suzie weren't your fault. You have to know that."

"Yes, but…"

"Gwen was a mistake from the get-go, which I told you."

"Yeah, and…"

"And Diane? Diane was a wanderer," Ianto finished. "You could have been anybody and she wouldn't have stuck around. Some people just can't stand to stay in one place. It doesn't mean she didn't love you, Owen," he assured the other man, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks for the sentiment, Ianto, but the fact remains that everyone I've ever cared about has either left me or died," Owen said with a grimace.

"You've still got me," Ianto said, pouting a little as Owen lightly smacked his arm.

"Yes, Ianto, but since Jack would castrate me if I tried to bed you somehow I doubt it'll work out between us," he snarked, a trace of his old humor back, but just as quickly the emptiness in his eyes returned and he stared at the piled-up blankets on his bed. "Thanks for trying, mate, but I think I'm going to wallow for a while."

"You've wallowed enough. When you've gotten to the stage that being ripped to shreds by a Weevil sounds like a dandy idea, something's wrong. As somebody who hears about Jack's escapades often enough, take it from me: there are much less painful ways to die," Ianto told him seriously.

"Ha-ha," Owen glared at him, sniffing before shifting in the bed and wincing in pain.

"You need anything?"

"Nah, not for a couple of hours. You'd think as a doctor I'd know when I can break my own rules, but…best follow what the bottle says," he picked up said bottle of painkillers and shook it.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Ianto snagged the bottle and set it back on the night-stand. "Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to kill me for saying this, but what about Toshiko?"

"Toshiko what?" Owen shrugged, half-closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable against the pillows behind him.

"She loves you, Owen. God only knows why, but she does."

"Honestly?" Owen blinked.

"Yes, honestly. But don't tell her I told you."

"Well, I mean," the other man looked mildly flustered. "I'd noticed that she seems to like hanging out with me, but I really don't know why. She's brilliant and pretty and…_reserved, _really, so I don't know what she sees in me…"

"Trust me, neither do I."

"Oi," Owen turned to glare at him, although with how beat-up he was at the moment it was hardly as intimidating as he wanted it to be.

"And it doesn't matter," Ianto added. "It doesn't, Owen. All that matters is that she loves you. And she's one of us, so you don't have to keep anything work-related from her."

"That's a plus," Owen snorted. "So, what you're saying is, if I were to casually ask her out for drinks, she'd agree?"

"In an instant," Ianto nodded in assurance. "But you have to promise me, Owen, that if you want to try this…"

"I won't hurt her, Ianto. You and Jack and probably Gwen would maim me for life, I get it," he had a tiny smile on his face, but Ianto could tell he was pleased with the news. "Now, get out of here. Don't you have work to do?"

"Shut it," Ianto told him bluntly before standing. "And after I was so nice and brought you coffee and everything…"

"You brought coffee?" Owen looked excited and Ianto passed over the travel mug he'd filled before coming over. "You're a saint, Ianto!"

"How quickly you change your tune," Ianto remarked, sighing and reaching to pat Owen on the head. "Now drink that and get some rest. I'll send Tosh over tonight to check up on you."

"Great," Owen was thoroughly engrossed in his coffee, so Ianto took that as his cue to leave and snuck out of the flat.

000

He was nearly back to the Hub when a strange shadow in an alley caught his attention and he went back to check, blinking in surprise at the rather out-of-place blue box sitting there. Something about it jarred his memory, however, and before he could really think why he had crossed over to it and rapped on the door.

It was opened a couple of moments later by a young, rather gangly man wearing braces and a bow-tie who stared at Ianto for a couple of seconds before breaking into a grin and throwing his arms around the other man. "Ianto Jones!"

"Doctor?" Ianto questioned, figuring out that there really _was _nobody else it could be.

"The one and only. You look good," the Doctor pushed back to hold him at arm's length and studied him. "Really good."

"Thank you, I…"

"Come in, come in, no sense standing in an alley," the Doctor ushered him inside the box, and Ianto looked around, his eyes widening. Even though Jack had told him that the ship was actually in possession of a chameleon circuit, it was still disorienting. "Say it," the Doctor prompted, looking giddy. "Come on, say it."

"It's…bigger on the inside?"

"Excellent!"

"Right. Well, I need to be getting to work or Jack will wonder," Ianto explained.

"Oh, let him sit for a few minutes. That man probably works you to the bone," the Doctor leant back against the console, hitting a few buttons seemingly haphazardly.

"Just don't…take me into space or anything," Ianto said, hoping he sounded casual.

"I'm not going to kidnap you, Ianto. Besides, I'm waiting for the kids to come back anyway, so I couldn't leave them here," the Doctor informed him.

"The kids?"

"Sorry. At any rate, they're younger than you. My current traveling companions," he explained. "Regardless, just wanted to bring you in to chat. If my timelines are correct, the last time we were too busy running from the Cybermen to talk much. That right?"

"Yes," Ianto nodded.

"Good. Haven't lost my mind yet!" the Doctor winked at him. "But…hang on…if my timelines _are _correct…" he broke off, muttering to himself and waving his hands in the air as if drawing some sort of diagram. "Oh. _Oh," _a rather haunted look came into his eyes. "Oh," he said again, more softly, and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Ianto asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing to do with you. You'll be fine," the Doctor gave him a smile. "It has to do with me and…"

"And Jack," Ianto guessed. "So…when you come back…he leaves with you?"

"Well, not exactly _with, _more as in he grabs onto the TARDIS and holds on for dear life," the Doctor replied dryly. "But that's Jack for you; doesn't do subtlety all that well."

"…I see."

"Ianto," the Doctor uncrossed his arms and loped over to Ianto, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "I can't tell you everything…"

"Paradoxes," Ianto supplied, and the Doctor nodded.

"Right. Paradoxes. Anyway, I can't tell you everything, but Jack's going to go through a _lot _when he's with me. Like I said, if I tell you what, you'll stop him from going, but he has to go. The fate of the world depends on it. And that sounds horribly dramatic and whatnot but…"

"The fate of the world actually _does _depend on it?" Ianto guessed, and the Doctor tried to smile but his eyes were still haunted. "Something happens to you too, doesn't it?"

"Not…well, yes, but…it's more about what happens to somebody else," the Doctor said quietly, and Ianto raised his own arm to wrap it around the Doctor's shoulders, not really knowing what to say. "But that's all in the past!" the Doctor looked up, semi-jovial once more, although it wasn't hard for Ianto to tell it was a front. "Well, _my _past, anyway."

"Okay," Ianto let go of him and wandered back to the door.

"Really need to take off?"

"Afraid so. Don't think Jack'll take to kindly to hearing I'm in the TARDIS," he looked around and grinned.

"Probably for the best. Lovely seeing you, Ianto Jones," the Doctor held out his hand but when Ianto reached to shake it he was pulled forward into another hug. "We'll meet again. Believe me."

"I do," Ianto hugged him back. "Just…one more thing. If you can tell me, that is."

"Anything I can, I will," the Doctor promised.

"Jack. He leaves with you, he helps save the world, but…does he come back?" Ianto almost hated himself for asking the question, fearing it made him sound like a pining teenager, but he had to know. If Jack didn't…well, he could move on with his life a lot easier if he knew he didn't have to wait.

"Yes, Ianto," the Doctor said firmly. "He comes back. I think he finally realizes that this is where he belongs."

"Thank you," Ianto sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"And thank _you, _Ianto Jones, for taking care of him. I think that's the one thing he needs the most," the Doctor said seriously, and Ianto nodded in understanding.

"I will. Always." He turned to walk out when the door opened and two people entered, laughing, but they stopped short at the sight of Ianto.

"Doctor?" the girl asked. "Who's this, then?"

"Ah! Amy; Rory, I'd like you to meet Ianto."

"So, did he trick you into traveling with him, too?" Amy grinned at Ianto, and Ianto decided instinctively that he liked her.

"No, I've never had the pleasure. I'm just a…friend of a friend," he explained.

"Well, you should try it sometime," Amy clapped him on the shoulder before heading deeper into the TARDIS.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" the Doctor was grinning.

"Wouldn't have her any other way," Rory said proudly, and Ianto looked at him.

"She's your…"

"Wife," Rory looked somewhat amazed at the fact.

"Newlyweds," the Doctor scoffed. "Oh, Ianto, a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Now, I'm not much for it, myself, but if there's one thing I remember, it's that Jack would_ not_ shut up about your coffee. I was wondering if perhaps…"

"I could spare a few minutes? I'm sure that won't be a problem," Ianto couldn't suppress a grin at the fact that one of the most powerful beings in the known universe was asking him for a cup of coffee.

"Excellent! Come on, then," the Doctor threw his arm around Ianto again and steered him farther into the ship.

000

"And we'll come visit. Won't we, Doctor?" Amy turned a glare on the Doctor who nodded and visibly wilted under her fierce look.

"Whenever we won't interrupt the timelines; promise," the Doctor told her.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ianto. It was brilliant," Amy hugged him, and by now Ianto had simply decided that he would be getting a _lot _of hugs from these people and so he accepted it.

"Of course. And you're welcome anytime, all of you," he added.

"Take care, Ianto," Rory reached to shake his hand but at a look from Amy and the Doctor he gave into the inevitable and pulled Ianto in for a hug.

"Are they always like this?" Ianto whispered, and Rory chuckled.

"You have no idea. You get used to it, though."

"And now I _really _have to go, or Jack'll be sending out search parties," he raised his hand in a wave and finally left the blue box, staring at it in wonder from the outside before shaking his head and hurrying back to the Hub.

000

"Ianto! Where were you? You were supposed to have been back hours ago!" Jack came clattering down the stairs as soon as Ianto came through the door, and he barely glanced up at the other man before he headed through to the kitchen area.

Had he really spent that long with the Doctor and his companions? Well, probably, considering that between Amy and the Doctor it was hard to get a word in edgewise, but it had been…nice, to hear the stories of other peoples' troubles with aliens and not have to worry about them _himself _for a change.

Well, except for the Doctor, but Ianto still had a hard time thinking of him as an alien. However…

"Just…dealing with an alien traveler, sir," he replied to Jack's question.

"What species?"

"Dunno, but they were benevolent; just passing through," Ianto shrugged, and the last part technically _wasn't _a lie.

"Good. They've moved on, now?"

"Yep," Ianto pulled open the fridge, grimacing at the usual blood and who-knew-what samples Owen had chilling in there. "Jack, do you think we could invest in a mini-fridge or something for the autopsy room so Owen stops leaving his alien sludge in here?"

"Don't see why not. Would he remember?" Jack was leaning in the doorway now.

"Well, considering the fuss he makes about having to go downstairs to get to the lab, I don't see why us giving him less work to do wouldn't be appreciated," Ianto pointed out logically.

"Have I told you lately that you're brilliant?" Jack inquired, sliding his arms around Ianto's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Several times, sir," Ianto leaned back into Jack's arms.

"Good. You are," Jack confirmed. "Anyway, how was Owen?"

"Fine. Snarky. The usual. I think I talked some sense into him, anyway," Ianto turned around and lay his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Well, he needed that," Jack snorted, tipping Ianto's head up in order to kiss him lightly. "What did you tell him?"

"Basically to get off of his pity pot and ask Tosh out for a drink sometime."

"Sage advice. My little boy's a matchmaker now!" Jack gave him an extremely fake, cheesy grin and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Please, I thought we were done quipping about the age difference," Ianto smiled up at him, but his smile faded at the sight of the hidden rage in Jack's eyes. "Jack? What is it?"

"I can smell him."

"You…"

"The Doctor. You weren't with some…well, I guess some might call him a benevolent alien passing through, but you were with the Doctor," his voice was flat, and Ianto, for a second, was actually afraid of him.

"Jack, I…"

"Why didn't you _tell _me, Ianto?"

And now Jack sounded _hurt, _and Ianto realized with a pang what he had always known: Jack would always love the Doctor, always love the Doctor _far _more than he could love any human, and Ianto tried not to dwell on it too much. Ianto just settled for shaking his head and grabbing onto Jack, holding him tightly. "He's a future Doctor, Jack."

"So he didn't take you anywhere…"

"No. I met his companions and we had coffee. That's it."

"…Oh."

Ianto didn't let go of Jack, however; remembering what the Doctor had said, what Jack would soon have to go through, made him hold onto him even harder. He knew he couldn't tell Jack this, any of it, except maybe… "You…you leave with him. Soon. He told me that."

"That…" Jack paused, looking stricken, before shaking his head. "Yeah, that was always the plan. I have to, Ianto."

"I know. I've always known," Ianto assured him. "And I trust you."

"Good to know. Sometimes I don't trust myself," Jack pulled Ianto as close as he could and whispered. "What else did he tell you?"

"I can't…"

"Paradox. Right," Jack cleared his throat. "I want you to know, Ianto, that no matter how far away I go or how much time I spend with him out there, I will _always _come back to you. So don't tell me anything about what the Doctor said, okay?"

"What if he told me you never came back?" Ianto couldn't help but ask, looking into Jack's eyes for any sign that the other man wasn't being completely honest.

"Then he's lying," Jack said softly, kissing Ianto and holding the kiss until Ianto relented and let him deepen it. "He's lying, Ianto. I would never, _ever _abandon you."

"I believe you," Ianto assured him between kisses, tipping his head back as Jack moved down to suck on his pulse-point. "Jack. _Jack," _he repeated, and Jack looked up. "Not in the Hub. Can we go home?"

"Of course we can go home," Jack smiled at him. "Or…we could stay here? Just, I know I've been pushing monitoring the Rift on Tosh a lot, and you said…"

"Fine. We can stay," Ianto nodded. "Have anything to eat?"

"He didn't feed you?"

"I…wasn't quite sure what half of it was, to be honest, and Rory and Amy said they'd eaten at the pier, so…I didn't eat, anyway," Ianto replied.

"Aw, did Ianto make some new friends?"

"They're almost my age," Ianto told him. "It felt…nice to not be the baby for once. Although, if you ever meet Amy Pond, don't tell her I told you that."

"Spitfire, is she?"

"You've no idea," Ianto kissed him again. "But enough about my day. Did you have any…plans for tonight?" he ghosted a finger down Jack's torso.

"Nothing that can't be changed," Jack caught Ianto's hand and pulled it down, pressing against his crotch. "What about you?"

"I think they can be put on hold, sir," Ianto growled as Jack laughed before pulling him closer, sliding his hands under Ianto's thighs and prompting him to jump up so Jack was holding him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm taking Tosh to London tomorrow," Jack informed him as he turned around.

"Jack, you are _not _carrying me to your office! I'm quite capable of walking by myself," Ianto pushed at Jack's shoulder until the older man relented and put him back on his feet. "Anyway, Tosh?"

"Right. It's her grandfather's birthday, so we're making a day of it. Think you kids can get on without me?"

"Well, Owen's supposed to be back tomorrow, so despite the fact that he'll be crankier than ever I think we'll manage," Ianto nodded. "Have fun at your party."

"Oh, I'm the life of _every _party I go to," Jack winked at him. "But I promise to behave."

"Good," Ianto took Jack's hand and led him to the office, pulling the floor hatch open as they made their way down into the bedroom; deciding that, hungry as he was, food could wait for a little while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom:**Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult overall.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings

**Chapter: **24/?

**Word Count: **3796

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood does not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing the characters with the promise to return them when I'm done.

**A/N: **Not much to say this time around, other than a continued thank you for all of the lovely comments and reviews I've been receiving for this fic! I never could have anticipated it being received this well when it started out a little baby idea in my mind last winter :D

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**In Which Ianto Takes Charge, Makes a Decision, and Tries Really Hard NOT to Think About the Consequences **

"We have to get them back!"

"Do you think I don't _know _that?" Ianto replied, obviously frazzled, as he inspected the computer screen. He knew he looked horribly disheveled, shirtsleeves rolled up and waistcoat unbuttoned, but he couldn't bring himself to care. There _had _to be another way.

"Look, why are you so against…"

"Because opening the Rift could destroy the world," Ianto shot back. "It seems like the most obvious solution, but there has to be another one, there has to…"

"How are you so sure?"

"I just…I just _know_, Owen. We get them back somehow, but…" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and growled at the monitor.

"How can you be sure?" Gwen's voice came over the comms system. "How do we know they come back?"

"Because of the timelines," Ianto replied with a sigh, wondering if he should tell Gwen and Owen and deciding that he had to. "I ran into the Doctor yesterday and he told me that Jack's going to leave with him really soon. That means he has to be here."

"But this is _Jack," _Gwen pointed out. "Honestly, even if he went back to the 1940's, if he just lived through all that time again and, wherever he is now, came _back _to Cardiff today, he'd still be here, wouldn't he?"

"This time travel stuff," Owen shook his head. "But that doesn't get Tosh back, does it? And what do you mean, ran into the Doctor? You, what, decided to have afternoon tea with him?"

"Afternoon coffee, actually," Ianto corrected him with a smile. "But none of that's important; we need to focus on figuring out how to bring them back."

"I still say opening the Rift…"

"I _know _what you said, Owen, and the answer's still 'no.' This Bilis fellow obviously has the ability to step through time somehow…what if it's no coincidence that they're there? What if he has some plan?" Ianto put a hand on Owen's shoulder and held him steady. "And stop trying to creep towards Jack's office. I know what the blueprints look like and they're still missing a part."

"Want me to look for it?" Gwen asked. "Ianto's right, Owen. Bilis is in on it somehow, and if he has the missing piece, we'll know it's a set-up."

"Do that," Ianto told her. "Owen, I swear, we'll figure it out."

"Ianto, they could be in the middle of an air raid! And Tosh…"

"I know, Owen, but Jack will protect her. Don't worry," Ianto squeezed his shoulder before turning back to the monitor, the picture from the newspaper displayed on it. "What exactly happened between you and Tosh last night?"

"I…asked her for drinks, like you said. She said yes. That's it," Owen said quickly.

"That's it? Really?" Ianto pressed, turning away from the computer.

"Yeah. Really. I'm an injured man, Ianto!" Owen said, rather dramatically, and Ianto rolled his eyes. "Gwen? Anything?"

"Found it!" Gwen sounded triumphant. "In his office. You were right, Ianto; he's definitely in on it."

"One time I wish I was wrong," Ianto sighed. "Gwen, get out of there. We have no idea what he wants and we can't risk him sending you somewhere, too."

"On my way," Gwen assured him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"See you then," Ianto turned back to Owen, who was staring at the computer screen. He knew that Tosh's last message, even though it didn't give them what they needed, was scaring him; and for good reason, letters written in blood were not usually a good sign. "She's _fine, _Owen."

"I…I know," Owen closed his eyes. "I know she is."

"Then stop worrying."

"Why aren't you worried?" Owen turned to him. "I mean…"

"Like you said before, one of the advantages of having an immortal lover," Ianto gave him a half-smile.

"Sorry," Owen had the grace to look embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's okay. It's the truth," Ianto waved his apology off. "I'm coming to terms with that, one way or another."

"But don't you ever think…I mean, wouldn't it be easier to find somebody else?" Owen asked carefully, but Ianto didn't look annoyed with him when he finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes. Of course it would, I would be an idiot to think otherwise. But I've also realized that I don't _want _anybody else; not in the way that I want _him_, and I'm willing to put up with the consequences if it means having him," Ianto sighed. "I sound like some love-struck child, but…"

"Well, yeah, y'do, but I get where you're coming from, Ianto," Owen grinned at him.

They were both quiet after that until Gwen swept in with the missing piece of the manipulator, and after Ianto had exhausted every option he could think of he finally gave the go-ahead to open the Rift. "If the world blows up, I guess I'm to blame," he winced.

"The world isn't going to blow up," Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. "And besides, there's a much better chance of the world blowing up without Jack and Tosh here to help us prevent it."

"True," Ianto stared at the piece for a few more minutes until Owen swiped it from his hand and stuck it in the Manipulator, and then he just put his arms around Gwen and hoped for the best.

000

"You realize I should fire you."

"I realize you're never going to," Ianto was leaning back on his bed, regarding Jack who was pacing like a caged animal. "Go stand on a rooftop; you're making me nervous."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"The world is still standing, Jack."

"But the shockwaves that it created…mark my words, by tomorrow, things are going to happen. Bad things," Jack stalked to the window and looked outside. "The world could…"

"The world, Jack, is not going to end."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack turned back, his eyes cold as he regarded Ianto stonily.

"The Doctor would have mentioned it. I don't think he would have left out a detail as important as that," Ianto shrugged.

Jack visibly deflated and sank down into an armchair on the other side of the room. "Good point," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm just…"

"Tosh told me," Ianto said quickly, trying to spare Jack the explanation. "About…the man you met. The real Jack Harkness."

"Yeah."

"God, Jack, it's like I don't even know you," Ianto sighed. "I thought we were finished with secrets between us."

"Ianto," Jack looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes. "I've been Jack Harkness for almost a hundred and fifty years. I barely even remember my real name, so to me, that _is _who I am. I've been _him _longer than I've been anybody else."

"Well, I guess I've always known that the only person who could truly satisfy you is yourself," Ianto's mouth quirked in a half-smile.

"Ianto, that's not true! I wasn't in love with him!"

"Then what?"

"He was going to die the next day! That was probably the last kiss he…he ever got," Jack was staring right into Ianto's eyes now, begging him to understand, and Ianto finally sighed and looked away.

"I'm not angry about that," Ianto admitted, fingers playing with a loose thread on the bedspread. "I'm just…a little disappointed. That you don't seem happy to be back; like you'd rather have stayed there with him."

"Ianto," Jack got out of the chair and walked quietly to the bed, sitting down beside the young man and laying a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't like that. I don't…I don't even know if I would have slept with him; if he'd have let me. It wasn't like we were true loves or anything; just kindred spirits. I want…he was a hero, Ianto, and I want to make sure I live up to his name."

"You do. You have been. You _are _a hero, Jack Harkness, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise," Ianto pushed himself upright and grabbed hold of Jack's braces, yanking him into a rough kiss.

Jack moaned into his mouth before pulling away, panting. "I want you, Ianto," he said in a low voice, and Ianto shuddered and nodded.

"How…"

"No, forget about that. I want you in me," Jack murmured, and Ianto shivered at the words.

"A-are you…"

"Ianto, I'm 99% certain that tomorrow the world's going to Hell. Give me tonight. Please," he added, and Ianto could only nod. "Great. Fine. Now," he got off of the bed and padded to the closet, "since I'm fairly sure you're woefully under-equipped for the situation," he dug a bottle of lube out of the pocket on his coat.

"Always prepared."

"Well, one never knows," Jack smirked at him. "Now, do you have any old ties?"

"Should be a box in there; I've been meaning to get rid of them…"

"Don't," Jack rooted around until he found it and grabbed a handful. "Now."

"I hadn't realized you were into bondage, sir," Ianto remarked flippantly, and Jack absently flicked a tie in his direction.

"You do this for over a hundred years, you find ways to make it interesting," Jack dumped the rest of the ties into his lap before standing and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Jack asked absently, continuing to undress.

"I know we've never gone over this before, and it's probably too late anyway, but…do we…need protection?" Ianto asked hesitantly, and Jack barked a laugh before realizing it was a serious question.

"You twenty-first century types," he shook his head. "No, Ianto; we're fine. I'm immune to basically any common diseases around, and besides; every time I die my body resets, so it isn't as if I can infect you with anything, and if you _do _happen to give something to me, well," he shrugged.

"When you…die that would go away as well," Ianto surmised.

"Right. Any more questions?" Jack, unashamedly naked, stood with his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope; think that does it," Ianto said hurriedly, glad he'd dressed down as soon as he got home so he had less clothing to dispose of. Soon they were both naked on the bed, and Jack pulled Ianto down for a tender kiss before his eyes flickered over to the ties. "What…exactly would you have me do with them, sir?"

"Surprise me," Jack put his hands behind his head and leant back, seemingly completely at ease while Ianto shook his head. "And Ianto? Bear in mind that I can't even remember, besides you, the last person I let top me."

"If this is your way of proving you trust me and that you came back for me, you don't have to do it, Jack," Ianto put a hand on Jack's stomach. "I believe you."

"No, this is just for us, Ianto," Jack placed his hand over Ianto's. "And tonight, I'm yours. Do with me what you will," he smirked at the end of that and Ianto bent to kiss his lips.

"Here. Give me your hands," Ianto instructed, and Jack smirked at him before holding out his wrists, his face impassive as Ianto quickly tied them together. "Is that okay?"

"Ianto Jones, I'm not going to break," Jack laughed before looping his hands around Ianto's neck and dragging him closer. "And I think I like this; easier to move you around."

"That wasn't the point," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're not being very assertive," Jack gave him a coy look, dipping his head down as Ianto sighed.

"Stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Jack," Ianto growled.

"Well…" Jack shrugged. "You _could _actually _make _me stop looking at you."

Ianto paused, bringing his hands up to cup Jack's face. "You'd let me?"

"Of course. I trust you. And besides," he grinned again. "It's incredibly erotic. You feel everything so much clearer when you can't see."

"You're sure?" Ianto asked again, reaching for a tie and curling his fingers around the fabric.

"Ianto? Something wrong?" Jack tilted his head.

"No," Ianto chuckled. "No, it's just…the Beacons," he swallowed. "I don't think I could ever let anybody blindfold me without thinking about…"

"Hey," Jack used his hands as leverage to pull himself up enough to kiss Ianto. "It's okay, alright? I don't have those memories, so I'm okay with it."

"I…alright," Ianto sighed, securing the tie before he fumbled for the lube, wondering _why _he had agreed to this in the first place: it had been _years _since he and Jack had done this, and besides, the first time Jack kind of did all of the work himself. But then, it couldn't be _that _hard to figure out, especially because…

"Oh _God, _Ianto!"

Ianto smirked, knowing Jack couldn't see him, but he crooked his finger and Jack moaned, writhing on the bed in a way that made Ianto sure he would have been grabbing onto him had his hands been free. He slowly slid another finger inside as Jack stiffened, bound hands pressing against Ianto's back.

"Ianto…Ianto, just do it. I need you. Please," he whispered the last, and Ianto decided that, after all this time, Jack would know what he could handle and he kicked his legs up around Ianto's waist, pulling him close as Ianto used the lube to slick his cock before lining up and pushing inside, the sensations nearly as overwhelming as they had been the first time, and he absently thought that it would be a _long _time before he got tired of this.

Or of the sounds Jack was making, which quite frankly were only going to cause this to end sooner than either of them would have liked. He pulled his hips backward before slamming back in, and Jack let out a kind of strangled yelp before scrabbling to pull Ianto closer in any way he could, and Ianto let their foreheads rest together.

"Okay?"

"Will be once you move," Jack grinned, sounding a little breathless, and Ianto took pity on him and started to move, thrusting shallowly and trying to make it last. He knew Jack was leaving soon, so who knew when the next time they would be together would be? Sure, the Doctor had promised Jack would come back, but would it be a week? A month? Years down the road?

But no, he couldn't worry about the future; not now. Not when Jack was so gloriously _here, _and Ianto felt another spike of pure lust as he realized exactly what it meant that Jack would be offered the wonders of the universe and would come back. To him.

That thought spurred him on, snapping his hips as Jack groaned in pleasure and scrabbled at his back, locking his ankles and pulling him in deeper. Ianto kissed him as best he could, although it was more of a sloppy sliding of mouths than an actual kiss, sharing each other's breath as Ianto shifted slightly, the angle allowing him to thrust more easily as Jack's entire body stiffened and he gasped.

"Do…do that again," Jack managed to get out as Ianto complied, hitting the older man's prostate with every thrust as Jack threw his head back with a moan. _God, Ianto…_

Ianto looked up in surprise before realizing that, considering how hard they both were breathing, it was probably easier to speak that way. _What is it, sir?_

_ You just…ah…keep doing that and…_

Ianto felt a surge of pride realizing that he'd gotten Jack so close to the edge and he hadn't even touched him yet, but regardless he knew this wasn't going to last long. He reached up and tore the blindfold off, wanting to see Jack's eyes, and they stared at each other for a moment before Jack screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

_Jack?_

_ …Yeah?_

_ Together?_

_ Y-yeah._

_ Now? _Ianto asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate, but he was pretty sure he couldn't hold out any longer.

_I just…I…NOW!_

Ianto's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, feeling Jack's own release splash onto his stomach, and he slumped over a moment later, his head resting on Jack's shoulder as he panted, body still shuddering with tiny aftershocks.

"Jack…I…"

"Wow," Jack chuckled. "Seriously, Ianto…"

"Good?"

"I can't…even _remember _that last time I came without being touched," Jack admitted, shifting a bit on the bed. "Ah…d'you think you could untie me now?"

"Oh!" Ianto nodded and Jack pulled his hands in front of him while Ianto untied the knots, keeping Jack's hands in his own and examining them closely. "Do your wrists hurt?"

"It'll pass in five minutes," Jack shrugged. "And…thank you. For this."

"Anytime," Ianto sighed. "Well, I'd best…"

"Stay," Jack pulled him back down, muscles giving an experimental clench around Ianto's softening cock and causing the younger man to moan softly. "If you don't mind, that is."

"You want me…"

"To stay inside me. Yeah," Jack shrugged. "I mean, some people think it's weird, but…"

"It's fine," Ianto lazily traced patterns on Jack's shoulder with his finger. "Grab me some tissues, though? We're gonna be stuck together come morning if I don't at least wipe us off," he grimaced.

"You just _had _to mention 'come,'" Jack leered at him and Ianto absently swatted at his hair. "Here."

"Thanks," Ianto wiped them off and chucked the tissues into a nearby bin as Jack shifted so they could get under the covers.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"You were really…intense tonight. Something on your mind?" Jack looked directly at him, and Ianto knew he couldn't lie.

"Yeah, Jack. You…leaving soon. If this is the last time we get to do this…well, I wanted it to be special," he admitted, blushing slightly at the horribly romantic-sounding sentiment.

"Oh," Jack sounded thoughtful before he added, "but it won't be for forever; you know that, right?"

"I'd…like to think so, sir," Ianto closed his eyes pointedly and Jack kissed his shoulder.

"You _know _that, right?" Jack repeated slowly, and Ianto chuckled at his persistence.

"Yes, Jack. I know," he finally admitted, and Jack gave him a genuine smile. "And I'm sorry, but I _really _need to use the washroom. Plus we haven't eaten dinner yet, so I'll grab something from the kitchen, if that's alright with you?"

"Fine," Jack agreed, blushing a little as his stomach rumbled. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"Well, I'll see what I can dig up," Ianto pulled out of Jack with a wince before getting shakily to his feet. "Any requests?"

"You."

"Sop," Ianto smiled at him before tugging on a pair of pajama bottoms and making his way to the kitchen, digging through the cupboards and the fridge before realizing that he hadn't gone shopping in a while and he was woefully under-stocked. Finally managing to scrounge up a plate of cheese and crackers, he decided that would have to do and he scooped it up and padded back to the bedroom.

"That's really all you have?" Jack laughed quietly.

"I've been spending too much time at the Hub with Owen gone the last couple weeks," Ianto pointed out, and Jack nodded in understanding.

"We'll go shopping once we make sure the world isn't ending," Jack quipped, and Ianto ignored him and sat down on the bed.

"You're so sure it will?"

"The Doctor has…told me stories about what happened when the Rift opened in the past. It was never good…I'm expecting anything and everything, really," Jack put a piece of cheese on a cracker and popped it into his mouth. "More than likely things from other times and places will start appearing; maybe in Cardiff, perhaps all over the world."

"And…how do we stop it?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Debatable," Jack replied with his mouth full. "And…I'm really trying not to freak out here, Ianto, but I really don't know how we can fix this."

"I'm sorry," Ianto put a hand on Jack's knee. "I knew better than to open the Rift, but…"

"Don't apologize. You got us home. We'll figure this out as a team; together," Jack kept munching and Ianto figured he'd better snag a couple of crackers before the other man ate the entire plateful.

"You're…not angry with me?" Ianto asked softly, and Jack stopped chewing to look at him.

"Furious. I _was _furious," he amended. "But you're right; I really can't see another option. And I would have been alright, but there was no way I was leaving Tosh there."

"So I didn't completely mess up in your absence?"

"I'm just surprised Owen deferred to you so easily. You _are _younger," Jack patted Ianto rather patronizingly on the head and Ianto irritably swatted his hand away.

"I've also been there for far longer. And I believe, sir, that the rules state unless you personally name a successor, the second-in-command position automatically goes to the employee who's served the most time. And, since I haven't heard you handing over command to Owen, I needed to step in," Ianto replied seriously, swiping the last piece of cheese as Jack tried to make a grab for it and stuffing it in his mouth before the other man could protest.

"Hey!"

"You ate almost all of it!" Ianto countered, taking the plate and going to the kitchen before placing it in the sink and making his way back into the bedroom, shucking his pajamas and crawling under the covers to curl around Jack. "Now, I suggest we get some rest; who knows how many days this clean-up is going to take?"

"Not that many, hopefully," Jack kissed his shoulder. "But I agree. I'll wake you if anything dire happens."

"Okay," Ianto hugged him tighter. "And…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're back," Ianto hid his face in Jack's shoulder, hoping the other man wouldn't notice his embarrassment, but Jack merely nuzzled his neck.

"You know what? So'm I. I think maybe I've finally found where I belong," he whispered, and Ianto clutched at him, pulling back enough to kiss him on the lips. "Goodnight, Ianto."

" 'Night, Jack," Ianto let his fingers run through Jack's hair, not surprised when the other man drifted off almost immediately; not after the day he had just experienced. Ianto lay in the dark with his eyes open for a good while, making sure Jack was completely asleep before he murmured, "And I may never tell you this when you can hear me, but I want you to know: I love you, Jack Harkness, and I always will."

He grimaced and shook his head after, wondering when he'd become so sappy, but he couldn't deny it was true; had been true for several years.

Now if only he had the guts to say it when Jack was awake.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****25/?**

**Word Count: ****3326**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****We've come to the end of S1! That's…really about it. Hope everybody enjoys, and keep leaving those lovely reviews and comments :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**In Which Andy is Helpful, Gwen is Stubborn, and Ianto Sees the Doctor's Words Come to Pass**

Owen was shaking when he came back into the Hub, full-body tremors that had Ianto rushing down the stairs to greet him. "Owen? What is it?"

"The bloody…Black Plague, Ianto. That's what we did, opening the Rift. And who knows what else is going to come through? Who knows…"

"Owen, calm down," Ianto instructed as Jack bounded down after him. "It wasn't your fault; we were _all _in agreement."

"But I was the one who suggested it!" Owen exclaimed.

"Ianto's right, Owen," Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist. "I wouldn't have done any differently. We'll fix this."

"People are _dying, _Jack!"

"We'll _fix it," _Jack said firmly. "Stop freaking out. Look, just…step back. Go to the pub, get a drink or something, come back when you're not having a nervous breakdown. Alright?"

"You sure? I don't want to leave if…"

"Owen, with the way you're acting, you're not going to be any help," Jack looked at him seriously. "Take an hour. If the world starts to end, we'll phone you," he promised, turning Owen around and giving him a gentle push toward the door.

"Okay," Owen swallowed and nodded. "Okay; I'll see you both in a bit."

He left and Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is a mess, Jack."

"I know. But we'll figure it out," Jack wrapped both arms around Ianto from behind and let his chin rest on the other man's shoulder. "We'll make it through this, Ianto."

"Right," Ianto let himself lean into Jack's embrace for a few moments until the door alarm sounded and Tosh swept in.

"Jack, we've got an angry Roman soldier that we need a cell for," she called up as Jack cursed.

"The cells are filling up. Ianto, can we open the lower levels of the vaults?"

"Those haven't been used for a hundred years, sir," Ianto turned to Jack. "They'll be woefully inadequate."

"We just need somewhere to store all of these refugees for now; we'll figure it out once the Rift stabilizes," Jack told him. "Tosh, how did Gwen get that soldier here all by herself?"

"She didn't," Tosh admitted, and Jack sent a glare in her direction. "Don't give me that, Jack."

"We have Retcon handy?"

"Oh, don't worry, Captain Flash, I'm not telling anybody," Andy came in, lugging the unconscious soldier, with Gwen following.

"PC Davidson. I might've known," Jack groaned. "Alright; fine. Ianto, help them out, alright?"

"Will do, sir," Ianto caught Jack's hand on the way by and gave it a squeeze, prompting Jack to give him a tired smile before he headed down the vaults after Gwen and Andy.

"So tell me, Ianto, what the bloody 'ell is going on?" Andy asked once they'd dragged the soldier into the cell and locked the door.

"Dunno, Andy, but it's major. We're doing what we can," Ianto assured him.

_Ianto._

_ Sir?_

_ Tosh has found Bilis' shop. Tell Gwen to come up here._

_ Will do._

"Gwen, Jack says Tosh has figured out where Bilis is. Want to go on a field trip with him?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"With Jack? Always," Gwen gave him a quick hug before running up the stairs, dragging Andy along with her.

Ianto studied the soldier for a few more seconds before turning, wondering why Janet was snarling and hissing like somebody else was in the corridor. Owen had been studying her recently and had come to some conclusion that the members of Torchwood were almost like an adopted family to her; she rarely snarled at them anymore, although she _did _do that low moaning thing that Ianto and Jack had decided was some sort of expression of sadness.

But Janet really only got agitated when they brought in somebody new, and since she couldn't see into the cells next to her, that meant…he turned around and came face-to-face with somebody he thought he'd never see again.

"…Lisa?"

000

Gwen was sobbing into his shoulder, alternating screaming with completely gut-wrenching cries that brought tears to Ianto's own eyes.

"Gwen…Gwen, you have to…"

"No I bloody well don't, Ianto!" she shrieked, pounding ineffectually against his chest as he tried to calm her down. Ianto looked up at Owen, who looked just as lost as he felt, before stroking Gwen's hair and trying to help her in any way possible.

"I'm opening the Rift," Owen announced.

"Owen, we can't!" Tosh pleaded.

"Don't lie to me, Tosh! I saw you in the hospital! Who'd you see?"

"I…"

"Tell me?"

"I…_Okaasan…_" she whispered, and Ianto looked down.

"Your mother," he supplied, and she nodded wordlessly.

"God, Tosh, I'm sorry," Owen held out his arm and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I saw Diane, in the bar. She was…I could _touch _her. She wasn't just some vision, she was _real._"

"Ianto?" Tosh sniffed, and Ianto bit his lip and looked away. "It was Lisa, wasn't it?"

He nodded and Owen added, "That's why we have to open the Rift! Bilis told Gwen that Rhys would die if we didn't, and look what happened!"

"We are _not _opening the Rift!" Jack said firmly. "That's what caused this in the first place. It's not going to bring Rhys back," he added more softly for Gwen's benefit, but she stubbornly shook her head.

"This…this is what happens here," she looked around at the others, Owen who'd lost both Katie and Diane; Tosh who wasn't allowed to see her mother; Ianto who'd done everything he could to save Lisa and ended up losing her anyway. "We all end up alone," she added in a deep voice, murderously calm as she clung to Ianto. "But not me. No way. Owen? Let's do this."

"Right. Tosh, you with us?" Owen turned to her and she nodded. "Ianto?"

Ianto turned and locked eyes with Jack, who looked at him before staring down at Rhys and sighing, a pained expression on his face. "Jack?" he asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't think it can get any worse," Jack finally said, brushing a hand through Rhys' hair where he lay on the autopsy table. "I have to believe we can fix this."

"Come on, then," Owen bounded up the stairs, the others following him.

"You don't like it," Ianto whispered to Jack, who shook his head.

"No. But I don't see any other choice."

000

"Just you; get me to an open area."

"Jack," Ianto tugged on Jack's wrist as the older man turned, apology evident in his eyes.

_Sorry. But she's the only one who'll let me go._

_ …Okay._ Ianto realized that Jack was right; no way was he letting the other man go off to die, whether or not he could come back, and he knew Tosh and Owen felt the same. _Just…come back._

_ Always do._

"Gwen?"

"Right," she nodded, watching sadly as Jack hauled Ianto to him and kissed him fiercely, the two of them holding on to each other for a moment before Ianto let Jack go and he headed off with Gwen.

Ianto was silent as they made their way back to the Hub, thankful that Jack had kept their psychic connection open but at the same time feeling the same apprehension that Jack currently was.

"Ianto? You okay?" Tosh asked and he smiled weakly at her in response. "Ianto?" she repeated. "When exactly were you planning on telling us that you and Jack can speak telepathically?"

"It's…obvious?"

"Mate, you were basically begging him not to go and then you stare at each other and suddenly you're fine with it? Yeah. It was pretty bloody obvious," Owen snarked, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"It's just something we can do. Jack learned it somewhere in the future and it was mandatory for Torchwood One employees to have at least basic psychic training," he explained, glad to get his mind off of what was actually happening, although it came crashing back when he saw police car parked on the Plass and Andy ran over to them, having taken off back to the police station earlier when he'd figured they'd need his help.

"Okay, does one of you want to explain the hairy Godzilla tromping about?"

"Not right now, Andy," Tosh had Owen's arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked tired, but Ianto guessed he didn't look much better at the moment.

"We're working on it," Ianto told the policeman, who pursed his lips and nodded before his look changed to one of concern as Ianto stumbled. Crap. Maybe he _shouldn't _have let Jack keep the link open.

"Ianto?"

"Okay. I'm…" he gasped as a bolt of pain shot through his body and would have fallen if Andy hadn't caught him.

"Ianto!" Tosh rushed over. "Are you hurt? What is it?"

"No, I…" he groaned, body contorting in pain. "Jack…" he finally managed to get out, and Tosh winced.

"He's…he's fighting that thing, isn't he?"

"Think so…oh, _God," _Ianto's back arched as Andy tried to hold him still. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, a jolt going through his body like a bullet before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed unconscious in Andy's arms.

000

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was laying on the couch in the Hub, the quiet whirr of the machines and gentle splashes of water from the tower the only sounds. The second was that his head was _pounding_, and he groaned aloud before Owen came over with a glass of water.

"Hey. Need anything?"

"Make it stop," he replied.

"Take that as a 'yes,'" Owen decided, handing over a pill. "That should help you out a bit."

Ianto downed the pill and the water before collapsing back against the couch. "How long have I been out?"

"Few hours."

"Jack…" Ianto paused, reaching for Jack and finding an extremely weak and erratic response in return. "He hasn't woken up yet?"

Owen shook his head and Ianto tried to struggle to his feet, grateful when Owen put an arm around him to help.

"What about the Rift? Abaddon?"

"Fixed and gone."

"And the people who died?"

"Like it never happened," Owen was smiling, and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gwen's happy, then."

"Well, she should be, but she hasn't left Jack's side. I think you should go take her place before Rhys calls and complains," Owen winked.

"What's the use?" Ianto asked logically. "He's dead. He'll wake up when he wakes up."

"So you're not worried?"

"About him? No," Ianto shook his head. "Like I said, I can still _feel _him. He's not gone, Owen, but whatever happened out there took a lot out of him, and it'll be a while before he's ready to wake up."

"I think you'd better tell Gwen that, mate. You're in charge; she'll listen to you," Owen shrugged.

"Help me to the morgue?"

"Of course," Owen assisted him in getting there, where a rather tired-looking Tosh was trying to get Gwen to leave.

"Gwen," Ianto said sternly, and she looked up.

"Oh, good, love! You're awake…"

"Go _home," _he emphasized, and she stared at him in shock.

"What? I can't just…"

"Jack will be fine, in time. You sitting here and holding his hand isn't doing anybody any good when you've got a living boyfriend waiting for you. Take a couple of days off, spend time with him," Ianto finished, knowing that this would all be _much _more intimidating if he wasn't hanging onto Owen for dear life.

"Ianto, I don't think…"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Gwen; that was an order," Ianto cut her off and she stared at him in shock. "Look," he pushed away from Owen so he could grab onto Gwen's shoulders. "I saw how upset you were when Rhys died; I know you love him very much. That isn't a crime, Gwen. I...you deserve to spend some time with him. I promise, I won't let anything happen to Jack."

"You can't even look at him," Gwen retorted petulantly, and Ianto realized that _that _at least was true: he hadn't looked at Jack since he'd gotten into the morgue.

"No," Ianto admitted. "No, I _won't _look at him, because he isn't gone. Not forever, and I don't want to see him like this. Did you want to look at Rhys when he was dead and covered in blood?" he asked, probably a little harshly, but Gwen was being remarkably obtuse.

"No, but I did," she replied.

"And now he's waiting for you. At home. Go there," Ianto said shortly, clipping his words in an effort to make himself sound as authoritative as possible.

"It's different," she tried finally. "It's different with me and Rhys, because I love him and he knows it. You and Jack…"

"Gwen, love, do _not _finish that sentence," Owen all-but growled at her, and Ianto made a mental note to tell Owen to lay off communing with Janet for a while. "You're bloody stupid if you can't see tea-boy's in love with Jack."

"We're not any different, Gwen," Ianto sighed; the painkillers were starting to work but Gwen wasn't helping them do their job. "Please, go home."

"Okay," she finally conceded, looking a little cowed by Owen's words. "Okay. I'll…I'll go, then."

"That would be advisable," Ianto nodded curtly to her and she finally swept off.

"That was good, mate," Owen slid his arm around Ianto again.

"Thanks for the support," Ianto rolled his eyes. "I need to sleep."

"Want to head home?"

"No," Ianto shook his head. "Just…Jack's going to kill me for saying this, but he's got a room under his office. I'll catch a few winks there."

"Jack _lives _here?" Tosh looked amazed, and Ianto was quite frankly surprised that she'd never noticed before now.

"Some of the time. Here or at my place; he doesn't have his own," Ianto informed them as they made their way back to the main work area. Owen and Tosh helped him down into the small room and he thanked them, saying he'd be awake in a few hours.

Looking around the tiny, blue-lit space he decided to take a chance and headed back up the ladder, relieved to see Jack's great-coat in its proper place on the coat-rack. He slipped it off and slowly made his way back down, flopping gratefully on the bed before wrapping the heavy fabric around himself and inhaling Jack's scent.

It was a little pathetic, he reflected, how much he already missed him.

000

"So, now that we're alone…"

"Yes?" Ianto turned to Jack, smiling as he noted the older man was dressed only in his trousers and his hair was still damp.

"Did you miss me?"

"Like crazy," Ianto admitted, sliding his arms around Jack and pulling him in for a tender kiss. "Gwen thought I didn't care."

"Didn't want to sit with my cold, dead corpse?" Jack teased, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"As much as I wish you wouldn't take death that lightly, that's partially the reason. You're…you're so full of life, Jack. I don't want to look at you dead, whether you'll come back or not," Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands and stared into his eyes. "And you need rest, Captain. You look like a vampire."

"Hmm," Jack hummed, reaching forward to kiss Ianto lightly. "Only if you sleep with me."

"Of course," Ianto agreed.

"Oh, and Owen tells me you had it out with Gwen," Jack raised one eyebrow and Ianto knew he wasn't getting out of this one without telling the truth.

"She was…being stubborn," Ianto settled on, sitting back on the bed as Jack plopped down beside him.

"About what?"

"The fact that she had a living boyfriend at home and was more content to hold a dead man's hand?" Ianto said vaguely, and Jack barked a laugh.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I think her priorities are a little skewed," Jack noted as Ianto sighed and nodded. "But I see you're settling in as second-in-command."

"I'm…settling in? Sir?" Ianto looked at Jack quickly, a tiny spark of fear shooting through his eyes.

"Ianto, you said the Doctor told you he'd be here soon, right?"

"Yes…"

"With the way the Rift just blew up? He'll have felt that several galaxies over," Jack explained. "And while he's never been one to show up exactly when he planned, I'm guessing it'll be within the next couple of days."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so depressed," Jack turned so he could push Ianto back on the bed and crawled over top of him. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Mm, I'll hold you to that," Ianto hooked his arms around Jack's neck.

"And I expect you to keep this place in perfect shape while I'm away," Jack added.

"I daresay I'll run it better than you, sir," Ianto grinned and Jack sighed.

"Cheeky brat."

"You love it."

"I do," Jack replied honestly. "And I'll miss you."

"I'm sure you won't, sir. Out there in the galaxy, exploring unknown planets…"

"You could come with," Jack said softly, and Ianto shook his head.

"Can't. Timelines."

"Bugger. You're right," Jack flopped beside Ianto and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Well, I'll still miss you."

"And I you," Ianto rolled over, sprawling himself across Jack's chest. "When he comes…just let me know before you rush off, okay? Don't leave me hanging."

_Never_.

_Thank you._

"So…"

"So. A day, you think?"

"Give or take," Jack shrugged.

"Well, may as well make the most of it," Ianto fisted a hand in Jack's hair and pulled him up for a kiss, and with the way Jack was responding, Ianto was pretty sure Jack agreed.

000

"Stupid," Ianto resisted the urge to kick the coffee machine, knowing that it would hardly fix it, although with the horrible sludge it was spitting out it could hardly make it any worse.

"I sent the others to Starbucks. Good idea?" Jack popped his head around the corner.

"Wonderful. I think it's toast," Ianto sighed and leaned against the counter as Jack tried to stifle his laughter.

"Good thing we have a big budget," Jack poked the machine and it hissed and spat steam in his direction. "Erk. Are you sure this isn't alien?"

"Maybe to you, but it's just a normal coffee-maker. And I'm going out later and getting a new one," Ianto gave it up as a lost cause as the machine hissed at him again.

"I think it's alive."

"It's not…" Ianto's words were drowned out by a pulsing, whirring sound that had Jack out the door in an instant, and Ianto looked to see him grabbing his coat before picking up the hand-in-a-jar, which was glowing and vibrating

"It's him, Ianto! I've gotta…" Jack sighed and put the hand down before moving back to the kitchen area. "I'm sorry."

"You have to. It's okay."

"I'll be back."

"Jack, we've been over this. Now go before he leaves you here," Ianto put on a brave smile and Jack grinned, looking happier than Ianto had ever seen him, before yanking the younger man close and kissing him hungrily. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tightly before pushing him away. "I mean it. Go. I'm not listening to you mope if he disappears again."

"Going," Jack replied, reaching to cup Ianto's cheek as he looked at him fondly. "I'll see you soon."

"Right," Ianto stood up straight and nodded as Jack grabbed the hand and bolted for the door, but as soon as the cog had rolled closed again he sank into the nearest chair and slumped forward, trying desperately not to lose it.

No, he had to be strong. He angrily blinked the tears away and stood up, straightening his tie and regarding himself in the still-shiny surface of the broken coffee-maker. He was in charge, now, and he'd do his best to keep things ready for when Jack came back.

He just hoped the other man wouldn't be away for too long.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****26/?**

**Word Count: ****3373**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****The interim chapter. Yes, there's only one, because I wanted to get back to the main Jack/Ianto storyline which was somewhat hard to do when Jack was AWOL. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so enjoy :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**In Which Ianto Gets Some Good Advice, Goes on a Rather Unusual Mission, and Acts His Age. For Once.**

"Sooo, I take it from your little mopey-face that the boyfriend hasn't come back, yet?"

Ianto turned from where he had been looking over the bay, surprised to see the girl behind him and yet not at the same time. "Not yet," he finally replied, and she clasped her hands behind her back and joined him at the railing.

"You should smile a bit more, yeah? At least you know he's going to be back," she tried smiling to prove her point but Ianto couldn't bring himself to copy her.

"Yes, but the 'when' happens to be in question," Ianto had to point out.

"Ah, yes. Well, the Doctor's usually fairly accurate. Sometimes. Of course, there are time when he says he'll be back in a second and shows up twelve years down the road, but…"

"Amy, I hate to say it, but you're not helping," Ianto told her and she sighed.

"I know. Sorry," she fiddled with the edge of her scarf for a bit. "Anyway, you got a picture of this guy anywhere? You know, you've seen my husband, so it's only fair…"

"Yes," Ianto was a little embarrassed to admit he kept a picture of Jack with him almost all the time, but in this case it was proving useful. He pulled out the old Polaroid that Tosh had taken of him and Jack a while ago and Amy looked at it and whistled.

"Wow. He's stunning, isn't he? You look good together," she added, smiling at the picture as Rory wandered up. "Rory! Isn't he stunning?" Amy thrust the picture in her husband's face and he blinked at it.

"This is Jack, I take it?"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Hey," Rory looked offended, and Amy quickly kissed him to cover it up.

"Now, I've got a craving for ice cream, and I hear tell there's a pretty decent shop around here."

"Just down the street," Ianto pointed.

"You boys want any?"

"Amy, it's below freezing out here. How can you think of ice cream?" Rory looked incredulous.

"I'm craving it," she repeated. "Well, you two are loads of fun, aren't you? I'm getting ice cream," she decided, giving them a wave before rushing off down the Plass. Rory looked after her before examining the picture in his hand.

"Not that I'd say it in front of her, but he's a remarkably good-looking bloke," Rory decided before passing the picture back.

"Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me," Ianto laughed ruefully, his breath coming out in a puff in the cool air.

"Well, it isn't as if you're ugly or anything," Rory said, not unkindly, although Ianto thought his choice of words could have been better.

"Thanks," Ianto replied dryly, and Rory sighed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it to come out that way," he admitted, and Ianto nodded.

"I know. It's just…"

"I think you're going through the same thing I am," Rory said honestly, and Ianto glanced sideways at him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I mean, I felt the same way when the Doctor first…ah...well, the second time we met there was a cake involved, but let's not go into that," Rory looked like he'd rather not remember that occasion, and from what he could imagine, Ianto couldn't say he blamed him. "I thought, 'how could I compete with that?' It was obvious Amy was enamored with him, besides, and I was jealous, obviously. He's some great being that's saved the world countless times; he's brilliant…I mean, the man's bloody mad, but he's brilliant; and he's young…at least, this time around. I could see what she saw in him, and I didn't think she'd ever want to go back to boring old me."

"That's…remarkably close to what I'm feeling," Ianto turned to look at Rory fully, a little surprised that they were going through the same thing.

"In the end, though, she _did _pick me, and I'm pretty sure your Jack is going to do the same," Rory smiled at him and Ianto nodded. "The Doctor's wonderful and everything, but he's not the type to settle for one person."

"Well, he and Jack have _that _in common, at least," Ianto muttered dryly. "But somehow I think you're right. Jack loves the Doctor, but…"

"It's a different kind of love," Rory finished. "If he said he'll come back, he's coming back, Ianto. You're a decent man, and I can't think of any reason somebody would lie to you about that."

"I believe him," Ianto finally decided. "Him and the Doctor both, for some strange reason. I just wish I had a timeline."

"Amy told you the 'twelve years' story, didn't she?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch," Rory stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's bloody freezing."

"And your wife wants ice cream."

"Well, I never said she didn't have her quirks," Rory sighed, glancing over his shoulder as Amy bounced back into view with her ice-cream cone.

"You boys playing nice?" she asked with a smirk, coming to stand between them.

"Well, we haven't caused a public disturbance," Ianto replied and Amy fondly cuffed him on the head.

"Ianto! And by the way…any chance of a coffee for the road?"

"You hit me and then you ask for coffee?"

"It's how she expresses love," Rory interjected, wilting at Amy's glare as if he was afraid she was going to go after _him _next.

"Ah," Ianto nodded in understanding. "Well, my flat's just a couple of blocks away…and since I _am _the boss in Jack's absence, I think I can't be faulted for taking an extended lunch, provided the Rift behaves. When's the Doctor picking you up?"

"Who knows?" Amy shrugged. "Sometime between now and sundown, I think."

"Well, if he decided not to show tonight, I've got a guest room the two of you can use," Ianto offered.

"That'd be great," Rory spoke for both of them and Amy grabbed Ianto's hand and tugged him away from the Bay.

"Coffee!"

"Alright; alright," Ianto chuckled and rushed along with her as she skipped along the Plass, feeling like he was actually acting his age for once.

Well, maybe a few years younger than his age, but really; what was the harm in that?

000

"So, explain to me again _why _Owen and I have to do this?" Ianto asked a couple of weeks later as Tosh brought up something on her computer screen. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Simple; we've got something that's remarkably like the alien sex-gas that Gwen unleashed, but instead of leaving its victims in a pile of dust, it's like it melts the flesh right off of them: all the police have found are piles of clothing and intact skeletons," she stated calmly.

"Sounds like one for us," Owen agreed. "Again, why me and Ianto?"

"Because the alien only goes for men," Gwen supplied. "At least, far as Andy can tell. It's happened every night for the past week, but we think we might be dealing with a shape-shifter as well, because when they've spoken to witnesses; you know, friends of the victim to see who they went off with, the descriptions are always varied; the only similarities we can find are that the victims aren't what one would call conventionally pretty and the man picking them up is always described as being…here's a good one, 'cruelly beautiful,'" she informed them.

"Again, Owen and I…"

"Well…" Tosh started to giggle and soon Gwen joined her, the pair of them laughing until Tosh finally regained enough control to gasp, "It's a gay club. He's a man who only picks up men. _That's _why you and Owen have to go."

"No," Owen said, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"So you'd send me in there, alone?" Ianto turned to him, widening his eyes and plastering a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.

"I…I mean…Ianto, mate, I…"

"Get your best gear on, boys," Gwen smiled wickedly at them. "You're going clubbing."

000

"Oi, hurry up!" Owen pounded on the bathroom door as Tosh tried to pull him back.

"Owen, don't rush him!"

"How long does it take to get ready to go out on the pull?" Owen grumbled, and Tosh let out a long-suffering sigh. Owen hadn't changed from work except to throw on his leather jacket, but Tosh had to admit that he looked…well, she always thought he looked good.

"So, you planning on taking anybody home tonight?" she asked casually, and Owen snorted.

"In case you've forgotten, Tosh? We're going to a _gay bar_. I am not a gay man," he surreptitiously checked himself out in the mirror while saying it, though, and Tosh had to admit that it kind of ruined the admission. "_Ianto!"_

"Coming!" Ianto threw the door open and stalked out. "My neighbors are going to complain right away," he muttered, but both Owen and Tosh were staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Bloody…mate, where on _earth _did you get those?"

"These?" Ianto looked down, shrugging. "Leftover from my days as a teenaged rebel, I'm afraid. Are they okay?"

"You look incredible," Tosh blushed and stammered when Ianto looked at her.

"Does Jack know about these?" Owen asked coyly, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he does. I was going to toss them but he told me not to, and I suppose it was a good idea," he realized.

"Mate, you're wearing _make-up," _Owen pointed.

"Eyeliner," Ianto replied. "And we need to get going."

"Right," Tosh nodded. "Let's go, then. Gwen and I will drop you off out front; keep your comms on at all times, and for Heaven's sake, _don't _get picked up by this creature; although with the way you two look tonight I'd say you're in no danger of that."

"Especially if he only goes for the ugly ones," Owen snorted.

"Well, then at least _I'm _not in any danger," Ianto patted the doctor's shoulder and Owen glared at him.

"Let's just go," he replied stiffly, turning and walking briskly out of the flat.

000

Ianto decided fairly quickly that maybe he shouldn't have worn the proverbial rent-boy outfit, because it was getting tiring rebuffing everybody that either came over to buy him a drink or ask him to dance. Owen was having the time of his life (Ianto swore he hadn't stopped laughing for at least five minutes), and finally Ianto turned to him.

"Can you just _pretend _to be my boyfriend so they leave me alone?" he hissed.

"Mate, live a little. Take one of them up."

"Owen, I'm in a relationship…"

"You don't seriously believe that Jack's practicing monogamy on his flight through the universe, do you?" Owen snorted.

"I don't believe it, but I'd like to," Ianto admitted, staring at his beer.

"Look, mate, it doesn't have to mean anything. Take it from me; one night stands can be a wonderful thing, and that's all it is: sex. There's nothing emotional behind it," he reasoned.

"Maybe that's your thing, Owen, but it isn't mine. And besides," Ianto sighed, glancing around the bar. "I'm not gay."

"Please."

"Honestly, Owen. It's not…I've never been interested in another man before or since. It's just him, and I don't know why, but it is. Maybe love really is blind," he had a half-smile on his face as another potential shag wandered by, and Owen finally took pity on him and looped an arm around his waist, glaring at the guy until he moved on. "Thanks."

"As long as you don't ask me to snog you," Owen returned. "So. Just Jack, huh?"

"Well, that's one reason," Ianto admitted. "Honestly, I want him to be my first, so I don't…"

"Hang on," Owen blinked rapidly a few times. "Christ, you're telling me you've been together for months and you haven't shagged yet?" he looked incredulous. "Mate, Harkness is a walking libido. There's no way he's staying faithful if you've never…"

"I mean, he's never shagged _me_. The other way, however..." he raised an eyebrow and smirked and Owen opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, although no sound came out. "I know. I never thought he'd be a willing bottom, either, but apparently people are a little more…flexible in the future, and it's actually more rare for there to _be _established positions in a homosexual relationship."

"So…are you scared? Is that it?" Owen asked, and while from the words it should have been teasing, Ianto could tell he was actually concerned.

"No. It's just never been the right time…and the one time it was, we had a Weevil infestation to take care of and Jack nearly got his throat ripped out."

"Ugh. That would kill the mood," Owen shuddered. "Anyway, if you need advice, I _am _a doctor," he reminded Ianto. "And it's not as bad as you think it's going to be."

This time was Ianto's turn to look at him with wide eyes. "You've never…"

"I have," Owen looked around. "And I've never admitted this to anybody, but it wasn't all bad."

"What happened?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Remember that time I snagged the alien cologne?"

"The stuff that made you irresistible?"

"Yeah. That stuff. Well, I'd picked up a broad in a bar, right, but on the way home we ran into her boyfriend, and I thought that he was gonna kill me. That bloke was like twice my size…"

"Wouldn't take much."

"Oi. You wanna hear this or not?"

"Sorry. Continue," Ianto nodded.

"_Any_way," Owen cleared his throat. "I thought spraying the stuff would only, y'know, calm him down, but it turns out it doesn't matter what sex you are: the stuff works either way. So he grabbed me and snogged me right in the middle of the road, and it went on from there. Ended up with him telling me the only way I could have his girlfriend was if he could take me at the same time, and for whatever reason I agreed."

"You're not just pulling my leg?" Ianto still looked like he didn't quite believe the other man, and Owen rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his arm.

"No, Ianto, I am not," Owen said slowly. "You think I'd make something like that up?"

"You know you can never tease me about falling for Jack again, right?"

"Oh, of course I can; that was just a shag, mate: you're actually in _love," _Owen fluttered his eyelashes disturbingly and Ianto shoved him away. "Anyway, see our bloke, yet?"

Ianto scanned the crowd before his eyes widened and he pointed. "I'd say that constitutes 'cruelly beautiful,' wouldn't you?"

"Cripes. _I'd _do him," Owen breathed, and Ianto couldn't help thinking that despite his admission that he didn't like men in general, he completely agreed with Owen. The man was weaving his way sinuously through the crowd, flirting and smiling but never staying in one place too long. He had soft-looking feathered brown hair that fell partially in front of his eyes and was, for all appearances, physically perfect.

Ianto decided they couldn't attack the guy simply for being handsome, so they waited it out until he emerged from the pulsing crowd with a man that most others would have overlooked. Not that he was ugly, mind; just a little too short and a little too fat and a little too old, and as they made their way for the back exit Ianto turned to Owen. They shared identical nods before slipping off of the barstools and following them through the crowd, making sure that there was always somebody between them and the two men.

When they slipped out the back door, Ianto caught the edge of it before it closed and quickly peered out, seeing a tiny alcove with a rubbish bin that they could spy from, and he motioned Owen quietly out as they snuck over.

"God, what if…y'know…they do it before he makes a move? What then?"

"Then we watch," Ianto hissed quietly.

"Bloody perv," Owen sounded unimpressed, but Ianto noticed he wasn't leaving. "So we're just gonna let this guy die, then?"

"That's not the plan," Ianto shook his head. "Hopefully we can get in there before it starts…"

A blood-curdling scream cut him off and they turned to look, the young man's appearance suddenly changing to resemble nothing more than a mealworm with giant teeth and what was apparently a vacuum for a mouth, because the other man's flesh was literally _melting _off of him.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Owen shivered, and Ianto was inclined to agree, but he retained enough sense to get out his phone and snap a photo that he e-mailed to Tosh.

"Ianto? This is it?" her voice came over the ear-piece.

"Sorry if it's a tad graphic, Tosh, but we need to neutralize this thing before it's done feeding," he replied softly.

"No problem. I'll run a scan of the database; see if it recognizes it. Are we aiming to subdue or destroy?" she asked absently, and Ianto could tell she was already researching the creature.

Ianto and Owen shared a look and nodded, so Ianto replied, "Destroy. It's too dangerous."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

"Hurry, Tosh," Owen cut in. "This thing is fast."

"Hurrying, Owen," she said briskly.

"The one time it would be darn useful to have a man that couldn't die…" Owen turned away from the alien, although the sound of its feeding was impossible to block out.

"No," Ianto shuddered. "Can you imagine? Re-growing flesh?"

"Ouch. Yeah, I'm betting it's not like healing a bullet wound," Owen grimaced.

"Ianto? Owen?"

"What is it, Tosh?" Ianto asked.

"Found it. Looks like one fell through the Rift in the early 1900s; there's an entry saying that their composition is most like a common garden slug," Tosh sounded smug, and Ianto smiled.

"Salt."

"Exactly."

"Owen, mind nipping in and grabbing some?" Ianto asked, and Owen patted his shoulder before disappearing back inside, coming back a moment later with a shaker-full. "What do we do?"

"Throw it on the alien. Apparently it works almost instantly," Tosh replied.

"Thanks, Tosh. We'll let you know how it goes, yeah? And…mind calling Andy and telling him there'll be another pile of bones to collect?" he sighed.

"Will do."

She broke the connection, and Ianto hefted the salt shaker in one hand. "Ready?"

"Let's kill us an alien," Owen replied with a smirk of his own.

000

The records were mildly incorrect in that the alien didn't so much shrivel as completely disintegrate, and Ianto and Owen watched the alien-dust mix with the dust from the alley before making their way back inside.

"Well, I guess we should get back," Ianto noted, and Owen snorted, grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Hey! Hey, Owen!"

"What? Successful mission and all that," Owen reached up to put his arms around Ianto's neck. "Thought you'd want to have some fun. You never actually _have _any of it," he jibed, and Ianto sighed. "Besides, we paid to get in here; may as well make the most of it."

"You're hopeless."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Owen pushed himself closer. "Now, I know you've danced before, so…"

Ianto placed his arms around Owen's waist and smiled down at him. "It's just not really my scene."

"Make it your scene for an hour or two. Then you can go back to your sterile apartment and pine for Jack," Owen teased and Ianto growled at him in response.

"Thank you," Ianto finally said, and Owen looked at him in confusion.

"For not making too much of a fuss about tonight. You've been…more than accommodating, and I know that despite your experimentation with the male sex, it still makes you uncomfortable," he explained.

"Sod that," Owen decided. "Besides, I know a committed man when I see one, and I'm not coming between you and Jack. And," he added as Ianto gave him a look, "even though I think those blokes over there are practically having sex on the dance floor, I'm still not kissing you."

Ianto laughed and let his forehead rest against Owen's as they swayed to the music, deciding that the other man was right and for once it was nice to just play at being normal.

If only for a night.

**Continued A/N: **Regarding the whole 'why was Gwen in control in canon?' debate, I'm assuming that the most 'canonically' correct reason is what's given in the TW story "Kaleidoscope," although I have to say that Gwen's inner thoughts about how Ianto would never be able to lead the team didn't make me like her any more than I already do .

However, I DO approve of the fact that on the next page Ianto gives orders and everybody just listens to him. (For anyone who hasn't read it, Gwen becomes the 'leader' because Tosh doesn't want it and nobody trusts Owen to make good decisions. And Gwen, as previously stated, doesn't think Ianto can do it).


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****27/?**

**Word Count: ****3129**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

******Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****At the end, this time :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**In Which Jack Comes Back, Ianto Gets an Offer, and Things Return to Normal. Well, as Normal as They Ever Get.**

"And if you try something like that again, I'll shoot you myself," Ianto told Owen with a growl, closing the boot with the dead blowfish inside and passing the doctor a bag of Retcon tablets.

"What?" Owen blinked innocently, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You know bloody well 'what.' Trying to play the hero by shooting the car's tyres out. Somebody's been re-watching old action movies," he kept glaring at Owen until the other man sighed and nodded.

"But it was pretty cool, yeah?"

"It was," Ianto conceded. "Just don't make a habit of it. Or if you're going to pull that, don't do it with innocent people in the backseat."

"Aye-aye, boss," Owen snarked and Ianto closed the SUV door.

"Go inside and see to the family. Is the man going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. The blowfish had appalling aim," Owen took the packet and grinned. "How are we giving them this?"

"I've made tea," Tosh came back out. "Gwen's sitting with the family and trying to calm them down, so I don't think they'll have any problem accepting it."

"Good," Ianto smiled at her.

"I'll just…get this done, then," Owen waved the bag and put an arm around Tosh's shoulders, guiding her into the house.

"That was well-handled. I'm rather impressed, Ianto."

"Thank you, sir," Ianto said without thinking, before freezing to the spot and turning slowly around, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard.

Jack gave him a half-smile, looking almost like he expected to be rejected, but Ianto sighed happily and moved cautiously over. Jack looked…mostly the same, but there was something in his eyes, an emptiness that hadn't been there before, that made Ianto remember the Doctor's warning that something horrific happened to Jack over the time he was gone.

"Ianto," Jack said by way of a greeting, dipping his head slightly.

"Sir," Ianto returned, coming closer warily and lifting his arms to grip Jack's shoulders, the familiar wool of the greatcoat sliding under his palms as Jack let out a sound that was much too close to a sob for Ianto's liking and pulled him in, burying his nose in Ianto's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Missed you."

"Me, too," Ianto admitted freely, not wanting Jack to see that he was crying, too.

"Now, before I go and do something utterly stupid, tell me if there's somebody," Jack pulled back and stared at him, and Ianto paused.

"Somebody...of course not," Ianto shook his head vehemently. "As if I could ever replace you."

"Good," Jack leaned in and kissed him softly, but Ianto reached up to grab a handful of the older man's thick hair and returned it heatedly, and suddenly he felt a psychic rush of love and relief that had been missed in the last few months. He had figured that their link wouldn't work through time, as it had abruptly cut off when Jack was transported back to the '40s, but he hadn't realized how much he would notice.

"Before we go too far, sir, I could ask you the same question," Ianto pulled back enough to speak, although he already knew the answer.

"Never," Jack assured him. "There's no one else for me."

_Good_, Ianto said mentally, and he felt the link re-open and smiled at Jack. _I've missed this, too._

_So've I, _Jack assured him. "Where are the others?"

"Inside."

"Y'know, I was hoping to come swooping in like a big hero and save the day, but I see you've got that role covered," Jack teased, seemingly in better spirits, and Ianto was grateful for it.

"Not at all, sir. Just…filling in for the moment. I'm more than content to be the sidekick."

"The very sexy sidekick," Jack added, causing Ianto to, predictably, roll his eyes. "Shall we?"

"Indeed," Ianto linked his arm through Jack's and pushed the door open, glad to see the family already starting to doze off where they sat. "All done, then?"

"No problems at al…_Jack!" _Toshiko was up in an instant and flung herself at the man, who laughed and spun her around before sweeping her into a giant hug.

"How's my girl?"

"Great," she replied, laughing as he kissed her cheek and set her back on the ground. "It's so good to see you."

"Who's…" Gwen let out a high-pitched squeal and nearly barreled Tosh over as she also threw herself at Jack.

"Wow, I'm getting quite the welcome party," Jack grinned at her before looking up and spotting Owen, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"No hugs and kisses, thanks," Owen said dryly, and Jack predictably ignored him and stalked over, throwing his arms around Owen and kissing him smack on the lips.

"Ugh, get off!" Owen struggled and finally pushed Jack away, wiping at his mouth while Jack doubled over laughing. "Just what I needed to make my life complete: a snog courtesy of Captain Jack Harkness."

"Ah, it makes everybody's life complete," Jack grinned before walking back to Ianto and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Ianto can vouch for that; right?"

"I certainly hope so, sir," Ianto turned himself into Jack's chest.

"Well, kids, let's get back to the Hub. Owen, you're fixing the tyre you ruined so Ianto and I can drive the car back," Jack ordered, and Owen rolled his eyes, mock-saluted and replied, "Yes, boss" and sulkily sauntered out the door.

"We're driving the sportscar?"

"Of course," Jack grinned at him. "Why not?"

"Perhaps because it should be returned to the owner?"

"At midnight?" Jack snorted. "We'll do it in the morning. Right now let's get back to the Hub and get this whole thing sorted so we can…have some privacy."

"Right, sir," Ianto agreed with a nod, although he knew that this time at least Jack's request for privacy wasn't about anything sexual: the other man obviously wanted to talk about where he had been and what he had gone through, and Ianto had played and re-played the Doctor's warnings in his head so often that he was pretty sure nothing Jack could say would come close to some of the horrors his mind had inflicted on the other man.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder on the way by, just lightly brushing the fabric of his suit coat, and Ianto knew merely by that simple gesture that they had a _lot _to talk about later.

000

"So, what makes you so special?"

"Pardon?"

"Jack's…if that's what he's going by now…obviously completely enamored with you, Eye Candy. Bugger me if I can figure out why, though," John Hart was leaning carelessly on the railing, and a cruel part of Ianto's mind wished that the seemingly impenetrable metal would give and send him falling to the lower level of the Hub's main area.

"Perhaps it'd be best for you to accept that perhaps Jack isn't the man he was when you knew him," Ianto countered, wishing he had Owen to back him right now as he was sure the Englishman could have come up with a much snappier retort. "Captain Hart, if that's what _you're _going by."

"For the moment. 'Course, both Jackie-boy and I had different names way back when…not our real names, either," he clarified. "Nah, old Jack's probably the only one left who knows what his real name is. Bet you don't even know."

"It doesn't matter," Ianto turned to face John and smiled. "I know who he is. What his name was once doesn't matter."

"Ah. So you don't ask any questions," John nodded. "I think I'm starting to see why he likes you."

"Don't you have anything better to do than pester me?" Ianto asked irritably, wishing that Jack would finish his heart-to-heart with Gwen and give them further instructions.

"Nope," John assured him. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't check up on the type of person my ex is currently with?"

"You just want to know if I'll shag you," Ianto snorted.

"Bingo," John clicked his tongue and gave Ianto a cheesy grin.

"Not happening, Captain. Sorry."

"Oh, come now, Eye Candy. I think you can call me 'John…'"

"Only if you stop it with the Eye Candy," Ianto rolled his eyes. "Honestly. Is the word 'subtlety' in your vocabulary?"

"Ooh, you've got a sharp tongue. I can _definitely _see why he likes you," John moved back from the railing. "But you're a little too high-maintenance for me. You see, I'm used to shagging without the conversation beforehand. It ruins the mood," he stepped backward. "Maybe I'll go see that Asian girl. At least _she _thought I was cute," he added petulantly, pouting a little.

"Try it and Owen will shoot you. I'm fairly good at resisting the urge to do so but I think you'll find he's a tad more impulsive," Ianto warned.

"Bugger," John sighed. "And the one with the doe-eyes…"

"Has got a fiancée."

"Well," John shrugged. "Let's get this little mission done quickly then so I can find somebody in this lovely city of yours, shall we?"

"As long as you leave me alone," Ianto muttered.

"Oh, and by the way…if you and Jack ever get bored? Call me up, Ianto Jones," John winked at him and sauntered off down the stairs, and Ianto made a mental note to ask Jack if all of his ex-lovers were a little warped in the brain.

000

"So, you figure Gwen put us together purposely?" Ianto questioned as they drove to the office building.

"Who knows, with her," Jack shook his head. "Besides, I thought you were in charge."

"Gwen…seems to have issues with my leadership. She kept trying to usurp it, but luckily Tosh and Owen didn't listen to her very often," Ianto grinned.

"I'll have a word with her. Just because she went to school to be a police officer doesn't mean she has any more leadership knowledge then you do with your…what, grade ten education?" Jack teased and Ianto swatted at his leg.

"Stop it, you. I admit, I'm woefully under-educated."

"You're a genius."

"I have an eidetic memory, Jack. There's a difference," Ianto assured him.

"You're a _genius," _Jack emphasized, and Ianto shook his head sadly.

"So, you talked to Gwen, then?" Ianto abruptly changed the subject, and Jack looked at him curiously.

"Yes. Told me Rhys finally asked her to marry him," Jack informed him, and Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Apparently it was quite the ordeal," he added with a smile.

"So I hear. Regardless, I'll have a word with her. We need to work as a team, and if something happens and I can't be here, she has to learn to take her orders from you," Jack said firmly. "I don't care that you're younger."

"Thanks," Ianto was inwardly glad that Jack had faith in him, but the way he'd worded the possibility of him leaving again was leaving him a little nervous. "You say 'if' you have to leave…"

"Extenuating circumstances only," Jack said briskly. "I'm not running off with the Doctor again."

"Ah."

"I'll…"

"Don't," Ianto put his hand on Jack's leg. "Not now. Later, when we're alone, then you can tell me what you need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Okay. Thank you," Jack was still focused on the road and Ianto didn't move his hand, needing the contact. "So. John giving you any trouble?"

"No more than I can handle, sir. Although he did suggest that if our sex life ever gets too boring we should give him a call," he added dryly and Jack chuckled.

"He would. He hasn't changed a bit."

"So you don't think these are actually cluster bombs, then."

"I really don't know. But I can pretty much guarantee that he's up to something and we'll find out what it is sooner or later," Jack pulled up beside the office tower, nearly driving the SUV onto the walkway before he cut the engine and jumped out, coat billowing rather heroically behind him. He turned to notice Ianto staring at him and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"I _have _missed that coat," Ianto said seriously, and Jack strode around the SUV to pull Ianto into his arms and kiss him quickly.

"I knew it was the coat and not me."

"Always, sir."

"So…" Jack still looked nervous and he cleared his throat. "You were serious before? About not seeing anybody when I was away?"

"Jack, I knew you were coming back," Ianto chided him gently. "Although I was a little worried when Amy kept giving me stories about the Doctor promising to be back in five minutes and turning up twelve years down the road…"

"Hang on, he was here?"

"Didn't see him, but I had Amy and Rory over for coffee," Ianto informed him. "Oh, and to answer your question with complete honesty, Owen was my boyfriend for a night. But that was strictly work-related."

"You'll have to give me the details," Jack smirked at him and Ianto sighed.

"Later. We'll have a heart-to-heart."

"That a promise?"

"I'll make you coffee."

"God, I've missed your coffee. And you," he added quickly, but he looked relieved when Ianto moved close to hug him, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Right messed up pair we are. I love you for the coat and you love me for the coffee," Ianto teased, and Jack dropped a quick kiss on his forehead and nodded.

"Well, duty calls," Jack let go of Ianto and locked the SUV, linking their arms and heading into the building.

000

"Here!" Ianto threw the stopwatch at Jack and shoved him after Gwen and Tosh.

"You're sure?"

"If he tries anything, you're the only one who can control him. Owen and I won't be long," Ianto assured him, grabbing him by the lapels on his coat and giving him a quick kiss. "Now go."

"Hurry," Jack instructed him before bolting out of the Hub, a slight hitch in his movement the only indication that he'd been dead less than an hour before.

"Okay, Owen, this'd better be good."

"Have I ever let you down, tea-boy?" Owen asked him with a smirk.

"I'm going to choose not to answer that. What've we got?"

"Simple. That bomb…thing attached itself to John because of his DNA, right?"

"Right."

"So," Owen was rapidly taking out blood samples and pouring them into a vial.

"Hang on, is that _mine?"_

"All of ours, actually," Owen replied distractedly. "We're messing up his DNA."

"That'll work?"

"Got any other ideas?" Owen turned to Ianto, but by the look in his eyes Ianto had a pretty good idea that the doctor was sure of what he was doing.

"Owen, I have to admit, sometimes you amaze me."

"Only sometimes?"

"Don't get cocky," Ianto told him firmly.

"Alright; alright," Owen finished the concoction and grabbed a syringe, filling it with the blood. "Now all we've gotta do is get this over there."

"The sportscar?"

"The sportscar," Owen nodded, grabbing Ianto's hand. "C'mon."

As they drove, Owen glanced sideways at Ianto a few times before clearing his throat and asking, "So, how is he?"

"Alright at the moment. I think. We're going to have a talk later, and I suspect he'll have a few things he needs to get out," Ianto replied truthfully, glancing at the scenery as they zoomed along the still-deserted roads.

"No kidding," Owen snorted. "Well, like I told you before, I'm no good with the mental side of things, and sometimes I feel a little useless when it comes to him. Physically he's always gonna be fine."

"Well, Jack may not require your services as a physician, but the rest of us surely appreciate it," Ianto assured the other man, who gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Thanks, Ianto."

"Of course. Now, I _know _this thing can go faster…"

"Is that a challenge?" Owen tightened his hands on the wheel.

"Four minutes, Owen."

"I'd make a bad song quote about that, but I think it can wait," Owen grinned before pressing the pedal nearly to the floor, and Ianto grabbed held on tightly to whatever he could, somewhat regretting egging Owen into this.

Of course, since he was used to driving with Jack, this really wasn't all that bad.

000

"How's it coming?" Gwen asked, still looking a little shaken from her near miss with being blown to pieces.

"Three rooms at St. David's," Ianto replied, snapping the phone shut. "Had to flaunt around the word 'Torchwood' a bit, but we're in for two nights…figured we could use a little vacation," he winked. "You can bring Rhys tomorrow if you want."

"Might do," Gwen nodded. "Thanks, love," she added before walking around to the other side of the SUV, and Ianto could hear her telling the others what he'd just relayed to her.

"Ianto!" Tosh hissed, rushing over. "Did you honestly only book three rooms?"

"All I could get on such short notice," Ianto shrugged apologetically. "If it makes you feel better, you and Owen can have the one with two beds."

"That's…fine," she admitted with a small blush. "Thank you."

"You can admit you're dating, Tosh; it won't kill either of you," Ianto told her honestly. "You've been in love with him for years, and he's pretty enamored with you as well, so what have you got to lose?"

"Nothing. I just…thanks," she repeated, kissing his cheek before going to talk to Owen.

"Still playing matchmaker, are we?" Jack came up behind him, looking exhausted, and Ianto nodded to the car.

"Shall I drive, sir?"

"That would be preferable," Jack admitted, wincing. "My back is killing me."

"Is that a hint, sir?"

"Are you offering?" Jack asked coyly. "I love your massages almost as much as I love your coffee."

"When we get to the hotel," Ianto promised. "I hope I wasn't too presumptuous in booking us a room together."

"Are you kidding? Of course not," Jack got into the car. "Now, come on. The sooner we get there the sooner you can start pampering me."

"Whatever you say, sir," Ianto hopped into the driver's seat.

"Oi!" Owen pulled the SUV up beside the sportscar and rolled down the window. "Hurry it up, lovebirds. Tea-boy's got the reservations and we can't get in unless he's there."

He tore off before Ianto could reply, so the Welshman decided aloud, "Just for that, we're staying here a few minutes."

"You're cruel."

"He deserves it," Ianto countered, reclining the seat and staring up at the starry sky.

Jack was silent for a moment before he put his back as well and leaned back, turning so he was propped up on one elbow. "Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to be home."

"Good to have you back, sir," Ianto replied softly, reaching to take Jack's hand and holding on tightly.

**Notes: **Dang. I wanted to write much more John, because he's really fun, but it just didn't fit in with the chapter :( Oh, well: he'll probably be back xP

Thanks for the comments and such, and keep leaving them~ :D!


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****28/?**

**Word Count: ****3192**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****The conversation chapter you all knew was coming. Thanks again for all of the reviews/comments/recs and everything else; you guys are amazing :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**In Which There Are Conversations, Revelations, and Reservations**

"Well, for short notice, I'd say they did pretty good," Jack commented, throwing his coat on the massive bed as Ianto groaned and picked it up, inspecting it closely.

"It's not even too battered, but I daresay it could use a cleaning."

"You're probably right. It's been a long time," Jack admitted.

"How long, if I can ask?"

"Little over a year."

"Oh," Ianto went to hang the coat up, stalling for time. He had guessed that it had been longer for Jack than it had been for the rest of them, but a year?

"How about we get started on that…massage you promised me, and then I'll talk?"

"Sounds good, sir. Would you like me to order up some…I guess it's the middle of the night again, but would you like anything?"

"Yeah," Jack gave him a tired smile. "I'm gonna grab a shower first."

"Right. I'll head down and see if I can strike a bargain with the desk clerk," Ianto self-consciously straightened his jacket. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Like always," Jack gave him a quick kiss before heading to the washroom.

000

Ianto slipped back into the room with a plate of sandwiches before glancing around the room, putting them on the table and knocking on the bathroom door. "Jack?"

"Ianto! Come in here!"

Ianto pushed the door open and smiled. "Thought you were taking a shower."

"There's a soaker tub!" Jack shrugged, as if that explained everything. "Now get in."

"Sir."

"Well, come on," Jack looked at him pleadingly and Ianto couldn't help but comply, stripping out of his clothing and folding it neatly to place on the vanity as Jack snorted at him.

Ianto pointedly ignored him before slipping into the tub, glancing at the bottles sitting on the edge and not entirely surprised to see one of massage oil. "Shove forward," Ianto told Jack, who moved and let Ianto slide in to sit behind him. "So? Relaxed enough?"

"More than I have been in a year," Jack sighed happily as Ianto broke the seal on the oil and poured a generous amount onto his hands before starting to rub Jack's shoulders.

"You're absurdly tight. What've you been _doing _all year?" Ianto asked conversationally, not really thinking about the words.

"Oh, I highly doubt that hanging by my wrists almost every day is going to help me loosen up," Jack replied darkly, and Ianto paused for a second before sighing and continuing the massage.

"I see. Care to elaborate?"

"Better now than later, I guess," Jack looked thoughtful. "You know Saxon?"

"Of course."

"He was a Time Lord."

"What, like the Doctor?"

"If the Doctor had lost his mind," Jack muttered bitterly. "We found him…the world was under attack by aliens and we couldn't stop it…so many people, Ianto; so many of them died, and…"

"Hey," Ianto said gently. "That's done though, right? The world was never invaded…"

"Not that you remember."

"Hang on, so what happened tonight when John went back through the Rift…that happened before?"

"Exactly. Except it took the world back a few months instead of a few hours."

"So, you were a prisoner?" Ianto clarified, really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes. And…" Jack heaved a giant sigh. "He…found out."

Ianto tried to figure out what that meant, and the only thing he could come up with was too horrible to comprehend. "You mean…"

"Yeah. Every day."

"God, Jack…"

"It's…"

"Don't you _dare _say it's okay," Ianto slid his arms around Jack's middle and kissed the side of his neck. "Don't even think it."

"Okay. It…it wasn't okay. _Isn't _okay. Not even close," Jack admitted. "But it could have been worse."

"How on Earth…."

"He…he said he was going to find you…and the others, he found out about you and I somehow and…"

Ianto didn't say anything, but he held onto Jack more tightly. "He didn't, Jack. He didn't find us."

"He should have. He…he never got the location of the Hub out of me, but he said he sent a….a message for you to go check out a disturbance in the Himalayas. He was going to capture you all there and…and kill the others. But he was going to bring you onto the Valiant and…" he closed his eyes, obviously fighting back tears, and Ianto wasn't quite sure how to comfort him.

"He didn't," Ianto repeated. "We got the missive from London, true, but decided as a group that it was more important to stay here and look after the Rift, because there were too few of us to split up for something like that. Plus…why on Earth would the Prime Minister of Britain send us to the Himalayas?"

"You outsmarted him," Jack gave Ianto a small smile. "If he'd have…if he'd have tortured you…killed you in front of me? It would have driven me mad," Jack finished in a whisper.

"It didn't happen. None of it. It's over, Jack; you're safe," Ianto promised him. "But I need to ask you…and I…I don't want to know, but I have to…did he ever…"

Jack seemed to know what he was asking and vehemently shook his head. "No. Never. He barely touched me; said I was wrong. A freak," Jack laughed bitterly. "Of course, the Doctor said that, too, but he didn't try to kill me afterward."

"Thank God," Ianto held him tightly. "If he'd have…violated you like that…"

"But he didn't. He didn't, Ianto. He's not taking that away from us," Jack turned in his arms and kissed him heatedly, Ianto tasting the desperation in it. "I need you to keep me sane," Jack admitted.

"I'm here, Jack. I'll always be here," Ianto promised. "I'm not leaving. And I don't care what they told you. You're not wrong, and you're not a freak. You're a beautiful, strong, incredible man and I'm so lucky that you've chosen to have me by your side," he said vehemently.

Jack gave him a slow smile before ducking his head. "You're the one who's incredible, Ianto Jones," he said quietly, pulling back slightly. "Want to get out? You get any food?"

"Sandwiches. All I could scrounge up, I'm afraid," Ianto replied, knowing instinctively that, at least for tonight, the serious conversation was over. It was a lot to cope with, but he couldn't even imagine how Jack was doing it.

"Sounds great," Jack admitted, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry himself off before walking out, still seemingly unconcerned about his nakedness.

Ianto quickly, followed, taking a little time to wrap a towel around his waist before he followed Jack into the suite. Jack was already chowing down on the sandwiches, although since Ianto figured he probably hadn't eaten properly in a long time he couldn't fault him for his poor table manners.

"These are really good," Jack mumbled, predictably with his mouth full. "Want one?"

"Are you sure? You look like you could eat the whole plate by yourself," Ianto teased, but he took one regardless as Jack passed the plate over before flopping back on the bed.

"Join me?" he asked, feebly waving a hand in the air as Ianto laughed and arranged the pillows so he could sit against the headboard and eat. Jack turned onto his side, propping himself up once he realized he couldn't eat laying down.

"Jack, you're getting crumbs on my towel," Ianto mock-glared at him.

"Good thing it's removable, then," Jack retorted.

"No," Ianto slapped his hand away. "Not until you've finished eating."

"Spoilsport."

"I see you're still entirely comfortable in your own skin," Ianto muttered.

"And why not? I'm stuck with it, after all," Jack gave him a coy look.

"Jack," Ianto sighed, finishing his sandwich. "How are you? Really?"

"A little broken," Jack admitted honestly. "A little broken and more confused than ever, but the one thing I kept hold of on that God-forsaken ship was getting home to you. I know you don't believe me when I tell you these things, but I really _do_ need you, Ianto."

"I'm beginning to realize that," Ianto admitted. "You know, even though everybody told me so, I still doubted you'd come back. I mean, you had the wonder of the universe at your fingertips, and you come back to boring old rainy Cardiff. I just…couldn't see why.'

"Because you're my family," Jack admitted. "I have none of my own, anymore, but you and Owen and Tosh and Gwen..." he paused and shrugged. "I couldn't leave you. Any of you."

"And I'm glad," Ianto admitted. "But you haven't really answered my question."

"I'm going to have nightmares for a long time," Jack said quietly, closing his eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Every night, for as long as you need me," Ianto promised.

Jack nodded before reaching for the plate and grabbing another sandwich. "Are we done with the serious stuff?"

"Hope so."

"Good," Jack finished the food in about three bites and looked mournfully at the last one on the plate.

"Eat it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack wolfed down the sandwich and put the plate beside the bed before shimmying under the covers and sighing in contentment. "Been a long time since I had a comfy bed, too. I mean, it was fine on the TARDIS on the way back here, but I didn't have anybody to share it with."

"You always used to say me being there kept the nightmares away," Ianto reminded him, dropping the towel and joining his boss in the bed.

"Let's see if it still works, alright?" Jack pulled him close and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Ianto nodded his agreement, settling in for what he was sure would be a long night.

000

In all honesty, his presence obviously _was _having some effect because Jack never woke up once. There were a few times where it seemed he was slipping into a nightmare but Ianto simply held him tighter and whispered meaningless things in his ear until he calmed down.

Around four in the morning he finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep, and when he woke up again it was light outside and Jack was gone. He got up and went to the washroom, splashing water on his face to wake himself up properly as he heard the door to the suite open. "Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack slipped in carrying a tray. "Brought breakfast," he added, and Ianto smiled.

"Great."

"Sleep okay?" Jack asked quietly, and Ianto nodded.

"Yeah. I was a little nervous about falling asleep, but you were fine," he replied honestly.

"Told you. It's you," Jack grinned at him, some of the shadows that had been weighing on him since his return lifting from his face. "Now, let's eat up. I feel bad for hogging the sandwiches last night."

"Don't," Ianto assured him as his stomach rumbled ominously. "Although, I _am _rather hungry."

"Then eat up. I got…well, some of everything, I think. There's eggs and bacon and sausage and toast and…pancakes, I think…and coffee?" he added with a pleading smile.

"Perfect," Ianto laughed, taking the coffee gratefully and testing it. "Hmm, and it's actually passable."

"Still doesn't hold a candle to yours, I'll wager," Jack stole the cup and took a sip. "Nope. But you're right; it isn't bad."

"Well, when we get back to the Hub I'll make you some proper coffee," Ianto assured him, snatching the cup back.

"You got a new machine?"

"I took it out of the budget for Owen's mini-fridge," Ianto smirked.

"Does Owen know about this?"

"Owen never knew he was getting a mini-fridge in the first place."

"Fair point," Jack carried the tray over to the table and set it down. "So I thought we could actually eat here for once?"

"You're the one who insisted on using my lap as a plate," Ianto muttered, slouching over to the table and taking a seat.

"Hey," Jack slid next to him and tilted his head up for a kiss, and Ianto gladly obliged him. "Morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," Ianto replied with a fond smile. "What's the plan for today?"

"Anything we want. I'm giving everybody free reign to enjoy everything the hotel has to offer, since you so graciously booked us in for two nights. And then I was thinking dinner for all of us?"

"Would you like me to make a reservation, sir?"

"That would be great, Ianto," Jack squeezed his shoulder before going to sit at the other side of the table and sitting down.

"Jack?" Ianto asked cautiously, wondering if now was the best time to revert to their serious conversation from the night before even as he speared some pancakes with his fork and lifted them over to his plate.

"Yes?"

"Who's Gray?"

Jack looked at him evenly for a moment, a flash of sorrow passing through his bright eyes before he shrugged and leaned back, crossing his ankles under the table. "Who do you think he is?"

"Your brother," Ianto said immediately. Jack had spoken on-and-off of his little brother but had never given a name to him, and it was the first thing he thought of.

"You'd be right," Jack nodded. "I…haven't seen him since he was young. The place I lived was invaded and while we were running, I let go of his hand," Jack was obviously fighting back strong emotions as he stared at the wood grain in the tabletop, and Ianto immediately regretted asking.

"Jack, I'm…"

"I know John'll be back, so I'm not worried about that. But I just…what if he still hates me, Ianto? I still hate myself!" Jack exclaimed. "My father was killed in that invasion, and my mother…she was more concerned that I'd lost Gray than she was happy that I was alive!" he slammed a hand down fiercely on the table and Ianto twitched.

"Jack…"

"Sorry. I'm sorry; it was over a hundred and fifty years ago and it still kills me," Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face with a groan. "But it hasn't been nearly as long for Gray. So that's why…I want to know, but…I'm just happy he's alive. I'd always thought so because we'd never found a body, but…I can't face him yet, Ianto; not when I'm so broken myself."

"Jack," Ianto got up and moved over to him, bending down to loop his arms around Jack's shoulders as he let his chin rest on the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you deserve to know. Just…can we lay off the heavy conversation for a couple of days?" he laughed weakly.

"Of course," Ianto kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now, let's eat."

000

"So how's he holding up?"

Ianto glared at Tosh and Owen who had cornered him in a nearby coffee shop, the two of them grinning like children that they'd managed to catch him off-guard. "Fine, if you must know. He's obviously going to take some time getting back to normal, but I have no doubt he'll manage it."

"And he has you to help him," Tosh added, patting Ianto's arm.

"I'd like to think so, at any rate."

"We all know he came back for you, mate," Owen shrugged.

"He told me he came back for all of us. We're his family, Owen; we're all he's got," Ianto reminded the doctor, who seemed to ponder his words for a few moments before shrugging them off and snagging Ianto's coffee.

"What is it with people stealing my coffee today?" Ianto swiped it back after Owen had some and glared at him. "First Jack and now you."

"Owen, we _are _in a coffee shop," Tosh reminded him gently.

"Ah, I do it just to rile tea-boy up," Owen ruffled Ianto's hair affectionately and Ianto growled at him. "Speaking of the good Captain, where's he at?"

"Checking the Hub, just in case. I think he missed Myfanwy and Janet," Ianto said seriously and Owen nearly choked on his own saliva.

Tosh pounded his back until he came up gasping for air, muttering, "Oh, yes, I'm _sure _he missed the bloodthirsty Weevil."

"Hey, she's practically family, too," Ianto started to walk out of the coffee shop and the others followed him.

"Right," Owen sighed. "Just because I'm trying to better understand her doesn't mean she's my adopted sister or anything."

"I was thinking more third-cousin-thrice-removed," Ianto retorted. "She's got your eyes."

"Oi, you," Owen nudged him as Tosh tried to stifle a rather out of character giggle attack. "Toshiko! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry, Owen," Tosh quickly got herself under control and took the doctor's hand as they walked. "You have to admit it's funny."

"Bloody hilarious," Owen muttered under his breath. "So are we headed back to the hotel or are we meeting Jack at the Hub?"

"Hotel," Ianto decided after a moment. "I've made us dinner reservations for 5:30, so don't be late."

"Cripes, you really _do _think of everything, don't you?" Owen swiped Ianto's coffee again to take another sip.

"Jack's idea, actually. Get us back on-track as a team, I presume," Ianto reasoned, irritably taking the coffee away from Owen again. "And sometimes I question your sanity, Owen Harper: you walk into a coffee shop and instead of actually _buying _something you're content to share mine…which, by the way, I did _not _say you could do."

"That's what I said," Tosh reminded them.

"Oi, injured man, here," Owen gestured to his side and Ianto sighed.

"Poor thing," Ianto put a comforting arm around Owen's shoulders, feeling a little bad because with all of his worrying over Jack he'd neglected to see how Owen was holding up. "Are you okay?"

"I've been pretty drugged up since it happened," he admitted. "But it was only a surface graze; it'll be fine. He wasn't trying to kill me."

"And we're grateful," Tosh assured him, sliding her hand into his and smiling at him.

"Oi, too mushy, the pair of you," Owen grumbled as Tosh took the hint and changed the subject.

"Does Jack really think it's prudent for all of us to be away from the Hub for a day?"

"After what happened last night? Between hopped-up blowfishes and murderous Time Agents, I think the Rift owes us a day or two off," Owen jammed his hands into his pockets as they entered the hotel lobby, digging around for the key-card to his and Tosh's room only to discover she already had hers out.

"Want to come over, Ianto? At least until Jack gets back?"

"Sure," Ianto followed Tosh into their suite as Owen dumped his jacket on the bed and flopped back on it, idly reaching for the remote and flicking the television on as Tosh looked out the window.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Jack's here."

"Good," Ianto moved toward the door. "I'll go down to meet him and we'll see the two of you in the lobby at 5:25," he intoned, causing Owen to roll his eyes and mutter something about 'bossy tea-boys' as Tosh nodded in agreement.

"We'll be there," she assured him, and he smiled at her and headed out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****29/?**

**Word Count: ****3189**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****….I'm drawing a blank here, guys. You all continue to be awesome, and your reviews and comments always make my day :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**In Which Aliens Are Intelligent, Tosh Sees Something She Shouldn't, and Ianto Has a Bone to Pick with Duct Tape**

"So how exactly is Gwen justified in making quips about my so-called bedside manner?" Jack griped, stalking into his office to brood as Ianto quickly followed him in and closed the door. "And why did you back her up?"

"I was just trying to make Beth more comfortable, sir," Ianto replied. "No sense in getting into an argument about something such as that, is there? Especially since she's dead wrong," the young man added softly, and Jack turned to him with a half-smile. "You're an utterly perfect gentleman in the bedroom, Jack."

"I'd like to believe that," Jack nodded and Ianto gripped his shoulder.

"Believe it, Jack. It's true."

"And Gwen will never know, so we shouldn't take what she says seriously, right?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as some semblance of his good humor returned.

"Well, she'd better not," Ianto looped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which Jack deepened almost immediately, hands coming up to frame Ianto's hips before he yanked him forward, pushing their bodies together. "Jack," Ianto protested, glad that Jack seemed to be moving forward from his experiences in the time he was away but also wondering whether this was the _best _time to bring back the sexual side of their relationship.

"Let me," Jack whispered against his lips, pushing his suit coat from his shoulders; Ianto registered the soft 'thump' as it hit the ground and was going to reprimand Jack for throwing his Armani around before he remembered just how _good _Jack was at kissing and promptly forgot about the coat.

He slid Jack's braces down before reaching for the buttons on the older man's shirt, getting them undone in record time and reaching to grip the hem of Jack's undershirt before sliding it upward, breaking the kiss in order to pull it off before rejoining their mouths.

Jack had Ianto's own shirt undone by this time, not bothering with taking the tie off as Ianto scrambled to unbutton his shirt-cuffs so he could discard it.

"Jack, we've got an…sorry!"

Ianto froze, his hands now gripping Jack's shoulders as he slowly turned to regard a mortified Tosh, her hand over her mouth in either horror or amusement, and Jack sighed and gave her an inviting smile. "Yes, Tosh?"

"We've got an issue. Beth's gone," she straightened up, all business once more, and Jack absently picked his shirts off of the floor and looked at them.

"How?"

"We think…there was some sort of perception filter; something to protect her. To us and our machines she appeared frozen, but…"

"Alright. Do we have any idea where she could be?" Jack was tugging on the shirts now and Ianto worked quickly to make himself look presentable as well.

"Depending on who's in control, Beth or the alien…I'd say the first place to look would be the hospital," Tosh surmised logically.

"Right, she wanted to see her husband," Jack snapped the braces into place before turning to Ianto. "How do I look?"

"Fine, sir," Ianto re-buttoned his cuffs and picked his suit coat up before sliding it back on. "And I apologize, Tosh; we should know better."

"No; no problem," she said quickly, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Should have checked before I barged in anyway."

"We'll try to refrain from such activities during work hours in the future. Won't we, sir?" Ianto asked, arching his eyebrow as Jack looked ready to protest.

"Uh…yeah. Of course we will. After-hours only," Jack nodded. "We'll be right down, Tosh. Is anybody checking the hospital?"

"Gwen called Andy; he was out on patrol, so he's going to swing by and see if she's there," Tosh answered.

"Good. Tell him to be careful," Jack added as she left and she raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Well. We got a little carried away."

"A little, sir?"

"Just a little," Jack affirmed with a grin, reaching to kiss Ianto quickly. "We'll continue this later?"

"I should hope so," Ianto replied, stepping back and smoothing down the fabric of his coat. "But we have work to do."

"Right," Jack put a hand between his shoulders as they exited the office, heading down to the boardroom where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Alright, troops. Anything?" Jack went to stand in his normal place at the head of the table.

"Just got a call from Andy; Beth's definitely at the hospital," Gwen replied.

"Right. Ianto, with me. We'll go check this out. The rest of you, keep an eye out for any indication that the rest of the Sleeper cell is waking up. They won't have sent only one as a guard, and I worry that by trying to put her offline we've inadvertently revealed ourselves as enough of a threat that the rest of the cell will try to stop us," he warned. "Anything fishy, let Ianto and I know right away."

"Will do," Owen spoke for the three of them and stood as they dispersed from the boardroom, but he caught Ianto's arm on the way out. "Really, mate? Couldn't you at least have made it to his bunker?"

"Come off it, Owen," Ianto muttered, yanking his arm away. "As if you wouldn't do the same thing."

"But that's just it, mate: it's _exactly _what I would do. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Heaven forbid," Ianto snorted. "And Tosh didn't see anything incriminating, so if you're looking for juicy gossip you're not getting any," he added.

"Not like Tosh would tell me anyway," Owen sighed dramatically. "And not like I'd _want _to hear any details about what the two of you get up to."

"Then don't make it sound as if you would," Ianto patted his arm before turning away. "But I have to run."

"Yeah, go save and world 'n stuff," Owen nodded, and Ianto quickly followed Jack through the Hub.

000

"Don't'cha just hate it when the aliens are smart?" Jack asked, flipping his mobile shut with a sigh. "Nothing. Comms down, phones down…"

"They took out the phone network. What did you expect?"

"Alien mobile," Jack wiggled the phone at him. "But even _that's _not going through. We're cut off."

"There has to be a way. There's…more than one way to send a message, right?" Ianto was thinking aloud, meandering back to the SUV and digging through the glovebox for something, _any_thing that could keep them in contact with the Hub.

"Hang on," Jack rushed over. "I think there's an old CB radio in there somewhere. The phone network being down wouldn't affect the radio, would it?"

"Doubtful," Ianto replied, digging the radio out. "You used to use these?"

"Before we got the comms we did. The other half should still be somewhere in the main area of the Hub, so as long as we can get reception…" he brushed past Ianto and dug a roll of duct tape out. "Perfect."

"Sir, if you're going to tape that to the sideview mirror, I regret to inform you that _you _will be removing the residue left by the tape," Ianto deadpanned, and Jack waved off the comment before taping the radio to the mirror regardless and picking up the mouthpiece.

"Toshiko? Owen?"

"Jack?" Tosh's voice came through, sounding incredulous. "How did you…"

"Sometimes, alien tech just can't compete with good ol' fashioned human things," Jack was grinning. "So, my beautiful Toshiko, got anything for me?"

His grin slipped away as Tosh relayed the information about what the military base was actually guarding, and while he tried to crack a few jokes over the radio, Ianto could clearly tell he was worried as he broke the connection and they continued driving.

"So what are our chances?"

"Provided we get there? Pretty good," Jack repeated, pushing the SUV to its limit. "I'm just worried about the 'getting there' part."

"We'll make it. We have to," Ianto glanced back to the backseat, noting that Beth was looking about as worried as he felt.

"Right," Jack nodded and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and while normally Ianto would complain about him driving too fast, right now all he wanted was to go faster.

000

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to the radio, which was hissing static at him, but he managed to make out Tosh's voice through the noise. "I'm here, Tosh."

"What happened?"

"We did it. It's done," he sighed heavily. "We'll head back pretty soon."

"Is Jack…" she hesitated, seemingly not wanting to say the words but unable to think of another reason why they wouldn't be heading back immediately.

"Not yet," Ianto told her in a low voice. "But it's bad, Tosh. I don't…"

"I'm sorry, Ianto," she sounded sympathetic.

"It's okay. I think that no matter how many times I see it it'll never get any easier," Ianto admitted.

"We'll see you when you get back, alright?" Tosh said gently.

"Right. Bye, Tosh."

Ianto put the mouthpiece back with the radio and turned to Beth, who was looking a little lost. "Alright?"

"Fine, thank you," she gave him a tremulous smile.

"If you want to get in, we'll head back in a few minutes. I just need to make sure Jack's alright," Ianto gestured.

"He's…not human either, is he?" Beth asked cautiously.

"Not entirely," Ianto finally opted on telling a version of the truth. "He's from 3000 years in the future."

"Normally I'd think you were pulling my leg, but after what I've seen today…" she shook her head. "Take care of him, then," she opened the door and got in, and Ianto turned around, unsurprised to see Jack slumped on the ground. "Jack?"

"Ianto," Jack tried to smile at him but failed miserably as he grimaced and let out a groan, hand coming up to press over the bleeding wound. "Alright?"

"Fine, sir," Ianto assured him, walking over before kneeling down in front of him. "Are you…"

"Ah. Yeah," Jack hissed through his teeth. "You or me?" he asked casually, picking up his Webley.

"You don't mean…"

"Have to…Ianto," Jack attempted to shrug. "Y'see…I'm gonna…" he breathed out slowly through his nose before continuing to speak. "If I bleed out, which I will, it'll take a long time to heal. This is…it did a lot of damage," he finally settled on. "But if I…if I end it quickly, right here and now? I'll heal a lot faster and be in a lot less pain."

"Jack, I can't shoot you," Ianto vehemently shook his head. "Call me a coward for it, but I can't…"

"Alright," Jack cut him off. "It's fine, Ianto; I'd kind of hoped you wouldn't," he admitted. "It's good to know that you don't want to kill me."

"Of course not," Ianto shook his head.

"Don't look," Jack told him, putting the gun to his temple as Ianto closed his eyes and turned away, the 'bang' of the gun making him flinch even though he was expecting it. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, still hating to look at Jack when he was…dead, but he figured that the older man would appreciate having him near when he woke up.

Ianto carefully took the gun from Jack's hand and pulled the other man into a seated position, resting his back against Ianto's chest so Ianto could wrap his arms around him.

It didn't take Jack long to come back, and when he gasped to life a few minutes later, Ianto held him tightly until he stopped thrashing and calmed down. "…Ianto?"

"Yeah."

"You stayed," Jack sounded relieved.

"Had to. Couldn't leave you alone," Ianto's hand instinctively searched for the wound in Jack's chest which was, of course, gone without a trace.

"I'm fine," Jack assured him, struggling to sit up. "Okay, maybe not. I'm exhausted," he admitted with a tired laugh. "Can you possibly drive us back?"

"I'd planned on that, sir," Ianto helped him to his feet and they walked back to the SUV, Jack nodding to Beth as he took his place in the passenger's side, immediately closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

"And Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"You're still cleaning the mirror when we get back."

"Bugger," Jack replied with a dramatic sigh, reaching to place a hand on Ianto's thigh as he started the SUV, and Ianto found that, as he drove out of the base, he didn't want to move it.

Any reassurance he got that Jack was alive, no matter how many times he'd seen him come back, was a good thing.

000

Ianto walked past Gwen, who was making her way out of Jack's office, and gave her a kind smile which she tremulously returned. "Heading home?"

"Yes," she replied, stopping to lean against the wall.

"Okay?" Ianto asked gently, knowing that Gwen had gotten close to Beth even with only knowing her a short time.

"I will be," Gwen tried to sound chipper and ended up failing, but Ianto could understand.

"Well, go home to your wonderful fiancée and get some rest or…get up to whatever it is you get up to these days," Ianto put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up with her own to cover it before nodding.

"I will. Thank you."

She gave him another flash of a smile before hurrying out, and Ianto watched her go before striding through the doorway into Jack's office. Jack didn't look up, engrossed as he was in examining Beth's arm-blade, and Ianto perched himself on the desk, content to wait until Jack had finished his task.

He placed the blade almost reverently on his desk and, without looking at Ianto, commented, "I hate to say it, but maybe now she'll understand."

"Sir?"

"Gwen. When Rhys died, he came back, making her still the only one of us _not _to lose somebody they loved. Now…even though she only knew Beth for a short time, it was obvious they were close, so maybe…"

"Still a difference, Jack, between having a friend die and having a lover die," Ianto had to point out, and Jack looked at him sharply.

"True," he finally conceded, taking a last look at the blade. "We'll get that into storage later. Dinner?"

"Have you cleaned the SUV mirror yet?" Ianto wondered aloud, and Jack groaned. "Don't worry about it, sir; I did it."

"Ianto, you didn't have to…"

"I know. But I figure that you dying gets you out of a few chores," Ianto reached a hand behind him and smiled when Jack took it, although the rather tender kiss brushed across his knuckles surprised him.

"I appreciate it. But you don't have to do my work for me," Jack assured him, standing up and moving to pick his greatcoat off of the coat-rack. "Now. Dinner?"

"I could go for a bite," Ianto agreed, sliding off of the desk and helping Jack into his coat, the action so normal by now that it was second-nature to both of them.

"Pick your poison," Jack grinned at him as he powered down the main lights and they headed onto the invisible lift.

"Actually, as bland and unimaginative as this may sound, right now I could really go for plain old fish and chips," Ianto admitted, and Jack slung a casual arm around his shoulders.

"You know something, Ianto Jones? So could I," Jack agreed.

000

"The Rift is going to behave tonight, is it?" Ianto asked, idly setting up the coffee-maker while Jack followed him into his flat, toed off his boots, and flopped unceremoniously onto the sofa.

"Far as Tosh can tell, it's going to behave for a couple of days, so we'll have a bit of a respite," Jack replied, throwing an arm up over his face and lounging rather comfortably. "Coffee?"

"You're horrible," Ianto retorted, but he was already halfway to the kitchen, having anticipated this request from Jack.

He started the machine and headed back to the living room, using his foot to knock Jack's legs off the sofa before plopping beside him. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow, then, if the Rift is going to be good?"

"Don't you remember? It's Tosh's favorite day of the year," Jack grinned at Ianto, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, it _used _to be her favorite day of the year, but now she's got a boyfriend," he reminded Jack.

"Ah, yes. Well, sort of," Jack amended. "Not like she and Owen will ever admit it."

"Tommy's such a sweet boy he'll probably be over the moon for her, though," Ianto shifted and lay back so his head was on Jack's lap. "You tired?"

"A little," Jack admitted. "I'll sleep for a couple hours and then go in."

"Stay," Ianto prompted. "We know what we have to do to get ready; it'll only take a little while."

"I…"

"You don't have to sleep if you don't need to, just…stay," Ianto said quietly, really hoping he didn't sound like he was whining or being excessively needy.

"Okay," Jack shrugged, letting his fingers slip through Ianto's hair. "Okay, Ianto; I'll stay. It's just so…I'm not used to it," he finally admitted. "Being….what we are."

"And God knows how much you hate to put a label on it," Ianto snorted.

"Does it bother you?"

"Whatever, Jack. We know what we are to each other; that's all that should matter, right?" he gave Jack a tiny smile.

"It bothers you," Jack decided. "It's just so…such a posturing thing, you know? Like if you announce it to the world it makes it more official or something, when it should be obvious that if two people are together they're _together, _you know?"

"Maybe in your time, but in this one? Labels are pretty much everything. You always introduce somebody as what they are, not just they're name. It's expected," Ianto told him bluntly.

"Like if somebody asked about you and Owen you'd say, 'This is Owen. He's a git?'" Jack asked with a snort and Ianto, despite himself, started to laugh.

"Exactly. But we're okay anyway; you're my boss, I'm your employee," Ianto shrugged. "Simple, really."

"But you're more than that."

"And if you want anybody other than us to know it, you have to label it. Sorry," he closed his eyes and tried to will the conversation away, regretting starting it in the first place.

"So, if I said, 'This is Ianto, he's my partner?' Would that be okay?"

Ianto's eyes snapped open and he looked at Jack in shock. "Well…I mean, that is…I just…was expecting 'boyfriend' at the most, but…"

"You are, aren't you?" Jack looked leery again, that old skittish look in his eyes that Ianto had seen much more often since he'd returned from his trip with the Doctor creeping into them once more.

"I just…" Ianto relaxed against Jack and reached to take his hand. "Yeah. Of course I am, Jack."

"Good," Jack bent to kiss his forehead. "Now, come on. Bed." He playfully shoved Ianto upright and led him to the bedroom.

Ianto, for his part, knew this would be the perfect opportunity to confess how he really felt about Jack.

But again, he just couldn't get the words out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****30/?**

**Word Count: ****2895**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Thirty chapters already? Wow, it really hasn't felt like that long at all (although I've been writing this for…eight or nine months now? I think?). More notes at the end :) **

**Chapter Thirty**

**In Which Jack and Ianto Take a Night for Themselves, Owen is Nosy, and Tosh Makes the First Move**

After Tosh and Tommy had taken off to her place and Jack had announced that the Hub was to be vacated until 6:30 the next morning (Ianto had a pretty good idea why, after all, but he wasn't getting _too _excited, in case Jack actually _did _have work to do), he was just preparing to confront the other man when Owen came over and slumped on the sofa.

"What?" Ianto asked him, a tad irritably.

"Tosh and Tommy. Three guesses what they're gonna do," Owen muttered. "Thought I was her boyfriend."

"Have you ever admitted that to each other? Or has it just been drinks and conversation?" Ianto asked, sitting beside the doctor.

"The latter," Owen admitted. "I'm scared, Ianto."

"I know. You've said. But if you want her, you just have to go for it. Kiss her when she won't expect it."

"I'll get a smack for that one."

"It's Tosh, Owen. She won't hit you," Ianto smiled encouragingly.

"Fine; fine. And I guess I can't blame them…I mean, the poor bloke's going back to die, after all, and if I had a last wish…"

"It would be a shag. Typical," Ianto rolled his eyes and let his arm rest over Owen's shoulders. "Don't worry so much, Owen. Just…make it official if you want to keep her. And I know you do," he added.

"Yeah. I really do, Ianto," Owen gave him a tremulous smile before standing and brushing off his jeans. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you two to it. I know well enough that when Jack says 'empty the Hub' he really means 'leave now so Tea-boy and I can shag like bunnies,'" he winked and Ianto sighed. "Have fun, mate."

"Will do," Ianto promised, waving after the other man as he left the Hub.

000

"And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto swore his brain shut down when he heard those words; Jack may never admit to loving him, but confirming once again that he'd rather be here, with him, than anywhere else spoke more than those three little words ever could.

At some point kissing while perching on a desk became kind of uncomfortable, so he hooked his hands in Jack's braces and pulled him upright, never breaking the kiss.

Jack was steering them toward the manhole in the floor and Ianto finally broke away. "Wait, we…"

"What?" Jack panted, obviously aroused.

"Just…your bed is…"

"You think I can hold off until we get _home?" _Jack looked horrified at the idea, his hands running over Ianto's body as he shoved the younger man's coat off of his shoulder. "Can't. Need you. It's been too long."

Over a year for Jack, Ianto remembered with a jolt, and in reality it had been too long for him as well.

Somehow they managed to get down the ladder without incident and, much to Ianto's chagrin, get unclothed while his clothing ended up nearly everywhere (and he realized belatedly that he'd taken the spare suit he always kept in Jack's quarters to the cleaners because it had pteranodon vomit on it. Myfanwy had decided to show him how displeased she was that he'd forgotten her weekly chocolate bar. He'd meant to get it, really, but he was only halfway through shopping when the Weevil ran by and he had to forego buying the chocolate) and knowing it would be crumpled and unflattering in the morning (and Owen would notice, of course).

Jack pushed him to sit back on the bed before kneeling in front of him, smirking in a rather infuriating way. "Remember that I once told you I could make you come without touching you?"

"Yes?" Ianto was finding it hard to remember _anything _at the moment, with Jack projecting his bloody pheromones, but it sounded familiar.

"Just checking," Jack flashed him a grin. "I'd do it now, but I don't think I can hold out that long."

"Huh?"

"And by the sounds of it, you can't, either," Jack patted his thigh before moving forward to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, and Ianto realized belatedly that he was already hard.

"Just…"

Jack seemed to know what he was trying to say and started sucking in earnest, tongue swirling around the head of his cock, darting into the slit as Ianto groaned and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, willing him to stay.

Jack, for his part, wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, not when Ianto was so obviously coming undone above him (and he couldn't deny that he needed this as much as the other man did). He swallowed and Ianto jerked, eyes flying open as he tried to keep at least a little control over the situation, but all-too-soon he was pushing Jack away. "Stop, I'm going to…"

Jack, still with that infuriating smirk on his face, obliged, but not before pressing a playful, sucking kiss to the head of his erection that had Ianto letting out a stilted laugh. "Tease."

"You're the one that wanted to stop," Jack reminded him, moving him back so they were both on the small camp bed. "Top drawer," he instructed, and Ianto nodded and reached over to pull out the bottle of lube. "Now," Jack settled himself comfortably on top of Ianto, reaching between them to continue lazily stroking the young man's spit-slick cock.

"Jack…" Ianto moaned, and it sounded almost like a plea, but for what he didn't know.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, sounding almost bored as he ducked his head to tease one of Ianto's nipples, running his tongue around the hardening nub before tugging on it with his teeth.

"I thought…you weren't doing the teasing thing tonight…?" he managed to articulate, and Jack laughed in response.

He pulled away from Ianto's chest and looked him in the eyes. "Then tell me what you want."

"You," Ianto replied automatically, adding a couple of seconds later with a tiny bit of a voice quiver that he would later deny, "…inside me."

The look Jack gave him told him that the older man had been expecting the request, but he still looked a little hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack," Ianto pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm ready."

"Okay. If anything hurts, you tell me, alright?" Jack waited for his nod before groping for the lube, slicking his fingers. "How do you want to do this?"

"It's…easier from…from behind, isn't it? For a…for a beginner?" Ianto asked hesitantly, not really knowing how to make that sentence sound more appealing.

"Easier? Maybe," Jack conceded. "But I always find it so impersonal. I want to _see _you, Ianto," he finished in a low voice, and Ianto shivered and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pulling him in even closer. "This okay, then?"

"Yeah," Ianto nodded, wincing as Jack gently opened him up, even though they'd at least gotten _this _far before.

Jack obviously sensed he was uncomfortable and kissed him, taking his mind off of what he was doing until he had three fingers inside and knew the other man was as ready as he could get him. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"_Yes, _Jack," Ianto rolled his eyes, and that predictable gesture more than anything else told Jack that it was going to be okay. Jack kissed him again, slicking his own cock with lube as he did so before lining himself up and pushing just the head into Ianto, who winced and gripped at his shoulders.

"Relax, babe," he urged, and Ianto snorted.

" 'Babe?' Really? What am I, some kind of…_ah!" _he gasped as Jack pushed all the way in on one long stroke, trying to regulate his breathing because this was just _weird. _

"Got your mind off of it," Jack grinned and kissed his nose. "Okay?"

"Weird," Ianto replied. "It's like…"

"We can stop," Jack promised him.

"No, just…" Ianto shifted a little, laying back more and pulling Jack on top of him. "There."

"You're…"

"Jack, I am _not _a child," Ianto all but snarled at him. _"Move." _

"Yes, sir," Jack mock-saluted and did as he was told, starting out slowly and gradually picking up the pace as Ianto relaxed more into it. It was good, but he still wasn't getting that perfect angle…he prompted Ianto to get his legs up on Jack's shoulders and pushed forward more, stroking in deep until…

_God, Jack!_

_Good?_

Judging from the fact that Ianto seemed unable to say (or even think) anything more, Jack figured that was a 'yes,' and set up a rhythm, stroking Ianto's prostate every time he pushed in and reveling in the fact that he was, probably, one of the only people to ever see Ianto Jones come undone: and he _was _undone, shaking and moaning and straining to pull Jack in for a sloppy kiss that broke too soon.

Jack knew he was close (it really _had _been too long), so he moved enough that he could stroke Ianto with one hand while bracing himself against the bed with the other, and Ianto threw his head back and came with a shout, Jack following a few thrusts later as he groaned and fell forward, catching himself before he flopped on top of the young man.

Ianto was doing some sort of hysterical breathy-laugh thing and Jack sighed happily and pulled out, heading to the washroom to wet a cloth before coming back to the bed. Ianto had an arm thrown over his eyes, chest still heaving, and Jack carefully washed them both before urging the younger man under the covers and cuddling close to him…of course, with the size of the bed, they _had _to be close.

"You okay, there?"

"I think you broke me," Ianto muttered.

"Didn't answer my question," Jack replied, hand drawing lazy patterns on Ianto's stomach.

"Fine, Jack. That was…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Best sex you've ever had?"

"I see your ego is still fully functioning," Ianto snorted. "It was…different."

"I'm a little wounded, Ianto."

"Not in a bad way, Jack. Just…I'll have to get used to it," Ianto rolled so he was partway on top of Jack. "I enjoyed it, though."

"Sure sounded like it," Jack replied quickly, and Ianto sighed and kissed him slowly, Jack making a pleased noise against his mouth. "Mm, nice."

"It was…okay? For you?"

"More than," Jack assured him, pulling him in to settle more comfortably against him. "Now sleep. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Ianto muttered as Jack kissed the side of his neck, and he turned his head to stare forlornly at his clothing, or at least the clothing he could see. "I don't have an extra suit," he added.

"Oh well," Jack looked remarkably unconcerned. "They all know we're together anyway. Can't see what harm it'll do."

"It's not that. Some of us just prefer to look presentable when we go out in public," Ianto retorted, and Jack laughed.

"So predictable."

"Hmm," Ianto decided to worry about it in the morning and closed his eyes, having a feeling that, come morning, he was going to be a little sore.

However, he also decided that he really didn't mind.

000

"So, how was it?" Owen asked him as they walked through the hospital, his eyes continually darting to where Tosh and Tommy were talking quietly.

"How was what?"

"Don't play dumb, tea-boy. Your official de-flowering ceremony, of course."

"Oh. Fine, I'm sure, as these things go," Ianto shrugged, remarkably unconcerned, and Owen looked at him curiously.

"Er…y'know, mate, I _am _a doctor…"

"I know," Ianto assured him.

"If he…ah…if he hurt you? I can help, you know, with…"

"Owen!" Ianto hissed at him. "I'm _fine_. It's just…not nearly as big of a deal as you're making it out to be. And you are the one who's told me _repeatedly _that you don't want any details, so I'm sparing you them."

"So you're okay?"

"Relatively."

"Sore?"

"A bit, but it's _fine," _he groaned. Owen wasn't letting him get out of this quickly, that was for sure.

"No need to go off on me, mate. I'm jus' asking as a concerned medical professional," Owen sniffed and thankfully let the topic go, but not without remarking, "Although you think you'd have learned enough to keep a spare suit at the Hub by now…" before smirking and rushing away.

Ianto groaned and Jack looked back at him, slowing down and circling an arm around his shoulders. "Owen bothering you?"

"Owen's asking if I'm sore," Ianto responded.

"Frankly, I'd be offended if you weren't," Jack smirked at him. "But really, Ianto, are you…"

"Do _not _ask me if I'm okay," Ianto growled, and Jack raised his hands in surrender and nodded.

_Can I ask you this way?_

_ I'm_ fine, _Jack, _Ianto assured him mentally and Jack finally smiled and nodded.

"Well, come on, then; let's get this over and done with," Jack put his arm around Ianto once more and steered him down the hall.

000

"She'll be _fine, _Owen," Ianto put a hand on the medic's arm as Owen blinked owlishly at him, obviously deep in thought. "Don't worry. This is Tosh; she's a genius."

"There's just…this whole thing is so _strange, _Ianto. I mean, I know it can be done…we're _doing _it…but physically projecting yourself into somebody's _mind? _How much can go wrong?" he asked quickly, and Gwen stepped up to rub between his shoulders.

"Tosh is bloody brilliant, Owen," she assured him. "She'll be back before you can miss her."

"And then you'd best tell her the truth," Ianto added.

"The what now?"

"Truth, Owen," Gwen repeated.

"What truth?"

"That you love her."

"Oi, too strong a word," Owen protested.

"Then at least ask her out properly," Ianto suggested. "All of these friendly drinks and friendly dinners and friendly movie nights aren't getting you anywhere, and I know you're afraid of getting in too deep after Katie and Diane, but you can't deny yourself happiness because you're afraid," he said quietly, and Owen sighed in resignation.

"You two aren't gonna let up until I do it, are you?"

"You wouldn't want us to," Gwen pointed out.

"Fine; fine. I'll ask her; promise."

"Good," Gwen patted his shoulder and walked away, heading back to her station to check something as Jack bounded down the stairs into the autopsy bay.

"No change?"

"Not yet," Owen sadly shook his head.

"Don't worry," Jack shrugged. "These things take a while."

"You've done this before?" Owen looked at him curiously and Jack nodded.

"Of course. I've done _everything."_

"Somehow you can make what would sound worldly on almost anybody else sound incredibly dirty when you say it," the doctor shuddered.

"She'll make it alright," Jack finally settled on replying.

_Are you being falsely reassuring, or do you mean it?_

_ What, Ianto? Don't trust me?_

_ Not in the slightest. But while you may get away with coddling Owen with half-truths, I'm not so easy to fool._

_ I'm telling the truth! _Jack replied, sounding offended, and he flapped his hands a little while Owen looked at him strangely.

"You two are doing that bloody telepathy thing again, aren't you?"

"Sorry," they replied in unison, and Owen turned back to stare at Tosh, who chose that moment to open her eyes and sit upright, apparently a little disoriented as she looked around.

"Tosh!" Owen looked overjoyed and quickly disengaged her from the equipment before sweeping her into a hug, and she beamed radiantly at him and captured his lips in a quick kiss.

"Well, don't you two make a lovely couple?" Jack commented sarcastically, and they jumped apart, Tosh straightening her jacket and Owen turning back to his machines. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I can assure you I've done _much _worse things on company time than a bit of harmless kissing."

"I can, sadly, attest to that," Ianto raised a hand slowly as Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

"Oi, since my man can't come in here, can we refrain from turning this into couples' corner?" Gwen popped her head over the rail.

"The perks of inter-office relationships, sweetheart," Owen quipped, and Gwen made a rather rude gesture in his direction before marching down the stairs.

"It's done, then?"

"Done," Tosh swallowed. "He's a hero, and he'll never know it."

"You're the real hero," Owen told her seriously. "It's because of you the time shift stopped."

"It's because of _Tommy," _she corrected softly.

"Maybe, but he couldn't've done it without you."

"Why, Owen, that may be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Jack teased, and Owen rolled his eyes.

"So, now that that's all done with, I propose a pub night. Everybody in?"

"Let me give Rhys a call," Gwen dug out her phone.

"What about you, boys? Got other plans?" Tosh smiled at Jack and Ianto.

"Pub night sounds great," Ianto admitted.

"I think we could all use a night off," Jack agreed, steering them out of the Hub as Gwen finished her call and ushering them onto the lift.

Myfanwy gave a quiet squawk and flew to greet them as they were raised up, and Ianto absently threw her a piece of chocolate that she caught in her beak and chomped down, squeaking at them again before flying up to her nest as they cleared the surface and rose up into the crisp Cardiff afternoon.

**Additional Notes:**

I obviously watch the shows too closely, but for the record, Ianto's wearing the same suit at the hospital as he was wearing the night before in the Hub. If that doesn't tell you what he was doing all night, I don't know what will. I have only one thing to say: I applaud whomever thought to add that little detail in. xD


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****31/?**

**Word Count: ****3203**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****…You're all going to hate me for this… **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**In Which Owen is Suspicious, Jack is Oblivious, and Ianto Voluntarily Agrees to a Day Off**

"So, you feel alright letting Jack and Gwen take this one together?" Owen asked as they were driving out to the abattoir, and Ianto gave him a sideways glance before focusing on the road again. He had to admit that technically 'giant alien whale' didn't exactly fall into the 'dangerous and threatening to humans' category, but ironically it unfortunately fell under the 'humans are dangerous to _it' _category.

"I trust him," he finally replied, as they turned down the dusty road that led to the old warehouses.

"Right," Owen shrugged. "Hate to tell you, mate, but 150 plus years of promiscuity can't be broken that easily."

"Say what you want, Dr. Harper, but I have to believe he's changed," Ianto tapped out a meaningless rhythm on the dash as they pulled up on the back side of the compound. _Jack, we're here._

_ Good, _came the instant response. _Look around; see if anything can give us a way in without attracting too much attention. We'll be there in ten._

"Jack wants us to find a way in," Ianto told Owen, who groaned.

"I'd ask how you know when you're not wearing your comm, and then I remember your freaky psychic thing," he drew out his gun as he spoke, pressing his back to the wall and peeking around the corner. "Clear."

"I somehow doubt we're dealing with a group of masterminds, here," Ianto commented as he strolled around the corner. "I think it's more along the lines of disgruntled hauling company employees who've found a way to make quick cash. I've no doubt they'll be desperate, but I don't think we're dealing with an army here."

"I agree, but we still hafta be careful," Owen reprimanded him, sneaking around the building, eyes darting back and forth.

"Owen, I hate to tell you this, but sneaking around wearing all-black in broad daylight isn't the greatest way to go about being inconspicuous."

"Bugger off," Owen told him sharply, and Ianto sighed.

"I'm just letting you know."

"Well, when I want to know your opinion, I'll ask for it," Owen stopped in front of a rather inconspicuous door. "This is as good a spot as any, I'll wager."

"Yes, but in case you've forgotten, we've left our lock-picking devices…" Ianto flinched as Owen shot the lock off. "Yes, I think we've quite blown our cover."

"C'mon," Owen pushed the door open and had a foot over the threshold when Jack spoke to Ianto again.

_Ianto, get out of there. We're heading back._

_ Right after we found a way in, too. Is there an issue, sir?_

_ …It's Gwen's fiancée. He's here._

_ Rhys? _Ianto was sure even his mind-voice sounded incredulous. _Rhys wouldn't be involved in anything like this._

_ How certain are you?_

_ Almost completely. Are you sure he didn't follow you and Gwen? You and Owen seem to have the same issue with being subtle._

_ …He may have. But we have to question him all the same, so until we figure out what he was doing here, we're pulling back to the Hub. Meet you there._

_ Will do, sir. _"Owen, we're leaving."

"Bloody mind-voice," was the reply, and Owen came back out, looking surly as he and Ianto walked over to where he'd parked his Honda.

"You're in a right mood today. What's set you off?"

"Bloody alien meat," Owen continued to mutter, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car; gravel flew out from under the tyres as he turned in a tight circle before blasting off back toward the city, and Ianto hurriedly strapped himself in, fearing a little for his safety.

"Owen, really, what is it?"

"Tosh and I had a date planned for today. A real one. But now that _this _happened, I guess we can call it off," he finally shouted, staring at the road and finally slowing down to a more acceptable speed.

"There'll be other days," Ianto told him quietly, now that he was able to talk without yelling over the howl of the wind.

"I know, mate. It's just…I keep feeling like everything's a sign. Like fate is trying to keep us apart," Owen sighed. "And I don't even believe in that drivel usually."

"Well, fate's not doing too good of a job, because Jack and I have had trouble since the beginning. You just have to work through it; it's called 'being in a relationship,'" Ianto nodded.

"Har-har," Owen snarked. "You're right; I'm just being a cynic."

"Nothing new there," Ianto settled back in his seat for the drive home.

000

"Well, this is unprecedented: the fiancée finding out," Ianto took a sip of his beer and glanced at Tosh, seated on the sofa with a glass of wine.

Owen came up from the autopsy room with a plate of leftover pizza (Ianto had decided to be kind and buy him his mini-fridge anyway, if only to stop random alien parts from appearing in the kitchen) that he was already munching on before he dropped down beside Tosh.

"So they're coming here?" Tosh asked.

"Sounds like it," Ianto nodded, looking up at Jack who was pacing rather disconcertingly through Owen's hothouse.

"What's up with him?" Owen jerked his head in Jack's general direction as Ianto stopped looking at him and turned back to the others.

"He's trying to convince me to join him up there until Gwen and Rhys arrive. I'm rather snappishly reminding him of our 'not on company time' policy," Ianto replied, shooting another glare in Jack's direction. "It's not happening, needless to say," he added, taking another drink from his beer bottle.

A couple of minutes later Jack tromped down the stairs and over to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. "You're no fun," he informed Ianto.

"We agreed, sir," Ianto let out a long-suffering sigh.

"No fun," Jack repeated, leaning in as Ianto relented and let him steal a quick kiss. "Now we have to get ready for Gwen and her special guest."

"Oi, Jack, are we Retconning him when this is over?" Owen asked casually.

"Of course. Nobody gets away from the rules, not even Gwen's fiancée," Jack looked confused that Owen had to ask, and the other man merely shrugged.

"Just checking, is all."

Jack stared at him for a while longer before shrugging and changing the subject, forgetting all about the other man's question.

000

"You've got a pterodactyl in your base," Rhys said, eyes wide as he stared at Gwen who hopped off of the lift and beckoned him down.

"Technically she's a pteranodon," Ianto put in, coming to join her. "Nice to see you, Rhys."

"Ianto? You…all work here?" he looked around, Tosh waving perkily to him and Owen giving him a nod. "Well, I have to say, I could never have imagined _this _being under the ground."

"And that's the way we want to keep it," Jack told him, coming into view. "Welcome to the Hub, Rhys."

"So. Aliens," Rhys looked at him for confirmation.

"Aliens," Jack replied with a grin. "Come into the boardroom and you can tell me what you were doing at the abattoir."

"Followed you and Gwen, that's what I was bloody doing," he muttered on his way past Ianto, and the younger man sighed. While Rhys and Jack had never really gotten along, Jack had at least managed to keep the flirting with Gwen to a minimum whenever they went out for a drink or something (Ianto had even convinced Jack to go to a rugby match with them once), but he knew that Rhys had always felt intimidated by Jack.

He just hoped they could get through the meeting without the two of them getting into it too badly.

000

Ianto had always heard that, when you died, your life flashed before your eyes. He took a little bit of comfort in the fact that so far it didn't look like that was happening, but then maybe that was only when you were falling…maybe when you were staring down the barrel of a gun things worked a little differently, and he had a fleeting thought that, even though he knew Jack had done the right thing by letting him handle getting free from the ropes on his own, he wished that Jack, like Gwen, had broken form just _once _and rushed out there.

The gunshot seemed to echo in his mind as he attempted to roll away, knowing that he couldn't get completely clear, and he felt the bullet rip through his shoulder; a sharp, searing pain that he had to ignore a second later when Jack ordered him to follow the brothers (both verbally and mentally, and Ianto tried to send back a flash of emotion that amounted to 'pain' down the link, but Jack already had his shields up).

He reflected, as he walked wearily back to the main hangar, that he had perhaps been a bit _too _enthusiastic with his stunning (especially on the one that shot him; but then, he deserved it). He managed to get drag himself back into the warehouse, leaning against the wall as he watched Owen tend to Rhys (who, in all fairness, was probably hurt worse than he himself was, but Rhys had the advantage of being unconscious at that particular moment).

He slid down the wall, landing with a soft 'thump' on the floor, and lost track of time until Owen was shaking his shoulder (thankfully the one _without _the bullet wound) and muttering to him. "Oi, Tea-boy; no time to rest up yet. We've gotta get that space cow taken care of."

The medic sounded strangely subdued, and Ianto knew that killing such an innocent creature couldn't have been easy for him, but Ianto had to admit that the poor thing was in such pain that there really wasn't another option. But Owen was talking to him again, and he forced himself to focus, although he really, _really _wanted to pass out.

"Owen…" he slurred, cutting the doctor off.

"What?"

"I…"

It was hard to speak all of a sudden, the words not coming out right, and Tosh (who had come over to see what was taking so long), dropped to her knees. "Owen, he's bleeding!"

Owen, predictably, let loose a string of profanities before he realized that Tosh was right; what he had taken to be water-stains on Ianto's dark jacket was actually blood, and he quickly peeled the fabric away before sighing in obvious relief. "Surface graze; the bullet nicked his shoulder and went on its way. Easy enough to clean, but I bet it hurts like nothing else, hey?"

"You c'd say tha' again," Ianto replied.

"Well, hang in there for me; I'll get it cleaned and wrapped and you'll be right as rain, okay, mate?"

"Trying," Ianto said, trying desperately to get Jack's attention but the other man was well and truly blocking him, so he clenched his teeth and rode out the pain while Owen fixed him up as best he could.

"You okay to walk?"

"Walked all over before," Ianto shrugged, realizing a moment later that moving his shoulder probably _wasn't _the greatest idea, and Owen helped him to his feet, steadying him as Jack came in, coat fluttering behind him.

"What's taking so long? We've got a major clean-up operation, folks, so let's get moving," he ordered before heading back out.

"But Jack, Ianto's…" Tosh started before realizing he wasn't stopping.

"Leave it, Tosh," Ianto said wearily as Owen passed him a couple of painkillers; Ianto knew that normally a pill wouldn't be able to mask the pain of a gunshot wound, but Owen had come up with a formula that he swore up and down was safe which combined advanced alien technology with normal painkillers, and Ianto was thankful that, strong as it was, at least the future humans had found a way to get rid of pain without the added drowsiness of modern formulas.

Evidently humans in the future could afford to slow down even _less _than humans in the present.

"But Ianto…" she protested, and he finished swallowing the pills and looked at her.

"It's fine. He's got a lot on his mind. Just…don't mention anything, okay? He'll find out when he finds out," Ianto told them, and Owen looked at him sympathetically.

"But can't you…y'know…do that freaky psychic thing?"

"I tried," Ianto told him sharply. "He's blocked himself off."

Owen gave him a calculating stare after that, pursing his lips before remarking, "Remember that conversation we had yesterday?"

"It's not like that, Owen."

"Right. So no coincidence that, right after he shags you, he starts pining for Gwen again."

"Owen, please," Ianto must have sounded pained enough that the medic stopped and shrugged.

"I just…don't want you to get hurt, thinking this is something it isn't," he finally admitted.

"He called me his partner, Owen. Unless the definition of that word has drastically changed in his time, I would consider that pretty serious," Ianto said tersely, starting to head for the door, and Owen caught up with him as he staggered.

"Easy, Ianto. I'm not saying it _is _like that…I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I am, Owen," Ianto assured him. "But thank you for caring."

"Right," Owen cleared his throat, suddenly awkward, and Tosh stifled a laugh.

"Seriously, Ianto, if you ever need anything…"

"I know you'll always listen to me, Tosh," he nodded to her.

"Now take it easy. Tosh 'n I will clean up here; you find someplace to sit down for a while," Owen gave him a stern look.

"You're sure?"

"We'll be fine," Tosh put a hand on his arm. "Really."

Ianto smiled at her and went to sit, trying not to think about Owen's words and how close they actually were to his own thoughts.

000

"Bloody Harkness!" Owen kicked the coffee table on his way by, and Ianto flinched as he heard the ominous sound of wood cracking.

"Owen, _please _destroy your own furniture," he pleaded, and the doctor huffed, ran a hand through his hair, and plopped beside Ianto on the sofa.

"So, wait, go over this again: you got shot, Jack didn't notice, he mooned after Gwen all day and then…"

"Then," Tosh put in, "Gwen said she wasn't giving Rhys the drug to make him forget what he saw, and that she'd take it as well if Jack didn't agree, citing she wouldn't know any different."

"And then he said, 'I would,'" Owen scoffed. "Sounding like he was about to cry, and he let her go without giving Rhys the Retcon."

"Well," Andy cleared his throat and glanced around the room. "I think I can see the problem. We're assuming that, if Ianto told him that I knew, I wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow, but Gwen can tell him just about anything and get away with it."

"Exactly," Tosh nodded.

"That's a little unfair, isn't it?"

"Unfair isn't the half of it!" Owen snarled, getting up and pacing again.

"Owen, _please," _Ianto said, rather loudly, but the medic stopped and stood in one place. "Look, I appreciate the concern from all of you; truly I do, but I don't think it concerns you. No, Owen, I'm not done," Ianto held up a hand as Owen opened his mouth and then shut it again. "I knew getting into this that Jack and I would never have a conventional relationship. It just isn't in him to stay monogamous forever, and I can't blame him for that: it's how he was raised. I had hoped that maybe, for the no doubt brief amount of time we'll have, that maybe he could make an exception for me, but I understand if he can't."

"But you shouldn't have to put up with that, Ianto," Tosh leant closer and put an arm on his knee. "You deserve to be happy, so why stay with him if you know he'll only hurt you?"

"Because he's safe? Because the sex is good?" Ianto laughed and shook his head. "I have a lot of reasons, Tosh, but I think the biggest one is…" he paused, biting his bottom lip, before giving a resigned sigh and admitting, "Because I love him. I'm _in _love with him."

"We know," Tosh admitted. "It's obvious, and I think that, if he'd ever admit it, he loves you just as much as you love him."

"So you know why I can't just give up on him," Ianto said softly, shifting his shoulder a bit.

"Any pain?"

"No. Just a little stiff," Ianto told Owen with a nod. "You and Tosh should head on home. 6:00 comes early."

"And you're not coming in tomorrow," Owen ordered.

"I'm not even going to argue with you on that," Ianto shook his head. "I'll gladly take the day off, if you think you can live without my coffee."

"It won't be easy, but we'll try," Tosh assured him, looking around for a few moments before hesitantly asking, "When Jack asks why you're gone…"

"Tell him that if he wants to know he can come find out for himself," Ianto snorted. "I said I'm not giving up on him; I didn't say I was forgiving him immediately."

"Good on you. We'll tell the Captain," Owen gave him a salute and sauntered out while Tosh kissed his cheek, nodded to Andy, and followed him out.

"You kicking me out as well?" Andy looked at Ianto who rolled his eyes.

"You're always welcome here, Andy; you know that."

"I'm just kidding, Ianto," Andy gave him a reassuring smile. "How about I get us some movies and some food?"

"Sounds good."

"You're okay for painkillers?" he asked hesitantly.

"Owen gave me what I need and…I hate to say it…I'm almost used to things like this by now. Although I have to say that getting shot is a new one," he tried to lighten the mood, but Andy was staring at him in shock. "Sorry. I know it's nothing to joke about, but it's over and done with, so can we move on?"

"Yeah. Right," Andy nodded. "I'll be back soon, yeah?"

000

"Thanks for this," Ianto said later, holding up his chopsticks as Andy shrugged.

"Least I could do," he replied, setting down his own container of food and turning back to the DVD. "And you know he'll come around, Ianto."

"I can only hope," Ianto nodded, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Andy obviously heard it and shifted closer, looking horribly awkward until Ianto gave him a smile and he settled his arm around Ianto, careful not to jostle his injured arm. "He will, Ianto. I don't know him that well and I can tell he's smitten."

"Thank you," Ianto said gratefully, letting himself lean against the other man. "I think this is all finally catching up with me, so don't take offense if I fall asleep on you, okay?"

"Of course not. Sleep if you want," Andy told him quietly.

Ianto sighed and closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe.

And while it didn't take much for him to admit that he wished it was Jack sharing the evening with him, he also had to admit that he didn't mind this at all.

**Additional Notes: **

Yes, Jack's being a complete and utter jerk, but bear with me; it's necessary to set up the plot for the next couple of chapters. Other than that, I start school again next week (yay?), and while I only have one more year of my program left, there will inevitably be more to come after that. I hope it doesn't cut into my writing time too much, though!


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****32/?**

**Word Count: ****3096**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****I've flipped the order of some of the events in this episode in order to make them fit the fic better, but I don't think it really changes it all that much…**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**In Which Ianto Reads his Dairy, Loses it, and Inevitably Has it Returned to Him**

Ianto woke up feeling boneless and content, and he snuggled back further into Jack's embrace, smiling as his lover kissed the back of his neck tenderly. "Morning, love."

"Good morning, yourself," Jack replied. "Mmm, do we really have to go into work? This is nice."

"The Rift doesn't take care of itself," Ianto replied, blinking as the words echoed in his brain like déjà vu…like he'd said them many times before.

"We have more than enough people to look after it," Jack protested. "Come back to bed."

"No, Jack; we need to get moving," Ianto laughed happily and kissed Jack, pulling him up and out of bed. "Come on."

"Mr. Jones, you're no fun," Jack pouted, and Ianto slapped his arse on the way to the washroom as Jack squawked in protest and dashed in after him, the two of them giggling like schoolchildren as they got into the shower.

And as normal and natural as it should have felt, Ianto couldn't shake the feeling that something was really, _really _wrong.

000

"Who the Hell is this?"

And really, Ianto thought, Gwen's predicament should have been the second clue that something was horribly, horrible wrong. Gwen never joked with people about things like that, and once it was revealed that she had even forgotten her fiancée...

That was something Gwen would never do, not in a million years, and Ianto made it his new official task to figure out what was going on.

"It's strange. She's overcome Retcon before, so there's really no way it could be something like that," Owen was saying from down in the autopsy bay, staring at Gwen and adjusting his glasses. Ianto had a quick mental flash of Owen sweeping off a pair of sunglasses, dressed in a leather jacket and snug-fitting denims, and wondered where that had come from.

Truth be told, he'd never seen Owen without the glasses, and the other man would probably need to have his mind severely messed with before he put on anything made of leather. He closed his eyes as strains of a conversation fluttered through his mind, Owen's voice in his head sounding far more snarky than he could ever remember hearing it:

_~ "Thought you'd want to have some fun. You never actually _have _any of it. Besides, we paid to get in here; may as well make the most of it."_

_ "You're hopeless."_

_ "And you wouldn't have me any other way." ~_

He opened his eyes, the strange moment gone, and focused back on the matter at hand, managing to catch the end of Toshiko's question: "So…what? Stress?" she surmised, leaning on the rail in a way that only emphasized the cut of her shirt and how low it was. "I've heard that stress can sometimes trigger gaps in a person's memory."

"Yes, but Rhys is a little more than a gap, Tosh," Owen was gazing at her like a love-sick puppy, a warm smile on his face that she half-returned before looking back at Gwen. "I just can't…it has to be alien somehow, but I have no ideas."

"I'll keep looking through the archives; see if there's anything that can do that," Tosh pulled back from the rail and sauntered over to her computer.

"Never seen anything like this before, then?"

Ianto turned around sharply, surprised to see Adam there. "Not so…it's like the only thing she's forgotten is Rhys. What kind of device can make you just…forget a person ever existed?" he asked aloud.

"Who knows? But that's what we're here for, right? To figure this stuff out?" Adam clapped his shoulder. "So what's bugging you? You seem…off today."

"Nothing," Ianto sighed and shook his head. "It's just…a feeling."

"What sort of…feeling?"

"Just…like even though everything's perfectly normal, there's something really weird going on. And I don't just mean Gwen forgetting Rhys," Ianto admitted, turning to the red-haired man, who gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Aw, you're just paranoid. Nothing's going to happen," Adam chuckled and Ianto gave him a semblance of a smile.

"You're right. I must be more stressed than usual, that's all. Coffee?"

"Of course," Adam nodded and Ianto walked away, not looking back.

If he had, he would have seen Adam's smile falter and a cold, calculating look creep into the young man's eyes.

000

He wandered back in with the coffee to see Adam and Tosh kissing rather heatedly, and he passed a cup off to Owen as the man visibly blanched and tried to edge by the couple, muttering to Ianto, "That's the second time I've found them doing that today," before sneaking back down to the med bay.

Ianto sighed and dropped onto the couch, smiling at Gwen as she joined him a few moments later. They watched their co-workers for a while, Gwen giggling discreetly as Owen tried to give Tosh a rodent-shaped screen cleaner.

"He's like a little puppy, bringing her sticks. When's he gonna realize he's got no chance?" Gwen asked in a whisper, grinning madly.

"Love's blind, apparently. He's idolized her for years, now," Ianto replied, wincing when another memory…was it a memory?...flashed into his mind:

~_"I know you like him."_

_ "What? What gave you that idea?_

_ "It's…fairly obvious to anybody not named 'Owen.'"_

_ "…Oh. Well, okay, then. It's just…I feel invisible around him. It's like he barely notices me…I mean, we get along fine but he doesn't see me as a woman, you know? I'm just a friend."_

_ "He notices you more than you think, Tosh," he promised her, reaching to hold her hand as she gave him a tiny smile. ~_

"Ianto?" Gwen said, and he blinked and turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just…thinking," Ianto said quickly, and that was certainly true. But where had that come from? It felt so…_real_…and yet…Owen had always chased after Tosh, hadn't he? Tosh was never interested in Owen, so why…

Putting it into the mental file he'd labeled, quite succinctly, as 'Weird Stuff,' he decided he'd think about everything more in detail later.

000

"Hey, you," Jack came up behind him, pulling him back to rest against his chest and nipping at his neck. "Saw Tosh and Adam earlier. Thought we could do the same thing…if you know what I mean."

"Sir, you know perfectly well what my policy is about sexual acts in the workplace," Ianto chided, freezing when Jack also stilled.

"We've…never really talked about it, so no," Jack sounded confused, and Ianto winced as another memory crept into his mind:

~_"We'll try to refrain from such activities during work hours in the future. Won't we, sir?" he asked, arching his eyebrow as Jack looked ready to protest._

_ "Uh…yeah. Of course we will. After-hours only," Jack nodded.~_

"Oh. Well, we'll have plenty of time for this later," Ianto spun around and smiled wickedly, capturing Jack's lips in a teasing kiss. "Right now our priority is to help Gwen."

"Right," Jack still looked perplexed, but he shrugged and went on his way.

_What's wrong with me? _Ianto thought worriedly. First Gwen starts acting strange, and now him? And why did…why did even this…thing with Jack feel wrong? They'd been together for _years, _so why did it feel like they shouldn't be?

Why…a sudden flash of inspiration hit him and he rushed up to the tourist office, digging his diary out of the drawer in the desk and flipping through it, turning to the entry he'd put in about a week ago (he was obviously angry when writing it; there wasn't even a date attached).

_***Dealt with the aftermath of the space-cow today. Poor thing showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I can't even think about how many creatures that has happened to. _

_ I feel blessed that we found Myfanwy before anybody could exploit her in any way, and I only wish we could have done something for the alien (although, to be fair, the cost of feeding it would eat up our budget like nobody's business)._

_ In other news, Jack is being an…I believe Owen would kindly call it an 'ignorant git,' and I have to say that I share his sentiments. How he hasn't yet noticed that I got shot is beyond me, although he seems to know every minute detail about Gwen and her life. _

_ As much as it pains me to admit it, perhaps Owen is right; maybe I was just some sort of hard-to-get prize for Jack and now that he's won me, he has no need for me…_

_ No. No, I refuse to believe that. I know he'll come around, eventually, and it may sound soppy to write that I'll wait until he does, but I'm not giving up on him. _

_ I love him. _

_ And I promise that the next time the time is right, I'm not going to hold it in; I'm going to tell him. ***_

The entry ended there, but Ianto had another memory flash; a gun going off, Jack ignoring him; he, Tosh, Owen and Andy in his flat…

He slammed the book shut. Why wasn't Adam in his memory anywhere? Was he the one behind this?

If he was…if he was, then they had an enemy in their own ranks. An enemy one of them was involved with.

He was going to have to solve this one on his own for now, so he placed the diary carefully back in the drawer and slipped back down into the Hub.

000

After dropping a reluctant Gwen back at her place, Ianto sighed as his portable Rift monitor alerted him to a Weevil sighting. He opened his mouth to tell Jack, but the other man was staring across the street, as pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Jack?"

"Sorry," Jack shook his head. "You were saying?"

"Weevil sighting by the sewer in Rockall Street…"

But Jack was ignoring him again, staring at the empty sidewalk, and he turned to Ianto and asked in a hushed whisper, "Can you see him?"

"Who?"

Jack blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "Nobody. Sorry. Weevil, you say? I'll drop you off and check out the sighting."

"I could come with you," Ianto offered, still feeling a little off-kilter around Jack. His diary had said they were currently having a lover's tiff, so why couldn't he remember any of it? "It's been a while since we went hunting together."

"I know," Jack turned his face and kissed him. "But there's something I've gotta do. I'll catch up with you later."

000

Back at the Hub, Ianto wondered what Jack had to do that was so important, but Tosh and Owen were arguing about the origins of a strange box that had come through the Rift a while ago, so Ianto chimed in.

"I think Jack brought it in."

"No," Tosh shook her head emphatically. "I'm sure Adam found it on an excavation a few months back."

Which, Ianto knew immediately, was a lie: he _knew _Jack had found the box; they'd discussed it in detail when he'd brought it back in. "I'll have a look in the diary; I like to log the interesting stuff," he finally said, needing to investigate Adam a little more.

Tosh shot him an amused look before saying, "You write about _artifacts _in your diary?"

Ianto, deciding to play along, winked at her and said, in a low voice, "Among other things," before turning on his heel and striding from the room. He knew he was right, but apparently he was still the only one who'd figured out that Adam was somehow messing with their minds. Those flashes of memory _were _real memories; they had to be: they _felt _real.

Owen wasn't a nerd who wore sweater-vests and crept around hiding in the shadows, he was loud and brash and sarcastic and yep, thinking about it now, the leather jacket fit him like a glove.

Toshiko wasn't a vixen; she was brilliant and quiet and hopelessly devoted to Owen (who, Ianto recalled, was slowly starting to return her feelings).

Gwen was…well, Gwen was remarkably the same, only without her memories of Rhys.

And Jack…Jack was just Jack, inevitable and unchanging and Ianto…the _real _Ianto…was definitely peeved at him about something…oh, right, the fact that he'd had a bullet put through his shoulder and Jack had somehow neglected to notice.

Regardless, Jack was his best bet at the moment, so he headed upstairs again to snag the diary. The way he saw it, the more proof he had that Adam wasn't supposed to be there, the better.

000

Ianto shuddered as Jack came back into the Hub, clomping down the stairs with his usual lack of grace as Ianto quietly asked, "Jack?"

"Ianto," he sounded surprised that anybody was there at all, but he chuckled and moved forward, his expression immediately changing to one of concern. "You look horrible. What happened?"

"I…" Ianto shook his head. Adam had tried; oh, how he'd tried to put those false memories in: _But we know the rot in your heart. You crave flesh. _

His head hurt; he felt…violated, but his psychic training had saved him in the end, rejecting the false memories until Adam had been forced to retreat, although where he was now Ianto could only guess. And Jack…_this _Jack, at least, had never ignored his pain, so even though he was technically still mad at him, right now he needed the other man's arms around him more than he could ever remember.

And Jack didn't ask anything else; just pulled him in tight, dropping back onto the sofa after a time and letting Ianto cling to him, fingers clutched in the familiar wool of his greatcoat. He had to say it, even if Jack…his real Jack…wouldn't remember, he had to. "I love you," he finally choked out, curling even closer.

"I know," Jack's voice was rough, and he cleared his throat. "I…"

"Don't," Ianto shook his head.

"Hey, that's a little unfair; you get to say it and I can't," the older man's voice was gently teasing, and Ianto found it in himself to smile.

"Go ahead then, sir; I'm sorry for depriving you of such a momentous occasion."

"Brat," Jack said affectionately. "I love you, too."

"I know," Ianto echoed, leaning up to give Jack a slow kiss. "But there's something else happening here: it's Adam."

"What about Adam?"

"He doesn't exist."

The look Jack gave him then was calculating, but Ianto knew that Jack believed him, and a second later he nodded. "Show me."

000

When they had finished, Ianto was slumped in a chair at one of the computers and Jack was standing behind him, hands on his shoulders as they reviewed the CCTV footage. "So. He controls people by both touch and voice," he said quietly. "What did he try to do to you?"

"Apparently while he can alter people's memories so that he's a part of them, he can also force false memories into people's minds. He just didn't count on my psychic training being quite so strong," Ianto allowed himself a wry smile. "And perhaps trying to convince me I'm some sort of serial killer wasn't the greatest idea."

"So you…forced him out?"

"As best I could. I still know he exists, but I know which memories are false and which are real," his voice lowered.

"So…we're mad at each other?"

"I'm mad at you," Ianto corrected.

"Oh. I don't want you to be mad at me," Jack said in a small voice, and Ianto reached up to take his hand.

"We'll work through it, sir," he promised.

"I know. I can't lose you, especially not because I was an idiot," Jack bent forward to kiss him, and it was rather awkward being upside-down, but he got the message across.

"I don't want to lose you either, Jack," Ianto stood up and turned around, pulling Jack into an embrace, but they broke apart as the main lights came on and Owen wandered in, carrying a rather impressive bouquet of flowers.

It was time to get to work.

000

"We have to take it, too, you know," Jack said to Ianto in the stillness of the boardroom, watching Gwen, Tosh and Owen slowly succumb to the sedative after-effects of the Retcon.

"I do," Ianto examined the tiny white pill and sighed. "I just…"

"Don't want to go back to us hating each other?"

"Yeah," he nodded as Jack took his hand. "We'll work it out."

"I know. I promise…and I know you won't remember it, but I promise that, whatever I did, I won't stop trying until we're okay again," Jack swore, bringing Ianto's hand up to his lips and kissing his fingers.

"I believe you," Ianto said quietly, and he did. "Well, no going back. See you on the other side," he tossed the pill back, another blast of memory hitting him (Jack saying those exact words to him before shooting himself in the head, back when Ianto didn't know he would come back…) before he felt Jack catch him and settle him comfortably in a chair, and the last thing he remembered as sleep took him was Jack tenderly kissing his forehead.

000

Ianto tried very hard not to think about what had happened over the last two days that they would have needed to forget in case he inadvertently called up the memories. Everybody _seemed _to be back to normal, and although Tosh was over the moon about the gorgeous flowers that were, apparently, from Owen (although he couldn't for the life of him remember buying them) nothing else in the Hub had changed.

Except he couldn't find his diary, and so, dejected, he headed up to check one more time in the tourist office before he saw it laying on the desk, and he hurriedly skipped to the last entry, unsurprised to find a Post-It note on the page in Jack's untidy scrawl:

_Ianto,_

_ Thought you might like this back; can't run the risk of anybody reading it, after all :P_

_ PS: I overheard Owen call me an 'ignorant git,' and much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I'm sorry, and I promise that we'll have this conversation in person at your earliest convenience. _

_ PPS: Oh, and for the record? Measuring tapes never lie. _

_ ~Jack_

Ianto rolled his eyes at the last comment but couldn't hide a smile as he read the entry over again. Jack would come around, he was sure of it.

He slid the diary back into the desk drawer and headed back down into the Hub.

**Additional Notes: **

I have…count it…ONE day of vacation left before I head back to school, so I thought I'd gift you all with an update :) I've found some renewed inspiration for this fic so writing is going rather smoothly at the moment and I can only hope school doesn't screw all that up xP.

Once again, I'm overwhelmed at the positive response this fic has been receiving, and thank you all so much for your kind words and support :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****33/?**

**Word Count: ****3072**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****This is the first year I'm trying to balance school AND work and it's only been a week but I'm already exhausted ;.; Hopefully it'll get better once I get used to it, but right now this is a nightmare x(. Anyway, pertinent notes: I'd put an angst warning on this chapter, but it doesn't count if it's canon angst, does it?**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**In Which Jack and Ianto Talk, A Visitor Arrives, and Ianto Loses a Bet**

Their conversation was delayed for a couple of days due to the Rift acting up, and so it was nearly a week later before Jack showed up at his door one night, a bag of take-out curry in his hand and an apologetic smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, sir," Ianto stepped away from the door and Jack entered, moving through to the kitchen where he set the bag on the table. "I was expecting you, to be honest."

"Can I see?" Jack asked immediately, and Ianto sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulder enough so that Jack could see the bandages that were still there. "I just…God, Ianto, what sort of man am I, that I didn't even…"

"You had a lot on your mind," Ianto tried to brush him off, but Jack obviously wasn't having it.

"No. No, that's no excuse, Ianto; and you know it," Jack admonished him, taking a step back. "I heard the gun go off, and…it killed me, Ianto, more than getting shot through the heart would have. I was so relieved when you got up I just didn't think…"

"I know," Ianto said quietly. "And I don't blame you for that, I was trying really hard to block out the pain. But Jack…why did you block me out of your mind?"

"Instinct," Jack snorted. "When you're…I always do it whenever we get into a fight. I have seen so much _death, _Ianto," he said in a whisper, shaking his head and turning away. "So many wars…and if I left my mind open, I would feel every single dying man's pain…every thought, every worry, _everything, _and it would either drive me mad or leave me open for the kill. I really, _really _don't even realize that I'm doing it."

And something about his stance, the way he was hunched forward, and the pain in his voice let Ianto know without a doubt that this, at least, was the truth. "I believe you," he said quietly, moving to rest a hand lightly on Jack's shoulder.

"Good. I mean…thank you, Ianto," Jack turned back around. "But that isn't an excuse. As your team leader…not to mention considering our current relationship…it's my responsibility to look after my team, and I have been neglectful in doing that. I apologize," he nodded stiffly.

"It's okay. Really," Ianto told him. "I have to admit, I was angry for a while…although I think, all things considered, Owen was more irritated with you than I was."

"He would be," Jack snorted. "But I have a feeling that me being an arse isn't the only reason he and Tosh have been…cool to me lately. I'm right, aren't I?"

"You are, sir," Ianto slid his shirt back into place and began rifling through the take-away bag, bringing out the containers and setting them on the table. "But we can talk more while we eat."

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed, immediately digging in. "So, what else was there?"

"We…that is, Owen, Tosh and I…think that you're showing Gwen a rather blatant form of favoritism that the rest of us aren't privy to," Ianto said bluntly, staring directly at Jack.

"Explain," Jack prompted (with his mouth full, of course, and Ianto resisted the urge to berate him for it. Now wasn't the time).

"Rhys. You've allowed him to keep his memories of Torchwood, whereas if Owen or Tosh or I had somebody else in our lives it would remain a secret."

"Ianto," Jack _actually swallowed _before speaking again. "That has nothing to do with it, and I suppose I should have explained that better. I'm letting Rhys keep the memories because I trust him…and not only that, _you _trust him, and I trust you. So I see no reason why he can't know about us…especially if it gets Gwen off my case about him," he added with a snort, and Ianto considered this.

"If this is true…" he began, sending out a silent prayer that he was right in saying what he was about to say, "then say I had a friend…who knew about Torchwood. Who's known for a long time. Would you Retcon them just for knowing?"

"Who is it, how long and can they be trusted?" Jack rattled off immediately, and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that Jack wasn't saying 'no' right off the bat was immensely encouraging.

"Somebody you know, since right after Li…the Cyberwoman incident, and I'd trust them with my life," Ianto replied just as swiftly, and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Andy Davidson."

"Hang on, you knew?"

"Based on your description? There's nobody else. You're reluctant to trust anybody with your _life, _Ianto, as well you should be, and the only person I could think of who isn't already involved with us…" Jack shrugged. "Easy guess, really."

"And…" Ianto prompted.

"And if I let Rhys get away with knowing and order you to Retcon him I'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world, so I'm sticking with the same rules for both him and Rhys: if they ever slip up and let word out about what we really do, that's when we bring out the Retcon. No exceptions. Sound fair?" he asked seriously, and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "I take it that's a 'yes.' You look happy."

"Just glad that I took a chance and it paid off. Andy wouldn't be too happy with me otherwise," he laughed, happy when Jack smiled as well. "So," Ianto got his chuckles under control and decided to broach a more serious topic: his diary. "You…ah…found my diary, then?"

"Yeah, it was under the sofa," Jack shrugged. "Thought you might want it back, is all."

"…I see," Ianto said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. If Jack had read the entry…the one where he said…

"I didn't read any of it, if you're wondering," Jack told him quietly. "I'd never invade your privacy like that, Ianto."

"You…" Ianto looked at him in shock. "But then…the note you left…"

"C'mon, you were so _mad _at that measuring tape," Jack winked at him playfully. "I knew you had to have written about it, that's all."

"Am I that predictable, sir?"

"Never," Jack gave him a fond smile reaching across the table to lay his hand over Ianto's. "And that's what I like about you."

"I'm glad, sir," he said softly, drawing his hand back after a moment and beginning to eat.

"Now," Jack was once again making record time eating his curry, and he abruptly changed the subject. "I have a favor to ask: do you think you could work your magic with the St. David's staff and get us a room for an…indeterminate amount of time? This new case we're working on is really maddening, and while I know that Owen's as brilliant as they come, I think having a pair of outside eyes can only be a good thing."

"I'll see what I can do, sir," Ianto assured him. "May I ask who the guest of honor is to be?"

"Martha Jones. _Doctor _Martha Jones," he amended. "No relation, I take it?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Right. Anyway, she was the Doctor's companion when I went off with him, and she works with UNIT, so there's no need to hide what we really do here," Jack added. "And I think you'll like her, besides."

"Well, I'll take your word for it," Ianto nodded, wondering how to ask his next question. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…are you staying tonight?"

Jack regarded him carefully for so long that Ianto began to regret asking that at all, but then he sadly shook his head. "Can't. I've promised Owen and Tosh the entire night to themselves; we're not to call them if the Rift erupts, either," he added with a tiny smirk.

"Finally," Ianto sighed. "So you need to monitor the Rift, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"But Tosh must know if anything's going to happen," Ianto said casually. "I thought her Rift Predictor Programme was pretty much complete."

"Well, you never know…"

"And I have a portable Rift monitor, as you're well aware," Ianto cut him off, voice a tad frosty this time. "Jack, for God's sake, if you want to go then just say so. Stop leading me on."

"Ianto," Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing. "I would like nothing better than to stay here with you, you know that. I just don't know if…"

"You're forgiven," Ianto said brusquely. "Just…don't do it again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack assured him, moving around the table as Ianto moved easily into his embrace. "I've missed you,"

"It hasn't been _that _long," Ianto chuckled, although he couldn't deny missing this as well.

"Too long," Jack replied, tilting his head up so they could kiss. "Now, what do you say to us trying to figure out what Tosh and Owen will be up to all night?"

"I couldn't agree more, sir," Ianto slid his hands under Jack's braces and tugged him in the direction of the bedroom, the rest of the food forgotten on the kitchen table.

000

"So, I see you and Jack have worked everything out, then?" Owen cornered him by the coffee machine the next morning, a wide grin on his face. "You look way too happy, mate."

"And, for the record, so do you," Ianto all but ignored him and continued brewing the coffee. "You and Tosh have a nice night?"

"Brilliant," Owen admitted. "And I guess I should thank you for pushing us towards each other to begin with, otherwise I don't think we'd have ever hooked up."

"You would have," Ianto assured him. "And as much as you seem to disagree, you deserve all the happiness in the world, Owen, and I know Tosh will give you that."

"Yeah," Owen had a rare, open smile on his face as he looked up to where Tosh and Gwen were deep in conversation. "Ten quid they're comparing tales of my sexual prowess."

Ianto sighed and handed him his coffee. "You're not getting any money off of me, Owen Harper. Plus I need to get ready, Jack's special guest is coming today," he added, setting the rest of the cups on a tray and heading up to the main level of the Hub.

"Ianto!" Tosh rushed over to him, beaming. "Did Owen…"

"No details, Tosh, but I think I can figure out what happened. Congratulations," he added as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you," she blushed. "Look at me, getting all worked up like a teenager over this."

"You have a right to be excited, sweetheart," Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. "After all, we both know how great our resident doctor is in the bedroom…"

They started _giggling, _of all things, and Ianto yelled down to Owen, "Alright, I'll pay you the bloody ten quid."

"I told you so!" Owen called back, and Ianto made a mental note to remember to give Owen the money before he darted up to the tourist office to wait for Martha.

000

He knew her the instant she stepped in, all sleek business suit and upright posture, but she smiled at him when she saw him behind the desk. "Let's see…dark, tall, handsome, and looks remarkably good in a suit. You must be Ianto," she guessed with a smile that lit up her entire face.

"And you, my dear, must be Martha," he stood and moved over to her, taking her hand and kissing it formally. "Jack's told me a lot about you."

"Not nearly as much as he's told _me _about _you, _I'm sure," Martha chuckled, dropping the formalities and pulling him into a gentle hug. "It's so good to finally meet you."

"Jack had to check to make sure we weren't related," he moved back and commented, and she shook her head.

"Not much chance of that, I'm afraid. Although we have both chosen to wear red and black today," she pulled down her blazer and gestured to Ianto's clothes.

"That only means we both have good taste," Ianto told her, moving behind her to lock the door to the tourist center before hitting the button that opened the secret passage into the Hub. "So? Shall we?" he held out his arm and she took it with a nod.

"Let's. And I was serious, about Jack talking about you. No matter…" she swallowed. "No matter how hard it got for him, he always said that he'd make it as long as he knew you were waiting for him. I think you're what he needs," she told him honestly.

"I can only hope so," he returned, gesturing for her to precede him into the Hub.

000

As Jack had predicted, Martha got along well with everybody. He had been worried that Owen would think she was undermining his authority, but the two doctors found common ground almost immediately, and she and Gwen always seemed to be chatting about something.

Tosh took a little longer to warm up to Martha (and, Ianto figured, that was only natural considering her own past with UNIT) but once she gave her a chance it was obvious the two of them wouldn't have any further issues.

And after she started teasing Ianto about his relationship with Jack, he knew that Jack had had the right idea in bringing her in. In fact, he thought absently, she could easily be a part of the team, although she had repeatedly told Jack that, especially with her boyfriend in London, she wasn't going to leave. "Besides, I think you're well covered here," she'd added with a glance at Owen. "Not that I'd object to helping out once in a while. You were right about one thing, thought: the lot of you are _much _younger and prettier than the people _I _work with."

"Told you," Jack had replied with his normal film-star grin, but the jovial mood around the Hub didn't last long once the young woman's undercover mission at the Pharm had started.

And, once they'd figured out what was really happening, it was obvious Jack was worried. Even as the decoy driver (and this still completely freaked Ianto out), piloted by Tosh, got them through the gate, Jack still had a death grip on Ianto's hand where they sat in the back.

"Jack, it'll be okay," Ianto whispered as they rolled to a stop, and Jack took in a huge breath before nodding and giving them instructions, striding away a moment later.

"Jack!" Tosh called, but he was already gone. "Be careful," she cautioned Owen, who shrugged like it was nothing and gave her a quick kiss.

"You know me, love; I always am," he grinned at her, patted Ianto on the shoulder on the way by, and tore in after Jack.

"I dunno about the pair of you, but I've got a really bad feeling about all of this," Gwen shivered, and Ianto swallowed and tried to hide the fact that he was feeling a strange sense of foreboding as well.

"We have to keep going," he told her and Tosh, placing a hand on each of their arms. "Let's just be careful."

It wasn't until later that he realized that _they _weren't the ones who needed that warning.

000

Ianto heard the gunshot and knew instinctively why Jack would _always _be the leader of Torchwood; he didn't even hesitate to bring up his Webley and shoot Copley clean through the forehead while Ianto was still unsure as to what exactly had happened. When the world came in with a rush of sound, he didn't even know who was speaking anymore, voices layered overtop of one another; meaningless words and pleas because it _didn't matter _because…

"Owen! Can you hear me? _Owen?" _

"You've got to help him!"

"Owen, stay with me. Owen…Owen, look at me; _look at me_. Owen, look right at me…stay with me, Owen, _stay with me_. Stay with me, buddy…come on. Come on…"

"Owen, speak to me!"

"Oh, God, Ianto!" Gwen was suddenly in his arms, sobbing, and Ianto instinctively held her close, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"He's dead."

Martha's voice held a kind of desolate finality, and Ianto looked at her in shock, although he knew it…had known it before she'd spoken the cryptic words.

"Martha…" Jack's voice cracked as he looked up at her, finally tearing his gaze away from Owen's body. "Take…" he cleared his throat. "Take Gwen and Tosh and get out of here; get back to the Hub. Ianto and I…" he shook his head. "Just….just go."

"Okay," Martha nodded, standing up and moving over to Tosh, who had a hand over her mouth in shock. "Come on, Toshiko," she put an arm around the other woman's shoulders and began to steer her toward the parking lot.

"Go with them," Ianto urged Gwen, who nodded stiffly and moved away from him, trailing after Martha and Tosh. "Jack.." he choked out, not surprised to see Jack was crying, looking far more broken than Ianto had ever seen him.

"We need to get him…get him back to the Hub," Jack sniffed, reaching out to close Owen's eyes as a sob tore from his throat. "I'll…"

"You bring the SUV 'round sir; I'll take care of this," Ianto said gently, urging Jack to his feet before hugging him tightly, Jack's arms coming around him to hold him just as fiercely.

"I don't know how you keep it together, Ianto, but right now I'm just thankful you're here," Jack murmured into his ear. "I'll be right back."

Ianto nodded and reluctantly let go, trying not to look at Owen's body until Jack had pulled the SUV up.

"Do you…"

"I'll manage, sir," Ianto finally looked, the sight making him gag involuntarily; Owen's once pristine white shirt was completely soaked with blood, and Jack noticed his indecision and brought him a rain slicker from the boot of the SUV. "Thanks," he put it on and bent down, lifting Owen easily and carrying him carefully to the vehicle before settling his body in the back and all but ripping off the coat, the smell of blood and death still enveloping him.

"Come on," Jack said quietly. "We need to get back."

"I…I know," Ianto swallowed thickly again, sniffed, and got into the vehicle.

It was going to be a long night.

**Additional Notes:**

Remember when I said there were going to be some changes made to canon in this fic? Yeah. This wasn't one of them. But, as always, sometimes things need to happen in order to progress the story in a certain way, and this was one of the things that couldn't be changed in order for later chapters to work, as much as it hurt to write it. Once again, comments/reviews are much appreciated, and will help get me through my hectic schedule :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****34/?**

**Word Count: ****3050**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Probably unsurprisingly, this chapter is Owen-heavy. However, I've tried to get enough Jack/Ianto moments in there to keep you all satisfied :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**In Which the Term 'Normal' Becomes Even **_**More **_**Relative, Ianto Wants to Call the Day a Do-Over, and Jack is Glad to Finally Find Somebody to Share Late-Night Phone Calls With**

Ianto couldn't help it; he nearly jumped out of his skin when Owen's eyes opened, even though he somehow knew that the glove was going to work. Martha, however, was much more vocal about her surprise.

"Oh, my God!"

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, God, I'm shot; he shot me!" Owen sounded frantic; panicked, and Ianto couldn't blame him.

"Owen, listen to me: we don't have long…"

"Where am I? This isn't the hospital...this is the autopsy room!" Owen realized, his eyes darting around. "What am I doing here…" he looked to the side and obviously saw the glove, closing his eyes briefly and groaning. "Jack…oh, no. What's that? What's that?"

"The Resurrection Glove. We lost you, but I brought you back," Jack sounded almost proud of that, although Ianto was going to have a Long Talk with him later: by the amount of blood on his shredded shirt, he was fairly sure Jack had died at least once while trying to get the glove.

"How long have I got?" Owen asked, his panic obviously subsiding, and Ianto cleared his throat to answer.

"We're at thirty seconds and counting."

"Oh, no. Jesus. Really?" Owen turned to look at him fully, and Ianto forced himself to meet his eyes.

"Okay, team: say your goodbyes," Jack instructed. "Gwen!"

Gwen shook her head, her eyes even wider than normal, and Owen somehow found it in him to snark, "Gwen, no offense, but I've only got two minutes to live!"

"Tosh!" Jack snapped, and Tosh hesitantly scurried up to the table, putting her hand on Owen's cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered, almost too quiet to hear. "And I love you. I always have."

"I know, Tosh," Owen replied. "Love you, too."

"Owen, I need the code for the alien morgue," Jack broke in. "You're the only one who knows it."

"You brought me back for that? _For that?" _

"Sorry!"

"Oh, Jack," Owen huffed. "It's 231165."

Ianto mouthed the number to himself, surprised that he actually _hadn't _known that one by heart and wondering absently if the numbers meant anything to Owen.

"Okay?" Owen asked.

"Sorry!" Jack repeated. "And…to help you prepare. I know…"

"Bloody 'ell, Jack, you can't tell me to say goodbye and then not let me speak to Ianto!" Owen turned his head to meet Ianto's eyes again.

"Owen, I don't…"

"Nah, 's fine," Owen gave him a tiny smile. "Just…look after this lot, okay? And don't forget me."

"Never could," Ianto assured him, looking down at the watch and back to Owen. "Two minutes," he announced grimly.

"Jack," Owen gripped Jack's hand tightly, stark fear in his eyes.

"Be brave," Jack told him, looking close to tears again. "Owen…"

The harsh beep of the monitor sounded and Ianto clicked the stopwatch, letting it drop onto the desk from his nerveless fingers. That wasn't it. That…that _couldn't _be it, Owen couldn't be…de…

"I'm _really _gonna need that hand back."

000

"Owen, you _can't lead the investigation!" _Martha trailed after him, hands gesturing madly as Owen pressed a stethoscope to his own chest.

"Why not?" he asked absently, and she caught his arm.

"Because…you're the subject of it! And because you're dead!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Martha lowered her voice, and Ianto watched as Owen pointed out his brain was still functioning and they figured out that, unlike Suzie, he wasn't draining his power from Jack. She drug him down to the autopsy bay to run more tests and Jack moved over to Ianto, who was staring at him coolly.

"I take it I'm in trouble?"

"You, sir, are an idiot," Ianto snapped. "Honestly, Jack; with the trouble we had with the last glove? When I talked about them coming in pairs it wasn't an invitation for you to go out and find another one. Or have you noticed that this glove looks _nothing _like the one Suzie became addicted to?"

"Well, it works the same way," Jack crossed his arms. "And…don't tell me you're not happy to have him back."

"Of course I am," Ianto sighed. "God, it killed me when he…"

"I know," Jack hugged him close. "I'm not letting any of you go without a fight, Ianto."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Ianto leaned against Jack, feeling sleep start to creep up on him, when Martha's shout from the med bay sent them flying down the stairs. Owen was having some sort of fit, shaking and lashing out and seemingly unaware of where he was.

"Don't let me die!" he shouted, sounding desperate, and Ianto grabbed hold of him, keeping his arms pinned.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"He just…collapsed. Owen! Owen, can you hear me? Calm down," Martha said gently, laying a hand on Owen's shoulder, and the medic abruptly stilled, blinking a bit. Ianto was as shocked as anyone when instead of pulling back like Owen would normally do, he clung tightly to the younger man, who hopped up onto the autopsy table and pulled Owen along with him.

"What happened?" Jack asked softly.

"I…I was in the darkness. There was something…something…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"What did you see?" Martha added.

Owen started to shake again, so Ianto pulled him closer and shushed him gently. "I don't know…it was waiting for me…" he sobbed, crying without tears, and burrowed himself farther into Ianto's embrace as Jack tenderly stroked is hair.

"We'll be okay, Owen," Jack whispered. "We'll work through this. I'm not giving up on you, not ever."

"I know you won't," Owen tilted his head toward Jack's touch. "Just…I'm scared, Jack. No, I'm bloody terrified."

"Whatever's out there, we'll find it. You're not in this alone," Jack promised. "Just trust me, Owen."

"You know," Owen cleared his throat. "When it happened…I wasn't afraid of death. But now…now that I have another chance? I don't want to go back there…"

"And you won't," Jack kissed the top of his head. "Martha, with me. We need to figure out what Owen's been sensing. Ianto…look after him."

"Will do," Ianto assured him, smiling at Jack as Owen continued to cling onto him.

He held Owen until Tosh came down to speak to him and then retreated back to the coffee machine, wondering what Owen had sensed in the darkness and whether or not it was a good idea to be worried.

000

They had jointly decided that Ianto would be the one to talk to Owen about what they had seen on the CCTV, so he headed down to the cells to find their medic seemingly communing with Janet.

He cleared his throat before stating, "I know this is going to probably be the most ignorant question I could ask, but how are you doing?"

"I'm King of the Weevils," Owen laughed harshly, and Ianto took a step closer.

"Well, I've always maintained you were related," he joked, glad to see that it got a smile from Owen.

"So? What language was I speaking and what was I saying?" Owen asked dispassionately, and Ianto let a hand rest between Owen's shoulders.

"The language? Not sure, but it loosely translates to 'I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds.'"

"Like _that _isn't bloody cryptic," Owen clenched his fists. "What am I turning into, Ianto? And what happens when it gets to 100%?"

"Don't worry about that," Ianto told him, blinking as Jack spoke to him through their mental link. _Ianto, bring him to the boardroom. Gwen's found something that could help us._

_Will do, sir._

"Come on, Owen; Jack wants to see us. Says Gwen's found something about what's happening to you," Ianto urged, and Owen broke away from the Weevil cell.

"Bloody telepathy," he muttered on the way by, and Ianto couldn't help but smile.

000

"You don't have to do this," Gwen said later, while Owen folded up his clothes and dressed himself in standard hospital scrubs.

"Yes, I do," Owen replied simply, looking at Ianto to back him up.

"Much as I hate to agree with Owen, he's right," Ianto said, sounding weary. "We don't know what he's turning into, and if we loose Death into the word the consequences could be disastrous."

"Ianto, I thought he was your friend! We just got him back and now we have to lose him again?" she looked distraught and Owen pulled her into a hug.

"Gwen, sweetheart, this is bigger than that. This is me or the world, and it pains me to say it, but the world is more important than I am."

"Will it hurt?" she asked in a tiny voice, and he shrugged.

"The formaldehyde might irritate, but the ethanol should prevent me feeling its effect. It's a raging carcinogen but I…uh…don't think I need to worry about that," he joked.

"How can you even joke about something like this?" Gwen looked at him angrily, eyes shining with tears, and he stroked her hair and looked to Ianto, who shrugged.

"I'm not the same, Gwen," he admitted. "I came back different; hollow…like I'm missing something. And I do _not _want to be like this, okay?"

"But…"

"Look, darling: I can't sleep, I can't drink, and I can't shag. Those three things pretty much summed up my life, and they're all taken away from me. I'm sorry, but it's better this way. For all of us," he clarified, and she finally nodded and let him go. "I'm ready," he affirmed, looking at Ianto.

"Alright, then. Let's go," he gestured, and Gwen rushed out, Owen following her at a slower pace. "Owen."

"No, I'm bloody not okay, Ianto," Owen replied instantly. "But I'm not going to let her think that."

"What about Tosh?"

"I…talked to her. She understands. She doesn't like it, but…well, who wants to have a zombie for a boyfriend?" he asked, heading out the door. "No soppy goodbyes, right?"

"Right," Ianto nodded.

_Ianto, can I see you in my office?_

_Coming, sir. _"I'll meet you down there," he said to Owen, who nodded and left the room.

000

"Jack?" he questioned, moving into the office.

"How is he?" Jack looked up from the desk, regarding Ianto carefully.

"As well as can be expected, sir," Ianto replied, standing by the door. "He's obviously frightened but trying to put on a brave face."

"I wouldn't expect any less of him," Jack came around the desk to stand beside Ianto. "And how are you doing?"

"Tired," Ianto replied with a sigh. "Wishing this day never happened."

"It's hard," Jack conceded. "Remember when I told you that this was the reason I never wanted to be the leader of Torchwood?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, Jack," Ianto crossed his arms and looked away. "I mean, how do you keep going, knowing that, any day, one of us could die?"

"I do it by believing that I'll always be there to save you," Jack said quietly. "And it kills me that I wasn't there for Owen."

"You couldn't have known. What sort of man would shoot when he had guns trained on him?"

"One who didn't want to live and didn't care who he brought down with him," Jack replied coldly. "I should have seen it."

"Not your fault," Ianto gripped his shoulders and looked straight at him, coming without hesitation when Jack reached to cup his cheeks and guide him into a warm kiss.

It ended far too soon for both of them, but Jack kept his arm around Ianto's shoulders as they headed for the med bay.

000

"Andy, we need the roads cleared," Ianto knew he sounded frantic as he called the policeman on his Bluetooth.

"Any particular reason I can give the superiors?" Andy asked, and Ianto could hear the concern in his voice.

"If you told them we've got the Grim Reaper on the loose and he only needs to kill thirteen people to fully manifest in this world would they believe you?"

"…Good point. I'll just tell them 'Torchwood,' they'll understand," he assured Ianto. "Good luck, Ianto."

"Thanks," Ianto ended the call. He slung Jack's arm over his shoulder and dragged him over to the Lift. Gwen and Tosh had gotten Martha into a wheelchair and had already left for the hospital in Gwen's car (on second thought, Ianto should probably have offered them the SUV, but rational thought was not really taking precedence at the moment).

The Lift rose up to the surface as the SUV rolled up, Owen jumping out of the vehicle and helping Ianto to maneuver Jack inside before he hopped in the back and Ianto got into the driver's seat, roaring away from the kerb and toward St. Helen's.

"We're good?" Owen asked, leaning over the seatrest.

"Andy says he'll get us clearance, so we're good," Ianto replied, speeding through the dark streets.

"Does he count?" Owen finally asked.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. I mean, Death needs thirteen souls, right? It couldn't take Jack's, so we've still got thirteen to go…right?"

"I hope so, Owen," Ianto looked at Jack, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. He was still _there,_ he could sense him, but they needed him, and if it took him days to wake up again…"I really, _really _hope so."

"He'll be fine, Ianto," Owen said firmly, and Ianto pushed his worry for Jack out of the way and concentrated on just getting to the hospital as fast as he could.

000

"So tell me, Doctor, is it worth starting _War and Peace?" _Owen asked jokingly, earning a weak smile from Martha who was seated on the autopsy table.

"Owen, you'd get bored long before you finished it," Ianto assured him, stopping to hand Martha a cup of tea which she gratefully took before hopping up beside her and putting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Owen blurted. "That…I got you hurt."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. You soaked up a colossal amount of energy, but…" she turned to the monitor, where the scan of Owen was still displayed. "It's dissipating now."

"It doesn't sound good," Owen admitted, picking up a spare syringe and fiddling with it.

"I don't know anything about its properties. None of us do. It could take thirty years for it to die out completely," she admitted, turning away and sipping at her tea while Ianto looked to meet Owen's eyes.

"Or thirty minutes," Owen voiced what they were all thinking.

"Jack's here," Ianto announced a few seconds later, and the older man came down the stairs.

"People died because you brought me back," Owen cleared his throat and spoke, although his words held no anger. "We owe them, you and me. I'm still a doctor, let's put me to work. See if we can't even that score," he stood up straight, daring Jack to contradict him, but Jack merely pulled him into a hug.

"We'll see."

000

Jack came out of the shower, a towel slung low around his hips as he toweled his hair dry. Coming into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Ianto making a plate of sandwiches even though it was now the middle of the night.

"Hey," he stepped behind the young man and settled his large hands on Ianto's hips. "You hungry?"

"No, I generally spend time preparing food when I'm not going to eat it," Ianto sounded dead on his feet.

"You need to sleep."

"Need to eat first," Ianto protested, beginning to munch on the finished sandwich. "Want one?"

"As if I'd ever turn down food," Jack took his own gratefully. "But then we need to sleep."

"Mm-hmm," Ianto nodded in agreement. "You staying?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Remember that this morning we were still technically fighting?"

"That was this morning?" Jack blinked. "It feels like a lifetime ago."

"I know."

"So…are you saying that I'm not allowed to stay here? Is that it?" Jack tried to sound flippant but failed horribly, and Ianto finished half of the sandwich before shaking his head.

"You're always welcome, Jack. I think I need somebody here tonight."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on leaving," Jack said firmly, standing in silence until they'd both finished their snack. "Now, come on." He guided Ianto into the bedroom and pulled back the covers before helping him into bed.

"Jack. Jack!" Ianto protested. "Lemme up. Need to brush."

"Oh, you," Jack flopped on the bed and listened to Ianto pottering around in the washroom for a few minutes, dozing fitfully until the younger man climbed into bed with him and let Jack pull him in close. "You were great today."

"It was hard," Ianto admitted. "Owen is…"

"I know you care about him a lot."

"And to think when you first told me he was joining the team I thought working with him would be a nightmare," Ianto chuckled. "I'm rather glad I was wrong."

"I knew he would come around," Jack shrugged. "How's the shoulder?"

"Fine, now. It was a while ago," Ianto reminded him.

"I know. Have I mentioned I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, but it's always nice to have it re-affirmed."

"I'm an idiot."

"Thank you," Ianto kissed him, holding it longer than the situation required although neither of them was about to complain. "Do you think…do you think Owen will be alright?"

"In time," Jack replied after a moment's thought. "He's strong; he'll make it work. And we'll be there for him every step of the way."

"Right, sir," Ianto let Jack tug him into another kiss, this one well on the way to becoming something more before Ianto broke away to yawn widely. "Sorry, but I think we need to nix the make-up sex until I can be sure I won't fall asleep in the middle of it."

"Probably a good idea," Jack agreed. "Get some rest. We'll make it a late morning tomorrow, Rift willing."

"I'll hold you to that," Ianto murmured, well on his way to falling asleep, and he was just beginning to snore quietly when Jack's mobile vibrated.

He grabbed it and checked the number. Owen.

Well, he thought as he opened it to answer, two people who really didn't sleep would probably spend a _lot _of time having late-night conversations.

And, quite frankly, sometimes that was when he needed to speak to somebody the most.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****35/?**

**Word Count: ****3528**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****I had absolutely no idea what to do with 'A Day in the Death.' As such, this has little to do with the episode itself, but ended up being 3500 words regardless. :P.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**In Which Gwen Laments Her Future Mother-in-Law, Andy is Shocked, and Owen Saves the Day**

"You're having me on," Andy decided, gulping down half of his pint as if it would make the words disappear.

"Not true, mate," Owen shook his head. "Besides, why would I joke about something like this?"

"You're dead," Andy clarified.

"Yup."

"And that's why you're not drinking."

"Right again. I could, but the alcohol would just sit there in my stomach, and in order to get rid of it I'd have to…"

"Too much information, Owen," Gwen slapped her hand over his mouth and he glared at her. "Sorry you had to find out like this, Andy, but otherwise you'd never have believed Owen would take a night off from getting drunk."

"Oi, I wasn't _that _bad!" Owen protested.

"You kind of were," Tosh said quietly, and Owen reached to take her hand under the table.

"Sorry, Tosh," Owen apologized, and Andy looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure you're still Owen Harper? You're being way too nice."

"What is this, beat up on the dead guy night?" Owen snorted, and Andy sighed.

"I take it back, you're definitely him."

"Too right I am," Owen was staring at the tabletop, an almost palpable black cloud hovering over him and Ianto decided it was high time for a subject change.

"How's the wedding planning coming, Gwen?"

"Oh, Heavens, Ianto, don't get me started," she swiped a hand through her hair and heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I'm almost glad neither of our families live around here or else we'd never get anything done. It's bad enough with Brenda…Rhys' Mam…calling us up every two hours. 'Rhys, why aren't you having the wedding in a church?' 'Rhys, are you quite sure you have enough food for the reception…?'"

"Well, he'd have to worry about _that," _Andy muttered, holding up his hands as Gwen glared at him before continuing.

"And, my personal favorite, 'Rhys, that fiancée of yours…what's her dress like? I'm not having my daughter-in-law dressed like a hussy.' Honestly!"

"It's a beautiful dress, Gwen," Tosh assured her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm rather fond of it myself," Gwen admitted. "But I still wish you would have taken me up on my offer."

"Me? A bridesmaid? No," Tosh shook her head. "It would only lead to awkward questions, after all: nobody would know who I was, and you would have to explain a little bit more than just 'she's from work,'" Tosh reasoned.

"Toshiko, have you _met _my friends? They're not exactly…observant. In fact, sometimes I think they believe they're still in school," she sighed. "The Hen Night's Friday after next, though…if you're interested?"

"Thanks, but it's…not exactly my scene," Tosh admitted. "It's not that I don't appreciate your offers, Gwen, but…"

"No, I understand," Gwen patted her hand. "But you're _all _coming to the wedding," she glanced around the table. "No exceptions."

"No offense, darling, but does Rhys really want us there? I mean, the three of us get on well enough with him, and I know Andy doesn't hate him as much as he pretends to, but…Jack?"

"Owen, I'm not leaving Jack off of the guest list just because Rhys has a few alpha male issues with him," Gwen chided the medic. "Besides, I could hardly ask Ianto to come and leave his boyfriend out of it. Are you …calling each other that?" she looked at Ianto.

"Jack hates labels," Ianto shrugged. "He's consented to 'partner,' but that sounds so official."

"Well, it is. Isn't it?" Tosh glanced at Ianto. "You and he, you're pretty much a sure thing at this point."

"Nothing's ever a sure thing with Jack, Tosh, but I think it's as close as it'll ever get."

"Sorry I'm late," Martha breezed into the pub, settling herself in the empty chair beside Ianto and signaling the server over. "What'd I miss?"

"We're talking about the wedding," Gwen informed her and she nodded knowingly.

"Ah. Yes, Tom and I are starting to plan ourselves, although we haven't set a date yet," Martha conceded.

"You're invited to come as well, Martha," Gwen offered, but the doctor shook her head.

"Can't. I need to be getting back to London, although I'm sure it'll be lovely. And…you must be Andy," she turned to the policeman and held out her hand, which he immediately shook. "Martha Jones. I've been helping the team out."

"Pleasure to meet you," Andy smiled at her. "Why are all the good ones taken? I swear I'm the only single man left in this town," he sighed.

"I keep telling you, you'll find the one," Ianto reminded Andy. "You just have to be patient."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger," Andy replied, gulping the rest of his drink before standing. "I'd best be off, though; I've got a morning shift to cover, so I'll see you all later."

The rest of the table bid him various 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights,' and he headed off into the Cardiff evening as Gwen and Martha started talking about wedding plans once more.

000

"Well, now, what have we here?"

"Evening, Doctor," Ianto stopped as he saw the lanky man leaning against the wall, looking remarkably conspicuous in his braces and bow-tie. "What brings you to Cardiff?"

"Just checking up. I _did _promise you I'd do that, didn't I?"

"Maybe not in so many words, but that was the general idea I got," Ianto was about to say more when he remembered that he and Owen had been heading back to the Hub together so Owen could get his car, and Owen was staring at the Doctor in shock. "Sorry. Owen, this is…"

"The Doctor," Owen replied flatly.

"Yes. Doctor, this is our medic, Owen Harper."

"That's _Doctor _Owen Harper," Owen sniffed. "And I went to school for that title."

"What…what _are _you?" the Doctor asked, looking awed as he all but hopped over to Owen and examined him. "This is…you know how I said that Jack's…"

"Wrong?" Ianto supplied, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Bad word choice. Regardless, what I mean…what I meant…was that Jack doesn't fit in time. I look at him and I can't tell where he belongs, and for a Time Lord, that's more than disconcerting. It'd be like…" he tapped his chin and spun in s circle, obviously searching for a suitable comparison. "It'd be like if you saw, let's say, a red glow around a person that never went away. How would that make you feel?"

"A little uncomfortable, but I imagine I'd get used to it eventually," Ianto said cautiously, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. Which is why I can now be around Jack without my skin starting to crawl. Off-topic," he announced, waving his hand as if to brush the subject away. "You," he turned to Owen. "Time just…flows through you. I can see it. You're completely at its mercy, but even I can't tell when that time is going to run out. Are you…"

"I'm dead," Owen said simply, and the Doctor nodded in understanding.

"Jack wouldn't have happened to have found a metal glove hidden in a church, would've he?"

"You know about it?" Ianto asked quickly.

"I've heard rumors. I take it Death didn't destroy the world?"

"Stopped it before it could," Owen shrugged. "But I'm still…"

"Stuck," the Doctor supplied. "Literally, you're stuck in time until it decides to stop moving you along, and I'm afraid even _I _can't tell you when that'll be."

"Bugger," Owen sighed. "It'd be nice to…y'know…know how long I've got."

"I'm afraid I can't give you an exact date," the Doctor gave him a serious look before continuing, "however, I have to tell you, Ianto, that I didn't drop in just for a pleasure visit. In fact, it would be more appropriate to say that the TARDIS took control and landed me here without my consent, and now she won't let me leave."

"Any particular reason?" Ianto asked.

"Amy," the Doctor replied immediately, looking down. "She's…she's taken ill with something, but I wasn't sure where to go for help. You're right, Owen, in that what I can do only goes so far, and I'm afraid she needs a qualified doctor."

"Lucky for you you've got one here," Owen set his hands on his hips and smirked. "Lemme see her. Any idea what could have caused it?"

"I'll let you talk to her husband," the Doctor decided. "We were on a trading planet and they'd gone off to do a spot of shopping. Silly me…I should have known that Amy would get herself into trouble, but I didn't concern myself with it at the time. As such, I don't know what species infected her nor what type of venom or whatever they may have used."

"Well, I've got a pretty firm grasp of alien diseases," Owen stepped into the TARDIS, barely glancing around.

"I'm a little disappointed, to be frank."

"Owen, you have to say something," Ianto prompted, and Owen turned and finally looked all around him.

"Bigger on the inside," he finally conceded, and the Doctor grinned at Ianto. "Alright, where's the patient?"

"Down the hall, first right, second left, third door on the right-hand side then fourth door on the left," the Doctor rattled off before pausing. "Or was that the library? Regardless, make sure you don't accidentally wander into the swimming pool, it's gone missing again."

"Come on," Ianto took Owen's elbow and guided him to the hall.

"Is he serious?"

"Impossible to tell," Ianto decided. "However, if what I'm guessing is right, the TARDIS'll know what we're looking for and so no matter what door we pick it'll be right," he walked up to a door with a rather ornate knocker and used it, the sound of metal on metal echoing in the corridor.

They could hear footsteps from within the room and moment later the door opened, revealing a rather weary-looking Rory. "Oh, thank God," he sighed when he saw Ianto.

"Heard you were in a bit of trouble. This is Owen, he's our team medic."

"Nice to meet you," Rory gave Owen a tired smile, but the doctor brushed past him.

"Love to stay and chat, mate, but from what I hear this seems quite serious. So, I'll need you to tell me what you know and then I'll need to take a look at the missus," Owen said briskly, leaving Rory staring at him.

"Ah…"

"Ignore him," Ianto told the other man. "He's a little abrupt, but you'll get used to it."

"Right," Rory swallowed. "We were…we were on this trading planet, and Amy wanted some sort of…I dunno, a necklace or pendant or some such, when these…things just pushed through the crowd and shot her with something."

"Unprovoked?"

"Sure seemed like it," Rory nodded.

"I need you to be a bit more specific, mate," Owen turned around. " 'Things' isn't really going to cut it, you see."

"Sorry," Rory ducked his head. "Ah…they kind of looked like fish with legs, really blue and scaly and they had these fins on the side of their heads and, from what I remember, webs on their hands and feet."

"Getting somewhere," Owen decided. "Now, when you say 'shot', you mean…"

"They had these pistols…looked like giant water guns, and they shot what looked like water, too, but as soon as it hit Amy she just…collapsed. She hasn't woken up since, and it's been hours already…"

"Okay, so, manufactured venom, not biological. That helps, that's good," Owen started to pace the small entranceway, turning around every time he neared a wall and stroking his chin with his fingers. "Year?"

"Hmm?"

"What year were you in the market?"

"I dunno…4800, 4900? Somewhere around there, the Doctor never gave us an exact date," Rory was shifting from foot-to-foot, looking more worried than ever, and Ianto put an arm across his shoulders.

"Calm down. We'll solve this. Owen," he spoke to the man, who turned. "Remember those fish-like aliens we took down a few months back?"

Owen thought for a moment before his eyes lit up and he grinned at Ianto. "You're brilliant, Ianto!"

"What? What happened?"

"We ran into a group of aquatic aliens and they shot one of our team members with something, which sounds rather like what you've been telling us. It turned out to be…remember the paralyzing lip gloss?" he turned to Ianto, who nodded.

"What's para…"

"Later," Ianto promised Rory. "Go on, Owen."

"Right, well, the toxins in the water seep into the skin and shut down the body's vital organs slowly. The version we encountered in the lip-gloss was highly modified and able to kill within a matter of hours, but this sounds like the venom is in its crudest form, meaning the victim would probably suffer at least a couple of days before succumbing to its effect. Regardless, all it takes is a standard anti-toxin kit and she'll be right as rain. And, if I'm right, she still has plenty of time before it becomes really life-threatening," he finished, nodding smugly and looking rather proud of himself.

"So you can save her?" Rory looked overjoyed at the news.

"Well, I guess there's always a…woah, hey, no hugging!" Owen protested as Rory grabbed him in a hug. "Oi!"

"Sorry. Been hanging around with Amy and the Doctor for too long," Rory backed away, embarrassed, as Owen straightened his clothes.

"It's okay, just don't…do it again, alright?" Owen gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"I feel so useless," Rory admitted. "I mean, as a nurse, anything Earth-bound is familiar to me, but to have somebody sick and no way of helping them…"

Owen winced and Ianto knew that he was thinking of Katie. "I know," he said, his voice softer. "Believe me, I know. My fiancée was killed by an alien parasite, and I couldn't save her. But I'm _not _going to let that happen to your wife. Now, we can either move her to the Hub, which might be easier in case I need to do a little experimenting with the antidote, or else I can run back and bring the kit here. Your choice."

"Owen, you're…" Ianto started.

"Technically suspended, yeah, but this is an emergency. And besides, you can handle the Captain if he shows up, right?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Ianto sighed but eventually shrugged. "Alright, then; let's head for the Hub."

Rory easily lifted his wife and they made their way out of the TARDIS, Ianto spotting the Doctor doing something by the main console and moving to speak with him. "Ianto Jones."

"Doctor," Ianto greeted him. "We're taking Amy to the Hub. We've seen this before and Owen thinks he knows how to cure her."

"Excellent. I'll see you when you're done," the Doctor replied vaguely, still investigating a rather odd machine that looked rather like a corkscrew.

If a corkscrew had lights and whirring parts, that is.

"You're still not going to face him?"

"What's to say? He and I are…well, that is, I wouldn't particularly _mind, _but not in these circumstances," the Doctor finally admitted. "It's better if I don't, for now."

"But…"

"Sometime. I promise," the Doctor pulled Ianto in and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, go."

"Right. I'll see you later," Ianto pursed his lips and nodded before following the others out of the ship.

000

Owen ushered Rory out of the med bay as soon as he'd set Amy on the table, and Ianto guided the young man up to the main area of the Hub before steering him into the kitchen.

"Give him space," Ianto said as he started up the coffee maker. "He's going through a lot right now."

"Hang on…before, did he say 'suspended?' What…"

"Long story," Ianto scooped the beans into the grinder and went to fill the pot with water. "Let's just say that the living dead aren't just a myth."

"He's…"

"He's a…well, I guess you could call him a zombie," Ianto decided. "Although since his brain is functioning that's probably inaccurate."

"Well," Rory cleared his throat. "You certainly never have a dull moment with this job, do you?"

"Sometimes I wish we did," Ianto sighed wistfully. "Regardless, Owen's brilliant. If anybody can save Amy, it'll be him," he promised before replacing the pot and starting the machine.

"Ianto, _why _is Owen in the autopsy room with a girl when I specifically said…" Jack bumbled into the kitchen, stopping and blinking when he saw Rory. "Okay, _please _tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"You aren't," Ianto assured him. "Jack, this is Rory Williams."

"The Doctor's boy," Jack sighed and nodded, although Rory seemed to bristle at being called that.

"And you must be Captain Harkness," Rory said coolly, and Jack gave him a blinding grin in return.

"At your service. And forgive my rather abrupt welcome; we have to be careful who we let in here, but any Companion of the Doctor's is more than welcome. There's probably nothing here you haven't seen…" he was cut off by a shriek and Myfanwy alighted on the rail, staring at Ianto balefully.

"Oh, you," Ianto chided, digging a chocolate bar out of one of the kitchen drawers and throwing her a piece which she caught. "You're going to get fat with all the junk you eat."

She shook her head at that but looked marginally happier, a rumbling growl coming from her chest that sounded rather like a cat's purr.

"I beg to differ," Rory sounded awed. "I've never seen one of _those _before."

"Resident pet," Jack explained. "Anyway, Owen and the girl?"

" 'The girl' is my wife," Rory stood up and looked at Jack, swallowing a little as Jack turned one of his rather heated glares on him.

"Ooh, he's feisty. I like that in a man."

"_Jack," _Ianto growled.

"Sorry. It's been a trying few days," Jack swept Ianto into a sudden hug and kissed him deeply. "How was Pub Night?"

"Same as always. You need to join us sometime," Ianto suggested.

"Nah, not my scene. You kids live it up a bit," he kissed Ianto again as they heard Owen give a victory whoop from the med bay, and Rory was out of the room in an instant. "Ah, young love," he sighed. "Shall we?"

Ianto didn't bother answering as he poured two coffees and set them on a tray, spinning it rather skillfully before they made their way downstairs. "How're you feeling, Amy?" he asked the young woman, who was by this time sitting up and glancing around.

"Less like I just got hit by a lorry," she turned to Owen. "I guess I owe you some thanks."

"Just doin' my job, sweetheart," Owen noticed Jack and moved back a step, but Jack just shook his head.

"You're fully re-instated," the older man reassured him. "Good work, Owen."

"Nah, tea-boy here reminded me of where we'd seen these symptoms before, so he gets a lot of the credit," Owen tried to brush the compliment off in his usual gruff way.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked Amy and Rory, who both accepted it with gratitude.

"So, you're Amy? I've heard a lot about you," Jack grinned lasciviously at her and Amy met his stare.

"And you're Jack. I've heard a lot about _you," _she returned calmly.

"Oh, really?" Jack's voice dropped to a rather seductive whisper. "And what…_exactly…_have you heard?"

"_Jack!" _Owen and Ianto said together, and he immediately backed off.

"Dunno why he's looking, Ianto," Amy feigned confusion. "I mean, he's got you; what more could he want?"

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, reaching for Ianto's hand. "And nobody. You know that."

"I'd like to believe it, sir," Ianto tried to sound casual, but he was inwardly floored by the fact that Jack would so blatantly admit this in front of an audience.

"Well, if we're done here, I'd like to get home. Tosh and I are marathoning movies since I can't sleep and she promised she'd stay up as long as she can," Owen winked at them before flitting off, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"He'll never change," Jack supplied.

"And, much as it pains me to admit it, I'm grateful for it," Ianto sighed.

"Well, we'd best be getting off, too," Amy finished her coffee and went to hug Ianto. "Thank you again, Ianto, and thank that doctor of yours when you see him. Sorry we can't stay longer."

"We'll be back," Rory added, looking at Ianto hesitantly before Ianto took the initiative and drew him into a hug, Rory patting his back before they broke apart.

"I know," Ianto assured them.

"Nice meeting the two of you. You make a lovely couple," Jack, admirably restrained, told them earnestly, but he could resist kissing Amy's hand.

"Likewise, Captain," she nodded. "And you treat Ianto nice, you hear? Else you'll have to deal with me," she added, taking Rory's hand as Ianto led them to the Invisible Lift and waved after them until they'd ascended.

"A force of nature indeed," Jack looked almost awed.

"Told you so, sir," Ianto smirked, knowing all along that if anybody could handle Jack Harkness and his blatant innuendo, it would be Amy.

"So? Bed?" Jack looked at him expectantly, and Ianto couldn't resist.

"Bed."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****36/?**

**Word Count: ****3144**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Thank you all so, so much. Again. Because you guys are seriously awesome, and I can't believe the wonderful reception this fic has gotten :D Keep leaving those comments/reviews; they mean the world to me ^_^**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**In Which The Boys Get to Dance, Discuss the Appropriate Model for a Wedding Dress, and Have a Serious Talk. Not Necessarily in That Order.**

Martha, for all her bluffing, was obviously a little disappointed that nobody had thought to call her when the Doctor had dropped by, but only a few days later she too was taking off to go back to London and with her gone and Owen fully re-instated as a team member things were frighteningly normal for a while.

'A while,' of course, being the couple of weeks until Gwen's wedding, and Ianto looked up from reading on the sofa as Jack stumbled in, looking tired. "Find it, sir?"

"Yeah, had to get Gwen to leave her Hen Night, though…don't think she was too happy about that one," Jack shrugged his coat off and, after a pointed look from Ianto, hung it in the hall closet before he toed off his boots and went to flop on the couch beside Ianto.

"You caught the guy, though?"

"Yeah. Dropped him at the Hub for Owen to look over and came back, but I'm beat," Jack huffed. "And tomorrow's going to be a long day, aliens or no. Weddings are always tiring."

"You've been to a lot, then?"

"A fair few, although I try to avoid them when I can. Too many memories," Jack rubbed a hand over his face.

"Memories of your own?" Ianto asked softly, settling his hand lightly on Jack's knee.

"Yeah. All the women I loved and had to leave in ten or fifteen years to hide the fact that I wasn't aging," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," Jack covered his hand with his own. "Really, Ianto, I knew what I was getting into before we made our vows. It's my own fault."

"I hate it when you talk about your immortality as if it was your choice," Ianto told him sternly, withdrawing his hand.

"No, but it was my choice to go as far as marriage. I just…wanted to be normal, as if somehow believing I was normal would make it so," he admitted, staring dolefully at Ianto until the young man rolled his eyes and reached to take Jack's hand once more.

"You _are _normal, as I've repeatedly told you."

"Glad you think so," Jack flopped so his head was in Ianto's lap and smiled when the other man started lazily playing with his hair. "Mm, we need to get to bed if we're going to be any use tomorrow."

"Right," Ianto agreed but didn't stop stroking Jack's hair.

" 'M gonna fall asleep right here if you keep that up," Jack murmured, and Ianto stilled his hand and bent to kiss Jack on the forehead.

"Come on, then," he prompted, watching as Jack got up and slumped over to the bedroom before turning off the table lamp and following him in. Jack, predictably, had just stripped down to his pants and flopped in the bed, but Ianto went through his nightly routine before joining him, sighing as Jack instinctively wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in tight.

"Ianto?"

"Mm?"

"You ever think about your wedding?"

"You mean, the wedding-that-never-was?" Ianto clarified. "Yeah. Sometimes. I had these big, elaborate plans even though I knew that neither of us could afford anything like that. It would probably have been at a tiny chapel somewhere, just a few friends and family, dinner at a local place, you know?"

"Simple, then."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?"

"What's to regret? It isn't as if it could ever have happened, not after Canary Wharf," Ianto muttered, wishing that Jack would just let the subject go.

"Do you ever wish it could have been different?" Jack asked quietly. "You know, a wife; kids? Normal life?"

"Sometimes," Ianto admitted after a breath. "Sometimes it crosses my mind, of course, but I wouldn't give this up…this job, you and Owen and Tosh and Gwen, for anything."

"…You wouldn't?"

"No, Jack," Ianto reached up to grasp Jack's hand, holding it tightly and mentally figuring that this was as good a time as any to finally say what he'd been afraid to say so many times. "And besides, if my life had been normal, I would never have met you."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Of course it would," Ianto snapped, maybe a little harshly, but Jack was being far too obtuse about the whole situation. "What? Don't you think I'm happy?"

"Well, I'd like to think so, but I know I'm not the greatest…whatever we are, and you know if you're not happy you'd only need to say it and I'd…"

"I love you."

"You what?" Jack sounded like he was caught off-guard, and Ianto smiled at the thought. "Ianto, no, you can't…"

"Don't you dare, Jack Harkness," Ianto shifted so he was facing Jack. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. I don't know why and I know it's probably not good for me, but I won't deny that I love you, and I've loved you for longer than I care to admit."

"I…ah…"

_I don't expect an answer, _Ianto thought, staring into Jack's eyes and unwilling to break the silence with a vocal comment.

_I'm afraid._

"What?" he asked aloud, because that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I'm afraid, Ianto," he repeated. "I'm afraid because…because I know I'm going to lose you. I lose everybody sooner or later, and I…the reason I never say…_that_…to anybody is because I feel like if I keep it inside, if I don't admit it to myself it'll hurt less when the inevitable happens."

"Jack…" Ianto closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Jack directly again. "Wouldn't it hurt more to know you could have said it; could have given somebody that comfort and never did?"

"I…"

"Well, it's your choice," Ianto shrugged and faced away from Jack again, thinking absently that this whole thing had gone about as well as he expected. He didn't actually think he'd get anything in return from Jack, after all.

_I love you._

Ianto stiffened. _What?_

_ I do. Of course I do, but…I can't say it out loud. Not yet. It kills me to know that you'll…_

"Jack," Ianto flipped around again, not entirely surprised to see tears brimming in Jack's eyes. "Look, I know it's hard. Nobody should have to suffer the way you do, losing the ones you care about over and over again. But the worst thing you could possibly do is shut yourself off from those who care about you. One day we'll all be gone, but you can't be alone forever. You'll find somebody else you can fall in love with, and you have to accept that love. Eternity is a long time, but it'll be even longer if you choose to face it alone."

Jack let out a broken, cut-off laugh. "When did you get so smart?"

"I just thought about what I would do in your position," Ianto replied. "And you…I know that I'm not your one and only, but that's something I've accepted almost since the moment I met you. I'm happy to spend time with you for as long as you'll have me, but…"

"No, don't talk like that," Jack shook his head violently. "I'll never get tired of you. And I'll remember you forever, I promise."

"Jack…"

"Don't," Jack said sharply, angrily blinking back his tears. "And…can we forget what I said before? About sleeping? I need you," he admitted softly, and Ianto could only nod.

000

The phone ringing the next morning at 7:30 sharp abruptly woke them up, and Ianto muttered something in Welsh before snagging the phone and muttering, "Hello?"

"Ianto?"

"Gwen? What's the matter?"

"Jack needs to get over here. Now," she hung up, and Ianto blinked at the phone for a few seconds before dropping it on the night-table and flopping back into the warm bed.

"What does she want?"

"Didn't say. Said you needed to get over there right away," Ianto yawned, turning so he was facing Jack, who was looking rather less-than-alert.

"That woman," Jack sighed. "Guess I'd better go, then. Meet you at the Hub?"

"Yup," Ianto gave him a swift kiss, pulling away before Jack could deepen it and convince him to stay in bed a while longer. "Now go, sir; it might be an emergency."

"Or it might be Gwen having pre-wedding regrets," Jack stretched and slumped out of the bed. "Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Last night was good, yeah?"

Ianto stared at the blankets, not wanting Jack to see his blush, but he had to admit that in the grand scheme of things last night had fallen _far _more into the 'making love' category than it did into the 'just shagging' category, and the thought brought a smile to his face. "Yeah, Jack. Really good."

"Good," Jack reached to caress his cheek lightly before stepping back. "See you in a bit."

"Right, sir," Ianto nodded and Jack swept out, the door barely closing behind him before the phone rang again. "Yes?"

"Ianto? Bit of a problem, mate. My car's decided to die, see, and I have no way to get to the wedding. Think you could help a friend out?" Andy sounded almost frantic and Ianto smiled to himself.

"If you don't mind spending the day at the Hub, I'm sure we can coordinate," Ianto told him.

"Will Jack be okay with that?"

"He's told me that he won't deny you anything he's let Rhys do, and Rhys was in the Hub," Ianto said firmly. "Besides, Gwen's having some sort of crisis, so I think we'll be busy until the wedding starts regardless. You're ready if I head over now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, mate."

"I'll be right there," Ianto put the phone down and slouched out of bed, putting the coffee on before he went over to the washroom.

000

Jack and Owen breezed into the Hub, neither looking particularly happy, and Tosh and Ianto shared a glance before Tosh decided to break the silence. Jack had phoned them en route to explain about the alien baby, and while Andy was still a little awed about the whole thing, Tosh and Ianto had chalked it up to 'just another day at Torchwood.'

"How is she?"

"She's…going ahead with the wedding," Owen shrugged helplessly.

"Which is fine," Jack assured them. "As long as she doesn't go into labor at the altar. Rhys might forgive her going down the aisle pregnant, but not giving birth to a razor-toothed monster that eats half his family."

"Could that happen?" Andy asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, look, the pregnancy's advanced and we're not familiar with the species," Owen explained.

"Which is why you, Owen, need to open up the guy with the teeth and make sure there's no surprises," Jack instructed.

"I'm on it," Owen replied, heading down to the autopsy bay.

"Hang on," Andy stood up. "You said this alien passes the egg through saliva, right?"

"Near as we can figure, yes," Jack nodded.

"But it was a _man," _Andy pressed.

"Men can get pregnant," Jack told him honestly. "At least, when I come from, they can."

"You've mentioned this before," Tosh said quietly, noticing the haunted look that came into Jack's eyes at the words. "Have you…"

"Yes. Once," Jack swallowed, closed his eyes for a second, and then blinked them open. "But now's not the time to go into it. Tosh, Andy, you two get an early pass to the wedding. Keep an eye on Gwen for me, alright?"

"Of course. Let me nip home and get dressed and I'll be right back," she stood up and made her way over to the lift.

"Ianto…"

"Jack."

"Gwen's going to need a new wedding dress. Bigger," he emphasized, causing Ianto to chuckle. "And no offense, but you're the only person I would trust with something like this."

"I understand. But bear in mind that if the store attendants give me any flack I'm taking it out on you."

"Wouldn't expect any less," Jack curved an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "Go make me proud. Andy," Jack turned to him. "I guess the least I could do is give you a tour. Coming?"

Andy hurriedly followed him, wondering why Jack was being so uncharacteristically nice to him.

000

"You owe me. Big time," Ianto replied, shoving the dress at Jack, who took it with a gleeful smile.

"Okay, what happened?" Jack asked.

"He thought the dress was for me," Ianto crossed his arms and glared at Jack, who burst out laughing.

"And he calls himself a dress consultant?"

"You should have sent Owen," Ianto added with a smirk. "At least then he could have made a viable case."

"Owen might actually fit in this," Jack marveled, taking the dress out and examining it. "And it's beautiful. I knew I needed to send you."

"I try my best," Ianto said modestly, although the praise obviously was important to him.

"Speaking of…_Owen! Wanna model a wedding dress for us?"_

_ "Bugger off!"_ came the disgruntled shout from the med bay, and Tosh came up the stairs with her hand over her mouth, laughing.

Jack gave an appreciative whistle and she turned in a circle, taking Ianto's hand when he offered it.

"You look gorgeous, Tosh," he twirled her and she came to a stop, free hand resting against his shoulder.

"So do you, Ianto, and you're not even dressed up by your standards," she smoothed her hands down the front of his suit-coat. "Anyway, are you done with the dress, or are you planning on modeling it yourself?" she asked Jack, who shook his head and passed it over to her.

"All yours," he promised as Andy came up the stairs, looking a little nauseous. "Were you watching Owen do an autopsy?"

"He…really hadn't started anything yet, but hearing him talk about it was bad enough," Andy swallowed.

"Don't listen to him. He's exaggerating," Tosh shifted the box with the wedding dress. "Well, we'd best get going. You'll all pop by later?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Jack looked confused.

"Because, Jack, you're the type of man to run in during the ceremony in order to do something dramatic," she reminded him.

"Nah, not this time," he waved them off. "Now, shoo. Make sure Gwen's doing alright."

Tosh nodded, waved to Ianto, and took Andy's arm before leading him out of the Hub.

000

"How much further?" Owen asked as they drove, obviously a little frazzled. Once they had figured out what the alien was and that there was quite possibly an infiltrator at the wedding, they'd decided to head for the site as fast as they could.

"Few minutes."

"What I don't understand is, if people are going to make such a big deal about getting married, why come all the way out into the middle of nowhere, where no one can find you, to do it? That, to me, suggests inner conflict," Jack rambled, and Ianto turned from watching the road to give him a pointed glare.

"It's because the happy couple want everything to be perfect," he replied tersely, and Jack immediately turned to him, an apology on his lips. "Don't," Ianto shook his head.

"I have a feeling there's a deeper story here," Owen commented.

"You'd know," was all Ianto replied.

"Yeah. Both of us kind of never got our dream weddings, did we?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm, although both Ianto and Jack knew that it was only a front. There was a horribly awkward silence in the SUV after that until Ianto turned down the road that led to the wedding site, each of them lost in their own thoughts of weddings and what could have been.

000

Ianto wasn't quite sure how, after all was said and done, he'd gotten roped into being the DJ for the evening, but after a while he'd managed to pass the duties over to one of Gwen's bridesmaids and decided to do a bit of dancing, happy that both Gwen and Tosh were more than eager to be his dance partners.

"Thank you for the dress, Ianto," Gwen murmured in his ear. "I'm only sorry it got ruined."

"No worries," Ianto assured her. "You looked gorgeous in both."

She smiled at him as the song ended and then asked, "Do you mind if I dance with Jack? I don't want to…"

"No, go ahead," Ianto nodded, and she kissed his cheek and went over to Jack, who shared a glance with Ianto before pulling her into his arms.

"What d'you, say, mate? For old time's sake?" Owen was suddenly beside him, and Ianto huffed a sigh and nodded.

"Where's Tosh?"

"Dancing with Andy. I doubt she wanted to be stuck with me all night," Owen looked over in her direction before focusing on Ianto again.

"You're not that bad a dancer," Ianto scoffed.

"Ah, I know, mate, but I couldn't pass up a chance to walk down memory lane," Owen pressed himself closer.

"Albeit with less leather and techno music and sweaty men grinding all over the place," Ianto snorted, and Owen grinned at him. "It was fun, okay? Completely not what I'd most like to be doing on a Friday night, but it was fun."

"Glad you're finally admitting it."

"Not that I'm looking, but is anybody watching us?"

"Tons, mate. Good thing they won't remember any of this tomorrow, eh?"

"Probably," Ianto conceded, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and looking over at Jack, who was watching him even as he twirled Gwen around.

"Dance with your boyfriend," Owen prompted. "I'll take Gwen for a spin."

"Old times sake?"

"Har-har," Owen used his good hand to push him toward Jack, who came to meet him halfway and pulled him in for a kiss, completely ignoring the surprised stares of a few of the wedding patrons.

"Mm, time and a place, Jack," Ianto moved him away. "What were you and Gwen talking about?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Mostly about what I'd be doing while she's on her honeymoon."

"Do I want to know the answer?"

"Pizza…you…saving the world," Jack responded, and Ianto sighed.

"Exactly how am I supposed to feel knowing I rate below 'pizza' in your 'most important things to do' list."

"Come on, I couldn't have said you right away! It would make me look desperate," Jack finished in a rather conspiratorial whisper, and Ianto decided to ignore his statement. "You know you're more important to me than anything."

"I think I finally do," Ianto conceded. "But I still like to tease you every now and then."

"Good," Jack pulled him close and started swaying to the music, brushing a kiss against his temple as they danced.

All in all, it wasn't the greatest wedding that ever was, but right now Ianto couldn't think of a single thing he'd rather be doing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****37/?**

**Word Count: ****3226**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****At the end, this time :D**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**In Which More of Jack's Past Comes to Light, Ianto Faces his Own Past, and Jack and Owen Talk**

"When the film stopped, these…shadows went past me."

"What kind of shadows?" Jack's voice was loud in the still theatre, the scent of old fabric and musk surrounding them. He had his hands set on Ianto's shoulders, rubbing his arms comfortingly though the fabric of his coat, and Ianto unconsciously leant toward his touch.

"Don't know. Wasn't clear," Ianto shook his head as if to clear it before coughing discreetly and changing the subject. "Something else: you were up there on the screen. Large as life."

"Hmm, what was I doing?" Jack breathed in his ear, and Ianto immediately had _far _too many pictures of things running through his mind that would hardly be appropriate to show at a family screening.

"You were on some sort of stage, outside a big tent. You seemed to be part of a traveling show," Ianto said carefully, trying to gauge Jack's reaction. Neither Gwen nor Owen seemed to believe him that Jack was in the film, but he knew what he'd seen.

"I heard it," Jack immediately told him. "Heard its music. Just a snatch of it. Ah, the good old days."

"You weren't honestly 'the man who couldn't die,' were you? What happened to keeping your…talents a secret?" Ianto was a tad incredulous, and Jack wrapped him up tighter from behind and let his chin rest comfortably on Ianto's shoulder.

"Nah, it was all an act. I was there on a covert mission for Torchwood, actually, but I'll say more about it when we're all back at the Hub. Won't do to repeat myself," Jack kissed his neck. "Regardless, I thought out of all the things in the circus I could have done, it had the greatest amount of dark humor in it."

" 'Dark' might be an understatement," Ianto muttered. "I'm just glad you didn't go killing yourself for a lark."

"Hey, it _hurts!" _Jack protested. _And speaking of, why didn't you invite me along on your little movie night?_

_ Honestly? You're so far behind on your reports that it's a little frightening, _Ianto pushed back. "Also, I didn't think you'd be interested in old films of Cardiff…after all, you've seen it first-hand."

"So it had nothing to do with spending time away from me?"

"Nothing at all," Ianto promised, suddenly reminded of Jack's flippant comments from the wedding only days ago, and perhaps being in a place that reminded him so much of what he considered to be 'home' gave him renewed confidence, but he swallowed noisily before asking, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to…to your child?"

He could feel Jack stiffen and wondered if he'd gone too far, but the older man merely sighed and held him tighter.

"Sorry, if you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine," Jack promised. "Really. I just…it's so far in the future now that…I wonder how she's doing. It…wasn't really my child, per say, but I was the sperm donor and the surrogate. They were…a couple at the time agency, actually, but neither of them could properly conceive, and me being young and wanting to experiment I decided to volunteer. Like I said, never doing that again. It's amazing, Ianto, but I'm _far _too restless to spend that much time indisposed again. Plus it's horrible for my figure."

"Must you always be so vain?"

"It's one of my most endearing qualities."

"I wouldn't necessarily pick 'endearing' in that circumstance," Ianto muttered. "But you can honestly get pregnant?"

"Most men in my time can. Oh, it couldn't happen now…there're tons of medical procedures and injections and whatnot that won't be invented for thousands of years, but yes, I can get pregnant," Jack said earnestly, and Ianto knew he was telling the truth.

"Amazing what can change."

"Mm," Jack kept his hold on Ianto firm before whispering, "I told you once that I wouldn't change this for the world. I still mean it, Ianto; nobody…no advanced future human or alien…could never replace what you mean to me, even though I _know _you still think you're utterly unremarkable…"

"Because I _am," _Ianto protested, but Jack hushed him gently.

"No, you aren't. You're exceptional," Jack turned him around and leant in for a tender kiss.

"Mmph, no," Ianto regretfully pushed him away. "We've got a case here, Jack; we can't go around snogging in dark theatres."

"But I've always wanted to snog you in a dark theatre!" Jack protested. "You have to admit, I'm always admirably well-behaved when we go to the movies."

"You are, and I'm grateful," Ianto assured him, starting to make his way down the aisle. "But we need to get back and figure out what's going on. There's something strange happening here."

"The Night Travelers," Jack said quietly.

"The what now?"

"I'll explain at the Hub. Let's just say that _they _were who I was investigating when I did my little stint with the circus. But it doesn't make any sense; rumors about them haven't even existed for over eighty years…"

"Whatever they are, apparently they're back, so let's get this sorted, yeah?" Ianto smiled, and Jack nodded in agreement before following him out of the cinema.

000

"They only performed in the dead of night. Anyway, it was just a tale that was around at the time; a ghost story. 'They came from out of the rain,' that's how people described them," Jack explained as they watched back the footage, Ianto smugly pointing out Jack on the screen as Gwen and Owen were forced to concede that it was really him.

"Jack, what did these night travelers do?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"Left a trail of damage and sorrow wherever they performed," Jack replied, heading down the stairs, and Ianto turned back to the film, his eyes narrowing.

"Tosh, can you run this frame-by-frame?"

"Sure," Tosh did so. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. But something's wrong. Something's…missing," he realized, watching the film closely, and by the time they'd realized that both the water-girl and the emcee were missing from the footage, he'd updated his assessment from 'wrong' to '_seriously _wrong.'

"We don't sleep 'til we find them," Jack finally announced, and Ianto noticed that even _he _was looking a little wary. "There's _got _to be a way of tracing them. Ianto, with me. I need your local knowledge."

"Oh, is _that _what you're calling it these days?" Gwen called out after them, and Ianto snorted as Jack led him into the boardroom.

"So. Where do we start?"

"These so-called 'night travelers.' Were they just one troupe? Or were there others?"

"Again, impossible to tell," Jack leant back against the table, frustration clearly showing on his face. "Whether they were all rumors of the same troupe or similar stories from different ones…maybe we'll never know."

"Well, what we _do _know is that somehow they've come out of the film and are wandering around Cardiff doing God-knows-what," Ianto rationalized. "I bet we get a call from the hospital or the police in the next hour."

"And I'll bet you're right," Jack went to stand by Ianto, sliding a hand around his waist and gripping his hip in a move that felt almost entirely natural to both of them. "Another long night, huh?"

"Looks like it, sir."

"Darn it all. I was hoping the two of us could go home and…"

"Jack!" Tosh yelled from the computer stations, and Jack sighed and settled for giving Ianto a chaste kiss.

"It starts," he muttered, stomping out of the room with Ianto trailing dutifully behind him.

000

"So. Providence Park tomorrow, then?" Jack asked once they had returned from the hospital and gotten the rather cryptic story from the nurse on duty.

"Yeah. Best check up on it. Coffee?" Ianto returned briskly, and Jack blinked at the abrupt subject change.

"Hang on, what?"

"Coffee?"

"No, about Providence Park. You don't have to come if you don't…" Jack paused. "Oh, God, Ianto. Your mother."

"Yes," Ianto had started making coffee in the absence of Jack giving him an answer, and Jack put his hands over the younger man's to still them.

"Have you…"

"Rhiannon talked to her the last time she went to visit; asked her about me. She…she said she'd never had a son," Ianto sounded rather choked up, and Jack immediately pulled him away from the machine and into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Just let it out," Jack prompted softly.

"No, I just…I've known for years that she doesn't remember me…half the time Rhi says that she doesn't remember her either, but it's so…" he swiped a hand angrily over his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. It's fine."

"No, it's obviously _not _fine," Jack gently led him away from the kitchen and sat him on the sofa, taking his hands and forcing Ianto to look at him. "You don't need to come with me."

"Yes, I do," Ianto said stubbornly, the look in his eyes clearly telling Jack not to try and talk him out of it. "I need to face this. And besides, even if we _do _see her, she won't…won't know who I am…"

"But you'd know it was her. And that would hurt you even more," Jack said quietly, hands squeezing Ianto's gently. "Ianto, you really, _really _don't have to come."

Ianto let out a giant huff of air and visibly deflated, sagging against the sofa. "I know. But I'm still going."

"Okay," Jack nodded slowly. "As long as you're sure."

"I just…I feel horrible for never going to visit her, but if…"

"It isn't your fault," Jack told him firmly. "You've been through so much, and if she really doesn't know…"

"She doesn't. Rhiannon says she always seems happy, but she has the mentality of a five-year-old. I don't…know if I'm strong enough to see that, and I feel like a coward for it," Ianto laughed bitterly.

"You aren't. The mind is a funny thing, Ianto, and sometimes when it's…damaged the damage can't be undone. Best to leave them live in what they feel is happiness," he murmured.

"Past experience?"

"I ran, too," Jack said slowly. "My mother…I told you about her, but when she realized that Dad and Gray were…dead and gone, she was never the same. Her grief tore her apart, and eventually I went to live with a cousin until I was old enough to join the Time Agency. I never went back home, not to that. Does that make _me _a coward?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop calling yourself one," Jack chided gently. "And come to bed. We've got a full day tomorrow."

"Bed sounds good," Ianto admitted with a yawn, and he gave a half-hearted protest when Jack bodily picked him up to carry him to the bedroom, although he didn't try to push the other man away.

000

"They came from out of the rain. At night. Came to the village."

Christina kept talking as Ianto pushed her wheelchair under a gazebo on the hospital grounds, glad that Jack had the foresight to lead them outside instead of to one of the indoor common areas. The wind was cool, but the sun was bright and it was still more than warm enough to spend time outside.

"How old were you at the time?" he asked as he sat, Jack plopping down beside him with his usual lack of grace.

"Oh, just a child. Five, I think…or six. Are you visiting someone?"

Ianto froze, and Jack shot him a quick glance before replying. "Christina, we've come to see _you_."

"No one comes to see me," she lamented, and Jack reached out to lightly touch her tiny hand. She looked closely at him, her eyes widening as she noted, "Your eyes are older than your face."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack quipped, a half-hearted smile on lips that faltered almost instantly.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "It means you don't belong. It means…you're from nowhere."

Ianto felt a shiver steal up his spine at the words, this fragile old woman unwittingly reminding him of his conversation with the Doctor: _what I mean…what I meant…was that Jack doesn't fit in time. I look at him and I can't tell where he belongs. _He reached with his foot and gently bumped Jack's leg, and Jack sent him a mental touch of thanks before clearing his throat and asking.

"Christina, tell us about them? The people who came out of the rain."

"There was…music. Hurdy-gurdy music; acrobats; and a man with…fire in his hands," she remembered, staring at a place neither of them could see.

"Who else was there?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"A man in dark clothes, and a woman. A beautiful young woman in a silvery costume. She seemed to glisten," Christina recollected, and Ianto had to stifle his gasp, especially when she turned to look right at him. "They touched you. I can sense it. They touched you as they passed you by."

"Tell us about the man, Christina," he said quickly, the air around him suddenly going cold, and he listened half-heartedly to her explanation about the silver flask and stealing breath as he thought about the night before, how it had felt when the shadows slipped by him.

All things considered, he thought he was very lucky that passing by him was all they did.

000

They arrived at the theater later that day, Jack armed with an old Super 8 camera as they met Gwen and Owen outside the doors. "You got a key?" Jack asked the boy, Jonathan, who nodded and shakily opened the door, the five of them spilling into the lobby.

They could hear music coming from the cinema, Jonathan immediately rushing in to find his parents.

"Gwen, after him!" Jack commanded, and she nodded and followed. "Owen, hate to ask you this, but could you head up to the projectionist's booth? They've gotta be in there, and if they're bringing their friends through, us filming them in the theater is the best way to catch them."

"Jack, it could be dangerous…"

"No," Owen shook his head and looked at Ianto with a cocky grin. "It's not dangerous at all, Ianto. Think about it: this Ghostmaker or whatever he calls himself steals breath, right?"

"Yes…"

"Dead man. No breath," Owen winked and took off up the stairs.

"He'll be fine, Ianto," Jack said briskly as Gwen led a sobbing Jonathan out of the cinema, and fearing the worst Ianto and Jack rushed in, seeing his parents sitting like statues in one of the rows and watching the figures on the screen _literally _step out of the film and onto the stage.

"Get down," Jack whispered, creeping into the back row as Ianto followed him and crouched down, both of them watching in horrified awe as the last performer stepped out of the film and the girl in the silver costume went over to talk to them, no doubt giving them instructions.

Of the man in the top hat…the Ghostmaker…there was no sign, but Jack obviously wasn't taking any chances as he depressed the button and started the camera rolling.

_We've got to find him before we can flash that film._

_ I know, _Jack said back. _But there's enough film in here for that. Hopefully…_

"Jack, Ianto, he's coming your way," Owen's voice came through the comm system, and Jack shared a look with Ianto before the both of them ducked out of the cinema.

000

"How's he taking it?"

Owen's voice sounded tinny over the mobile, and Jack looked once at Ianto, sleeping fitfully, before getting out of bed and striding into the kitchen. "Not good."

"Hate to say it, mate, but this isn't the first time lives 'ave been lost because of us."

"But that's just the thing, Owen: it _wasn't _because of us. This had nothing to do with the Rift or aliens or mistakes we made, it was just…one of those things," Jack rubbed his temples as he made his way to the table and sat in one of the chairs, glancing out the window at the lights reflecting on the dark waters of the bay.

"Well, tell him that."

"I did," Jack huffed a sigh. "I…"

"Jack, if this is a call to complain because tea-boy wasn't putting out, I'm going to hang up," Owen said, but Jack could hear the underlying humor in his voice. "Not that I would have cared about your love life before, mind, but now that I can't partake in carnal activities, it's just painful. Don't kick a bloke when he's down."

"That's not what I'm calling about," Jack growled into the phone, a little offended when Owen merely snorted in response. "It's just…you're a doctor…"

"Oi, I've told Ianto time and time again that I can take care of his body, but his mind and his heart are things can't fix…"

"No," Jack said quietly. "I just wondered…what did _you _do when a patient of yours died?"

Owen, for his part, let out a pained sigh; a completely human response even though he really had no breath to sigh with. "Honestly? I shagged something."

"Thanks, Owen. You're really helpful," Jack muttered.

"Well, I _did!" _Owen protested. "But…but I also had to keep telling myself one thing: it's my job. I can't save everybody, and the only way to get through the bad times is to believe that the next time, you're gonna walk away a hero."

"Owen…" Jack swallowed heavily, surprised at the level of emotion in the young man's voice. "Thank you."

"You asked an honest question, Jack," Owen said softly. "And forgive me for this, apparently death has made me sappy, but the best thing that could happen to me after a bad day at work was to wake up the next morning in Katie's arms. I know you're not the committed for life type of guy, but I'm pretty sure you're calling me from tea-boy's place right now, so can you give him that, at least?" he tried to turn it into a sarcastic statement, but Jack knew he was honestly concerned for Ianto and was grateful that even _Owen _could bring out a side of himself at times that proved he was, quite honestly, nothing less than a nice guy at heart.

"I can. I will," Jack promised. "And I know that Ianto may have been closest to the trauma today…catching that flask and all…but I know that situations like this are hard on everybody. And…" he smiled to himself as he added, "I'm pretty sure you're at Tosh's place right now, so do you think you can return the favor?"

"Cripes, Harkness, you know how to guilt a man, don't you?" Owen joked. "She'll complain that I'm cold. I'm always cold."

"Owen…"

"Alright, alright. Was planning on it anyway," he added in an undertone, and Jack chuckled before looking up, noticing Ianto staring at him from the doorway.

"Sorry. Gotta go."

"Right. See you tomorrow," Owen hung up and Jack put the phone down.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Wondered where you went," Ianto slurred, still blinking sleep from his eyes, and Jack absently took his arm and guided him back to the bedroom, climbing in behind him and moving to hold him tight. "Mm. 's nice," Ianto murmured, and Jack pressed a kiss to his brow, tucking Ianto's head under his chin and trying to follow his lover into the world of sleep.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know this chapter was a little angsty, but the last one was mostly fluffy, right? Also, I know a lot of people aren't keen on 'From Out of the Rain,' but I quite liked it the first time I watched it because a) circuses kind of creep me out (especially clowns), so I found it suitable freaky and b) I LOVE old theatres and I'm a film student, so it connected with me on that level (and, for anybody who thinks that the whole 'flashing the film' thing is improbable, it actually isn't. I've seen a flashed film, and literally the screen flashes and goes white, so anything on the film is lost forever…)

Anyway, discourse aside, thanks again for all of the lovely reviews/comments (and I know some of you have requested the Jack/Owen late-night conversation, so I added that in ^_^).


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****38/47-ish (look! An actual number!)**

**Word Count: ****3226**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****At the end :) Just let it be said I liked this episode for three reasons. 1: Andy. 2: The scenery at Flat Holm is GORGEOUS. 3: The scene. THAT scene. You all know which scene I'm talking about…**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**In Which Jack and Ianto go 'Weevil Hunting,' Visit a Lighthouse, and Do Some Gardening**

"What did you tell her?"

"Weevil hunting," Jack replied between kisses, pushing Ianto's coat from his shoulders and staring on the buttons of his shirt. "Although I have to confess, Mr. Jones, that after our morning antics, was it really necessary to tell me to get dressed before I came out here? I was still working on my belt when Gwen barged in…"

"That'll teach you to not wear braces _and _a belt, sir. Honestly," Ianto was undoing Jack's belt as they spoke, "with your track record, it seems odd that you're trying to _keep _people from getting your trousers off."

"They just need to…_ah…_work for it…" Jack groaned as Ianto finally got the belt done and pushed his braces down, rubbing him through his trousers. "How far are we…"

"Talked to Andy. He said that he and Gwen are heading out for drinks after to discuss the boy's disappearance. I told him what we know, but he promised not to let her in on it. How long are we letting her think she's the first one to discover this, again?"

"Until…God, Ianto…until she figures it out. You know…she's impossible unless she's working on something, and this at least will give her…a project for a while…" Jack panted as Ianto unzipped him and drew his cock out, stroking him to hardness with experienced fingers as Jack threw his head back against the seat-rest. "There's _gotta _be a better way than in the SUV, Ian…"

"You know my policy about fooling around in the workplace, sir. I'm compromising for your sake," Ianto was stroking him slowly, _tortuously _slowly, and Jack gripped the seat to keep himself from taking over. He knew that if he tried Ianto would only slow the process down _more, _and he didn't think he could take that.

Ianto's portable Rift monitor shocked them both, and he rolled his eyes and took it from his pocket, glaring at the screen. "You're never going to believe this, Jack."

"Tell me it's not an actual Weevil?"

"Looks like we'll be going Weevil hunting after all," Ianto returned. "Later, then?"

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated, relying on his time-honed technique to get his body under control, and he quickly righted his clothes and hopped into the driver's seat. "Later."

000

"Don't you think we're being just a _bit _cruel to her?" Andy asked later that evening, sitting in a cozy coffee shop with Tosh and Ianto.

"Andy, you've known her longer than we have," Ianto noted, sipping at a cappuccino that, he had to admit, wasn't half-bad. "When she latches onto something, it's best to let it run its course."

"So, you've known all along that this Rift of yours takes things as well as letting things through," Andy was staring at them almost accusingly, and Tosh nodded.

"It's only natural, and Gwen should have figured that out a long time ago. After all, Diane, Emma and John came through the Rift from 1953, and Jack and I were sent through to 1941 and then returned," she explained.

"So what's the problem? This Jonah boy…he's back, isn't he?"

"Yes, but…" Ianto wondered how the best way to explain the whole situation was before he continued. "Time isn't linear. We think of it as a line, going day-to-day, but to people who time travel, and to the Rift, time is just a jumble of lines going every which way. Jonah came back, yes, but he came back thirty or so years into _his _future even though it hasn't been nearly that long for us…"

"And some people are lucky," Tosh cut in. "Some people disappear and re-appear in the past or future, coming from Cardiff _to _Cardiff, and then they can be rehabilitated easily; a name change here or there, a bit of adjusting for new technology, and they're good to go. But sometimes the Rift spits them out on hostile planets, and if it ever _does _send them back, they've either aged several years or else been affected in some way: scarred physically or mentally or just plain mad," she looked sad, and Andy finally nodded in understanding.

"So their families can't know, I get that. But what happens to them?"

"Well," Ianto looked hesitant. "Before Jack took over Torchwood, honestly they were…"

"God, you people were barbaric," Andy muttered. "Not you, of course, but before…"

"Torchwood never prided itself on bunnies and rainbows, Andy," Ianto's mouth quirked in a wry smile. "Regardless, when Jack took over, he decided that this particular tradition needed to change, and he set up a facility using the old barracks on Flat Holm Island."

"So what do you tell the people looking after these…Rift victims, then?"

"Government experiments," Tosh steepled her hands and glanced at Andy over the top of her glasses. "There's no other explanation, really, and I'm not entirely sure that they don't realize something's up."

"But," Ianto added hastily, "Nobody's said anything about it, yet, so we're hopeful at the moment."

"Poor things," Andy stared into his coffee and sighed. "I suppose that it hardly helps thinking like that, though. After all, it isn't as if any of us are safe, not really. If this Rift of yours takes things as easily as you say, it could swallow us at any moment."

"We…try not to think about that," Tosh admitted. "And I've been working on a programme that predicts both positive…that's when something comes through…and negative Rift spikes, although it's nearly impossible to predict the negative ones. However, I'm confident I can figure it out."

"Well, if anybody can, it's you," Andy told her honestly. "You're bloody brilliant, Tosh."

Toshiko blushed and stared at her hands until Ianto broke the silence. "Regardless, when…not if, Tosh, _when…_you get that program working, we'll be able to clear the areas where negative Rift spikes are to occur so as not to incur any more casualties."

"You lot really are heroes, now, you know?" Andy looked at both of them fondly. "You're doing so much for the people of city, and they'll never even know about it."

"And we're fine with that. We don't want to be superheroes," Tosh cringed at the thought. "We just want to help, that's all."

"And we're doing what we can," Ianto nodded firmly. "But this isn't about us; this is about Gwen."

"Right. So you're going to give her a clue, are you?"

"As obvious as I can make it," Ianto smiled. "You'll help us out?"

"Of course," Andy drained his coffee before standing and replacing his cap. "Well, I'm off, mates. Keep me updated."

"Will do," Ianto promised, and Andy tipped his cap to them both before leaving the café.

000

"Sir, are you quite sure…"

"Tosh and Owen are out for lunch…well, Tosh is out for lunch; Owen is just tagging along. And Rhys said he was taking Gwen out for a picnic, so we've got at least an hour," Jack mumbled in-between kisses. "Besides, we never got to finish…"

"Owen's going to kill us…"

"Oh, like we've never done it in the autopsy bay," Jack smirked against his skin, tongue darting out to taste Ianto's neck.

"Yes, but the _hothouse? _Are you quite sure that…" Ianto gasped as Jack finally got his belt undone and unceremoniously jammed his hands down Ianto's pants, fondling his rapidly hardening cock. "Ah, God, Jack…are you quite sure that there's nothing poisonous in here? I don't want to end up with a purple rash just because…because you're impatient…"

"Hmm, where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Jones?" Jack reprimanded him playfully, nipping at his pulse as Ianto managed somehow to get his hands into Jack's own trousers.

In retrospect, Ianto figured that he should have heard the door alarm go off, but Jack _was _being rather distracting, and as such he hardly noticed Gwen had come back early until..

"Jack, I…oh, God! Sorry!"

Ianto shoved Jack away and hiked his trousers up, opting for holding them closed as he threw his shirt over his shoulders and rushed out after the woman. "Er…"

"Ianto, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It doesn't matter," Ianto was trying to hold his trousers up and re-button his shirt at the same time, although he wasn't having much success.

"And I wouldn't have come in if I'd known…"

"Really, Gwen, it's okay," Jack came out, and Ianto groaned at his lover's current state of cocky undress: shirt on but unbuttoned and trousers left completely open, and he noticed Gwen's gaze dart down before a blush covered her pale cheeks and she quickly raised her eyes again. "We didn't think you'd be back so soon, that's all."

"I want to run something by you," Gwen tried to compose herself and compulsively straightened her shirt before looking straight into Jack's eyes. "Jonah Bevan. The missing boy. I'll make it my own special project. My responsibility, nothing to do with anyone else. I'm not letting it go."

"No," Jack said firmly, enough ice in his voice that, even though Ianto knew Jack was in on it, he had to check to be sure the older man was merely acting.

"What?" Gwen sounded confused.

"I don't know how I can be any clearer," Jack enunciated, proudly raising his chin and looking down at Gwen.

"Oh, well…" Gwen gave him a coy glance in return. "Tosh has her projects. So does Ianto. Why can't I?"

"Leave it alone," Jack growled.

"I. Can't," Gwen replied slowly, daring Jack to contradict her. Ianto, for his part, was feeling a tad uncomfortable being caught in the middle but the narrow walkway hardly afforded him room to move. Jack kept his cool gaze on Gwen for a few seconds before abruptly focusing on Ianto, his pose instantly more relaxed and his tone holding obvious fondness.

"Coming back in? Work to do."

"Yup," Ianto nodded, turning to follow Jack back into the hothouse.

"Jack!" Gwen called. "We're not finished."

Jack smirked at her before sliding his shirt down his arms and dropping it on the floor, hands slipping down to the waistband of his trousers. "Yes, we are."

_Jack!_

_ What? _Jack's mind-voice sounded offended. _I'm hardly going to show her anything!_

_ You're hopeless. _"There's a package on your desk," he told Gwen before pursing his lips and nodding, pushing the hothouse door open to follow Jack inside.

They could hear Gwen clomping along the metal walkway, and Jack admirably held it together before he started to laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

"You, sir, are horrible."

"What, my acting wasn't good?" Jack looked mock-offended.

"Your acting was _too_ good," Ianto rebutted. "I half-expected you to ask her to join in."

"Never. You're mine and mine alone," Jack was giving him one of the eerily intense stares again, and Ianto dropped his eyes to avoid thinking about what it could possibly mean.

"Yes. Well," Ianto shuffled his feet and looked back at Jack. "Are we…continuing this, then?"

"No more wondering about poisonous alien flora?"

"None," Ianto hooked an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss, all thoughts of Gwen pushed firmly to the back of his mind.

000

"Remind me…why…we've never done this…before?" Ianto asked, finding it remarkably hard to think about talking and breathing and…

"You said it was too…impersonal," Jack sounded _far _too composed as he stroked into Ianto from behind, bending him over the table in the hothouse as Ianto groaned and scrabbled for purchase on the slick surface. He was inwardly glad that Owen kept the place at a reasonable temperature for raising tropical plants or the metal table would have been far too cold to be comfortable.

_Well, it _is, Ianto switched to talking that way; it was just easier at the moment. _But if I had known that you could get the perfect angle…_

"So, you're doing me next time?"

_Couldn't keep me away for anything, _Ianto tried to smile but his mouth opened in a gasp as Jack reached to grip his cock, jerking him off in time with his own thrusts into Ianto's body, and Ianto finally got a grip on the sides of the table as he shuddered and came, too worn out to even properly moan.

He lay half-over the table in a rather boneless, sated state, registering Jack finding his own release only in the back of his mind, although he _did _notice when his lover draped over him like a too-warm sweaty blanket. "Mmph. Off."

"I thought the post-coital haze was supposed to last longer," Jack sighed wistfully.

"In a bed, maybe, but not when you're crushing me into a table. Which, by the way, has sharp edges," Ianto winced and managed to shake Jack off, standing and sighing at the state of his trousers. "I'm off to change."

"Mm, c'mere," Jack pulled him over for a kiss. "That was okay?"

"Of course."

"I…_do _like it better when I can see you, you know," Jack admitted softly. "I love seeing you when you come. I love being able to kiss you when we're…"

"Making love?" Ianto supplied, and Jack looked relieved.

"I was going to say that, but I was afraid you'd think it too sappy."

"Mm, I can deal with sappy once in a while," Ianto assured him. "Now. Coffee before Round Two?"

"As if I'd say no. And perhaps we should…move to the bedroom?"

"I'd hardly argue with that," Ianto wandered out into the Hub, barely starting the coffee machine when his phone beeped at him, and he picked it up and balanced it on his shoulder to keep his hands free. "Hello?"

"You left me that package, didn't you?" Gwen's voice was lightly accusatory, and Ianto sighed and shifted the phone to his other shoulder.

"Ianto!"

_Patience, sir. _"I dunno what you mean," he told Gwen breezily, the fact that he was concentrating on the coffee making it easier to sound nonchalant.

"Ianto, what's going on..."

_"Ianto!"_

_ Coming! _"Bye, Gwen."

"Ianto, don't you…" she started, but he pressed the 'end' button on his mobile before scooping up the coffee and heading to Jack's office.

000

"Thought I'd find you here."

Ianto turned around quickly, although he'd heard Jack stomping up the metal stairs of the lighthouse so the older man had officially lost the element of surprise. "It's beautiful here. There's just this…quality to the whole place that's…"

"I know," Jack replied softly, stepping to stand beside the young man. "You feel so removed out here, even though Cardiff is just a short boat ride away."

"Exactly," Ianto breathed in the tangy air and smiled, looking remarkably content.

"You look happy."

"I am," Ianto said quickly, and while once he might have been amazed at the fact, it was becoming more and more common as time went along.

_I'm glad._

_ Sir?_

_ I hate to see you upset, _Jack replied simply, not looking at Ianto as he stared out at the ocean.

"How did Gwen take Flat Holm, sir?"

"As well as can be expected. She wants to bring Jonah's mother out to see him."

"And is that wise?" Ianto turned quickly to Jack, but the older man was still staring at the water.

"Probably not in the long run. But she needs to learn, Ianto, and you and I both know that this is the only way. If we have to…we can Retcon his mother, wipe the last couple of days so she never remembers seeing him or being scarred by what he has become," Jack didn't sound overly enthused at the prospect, but Ianto had to admit that at the moment it seemed to be the only feasible solution.

"That sounds about right to me, sir," he finally admitted, and out of the corner of his eye he visibly saw the tension in Jack's posture lessen. "You were afraid I would disapprove?"

"I know how you feel about things like that," Jack said cautiously. "And I know that it's unfair of me to pull this woman into something she has no right to be a part of, but…"

"You're the boss, sir," Ianto interrupted.

"Yeah. Guess I am," Jack stood a little taller and finally turned to look at Ianto, giving him one of his normal charming grins. "Sometimes I really hate it, though."

"Taking responsibility is good for you," Ianto chided him gently, reaching for Jack's hand and inwardly smiling when the older man grasped his immediately. "But we'd best get back; no telling what the Rift decides to throw at us today."

"Right as usual, Mr. Jones," Jack let go of his hand and circled his arm around Ianto's shoulders instead, turning him away from the view and leading him over to the long staircase.

000

"And there she goes," Owen leant back against the sofa, spreading his arms along the top of it and holding the television remote in his good hand. He, Tosh and Ianto were sitting in Tosh's flat, watching the CCTV camera from outside the Hub capture Gwen walking speedily away. "Feel almost bad for her, don't you?"

"Almost," Ianto conceded, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "But you can't deny that she brought it upon herself."

_…Ianto?_

_ Sir? _

_ Where are you? _

Jack sounded exhausted, Ianto thought glumly, and he set his beer down on a coaster before replying. _Over at Tosh's._

_ Want some more company?_

_ I wouldn't say 'no' to you, Jack. You sound like _you _need some company, _he pointed out, getting a weak chuckle in return.

_True enough. I'll be there shortly._

"Jack's coming," he announced, out of the blue, and Owen groaned.

"_Hate _it when you do that."

"Sorry. It's not like I know when he's going to talk to me," Ianto muttered, picking up his drink again. "And sorry for that," he finally sighed. "I know I'm being snippy, but Jack's obviously stressed and he's broadcasting like crazy."

"Nah, no worries," Owen dropped his arm across Ianto's shoulders. "He's a bit of a wreck, is he?"

"I think he's guilty. We'll have to Retcon the mother now, based on what Gwen's said, because it's obvious she was better off when she still had some hope of finding her son the same way he'd been when he was taken," Ianto explained.

"That would make sense," Tosh reasoned, placing a hand on Ianto's knee and smiling at him. "But Jack will know what's best. And if he doesn't, you'll advise him."

"I'd like to think so," Ianto sighed, and Owen changed the channel, the three of them watching the match for a few minutes until the door opened and Jack came in, his eyes darting around to take in the three on the sofa as he kicked off his boots and hung his coat up.

"Come on, Owen," Tosh gestured to the large armchair beside the sofa and Owen huffed and moved over, Jack giving her a small smile of thanks as he made his way to the sofa.

_You okay?_

_ No. But I will be, _Jack assured him, sitting down beside Ianto and glancing around once more before pulling him close, curling up beside him and letting the younger man hold him tightly.

Ianto looked at Tosh and Owen, both of whom were staring at them curious before turning back to the television, and Ianto realized that while _he _was perfectly accustomed to seeing Jack break down and having to help him put himself together again, Jack rarely showed such a normal human weakness in front of his other team members.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, and Ianto kissed his hair.

"It's fine."

"Yes," Tosh blinked. "Can I get you anything, Jack?"

"Tea, if you have it," Jack partially sat up and sniffed, wiping a hand across his eyes. "Don't think coffee would be the best thing at the moment."

"Sure thing," Tosh got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen, and Owen immediately made some mundane comment about the score on the telly. Ianto was grateful to both of them for not making this into a big deal, and he could tell by the way that Jack relaxed by increments against him that the older man was, too.

**Additional Notes: **Yes, I have a timeline planned out for the ending, and if my chapters work out the way I expect them to there will probably be 47 (however, things change all the time, so that number could fluctuate slightly!). It'll be strange finishing this story because I've been working on it so long, but I already have another TW fic planned out in my head, so hopefully I can start to write that one!

Also, this story has the MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN, so I owe you all an ENORMOUS thank-you and I'm so happy it has been well-received ^_^

A couple of last things: some of the bits I especially liked from the BBC website on this episode:

1. Ianto's e-mail to Gwen:

_Gwen_

_Andy called for you while you were out... on the secure emergency line. Could you have a word with him about that please? We don't call it the emergency line just because we like words with lots of syllables. _

_Speaking of which, you might like to tell him there's no such word as 'portentious'. It's 'portentous'._

_Ianto _(mostly because Ianto's so snarky in it. Hee xP)

2. This part of Jack's 'Captain's Blog:' _Seeing Gwen experience it for the first time took me right back to when I first heard that terrible scream. After Gwen had gone home, I just held on to Ianto for a couple of hours, as tightly as I could. _(Why couldn't THIS have been in the episode?)

That's all, really. Sorry for rambling! If you want to check out the rest of the things on the episode, here's the link: community(.)livejournal(.)com/iantos(_)desktop/7648(.)html


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****39/47-ish (look! An actual number!)**

**Word Count: ****3370**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****At the end…**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**In Which There Are Dinners, Explosions, and Confessions**

"Jack, are you free tonight?"

"Mmm, depends. What are you planning if I am?" Jack was leaning back in his office chair, booted feet up on the desk, and Ianto unconsciously moved some papers away before he got footprints on them.

"My sister's invited me for dinner."

"And…you're incapable of going to your sister's place by yourself, are you?" Jack was teasing, Ianto knew, but he was too distracted to appreciate it.

"She's threatening me," Ianto finally perched on the desk. "Says that it's time for me to move on from Lisa's death, and that if I don't show up with a date tonight, she isn't resting until she finds me quote-unquote 'a nice girl,'" he scoffed.

"And…?"

"And while you are most certainly _not _a nice girl, you are nonetheless my partner, and the last thing I really need right now is her trying to meddle in my life when I'm perfectly happy with it," Ianto said firmly.

"You'd be willing to introduce me as that, then?"

"And why not? Why should I be ashamed of you?" Ianto asked curiously, and Jack sighed.

"Ianto, not everybody is as…open to homosexual relationships as this team is," Jack spoke to him like he was a child, and Ianto promptly rolled his eyes.

"I _know _that. And I know I could ask Tosh to come with me, but I don't want to hide from them. She's my _sister, _Jack. Shouldn't she be happy no matter who I choose to spend my life with?" he asked logically, and Jack nodded distractedly, staring at the ceiling.

"Theoretically, yes, but there's no guarantee…"

"Great. So, you're coming?"

"Rift-willing," Jack sighed.

"And don't sound so disappointed. I know you like Rhiannon, and you'll love the kids," Ianto leant down and gave him a quick kiss before standing up and adjusting his tie. "And sir? Those papers aren't meant for you to rest your boots on. You really _do _need to fill them out."

"Slave-driver," Jack muttered, but he sat up and started working on the forms, and Ianto left the office with a smile.

000

"Why is it that every time I expect you to show up with a girl, you show up with him?" was Rhiannon's greeting later that evening as she opened the door to reveal Ianto and Jack, who he had once again convinced to dress like he hadn't stepped straight out of 1940.

Ianto took a deep breath, sighed, and decided to go for it. "Rhiannon, you know Jack…"

"And I'm _very _pleased to meet you again," Jack kissed her hand, voice dripping with innuendo, and Rhiannon visibly blushed.

"That I do. He's your boss."

"Right. Well. _Last _time he was…that is, he's still my boss, but…he's also…"

Rhiannon stared intently at him before her eyes widened and she gasped. "_No. _Really, though? _Really?"_

"Really," Ianto affirmed.

"But…for how long…"

"Soon after Lisa died," Ianto's voice still shook a little when he said her name, but every day the hurt was getting better. Jack obviously sensed his discomfort and sent a mental touch of reassurance. "Jack helped me to move on. He was always there for me, and I guess it just happened naturally." He was _not _going to tell his sister that he and Jack had had undeniable chemistry since he was sixteen, no way.

"That long? Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded, hands on her hips, and Ianto immediately took a step back.

"I just…since he…"

"You were afraid I'd disown you or something because he's a _man? _You daft sod," she thwapped his shoulder with the dish-cloth she was holding and he winced. "I'm just happy he makes you happy, it doesn't matter to me if he's a man or a woman or whatever else is out there," she said firmly, and Ianto sighed in relief and threw his arms around her.

"Thanks, Rhi."

"Of course. You know Johnny's going to tease you, right?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Davies, I think I can…_handle _him," Jack smirked, and Rhiannon positively _giggled. _

"Oh, you'll be doing none of that, Captain. You probably already have _plenty _of experience handling my brother, so keep those hands off of my husband, you hear?"

"_Rhiannon!"_

"What? I'm just saying…"

"I know I've said it before, but I like this woman," Jack slung his arm casually over Ianto's shoulders.

"Well, no sense in us standing out here freezing. Come in," Rhiannon stepped back and let them enter.

"Where're David and Mica?"

"Oh, Johnny bought them some new gaming system. I can't tear them away…_David! Mica! Come say hello to your uncle and his boyfriend!"_

"_Rhi!" _Ianto hissed.

"Come off it, Ianto," Rhiannon chided. "One of Mica's best friends has two mams. It's fine."

"Uncle Ianto! Uncle Ianto!" Mica came running over. "Didja bring me anything?"

"Mica, be nice!" Rhiannon scolded, and Ianto chuckled.

"How about I take you out for ice cream sometime soon?"

Mica nodded shyly and turned to Jack. "You're Uncle Ianto's boyfriend, right?"

"That I am, little lady," Jack flashed one of his most charming smiles at her and she held out her arms, inviting him to pick her up, which he gladly did. "She's going to grow up to be a real heartbreaker, this one," he told Ianto.

_Can you think with your brain instead of your cock, just this once? _

_ Ooh, we're touchy, are we? You never use dirty language outside of the bedroom, _Jack winked at him and went back to looking at Mica, and from the look on his face he was having a Very Serious Conversation with the young girl.

"Oh, he's great with kids, he is," Rhiannon patted Ianto's arm. "Ever considered adoption? Finding a surrogate?"

"Would be hard with our jobs," Ianto said without thinking.

"Ai, right, civil servants. Saving the world now, are you?"

"You'd be surprised," Jack said blandly, putting Mica down as the girl immediately ran back to the game console, arguing with her brother over the controller.

"David!" Rhiannon called again, sounding marginally more irritated this time. "Come say hello!"

"Hi, Uncle Ianto," David said in a rush, and Rhiannon sighed.

"I wish Johnny had never gotten them that. Now they'll never go outside," she headed for the kitchen. "Dinner'll be ready soon, but in the meantime, can I get you boys anything to drink? Beer, Ianto?"

"Yes, thanks," Ianto nodded.

"Jack?"

"Just water would be great," Jack went to sit at the table, beckoning Ianto to join him. They heard the door open a few minutes later and Rhiannon went out to intercept Johnny before he could come into the kitchen. Ianto _hoped _it was to tell him to go easy on him and Jack, but knowing Johnny, he didn't think he could expect too much…

"Aye aye, gay boy, she says you're takin' it up the arse…"

…and, unfortunately, he was right.

000

"So, I take it I can expect to be invited to more family dinners with you?" Jack asked when they'd gotten back to Ianto's flat.

"You were remarkably well-behaved. I'm thoroughly impressed," the young man deadpanned, and Jack swept him into his arms and into a heated kiss.

"Want to show me how impressed you are?" Jack was already fondling him through his trousers, and Ianto hurriedly closed and locked the door behind him.

"You know cheesy lines don't work on me, Jack."

"_This _is telling me otherwise," Jack replied, squeezing gently to prove his point.

"Bed," Ianto ordered, and Jack stole another kiss before hooking a finger around the knot in Ianto's tie and leading him into the bedroom.

000

Their hopes of sleeping in the next morning were dashed when the Rift monitor woke them up, and only about an hour later they, along with Tosh and Owen, were pulling up to a lot full of abandoned buildings while Ianto tried vainly to contact Gwen, eventually settling on leaving her a message.

"Gwen, we've texted you the location; we're querying four or five signs of life, definitely non-human. Get here as soon as you can," he snapped his mobile shut and slipped it into his pocket.

"So, sure they're not Weevils?" Owen asked generally, and Tosh glanced up from her scanner before answering.

"Don't think so, different energy patterns. Can't make sense of it. Not a species we've encountered before."

"Well, let's hope they're friendly, then," Owen muttered, although his tone implied that, all things considered, he didn't have a _lot _of hope that they would be.

"Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building. Check the uppers floors," Jack instructed. "And be careful."

"Will do, Jack. I won't let anything happen to your precious tea-boy," Owen clapped Ianto's shoulder and the two of them headed off. They entered the smaller of the two buildings, and Ianto glanced around. The large space was completely empty, no signs of what the building once was, although he supposed that, being abandoned this long, looters had probably already taken everything of interest from the site.

"Y'know, these creatures are very quiet," Jack's voice echoed in his ear.

"Maybe they're sleeping," Owen suggested, once again sounding like he didn't believe that for a second.

"Or hatching," Ianto added.

"Bloody optimist, you are," Owen glanced around, spotting a silver box on the floor. "Ianto, check that way."

"Yup, I see it," Ianto moved toward an identical box, keeping his gun trained on it.

"Or maybe they aren't creatures at all," Tosh sounded worried, and as soon as Ianto saw the little glowing red numbers counting down to zero, he knew why.

"Just explosive devices," Jack sounded calm, but Ianto knew he was panicking. _Ianto, can you get…_

_ No time, sir._

_ But…_

"Snap," Owen announced, and Ianto closed his eyes as the timer reached '01,' hearing the building explode around him.

000

He could hear Jack screaming, out loud and in his head, and he forced his eyes open and scrabbled at the rubble, groaning as a jolt of pain shot up his arm. Great. He tried to shout for Jack but his throat was too dry, and he ended up just sort of squeaking instead.

He drifted for a while until he saw a pair of familiar boots stop in front of him. "Ianto!"

_Jack. _

"Okay, Gwen, we've gotta get him out of there. Ready? On three. One, two, three…" Jack, thankfully, grabbed his good arm and hauled him out, Gwen helping to support him once he was upright. "You okay?"

Ianto coughed, clearing some dust from his throat, before rasping out, "My shoulder. I think it's dislocated."

Jack cautiously felt his arm, the vaguely disgusted look flitting over his face when he skimmed over Ianto's shoulder telling the younger man that his assessment was right.

"Can you take this?" Jack asked, his normal business-filled tone softened slightly, and Ianto knew that, all things considered, he really didn't have a choice.

"Yeah."

"Take a deep breath," Jack instructed, grabbing his arm.

Ianto closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, free hand reaching for Gwen's, and she grabbed it and gave it an encouraging squeeze as Jack popped his shoulder back in, although he couldn't stop the hoarse scream that ripped from his throat at the sharp jab of pain the action caused.

He opened his eyes, panting, to find Gwen looking at him wide-eyed, and he gave her a tiny smile of apology and squeezed her hand in thanks. "Where are the others?"

"We need your help to get Toshiko out," Jack was stroking his back almost convulsively, and Ianto leant toward the touch.

"Owen?" he asked, fearing the worst, and Jack shook his head.

"No sign yet," Gwen answered.

"If anything happens, he can't repair himself," Ianto reminded them.

"Of course, he can't heal, can he?" Gwen's eyes went even wider, if that were possible.

"Okay, we'll help Rhys with Toshiko. Let us know when you find Owen. And be careful, okay?"

Gwen nodded and darted off through the rubble as Jack moved his hand to rest over Ianto's heart. "Okay? All right?"

"Been better," Ianto admitted with a flash of a smile. "God, that hurts…"

He squeaked as Jack hugged him tightly, pulling back enough to all but ravish his mouth with a passionate kiss, and Ianto grabbed at him with his good hand, running it up his coat to tangle in his hair and he changed the angle a bit.

_Thought I'd lost you._

_ Not yet, sir. _

_ You're lucky. You're all so…_

"Jack," Ianto pulled back. "Did you die?"

"Yeah."

"…God."

"Yeah," Jack repeated, kissing him again. "I thought…I thought you all, but…"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, Tosh is alive, and Owen…he's a stubborn prat, you know he'll make it," Ianto tried to reassure his lover.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine," he kissed Ianto once more, as if he couldn't stop. "I love you."

"I…_now, _sir? Really?" Ianto let out a short, clipped laugh.

"All I could think about when I woke up was if…if you were dead, and I'd never said it, and I just…"

"Shh, it's okay," Ianto reached to cup his cheek. "Thank you. For saying it."

"Of course," Jack finally moved away, but not too far. "Now, we have to help Tosh. She thinks her arm is broken, so if Owen's not around we'll have to at least splint it and find a sling for her."

"Right. Let's go."

000

"Rhys!"

"Took you blokes long enough!" Rhys was hefting stones, making a clear spot so they could pull Tosh out. "All right, Ianto?"

"Fine," Ianto nodded, dropping to his haunches. "Tosh?"

"I'm glad to see you," Tosh looked terrified, and Ianto couldn't blame her.

"How's it coming, Rhys?" Jack asked, all business once again.

"Just that one," Rhys pointed to a massive rock hovering over Toshiko's back, and Jack nodded. "But I can't move it myself, so…"

"I'll help you," Jack promised. "Ianto, get ready to pull her out."

"Will do, sir."

"Right," Jack and Rhys moved to the rock and lifted, and Ianto grasped Tosh's good hand and pulled, happy beyond words that she got out smoothly and he gathered her into a hug as Jack and Rhys let the stone drop.

"How's the arm?"

"Still think it's broken, but I'm no doctor," she was holding it at an awkward angle, and Jack gently took it and felt along it.

"Yeah, that's a break. Feels clean, at least, but I'm afraid there isn't much we can do…the kit's still in the SUV," he looked regretful, but Tosh shook her head.

"It's okay," she dug in her jacket and pulled out a scarf and a syringe. "Some of Owen's extra-strength non-drowsy painkillers, and we can use this as a sling for the time being."

"Great," Jack expertly set up the sling as she gave herself the injection, and she sighed in relief a few moments later.

"I love this stuff," she smiled.

"Right. Gwen's looking for Owen, so we'd better get out of here before the whole place comes down," Jack pulled Ianto to his feet. "Rhys, can you help Toshiko?"

"Of course. Come on then," Rhys braced her and the four of them made their way out of the building, glancing up only to see Gwen and Owen heading from the other way.

"You okay?" Jack called.

"Yeah. What about you lot? Tosh, what happened?" Owen jogged over.

"Broken arm, bruised ribs, about an inch away from being crushed by a girder," Tosh rattled off, and Owen sighed in relief before grabbing her and kissing her, Tosh's eyes opening in surprise before she returned it.

"You were lucky," he whispered, checking the sling before letting her go.

"We all were," Ianto put in, and Owen put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Jack, who's done this?" Gwen asked.

"And where's the SUV?" Ianto looked around, groaning when he realized the big black vehicle was missing again. Jack's wrist-strap beeped and he pressed a couple of buttons before a hologram appeared.

A hologram of somebody _very _familiar.

"Oh, no," Ianto groaned.

"Jack, what does he want?" Gwen demanded.

"_Oh, Déjà vu! Or did I say that already? Hey, team! 'Course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. 'Course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say 'hi' to the family…"_

Another hologram appeared, this time of a young man, and Jack's mouth nearly dropped open in shock. "No, it can't be!"

_"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack?"_

"Gray?" Jack asked in disbelief, and Ianto looked closely at the young man, seeing a bit of resemblance now that he knew who it was.

"_Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll wanna spend some time with me," _John finished before both holograms winked out.

"Jack? What is he talking about? What is he going to do?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"I don't…Ianto, can we track the SUV?"

"Already done, sir. Looks like he's taken it back to Torchwood," Ianto replied, glancing at Tosh's monitor. "And…"

"We're getting readings of Rift activity all over the city. Major flares at St. Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters, and the Central IT Server Station," she announced, and Ianto jumped as his phone rang loudly.

Grateful that it somehow was still intact, he flipped it open. "Andy, we've got major Rift activity down at the station. What's going on?"

"Somebody's gotta get down here. It was some sort of alien…thing, never seen it before. Murdered the four most senior officers; everyone's running around like crazy," Andy relayed, sounding about a minute away from panicking himself.

"Calm down. We'll get somebody over there as soon as we can. Who's in charge?"

"At the moment? Nobody," Andy replied.

"Can you do it?"

"Can I…Ianto, I'm just a constable! I'm not…"

"Andy, take it from me: in a crisis, ranks don't matter. If you're calm and you give them good instructions, they'll follow you. Get everybody to calm down and keep everybody there. We have a good idea what's going on and if the aliens have left, they won't come back. We'll send Gwen over," he promised.

"Okay. Okay, I'll do it," Andy audibly swallowed over the phone and Ianto smiled.

"Keep your head up. We'll get through this," he promised before hanging up. "That was Andy. We've got four senior officers killed by some unidentified alien species," he announced grimly.

"They're trying to shut down the city!" Tosh exclaimed. "Take out the police, take out the hospital, take out the central server? We'd be helpless!"

"We're not gonna let that happen," Jack growled. "Okay, here's the plan: Rhys, drop Owen off at the hospital. Tosh; Ianto, cover the central server building. Gwen, the police station. Then take me to Torchwood."

"You think we're all gonna fit in here?" Rhys exclaimed, gesturing to the car.

"Ianto can sit on my lap. Now _move," _Jack ordered, and Rhys obediently unlocked the car, letting Toshiko take the front passenger's seat due to her arm.

"Jack, these are traps!" she looked back as she got in.

"So be careful. You know what John's capable of," the older man warned.

"What about you?" Gwen crawled into the middle of the backseat.

"I'm gonna go reason with him," Jack responded, getting in and pulling Ianto on top of him.

_Jack, really…this is a tad embarrassing! _

_ Sorry, but nobody can sit on Owen because he'd break, so you're stuck with me._

_ Figures._

"He tried to kill us!" Owen protested, barely getting his door shut before Rhys took off.

"I was the only one who could ever control him. That's why the Time Agency partnered us," Jack explained patiently.

"Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me _that's _based in Cardiff, too!" Rhys called from the front seat, but Jack predictably ignored him.

"But why's he doing this, Jack? What's he want?" Owen looked worried, and Jack tightened his arm around Ianto before replying.

"That's what I'm going to go ask."

**Notes:**

**1. **Okay, so I didn't see this the first couple of times I watched 'Fragments,' but the Owen-Ianto shoulder-grab has to be one of my favorite 'They're totally friends in canon!' moments, because Owen looks so concerned and he rushes right to Ianto and just grabs onto him xP

**2. **'Fragments' also has one of the entries I love in the BBC Captain's Blog, because Jack's so much more protective of Ianto in it than he often seems in canon: _Staff: Everyone came out of the explosion pretty beaten up, but no major damage._ _We got lucky. And so did John. Because if he'd killed anyone - if he had hurt Ianto - I would have slowly ripped him limb from limb.___

_Other Staff issues: Although I have to say, Ianto does look good all messed up and dirty._

**3. **Once again, thank you all for the comments and reviews and everything. You're all awesome ^_^ And, as some of you have mentioned, 'Exit Wounds' is next. Any ideas on what's going to happen?


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****40/46(?) **

**Word Count: ****3209**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****…**

**Chapter Forty**

**In Which Ianto Takes Charge, Goes on a Mission, and Takes Care of Jack**

They'd dropped Owen off at the hospital first and were parked outside of the central sever building, Jack getting out of the car to give Ianto some last-minute instructions. "I know you hate this, but I'm going to have to block our link for the time being. John pushed me off of a building last time, and I'm not entirely convinced that he won't kill me again just for spite."

"Okay," Ianto conceded, running a hand through his hair. "I hate it, you're right, but I can't afford to collapse the way I did with Abaddon."

"Just…if it's safe, we can use it again, but for now…"

"Right," Ianto nodded. "Do what you think is best. I'd…better go."

"Be careful," Jack caught his hand and pulled him back. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Ianto promised, deciding he didn't care that the others were watching as he pulled Jack into a definitely _un_chaste kiss, tongues sliding together as he looped his arms around Jack's neck, ignoring the pangs in his shoulder so he could pull himself closer. "Love you. Remember that."

"I will. I do," Jack assured him, kissing his forehead before stepping back. "Love you, too."

"Right. Now, go," Ianto patted Jack's chest and he got back in the car, waving as Ianto and Tosh sprinted into the building.

"This building houses the military, police, NHS…even looks after the server systems for the nuclear station at Turnmill," Tosh informed him as they went in, walking through the dark halls.

"What problem did they report?" Ianto asked, as they entered a dark room.

"Ghosts in these server stacks," Tosh still had her Rift monitor out and was pointing it at the shelves.

"How's the arm?" Ianto asked softly.

"Owen's painkillers seem to be doing the trick," she gave him a smile as they continued, keeping their guns trained in front of them.

A strange, ghostly howl made them turn, and Tosh gasped. "Ianto."

"Huh," Ianto glanced at the hooded men, wondering what they were. Decoys? Aliens? Some sort of strange cult?

"Devils! Blasphemers! Pray to your heathen God! While in the Lord's name, we cast you out!"

Ianto glanced at Tosh, who looked as confused as he felt. They both took their guns and fired, glancing at the rather anti-climactic aftermath as the three figures fell to the ground, unmoving.

"There we are, then," Ianto nodded.

"Sorted," Tosh replied. "That was…odd."

"No kidding. So, we're done?"

"I would assume so," she nodded.

"Gwen? Owen? What's going on?" Ianto tapped his comm, only getting static in response, and suddenly a voice came through. "Attention, Torchwood employees: evening, all! Now, stop what you're doing."

"Jack, what's going on? Are you okay?" Ianto could hear Gwen, now, and on the off-chance Jack had his shields down he sent out a mental touch, but Jack was blocking himself completely.

"Jack can't come to the comms right now. But if you leave a message, I'll be sure and pass it along," John sounded smug.

"What've you done with him?" Gwen shouted.

"No, no; wrong question; you _should _be asking, 'what am I about to do to _you?'"_

Ianto growled, "Put Jack on right now!"

"Eye Candy! That was so masterful, so bossy, so…basically powerless," John laughed. "Get up to the roofs of your buildings. Quickly now, spit spot."

"Why?" Owen asked.

" 'Cause if you don't, you'll miss all the fun," John replied. "Hold on a minute, do I mean 'fun' or do I mean 'carnage?' I get them confused. Are you running, yet? No dawdling, now!"

Tosh and Ianto headed for the roof, finding the fire escape and sprinting up the stairs. "Now, Cardiff," John was saying. "Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this…because it all goes so quick."

A second after he finished speaking, the city exploded. Tosh shrieked and grabbed onto Ianto, who held her tightly. None of the explosions were all that close to where they were, but still…

"Oh, God," Gwen sobbed through the comm.

_Jack? Jack!_

_ Ianto?_

_ Jack, what's happening? What is he…_

_ I don't know. I just…_

Jack's voice cut off abruptly and his presence vanished from Ianto's mind. He swore and punched the button on his comm again. "Jack's gone."

"Gone? What d'you mean, 'gone'?" Owen asked hurriedly.

"John's taken him somewhere. He's time-traveled."

"Well, isn't that just peachy," Owen growled.

"Look, we can't sit here panicking," Ianto said, swallowing and falling back into his role as second-in-command. "Owen, how's the hospital?"

"Not good. Power's down, including the back-up generators. We've got nothing," he sounded like he would have been crying if he'd been able. "My God, all those people depending on the machines…"

"Owen, there's nothing we can do about that, not yet. Tosh and I need to stabilize Turnmill or things are going to get a lot worse," Ianto tried to calm the medic down. "Gwen?"

"Still general chaos. What should we do?"

"Get to the Hub any way you can. Leave Andy in charge for now, he'll know what to do. And whatever the two of you do, stay in contact at all times. We're going to fix this, but we need to stick together. Okay?" Ianto ordered.

"Right," Gwen sounded determined.

"Yeah, will do," Owen replied.

"Then move, team," Ianto broke the connection. "C'mon, Tosh. Let's see what we can do."

000

Ianto yanked the torch out of his mouth and sighed. "Anything?"

"Nothing. We need to restart the Turnmill servers," she replied, staring at the wires they had been fiddling with in disgust.

"What if you can't?"

"Then the reactor goes into meltdown," she replied darkly.

"Then I'm going up there," Ianto decided, heading for the exit.

"What? Ianto!"

"Look, if we can't fix the remote servers, there must be something I can do on-site to prevent nuclear meltdown," he said logically, taking the monitor from Tosh and pulling up a map of the power station.

"That could be suicide!" Tosh protested.

"Are we gonna discuss it, or are we gonna do it?" Ianto looked into her eyes, and she gulped and nodded.

"Okay, but we both go."

"No," Ianto said sternly. "I'm not letting you risk your life. Tell me what to do or put the instructions into the machine. I'll head over there and get things going. Gwen?"

"Here, Ianto."

"Swing by and pick up Tosh; take her to the Hub with you," he instructed.

"Ianto, you just can't…"

"Yes, I can. Jack expects me to be in charge, and part of that includes keeping you and the others safe. I'm not letting you risk your life, Tosh," he set his hands on her shoulders, mindful of her arm, and looked straight at her. "Please, don't argue with me."

Tosh finally nodded and hugged him tightly before taking the monitor from him. "Here, I'll figure out what you need to do and then you can…meet us at the Hub when you're done?" she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sounds great," he nodded.

000

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Ianto growled into the comms, satisfied to hear that John was sounding a little frazzled.

"Look, Eye-Candy, that ring I threw in with him was guaranteed for five millennia through three ecological permalayers. It _has _to still be translating. If not, we'll never find him. He'll be buried forev…"

"Listen, _Captain," _Ianto cut him off. "You find him, you hear? Or I'll deal with you personally."

"Ooh, I _like _the sound of that! Still up for that threesome?"

"Time and place, John," Ianto sighed. "What are our options?"

"The way I see it…" Tosh started before a piercing whine came through the comms. "What on earth is that?"

"Gwen? Tosh? What's going on?" Ianto asked.

"That noise, it's some sort of…homing call for the Weevils. They're loose in the lower corridors!" Gwen exclaimed.

Ianto swore and turned around, knowing that he was only about halfway to the nuclear power station, and sure enough Weevils were emerging from the sewers at an alarming rate.

"It's Gray. He must be here in the city; he said he was gonna take Jack's life, destroy it from the inside-out. A Weevil wake-up call could be just the beginning," John noted, sounding almost horrified at the prospect. At least horrified enough that Ianto finally believed he really wasn't the bad guy…this time, at least.

"Ianto, leave it to me. I can get there," Owen suddenly spoke up.

"No way," Ianto replied immediately, drawing his gun. He didn't want to have to shoot the creatures, but if there was no choice, he was going to have to.

"Tosh, can you get a lock on his location?"

"Done. Sending you the coordinates," Tosh replied, and a second later Ianto heard Owen again.

"Stay where you are, mate, and don't do anything foolish. I'm coming to get you and we'll tackle the power center together, yeah?"

"Hurry," Ianto said quickly. "They've got me surrounded." He backed up and looked above him, managing to jump and snag the bottom of a fire escape ladder before pulling himself up onto a higher level. Luckily, he thought, the Weevils weren't intelligent enough to figure out a way around this new obstacle, and a few minutes later Owen came sprinting into the alley.

"Ianto?"

"Owen," Ianto climbed down and dropped to the ground, managing to land on his feet. "Am I glad you see you!"

"Tosh tell you what we need to do to save the city?"

"All in here," Ianto waved Tosh's monitor.

"Great. Let's get going," Owen gestured to the Weevils, who were all down on one knee and grinned. "Alright, so being King of the Weevils has _some _advantages."

"And I'm grateful," Ianto assured him. "But we need to hurry."

"Right."

000

By the time they'd reached the power station and sent the employee away, they'd lost connection with the Hub, but Ianto tried not to think about what could be going wrong and focused on the task at hand which, by the giant red flashing lights on the monitor's screen, wasn't going according to plan.

"Talk to me, Ianto. What are we doing?"

"There's no way to stop the meltdown, it's too far gone," Ianto looked up, his eyes wide and Owen sighed.

"Okay. Okay, that isn't good, is it? But there's got to be something; there's always something…"

"Wait," Ianto pressed the screen a couple of times. "Here. She's put in a last-resort strategy."

"Brilliant girl," Owen smiled. "So what can we do?"

"The only option is to vent the flow channel programme…channel the fuel into that bunker and instigate permanent lockdown. Seal the building and the meltdown will be contained within. And…she's left a note…remember to get yourself out in the meantime," Ianto shook his head. "Only Tosh."

"So we vent it to here?"

"Looks like it. She's left codes to open the system protocol; says all we have to do then is enter the timeframe and authorize it," Ianto relayed, and Owen nodded.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Owen set to typing and Ianto watched him for a second before clapping a hand to his forehead and groaning. "Ianto?"

"Keep…keep going, it's just…"

_Jack?_

_ God, is it good to hear your voice, _Jack's mind-voice sounded close to tears. _Where are you?_

_ Owen and I are at the power station trying to stop the place from melting down. What's going on? John said that…that you were buried?_

_ Yeah. Best not think about that too much, okay?_

_ But…God, Jack, you were there for what, 2000 years?_

_ Don't worry about it, _Jack tried to send soothing emotions down the link. _No air, no nothing; I don't remember a thing except getting buried and waking up when Torchwood finally dug me out in the early 1900s._

_ So _that's _why John couldn't track the ring…_

_ Right. I had myself frozen in one of the chambers, set to unlock just a few minutes ago._

_ So you've been in the _morgue _the whole time?_

_ Time-travel. Makes your head hurt, doesn't it? _Ianto could tell Jack was grinning.

_How are the others? Tosh, Gwen…_

_ Everybody's fine. Gray locked them in the cells, but they're not hurt._

_ And…_

_ He's mad, Ianto. I've knocked him out and…well, our only option at this point is to freeze him. I'm not killing my own brother._

_ I'd never ask you to, _Ianto said gently.

"Ianto, we're good!" Owen announced. "What was that all about?"

"Jack's back. He says everybody's fine."

"Thank Heaven for that. But we, for the moment, are decidedly _not _fine, so what's next?"

Ianto glanced at the screen. "Uh. Well, we did it, but…run."

"Wha…"

"_Run!" _Ianto grabbed his arm and sprinted for the door, managing to pull him through an instant before it slammed shut behind them. He collapsed back against it and laughed, rather hysterically, as Owen looked at him like he'd just gone mental.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"Apparently us buggering with the system triggered the emergency lockdown," Ianto replied, still trying to get himself under control. "If we…hadn't gotten out before the door closed, the entire room would have been flooded with irradiated coolant. We'd have…"

"Decomposed while still alive," Owen gulped, obviously a reflex action, but his eyes were haunted. "Jesus. Good thing we _did _get out then, eh?"

"Yeah. But we did it," Ianto pushed himself off of the wall and smiled.

"Of course," Owen snorted. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Ianto was staring at him and the medic finally sighed.

"Oh, c'mere already," he held out his arms and gave Ianto a hug, holding him tightly. "But no snogging. Save that for Jack, alright?"

"Yup," Ianto replied. "Let's head back. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

"Agreed," Owen kept his arm around Ianto's shoulders as he turned them around and started back toward the Hub.

000

"Owen!"

Owen grinned as Tosh all but threw herself at him, and he held her close. "Alright?"

"Fine," she nodded as Gwen came over to give Owen a hug before turning to Ianto.

"Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried," she gripped his arms before embracing him, and Ianto sighed.

"I'm okay, Gwen. We're fine."

"Thanks to Ianto," Owen mentioned. "If we hadn't gotten through that door in time…"

"Best not to think about that. We did, and that's what matters," Ianto said firmly. "Where's Jack?"

"Cryogenic storage," Tosh replied, and Ianto took a deep breath and headed for the morgue, entering to see Jack slumped against the wall of drawers with John talking to him animatedly.

"Jack?"

"Hey," Jack didn't move, but Ianto crossed over regardless and settled his arms around his lover, holding him close as Jack instinctively folded into his embrace. "I'm…I'm so glad you're okay."

"We're all fine," Ianto promised him. "I'm sorry about…"

"Don't. He wasn't himself anymore," Jack shook his head. "He'd lost his mind."

"And you need to stop blaming yourself for it," John put a hand on Jack's shoulder, ignoring the fact that Ianto was glaring pointedly at him. "It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't let go…that could have been you."

"And would it have mattered?"

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that? Think of everything you've done, Jack, and what a mess this place would be if you weren't around to whip everybody into shape. Think of all the people you'd never have met, who'd never have met you, before you start bemoaning your sorry existence again," John snorted and crossed his arms, meeting Ianto's eyes and rolling his own exaggeratedly.

"Much as I hate to admit it, John's right," Ianto said quietly. "You're everything to me, you know that, and I'd be a much poorer person if I'd never met you."

"I know. Sorry. I'm just…"

"Exhausted," John supplied. "Go get some rest, we'll handle the clean up and then Eye-Candy can come warm you up, okay?"

His voice was softer than Ianto had ever heard it and he began to believe, for the first time, that John really _did _love Jack on some level.

"Yeah. Fine," Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck and kissed his cheek before shuffling off toward his office, and Ianto watched him go with concern.

"He'll be okay. He's strong," John broke the silence. "Go get some rest if you need it, Ianto."

"I'm 'Ianto' now, am I?" the young man sighed wearily.

"I didn't believe it before, but Jack's obviously head-over-heels for you. Anybody that can make him care _that _much is a special man, so it's obvious you're more than a shag. But you'd better treat him right," John warned, and Ianto scoffed.

"Don't worry about that, Captain Hart. I'll take care of him."

"I'm sure you will. And about that threesome…"

"Don't get your hopes up," Ianto couldn't help laughing at John's return to form.

"I notice that's not a 'no.' I'll be waiting," John winked at him before pushing him after Jack, and Ianto gratefully shucked his coat and shoes before flopping beside Jack on the bed, knowing he really needed a shower but at the moment wanting nothing more than to be in Jack's arms. k muttered, but he sat up and started working on the forms, and Ianto left the office with a smile. meddle in my life

000

He woke up to Jack thrashing wildly, and he tried to pin the other man's arms so he wouldn't hurt himself or Ianto before whispering nonsense in his ear, relieved when Jack's eyes opened slowly. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Nightmare?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Just…dirt."

"It'll be bad for a while, I'll bet," Ianto was stroking Jack's arm slowly, running his fingers along the other man's bare skin.

"You don't have to stay."

"You know me better than that," Ianto reached to twine his fingers with Jack's before pulling him back into his arms. "Now, sleep. I'll be here."

"I've just slept for 2000 years, Ianto…"

"But not really," Ianto interjected. "You're exhausted, Jack. Please, for me, get a few hours' rest. The others can hardly hold that against you," he kissed Jack's forehead, surprised when Jack moved enough so that they could kiss properly, but heartened by the fact that he was initiating the kiss.

_We _really _need to shower._

_ Agreed, sir, but I can't be bothered to care right now, _Ianto gripped Jack's hair and deepened the kiss, Jack's hands deftly undoing the tiny buttons on his shirt and sliding it off before chucking it on the floor. _Normally I'd be angry, but I think the shirt is a lost cause regardless. _

_Think you're right, _Jack agreed. _How's the shoulder?_

_ Twinges now and then, but it'll be fine_, Ianto assured him, finally pulling back from the kiss in order to slide Jack's shirt over his head. He pulled Jack on top of him and tucked the older man's head under his chin, his fingers lazily drawing patterns on the smooth skin of Jack's back and shoulders. "Now sleep, love. I'll wake you in a bit."

"Endearments, Ianto?"

Ianto blushed. "It seemed appropriate."

"I don't mind. Really," Jack practically snuggled against him and held him tight, as if he were afraid Ianto would disappear if he loosened his grip.

Ianto, for his part, was holding Jack just as tightly, and as much as he tried to fight it his eyes slipped closed once more and soon they were both snoring lightly, drifting in peaceful, dreamless slumber.

**Notes:**

So…did anybody see that coming? ^.~

Next chappie will be a sort of interlude and then we're right into CoE, everybody! I've also started to work on my new TW fic; banged the prologue and part of chapter one out really quickly, and I'm pretty happy with how they turned out, although it ended up being a little darker than I had originally thought…but hopefully inspiration keeps going on that one :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****41/47(?)**

**Word Count: ****3284**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes/Spoilers: ****Mild ones for the TW book 'Bay of the Dead,' mostly involving a character, but nothing really major. **

**Chapter Forty-One**

**In Which Ianto Gets a Warning, Andy Gets a Girlfriend, and Jack Finally Attends Pub Night**

Ianto climbed up the ladder leading to Jack's bunker the next morning, blinking as he entered the soft lighting of Jack's office. He cleared his throat and hastily straightened his clothes before entering the Hub, noting that it was empty save for John sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the table.

"Nobody else around?"

"It's four in the morning," John replied. "You haven't been asleep for that long, Eye-Candy; go back to bed."

"Can't sleep," Ianto sighed and sank down beside the man, rubbing his eyes. "I should be utterly exhausted, but I'm just…"

"Yeah," John pulled his feet off of the table and shifted closer. "How is he?"

"Sleeping soundly, thank goodness. He's going to be haunted for a while, though."

"That's only to be expected," John shrugged. "I'm just waiting for him to wake up and then I'll be off. Big world to explore, after all, and since he loves this planet so much, I figure I'd best go see what all the fuss is about," he grinned.

"Shagging your way around the world, are you?"

"If the opportunity arises, I'd be a fool not to take it," the older man grinned lecherously at him and Ianto groaned.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Why should I? You know that Jack was worse than me, once," he felt compelled to add.

"Yes, perhaps, but he's had a long time to mellow out," Ianto returned. "Would you like a coffee? I'm going to be up anyway."

"Why not?"

Ianto headed for the coffee machine and made himself and John some of the dark liquid, passing the cup over as John took a sip and moaned rather suggestively. "God, you go all over the universe and the best coffee is made by a boy in 21st century Cardiff," he sighed.

"I'm not a boy," Ianto returned, heading back into the Hub and checking the Rift monitor. "And luckily the Rift is behaving. I think we've had enough excitement for at _least _a couple of weeks."

"Couple of weeks? My, you _do _get bored quickly," John stood beside him, altogether too close, and Ianto turned to stare at him impassively.

"It's still a 'no,' by the way."

"Ah, when I get back from my world tour…"

"John, if you're expecting me to feel flattered that you want to sleep with me, it isn't going to work. Gwen told me that you were eyeing up a poodle the last time you were here," Ianto deadpanned, and John laughed.

"Oh, she was a beautiful thing."

"How did you know it was a 'she?'" Ianto asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he took another sip of coffee.

"Because _no _self-respecting man would wander around with the haircut on _that _thing," John shuddered, and Ianto decided to give up trying to explain the concept of 'dogs' to John, because it was obvious that something wasn't clicking.

Of course, he was of the opinion that a _lot _of things didn't click with John, or else he was just abnormally good at acting incredibly obtuse. And, based on his personality, Ianto wasn't discounting the latter thought entirely.

"You want anything to eat?" Ianto asked absently, heading for the refrigerator, and John followed him. "I think there's some leftover Chinese. Or curry. Our menu rarely changes."

"Whatever you're making," John decided, hovering behind Ianto and generally annoying him until the door alarm went off and Owen stomped into the kitchen. "Look, it's the zombie!"

"Ix-nay on the ombie-zay," Owen muttered, grabbing John's coffee and attempting to inhale deeply.

"Oi, what's he doing?"

"Owen has discovered that he still retains basic human functions although he no longer requires them. For instance, even though he doesn't need to breathe, he still has a functional sense of smell on a basic level. That right?" Ianto asked, and Owen nodded happily.

"I miss your coffee."

"I don't miss making it. Your preference changed every two weeks," Ianto popped the food into the microwave and set it to reheat. "Anyway, that'll be done in a few minutes. How're things out there, Owen?"

"A mess," Owen replied truthfully. "But I think everybody's gone to bed and I'm much too wired to just lie there with Tosh, so I decided to come back here. You should have told me you were having a party."

"Warmed-up Chinese and coffee is a sorry party," Ianto muttered as the microwave beeped at him, and he pulled out the container before scooping some on a plate and passing it to John, keeping the rest for himself. He moved back to the sofa, the other two following, and Owen hopped over to the computers to check something.

"Network's back up," he announced happily before sauntering to the couch and plopping beside Ianto.

` "Your people are surprisingly resilient. I always thought things here would be quite primitive, and in some ways they are, but…"

"Never underestimate the human race, John, no matter what time you're in," came a soft voice from across the Hub, and they looked up to see Jack, wearing only a white t-shirt and trousers and looking decidedly worse-for-wear. "Is that food I smell?"

"Food and coffee," Ianto nodded, standing and heading for the kitchen. "Want any?"

"Well, I haven't technically had anything for 2000 years, so I could go for leftovers," Jack tried to keep his tone light, but it obviously failed miserably. "Too soon?"

"About 2000 years," John replied.

"Sorry," Jack apologized again. "I'm just…"

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat," Ianto took Jack's arm and led him into the kitchen, not surprised when the older man immediately pulled him into his arms. "Jack…"

"I'm okay. I'm fine," Jack whispered, mostly to himself, and Ianto rubbed his back.

"It's okay to break down, you know."

"Yeah. But not yet. Not when…later," Jack decided, tilting Ianto's face up to kiss him. "Anyway, food? Coffee?"

"Yes," Ianto laughed, opening the fridge again. "We've got curry, too…"

"Anything," Jack assured him, and Ianto nodded and pulled out the curry before warming it up and getting Jack a mug of coffee. Jack nodded his thanks and they headed back out, noticing that Owen had tugged an office chair over to sit on so Jack and Ianto could both fit on the couch. "Alright, Owen?"

"Getting there," Owen admitted. "Like I was saying, Tosh is out like a light, so I didn't want to disturb her by rustling around all night. And last I heard Gwen went home with Rhys," he added. "So it looks like it's just gonna be a boys night, lads."

"And not much of one," Ianto yawned. "We'll need to get some more rest; I have a feeling we'll be swamped for the next few days."

"Can't say I disagree with you, there," Owen sighed and spun his chair around lazily a couple of times. "Anyway, how long are you sticking around, Captain?" he asked John.

"Not much longer," John stood up and set his empty plate down on the table. "In fact, I think I've already overstayed my welcome, so I'll be off."

"Don't come back too soon," Owen gave him an incredibly fake smile.

"Need any help with the coordinates?" Jack asked tiredly, and John shook his head.

"Nah, like I was telling Eye-Candy here, I think I'll stick around for a bit; see what you find so fascinating about this time and place. I'll be back, though; don't worry," John promised, bending down and giving Jack a rather restrained kiss.

"Take care of yourself," Jack replied before picking at his curry again, and Ianto took John's elbow and led him over to the Lift before activating it as they started to rise.

"What? Don't trust me to leave on my own?"

"Of course not," Ianto snorted. "What do you take me for?"

"Too smart for your own good, Eye-Candy."

Ianto stared at him impassively until the Lift had cleared the pavement and slotted into place, and John nodded curtly to him. "Look after him for me, alright?"

"I'll look after him, but it won't be for you," Ianto replied curtly, and John broke into a smile before dragging Ianto over by his belt loops and kissing him, which Ianto allowed for a few seconds before he pushed the older man away. "And, while you're a remarkably good kisser, the threesome still isn't happening," Ianto told him.

"Like I said, I'll be back," John winked and sauntered away through the night, whistling tunelessly as he headed toward the Bay.

000

The Rift, mercifully, seemed to have exhausted itself and in the next few months they had surprisingly few dire cases to attend to (it still liked to pop out Weevils on a regular basis, but they were easy enough to deal with). Plus, Ianto reflected, staring up at the dark sky, they'd gotten to travel, which was entertaining if nothing else. Oh, and they'd had a real zombie invasion, although the only thing that accomplished was to make Owen threaten permanent bodily harm on anybody that referred to _him _as a zombie ever again.

And then, after the long bout of peace, the Earth got stolen. Literally. And Jack was gone, with a lingering kiss to Ianto that had Owen letting out a rather inappropriate whistle and a promise to return. Tosh once again saved the day by initiating her handy time-lock software, and all they could do was wait for Jack to come back.

Which he did, smiling and babbling about Rose and happy endings, and Ianto took at least a little bit of comfort in the knowledge that Jack _could _have stayed with the Doctor but, like he'd promised, he'd come back.

A couple of days later they were all back in the pub, and luckily it wasn't a match night so it was relatively quiet, all things considered.

"Rhys, _tell _your mother that we don't have a guest room," Gwen was saying pointedly, although Rhys was more interested in watching some other sporting event that was currently on the television. "She's incorrigible and she won't listen to me, so the least you could do is…"

"Sorry, lovely; you sayin' something?" Rhys turned to her with an innocent smile and she pursed her lips.

"Your mother. Cannot come over. We have no room," she replied tersely, and he nodded.

"Aye; aye. I'll ring her up tomorrow, right? No need to get all huffy," Rhys patted her hand and went back to the television.

"So how exactly did tea-boy convince you to come?" Owen asked Jack, who was sipping from his customary glass of water.

"Withholding sex if I don't?"

"Oi, too much information!"

"You _asked!" _Jack protested. "You can't get mad about me saying anything when you _asked!"_

"Evening, everybody!" Andy swept in and dropped into a chair next to Ianto, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Somebody's happy," Owen noted with a grunt.

"I…have a date tomorrow," Andy informed them bluntly.

"You do? Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Sophie. I met her that night we had that…zombie invasion and kept her safe. I actually asked her then and there and she kind of broke down on me, but she'd just seen people close to her get killed so I chalked it down to that. I phoned her up a couple of days later and asked again and she agreed, so…"

"See, I told you you'd find somebody," Ianto rested a hand on Andy's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I just hope it works out," he replied, but Ianto could easily tell that he was ecstatic about the whole situation.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You're a lovely guy, Andy," Tosh said with a shy smile, and Andy blushed and looked away, heading for the bar to get a drink of his own.

"So, you going to be a regular at these events, Jack?" Owen abruptly changed the subject, idly kicking Jack's foot under the table to prove his point.

"Can't let you kids have all the fun," Jack grinned. "Oh, and Andy, if you and this girl work out, give me a call. We'll have to see if she can be trusted before we let her join in on pub nights. After all, with the lives we lead _something _about the job is bound to pop up."

"I…yeah, I'll do that," Andy looked happy, and Ianto realized that Jack had all but included him as a part of the group.

_Thank you._

_ Of course. After what he's put up with, he deserves to be included as much as anybody, _Jack replied, letting his fingers twine loosely with Ianto's under the table.

Ianto pulled his hand back a moment later, a strange tingle going through his body as he looked in the direction of the washrooms, not surprised to see a man leaning against the wall and staring intently at him. "Sorry, ladies and gents. I need the loo," he announced, standing and making his way over to the man.

"Dressed for a night out, are we?"

"Blending in has its advantages, young Ianto, especially when you want _not _to be noticed," the Doctor winked at him, and Ianto had to admit he looked completely normal in his denims and leather jacket.

"What brings you here?"

"Not the best news, I'm afraid, and bear this in mind before I say anything: I'm already taking a great risk telling you what I'm about to tell you, but under no circumstances can you ask me to tell you anything more," he rattled off, and Ianto blinked.

"Okay," he finally shrugged, unable to see another way to get around the issue.

"Excellent! Now, a warning: sometime soon, I don't know exactly when, a threat will appear to the citizens of Earth. At some point in dealing with this threat, you'll be given a choice whether to go or to stay. The choice that you make is either going to save your life, or it's going to kill you," the Doctor said gravely, and Ianto blinked.

"Hang on, that could relate to every alien threat we deal with!" he protested. "How will I know…"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor shook his head and abruptly cut him off. "You know…"

"Paradoxes. I know," Ianto nodded.

"Then you know why I can't say any more about it. Just know this, Ianto Jones: you and you alone have to make this decision…"

"But wait, if you're from a future where this has already occurred, then it's already happened. You _know _what my choice was," Ianto pressed.

"Do I?" the Doctor gave him a sad smile before shaking his head. "Now, I've kept you long enough. Run back to your colleagues, and…"

"I won't forget," Ianto promised.

"I know. And I know you'll make the right choice. The universe isn't done with you yet," the Doctor pulled him in for a quick but firm hug before letting him go. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Ianto waved as he sauntered out of the pub before turning back and walking quickly to the table, head down and deep in thought. The Doctor's words didn't _scare _him, not really; every day working for Torchwood could easily be his last, but the fact that the alien had seen fit to come all the way to Cardiff just to _tell _him…it had to be something big.

_Ianto, who was that? _Jack asked, sounding concerned.

_…the Doctor._

_ What? Really? He's kind of cute…_

_ Jack, not now._

_ What did he say? _Jack pulled him down to sit before looping his arm around the younger man's shoulders and holding him firmly.

_Nothing._

_ Liar._

_ Yes, but you know better than to press me, correct?_

_ Always. I trust you._

Ianto looked around and noticed that nobody else had clued into the fact that he and Jack had had an entire mental conversation, except for Owen who was looking at him curiously.

"The Doctor?" he mouthed, jerking his head in the direction where the Time Lord had exited the pub.

"Later," Ianto replied softly, and Owen gave him a knowing nod and went back to speaking with Tosh about something to do with work Jack leant to kiss his temple and he relaxed in the other man's presence, although he knew that, until this event came to pass, the Doctor's words would weigh heavily on his mind.

000

"So, are you going to tell me what he said to you?" Jack asked later that night, sitting in an armchair by Ianto's bed and reading a magazine disinterestedly.

"No," Ianto said simply, pulling the covers back before sliding in and picking up the dog-eared novel on the night table.

Jack shrugged, not willing to press, before changing the subject entirely. "Have you noticed we've been acting rather domestic lately?"

"Mm," Ianto shrugged, flipping a page. "Why? Sitting at home reading?"

"Yeah."

"Look, if it's making you uncomfortable, you don't need to stay here. I know how hard normality is for you," Ianto's voice was void of expression, but Jack still glanced at him sharply.

"What does that mean?"

"If you're getting tired of what we have, move on," Ianto muttered.

"Wait, you mean that?"

"Jack," Ianto growled. "I am _not _in the mood for this conversation tonight."

"But…"

"I love you and I don't want you to leave. Ever. But I know that, one day, you will, and whether it's because I'm old or dead or…"

"Don't," Jack whispered, climbing slowly onto the bed but not yet touching the young man. "You're horribly morose tonight. What_ did _the Doctor tell you?"

"He…" Ianto swallowed, realizing that Jack wasn't going to let this go until he got a straight answer. "Alright, he told me that…sometime soon…something's going to happen, and the choice I make will either kill me or save me."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head. "I…he _what?"_

"I'll have to make a choice that will either kill me or save me," Ianto repeated patiently, squeaking rather embarrassingly as Jack pulled him into his arms, laying down so Ianto was on top of him, the two of them pressed bodily together. "Jack, it's…"

"You'll save yourself. I _know _you'll save yourself," Jack gently rocked his hips up and Ianto sighed. "Now, can we…"

"Move onto lighter topics?" Ianto asked with a half-smile. "I wouldn't be averse to that."

"And Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop trying to get me to leave. You're stuck with me," Jack rubbed Ianto's arms through his thin shirt and smiled at him.

"And you'll never know how grateful I am for that," Ianto shifted so his knee was between Jack's legs as Jack moved his hips upward again, and the younger man could safely say that he was going to forget his worries for the rest of the night.

000

Ianto groped for his ringing mobile the next morning, Jack gently snuffling against his shoulder as he put it to his ear. "Tosh?"

"Sorry to wake you, Ianto," she sounded genuinely apologetic. "But old Mr. Williams has been taken to emergency; heart attack. Looks fatal."

"So Jack and I need to pick up a hitchhiker, do we?"

"Sorry again, but you know that Jack's got the best chance of charming his way in there," Tosh sighed. "Is he there?"

"Yeah," Ianto confirmed. "We'll head right over. Talk to you later, Tosh."

"Right."

"Mr. Williams, eh?" Jack kissed his bare shoulder. "We got time for another round before…"

_"No, _Jack. Tonight, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," Jack pushed himself upright and got out of bed, heading into the washroom.

Ianto watched him go with a fond smile, wondering what else the Rift would see fit to throw at them today.

**Notes: **

1. I know I didn't go much into detail regarding 'The Stolen Earth,' etc., but I really couldn't think of much that would need changing with the storyline (especially since the TW team was mostly non-existent in the second part of those episodes!). So it gets a mention because it's relevant, but there wasn't enough (for me) to build a chapter around it.

2. That's really about it :D Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave feedback!


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****42/47(?)**

**Word Count: ****3284**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****We've made it to the last section of the story, my friends: Children of Earth. Not much to say except I hope you enjoy, and expect changes to canon, because I have major issues with the story and the characters in this arc. **

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**In Which Jack and Ianto Pick Up a Hitchhiker, Gwen is Moody, and Owen Finds Out About the Hothouse Incident**

"I'm sorry."

Jack and Ianto spun in unison, glancing at the young doctor who'd come out to deliver the news. _He's cute._

_ Jack, please._

"Oh, that's a shame," Jack cleared his throat, immediately falling into the role of an actor.

"Very sad," Ianto added, making sure his voice sounded suitably hoarse.

"Poor old Mr. Williams."

"Very sad, indeed."

"There'll have to be an autopsy, but I'd say his heart gave out," the man informed them somberly.

"Brave old heart," Ianto blinked rapidly.

_Now who's overdoing it?_

_ Hush, you._

"You were…neighbors? Was that right?" the doctor asked, glancing between them.

"We live next door," Jack lifted his hand and set it firmly on Ianto's shoulder.

"He's got no family to speak of. All on his own. We just…keep an eye on him, you know?" Ianto instinctively leant toward Jack's touch.

"Well, I'm sure he appreciated it. If only there were more like…" the doctor paused before continuing, "…you two in the world."

"I know it's an imposition, but with us being such good neighbors…can we see the body?" Jack, bless him, cut right to the point, and Ianto sighed in resignation. The doctor nodded and brushed aside the curtain, letting Jack and Ianto into the small room. "Bless him."

"God rest his soul."

"Say, d'you think we could…er…just on our own, um…"

"Course you can. Just come and find me once you're done," the doctor let the curtain fall and backed away as Jack thanked him softly.

"We need to work on our acting," Ianto muttered as he got the laser saw out and handed it to Jack, the older man shaking his head.

"I thought we were rather convincing."

"We were horrible, Jack."

"Hey, he thought we were together…"

"Yes, because that wasn't actually _acting," _Ianto reminded him, passing the tongs as Jack passed back the saw and dug around until he found the hitchhiker.

"Almost…"

"Jack…"

"Got it!" Jack pulled the rather blobbish-looking sac out of the man's body as the curtain pulled open and the young doctor came back in, his eyes wide.

"Uh…"

"Now, look at it: that's not human, is it? Does that look human?"

"Uh…"

"No, it does not," Jack abruptly answered his own question. "It's just a hitchhiker he picked up. It didn't kill him."

"Some say they're positively beneficial," Ianto added, even though the doctor still looked mortified. He handed the laser saw back to Jack, who nodded his thanks. "They released endorphins into the bloodstream. He died a happy man." Ianto dug in his bag before pulling out a container and opening the lid. "And I've got Tupperware."

"We're very considerate; we don't leave any mess," Jack deposited the hitchhiker into the container and closed the wound with the saw before sweeping out of the room, Ianto following. "Thank you very much."

"We'll just get out of your way," Ianto added, shooting a glance over his shoulder as they left the hospital.

000

"You've never heard of Torchwood, sir?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as they drove back to the Hub. "It's plastered all over the SUV."

"I know," Jack snorted. "But he was getting pushy."

"Don't believe the missing bodies tale?"

"It sounds too much like an inside job to me. It's like somebody's trying to get an in with us, and I'm not falling for it," Jack replied, taking the corner _far _too tightly, the rear tyres of the SUV bouncing along the kerb before the vehicle righted itself.

"You're going to kill me one of these days, sir," Ianto grabbed onto the handle inside the door. "It won't be aliens, it'll be reckless driving, I…for God's sake, Jack, that's a _bus!"_

Jack laughed hysterically as they shot past the bus and into the parking garage, heading into the Hub as Ianto continued to berate him.

"You are gonna get us killed!"

"No, _you _get killed, not me," Jack reminded him with a grin. "You'd die like a dog, like an ugly dog!"

"Oi, Chuckle Brothers, I found something."

"Wow, she's chipper this morning," Jack muttered at Gwen's no-nonsense tone. "And I take it back, if you're a dog, you're an extremely gorgeous one."

"I'm still a dog," Ianto muttered, but he knew this was just Jack's way of coping with the topic: whenever one of them brought up death, the older man tried to brush off anything serious about the conversation (although, Ianto had to admit, the dog-line was kind of a new one).

"Ignore her, Ianto," Owen hopped down the stairs. "She wandered in here before, eyes closed, asking if the two of you were 'having shenanigans in the dark,'" the medic smirked.

"Gwen, are you still not over that?" Jack asked the woman, who shook her head violently and went back to the computer screen.

"Over what?" Tosh asked from her station, spinning her chair around.

"Oh, she walked in on us in the hothouse, once," Jack shrugged like it was no big deal as Owen spun to glare at him.

"The hothouse. The _hothouse!" _

"We still had our trousers on!" Jack protested as Ianto buried his face in his hands and tried not to think about the whole conversation. "I mean yeah, Ianto's hands were kind of down mine, but…"

"Jack!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry," Jack muttered.

"But then she caught you and you left, right?" Owen looked mildly hopeful. "…Right?"

"Ah…"

"Oh, God, you didn't…"

"Well…"

"Where? Tell me where?" Owen demanded and Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Over the table."

"Over the…_I work there all the time!" _Owen flailed his arms rather comically. "And you…ugh, that's disgusting!"

"You asked," Jack slid his arms around Owen's waist and pulled him flush to his body. "We were standing just like this, I had Ianto bent over the table…"

"Stop right there," Ianto walked over. "He does _not _need to hear…"

"_Oi!"_ Gwen yelled to get their attention. "Something more important going on than Jack and Ianto's sex life, thank you _very _much."

"Cripes, is it her time of the month?" Owen muttered before joining Gwen at her workstation. "What's the hassle, then, missy?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that," Gwen replied frostily before indicating her screen.

"I've been getting reports of seventeen road traffic accidents, happening right across the country, all the way from Glasgow to St. Ives."

"Is that above normal?" Jack peered over her shoulder.

"Well, they all occurred between 8:40 and 8:41. Seventeen road traffic accidents happening at exactly the same minute? And every single one of them involving children," she sounded thoughtful.

"That'll be the school run," Ianto realized.

"All of them were just…standing in the road," Gwen said quietly, and Jack let out a rather gusty sigh in Ianto's mind.

_So much for a quiet day._

Ianto didn't reply, but he was thinking the exact same thing.

000

___They were all working furiously about an hour later, and Ianto switched to the external CCTV camera on a hunch, not surprised to see the doctor from the hospital meandering about outside on the Plass. "Jack," he called, and the older man bounded over. "You were right. He's back."_

_ "Who's back?" Tosh asked, glancing over. _

_ "What's he doing?" Jack ignored the question._

"Waiting, just like you said. He's been there twenty minutes."

"Just tell us who he is," Owen broke in.

"Doctor Rupesh Patanjali. He saw the hitchhiker; he's the 'bodies going missing' man," Ianto replied, having filled the others in on the doctor's parting words a short time earlier.

"So you just let him follow you?" Gwen asked, incredulous.

"Ask about Torchwood and most people point toward the bay," Ianto shrugged.

"Bloody secret organization, alright," Owen snarked.

"So, what're we doing with him?"

"Somebody needs to go out and talk to him. Both Ianto and I think there's something funny with his story, but maybe he'll open up to somebody else," Jack shrugged. "I don't want to dismiss it as nothing in case it _is _something, but I also don't want to waste my time."

"Oh, I'll go," Gwen stormed out of the Hub, and Owen raised his good hand.

"Is that wise? With the mood she's in…"

"She'll be fine," Jack nodded firmly. "Now, back to work, kids; I want to know what's going on with the children."

000

Ianto sighed and leant back on the steps, glancing out the corner of his eye at Jack, who was looking at the ground thoughtfully. They'd all been a little spooked when the weird thing with the kids had happened again, and Ianto had immediately phoned Rhiannon only to find out that David and Mica were affected as well.

Gwen was headed off to find out what she could about the older man who seemed to have been afflicted the same way as the kids, and both Tosh and Owen were out for a quick lunch (well, Tosh was out for a quick lunch; Owen just decided to tag along).

"Lunch time," Jack cleared his throat. "This place should be buzzing with kids."

"Everyone's taken them home," Ianto sighed, knowing that Rhi would be keeping the kids at home as well.

"We need a child," Jack said suddenly, and Ianto turned to him in shock. " 'Cause we need to test those frequencies. Find the right frequency, and we can find out who's transmitting."

"Where d'you get a child, though?" Ianto wondered aloud. "I can find you lasers and Weevils and hitchhikers, but kids? And you are _not _asking David or Mica," he added in a low voice, almost daring Jack to contradict him.

"It's not dangerous…"

"_No, _Jack," Ianto said firmly. "I don't want them getting involved. As far as Rhiannon knows, I'm a civil servant. I want to keep it that way."

"Fine," Jack shrugged and stood up, heading down the Plass as Ianto tailed after him.

"And you're not asking Steven, either," he called, and Jack stopped so short he nearly fell over.

"H-how…"

"I know everything," Ianto said simply, trying to push down the hurt he was feeling before turning away. He'd known about Lucia, about 'Alice' and Steven for years, but he kept hoping Jack would reveal it on his own.

He should have known better. There were some things Jack would never tell him.

"Ianto, I…"

"Go if you want to. I can't stop you," Ianto didn't turn around as he headed back for the Hub, but Jack ran up behind him and caught his shoulder.

"Ianto, I would have told you…"

"It's _fine, _Jack. I don't mind. It's none of my business," Ianto rattled off, breaking away from Jack.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought…I…"

"Jack," Ianto finally turned to look at his lover, the other man looking remarkably lost and morose. "I know you've lived for a long time. I know you're going to live for a long time after I'm gone. I can hardly resent you for having a life before me."

"It's…not that," Jack took a step forward and, when Ianto didn't move away, came close enough to wrap him in a warm embrace. "I just don't like thinking about him because Alice won't let me be there. She doesn't want to tell him the truth, and I don't blame her, but…while I'm 'Uncle Jack' for now, what's going to happen in ten years when he's old enough to notice I'm not aging?"

"That'll be for him to decide, sir," Ianto pulled Jack close, getting the feeling that the older man really needed the comfort right now. "When he's an adult, he can decide for himself whether he wants to know the truth, but I think it's unfair of Alice to shut you out entirely. I know that…I know that you have wonderful intentions, Jack, but I can also see why she might resent you; I'm guessing that, as a father, you weren't around much of the time."

"And I regret that, every day. I should have…"

"No. No regrets," Ianto said sternly, pulling back to force Jack to look him in the eye. "No regrets, okay? But you can fix it, Jack; it isn't too late. Go see them. Tell Alice the truth, don't even _mention _using Steven for your little…experiment, and see how she reacts."

"God, I don't deserve you," Jack buried his face in Ianto's shoulder again and turned to kiss his neck.

"And yet, for some reason, I stay," Ianto smiled. "And while I have to admit that it is a _little _strange knowing you have a daughter that's older than me, it's just one of the things that I've learned to live with when it comes to you."

"Ianto…" Jack stopped talking and just kissed him, and Ianto was rather thankful that the normal amount of kids were absent from the Plass because this wasn't a 'thank-you' kiss; this was 'in a minute I'm going to strip you and shag you senseless' kiss, and he forced himself to push Jack away. "Later?" the older man asked hopefully.

"I already told you that," Ianto straightened the collar on Jack's coat before nodding. "Now, go. Tosh, Owen and I will keep working away on this."

"Right. Won't be long," Jack blew him a kiss and turned around to stride off, yelling over his shoulder that he was borrowing the SUV.

000

_There's something fishy going on at the hospital, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, _Jack said to him sometime later. _I still don't trust that doctor._

_ Are you asking for permission, sir?_

_ Nope, just letting you know I'm blocking you out for a while in case things get ugly, _Jack replied, and Ianto nodded.

_Thanks for letting me know. We'll see you back here soon?_

_ Yup. Gwen back, yet?_

_ Not yet, _Ianto informed him, _but she's found out the real name of the guy she went to see, so Tosh is running a search._

_ Great. I'll talk to you later, _Jack broke off and Ianto sighed, turning around as the door alarm sounded and Gwen rushed in.

"Result: there was a Holly Tree Lodge just outside Arbroath. It's a hotel, now, but up until 1965 it was a state-run orphanage. And they had a Clement MacDonald," Tosh announced, but Gwen ignored her and headed straight for the autopsy bay.

"Oi," Owen started.

"He was taken into care April 1965, after his mother died. No father on record. In November 1965 he was transferred along with…" she broke off as Gwen continued to potter away, ripping things out of drawers.

"OI!" Owen bolted down the stairs. "What're you doing?"

"Full Internal Body Scan. Now," she snapped, and he got the equipment set up.

"Is it really that hard to just _ask?" _he muttered before pointing. "Put your hand on the scanner."

She did so, and the medic's eyes widened as the tiny red dot appeared. "Is that…"

"Oh, bloody 'ell," Owen muttered as Jack swept into the Hub, looking a little worse for wear.

"We need damage control at St. Helens. One body, Doctor Rupesh Patanjali. Shot in the back," he swallowed.

"What happened?" Ianto took a step toward him as Jack looked at him.

"I don't know. He was just left there right beside me, like…someone's gloating," Jack shook his head.

"They killed you," Ianto didn't pose it as a question, and Jack could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Twice."

Ianto spared the others a quick glance before yanking Jack toward him, and Jack accepted the hug before pulling back, still keeping his hands on Ianto's arms. "You think…"

"Maybe we're being targeted," Jack nodded in agreement. "Whether it's him or me, we should be careful," he moved toward the rail, Ianto following, and continued. "Owen! Gwen! We have to…" he stopped short, looking at the scan on the wall. "Oh, my God. Is that…"

"Sure is," Owen had his arms crossed as he was staring between Gwen and the scan on the wall.

"How long?"

"Three weeks," Gwen said, sounding as if she were still in shock over the whole incident.

"That's good, isn't it?" Jack sounded unsure, and Gwen looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open as Jack gently touched her shoulder. "From where I'm standing it…looks pretty good to me."

"Yeah," Gwen broke into a radiant smile. "Bloody Hell, it's brilliant!"

"Ianto! Tosh!" Jack yelled, and the two of them came over to the rail. "We're having a baby!"

Ianto inwardly cringed at his choice of words, but he couldn't deny being happy for Gwen, and he knew how much this little bit of normalcy at Torchwood would mean to Jack.

"Have you told Rhys?" Jack pressed, and Gwen shook her head.

"I've only just found out myself," she protested, already digging for her mobile.

"Oh, you told us before you told _him? _He is gonna _love _that!" Jack crowed.

_And just how old are we, sir?_

_ Sorry._

"Congratulations," Ianto said sincerely, and Tosh ran down the stairs to give Gwen a hug.

"Yeah. Little brat runnin' about. Brilliant," Owen groused, but Gwen hugged him anyway.

"But Jack, are you sure…I mean, the job…" Gwen looked at him, and Jack shook his head.

"Don't worry. You can stay in the Hub and be our coordinator until your delivery, and the rest of us are more than capable of handling field calls," Jack assured her, and she sighed in obvious relief. She looked back at the scan as Jack placed his hand on top of hers on the scanner, and a moment later alarm bells went off all over the Hub.

"What the Hell is that?" Gwen looked around in shock as Jack turned to the screen, his eyes widening in shock at the diagram of himself on the screen.

"Oh, my God…"

"There's a bomb," Ianto gripped the rail tightly and leant forward. "There's…"

"A bloody bomb in your stomach!" Owen grimaced, and Jack looked around hurriedly.

"Get out."

"No!" Gwen grabbed his hand.

"All of you!"

"Jack, we're not leaving!" Owen strode forward and put his hand over their combined ones.

"Right now!" Jack snapped.

"Blast radius: one mile," Tosh reported from the computer station.

"Right now; get out!" Jack shoved Gwen and Owen away. "Owen, get the girls. Make sure they get out. Please," he added, and Owen looked at him before taking Gwen's arm and hurrying her up the stairs.

"Toshiko, we've gotta move!" he pushed Gwen toward the rolling door before yanking Tosh from the computer and ushering her out as well, barely making it through the door before it slammed shut, locking down the base.

"Ianto, you're gonna get locked inside!" Jack ran up the stairs, bodily grabbing Ianto and wrestling him toward the Lift.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ianto scrabbled at the keyboard. "There must be a way to override the mechanism!"

"For God's sake, get out!"

"_There'll be nothing left of you!" _Ianto shouted.

"I can survive anything," Jack reminded him, pushing him onto the Lift before spinning him around and kissing him fiercely, and it felt _far _too much like a good-bye kiss for Ianto's liking. Jack pressed a button on his wrist strap and the Lift stared to rise, Ianto blinking back tears as he looked down at his lover. "I'll come back," Jack promised. "I always do."

Ianto could vaguely hear the countdown as the Lift rose, and just before he reached the surface he sent a quick thought out. _Remember, no matter what happens, that I love you._

_ Yeah. I lo-_

Jack blocked him out a second before the explosion rocked the entire bay, and Ianto's last conscious thought before he was caught in the blast was that he hoped everyone had made it out alright.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned**

**Chapter: ****43/47(?)**

**Word Count: ****2686**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****…You really think it's mine? Much as I might wish it was, it isn't. I will go on the record and say that, unlike the show's creative team, I firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Blah. The family has moved, and although we were SUPPOSED to get hooked up the day we did, our cable company lost our reservation and so we are currently access-less. I'm missing my television horribly, and I have to go back to our old place and sit in the empty house to use the Internet at the moment. In short, if it takes me a while to reply, I'm sorry ;.;**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**In Which The Team Hatches a Plan, Mounts a Rescue, and Recruits a New Member**

He was aware of a hand grasping his own before anything else, and his only thought was that he hoped it was a friend before it hauled him out of the rubble. He managed to claw himself out, amazed that he didn't seem _too _badly hurt, and was relieved beyond words to see Owen and Andy standing there.

"How…"

"Big explosion rocked the bay, remember?" Andy pulled him to his feet. "First thing I thought of was the lot of you, so I came over here as fast as I could."

"I haven't seen Gwen or Tosh," Owen told him quickly, and Ianto nodded.

"I'm sure they're fine. You made it out long before the…the Hub went up," Ianto swallowed, blinking back tears that he blamed on the dust from the rubble, and Owen reached out to take his chin and turn his head. "What?"

"You've got a nasty gash on your cheek, that's 'what,' so sit still and let me clean it," Owen pulled a tube of antiseptic from his pocket.

"You always carry that?"

"Oi, it's better than Jack always carrying lube," the medic muttered. "Now be quiet, this is gonna sting."

Ianto grit his teeth as the liquid met his skin, but he figured it was a good thing Owen had it along; no telling what kind of infection could happen with the mess he'd been laying in.

"Lads, hate to break this up, but…" Andy pointed at the building across the way, and they could all see the gunman sitting on the roof.

"Oh, bugger," Owen groaned, sticking the tube back in his pocket as the three of them took off running.

000

"She's not picking up."

"I _know _that, Owen!" Ianto hissed at him right before the phone was answered. "Gwen?"

"Nah, it's Rhys, mate," Rhys answered, and Ianto sighed.

"Is Gwen there?"

"Yup, hang on."

"Ianto?"

"Gwen?"

"Oh, thank God," Gwen replied, sounding frantic. "The others?"

"Owen's here. What about…"

"Yeah, Tosh is with us. She's okay," Gwen said quickly. "Jack?"

"He's…" Ianto concentrated for a minute. "He's still _there, _in my mind, so it's safe to say that he'll be coming back, but I have no idea how or when."

"Okay. Okay, that's good, at least," Gwen had calmed down a bit by now.

"Do we have any idea what happened?" Ianto asked, tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Tosh and I ran into one of the guys sent to pick us up; he said he was working for the government," Gwen relayed.

"The…that doesn't make sense…"

"How did they get close enough to plant the bomb, Ianto?" Gwen continued.

"It was him, that Dr. Rupesh guy. He was shot and killed at the hospital earlier tonight; must have been then," Ianto replied.

"Where should we meet you, Ianto?" Gwen sounded like she was zipping a bag up as she asked the question.

"Too dangerous right now; your phone could be bugged. Just stick together and we'll figure out a way somehow," Ianto promised.

"I already have a way," it was Tosh's voice this time. "Alien technology I picked up a little while ago, makes a phone completely invisible, even to the government. I'll put it on ours so if you need to get in contact with us you can, although that leaves us no way of getting in touch with you."

"Better than nothing. I should have known you'd have something, Tosh," Ianto smiled for a second. "So. We'll look for Jack, you three get to safety and we'll give you a call if we figure anything out."

"Sounds good. Say hello to Owen for me," Tosh instructed.

"Will do," Ianto nodded and hung up the phone, glancing behind him. "They're all okay."

"So, what do we do?" Owen wondered aloud, looking between Ianto and Andy.

"Right now? We figure out what's happened to Jack."

000

"Oh, God," Andy slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away from the rooftop as Ianto, watching the action down in the ruined Hub. Owen and Ianto had told him about Jack's secret earlier, but it was obvious the other man still hadn't processed all of the information.

"Mate, you really don't have to…"

"No, I…" Ianto swallowed down bile, coughing a little. He'd seen the medical workers carting half-filled body bags about, and he knew exactly what was going on. "I need the license plate of that van; we have to track it."

"But…Jesus!" Owen shuddered. "How can he…"

"I've no idea, Owen, but he's going to come back, one way or another…even if right now he's…"

"In pieces," Owen supplied.

"Right. Hang on," Ianto pulled a pen from his pocket and scrawled the license plate number on his hand. "Good. Now all we need is a laptop."

"And where are we getting that from, then?" Andy asked cautiously. "I mean, I should have been at work hours ago, and it's no secret that I hang out with you lot. I'm probably just as wanted as the two of you."

"I've got an idea, much as I don't want to bring her into this," Ianto turned around, looking down at the now deserted ruins. "My sister. If I can get her a message to meet me somewhere, she can bring the laptop and her car. It's the best we've got."

"How exactly are we gonna get her a message?" Owen scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Andy, you came here in a police cruiser last night, right?"

"Yeah, it's parked a few streets back," Andy nodded.

"We all go to Rhi's house but you…you've got a uniform?"

"In the back," Andy replied.

"Great. We all go to Rhi's house, you go up to the door in uniform and hand off the letter. We drive to the arranged meeting place and ditch the car; they'll know it's yours and if they're tracking you we can't be using it," Ianto added. "She meets us, hands over the computer and the car keys, and we're good to go."

"Sounds simple," Owen admitted. "Now, what's going to go wrong?"

"Everything, if you're already convinced it will," Ianto shook his head reprovingly. "I know you're normally utterly pessimistic, but can you have some hope, for once?"

"Why would I…"

An ear-splitting shriek split the air and the sound of a large amount of air being displaced with a 'whumph' made them all turn in surprise before Ianto's eyes widened. Myfanwy cocked her head to the side before shuffling over, butting him in the chest with her crest, and he scrabbled in his pocket for a half-eaten, rather melted bar of chocolate that she scarfed down happily, letting out a noise that was almost a purr.

He scratched along her beak as Andy stuttered, "Wh…what…"

"She's a Pteranodon," Ianto replied. "Jack and I found her a few years back. She was in the Hub last night, so I thought…I'm glad you're okay, girl."

"Of course. Bloody bird shows up just when you tell me to have hope," Owen crossed his arms and glared at the creature, who squawked at him before butting his chest as well. "I know, I know, I'm being unfair," Owen patted her lightly and she shuffled away, satisfied.

"But what can we do with her? She can't come with us," Andy pointed out. "That'd be hard for anybody to miss."

"I've got an idea," Ianto bent down to show them the tiny band around Myfanwy's leg. "This came through the Rift a while ago and we modified it for her. That's how we get her to come back at sunrise every day," he smiled up at them. "It's tuned to my mobile; the phone sends a signal to it tuned to a frequency we've discovered only she responds to, and it works like a homing beacon; she follows the sound until it leads her to the source."

"So…" Owen looked like he wasn't getting it.

"For now I'll take her to the warehouse where Jack and I first found her. There's a high access window she should be able to get out of, and plenty of room to fly around inside. Once we find a new base, I'll send out the signal, and she can come find us," he went back to petting Myfanwy again as Andy and Owen stared at him in amusement. "Well, come on, gents. Let's get moving."

000

They got to the park to find Rhiannon already waiting, and Ianto walked up quickly. "Hey."

"Oh, my God!" Rhiannon stood up and quickly hugged him. "What happened to you?"

"I'm…not sure, yet," Ianto admitted, taking a step back. "Rhi, I'd like you to meet Owen Harper…"

"_Doctor _Owen Harper," Owen corrected, holding his hand out for Rhiannon to shake. "I work with Ianto."

"And…"

"You're the policeman who gave us the letter!" Rhiannon realized, looking at Andy.

"PC Andrew Davidson, ma'am," Andy nodded. "Although probably not anymore; helping your brother out here has probably cost me my job."

"Nice to meet you both. And I wasn't followed," Rhiannon added, causing Ianto to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You worked out my little code, then?"

"Dad didn't break your leg on purpose, you know," Rhiannon felt compelled to point out, and Ianto stared at the swings thoughtfully.

"He pushed me too hard. He always did," he sighed, a double meaning evident in his words.

"Well, you should have held on tighter," Rhiannon snapped, causing Owen to let out a rather undignified snort of laughter. "But seriously, how did you get in that state?"

"That bomb," Ianto cleared his throat. "It was meant for me and…the people I work with."

"My God! Why?"

"Dunno yet," Owen shrugged.

"What kind of civil servants _are _you?"

"Underappreciated ones," Ianto gave her a grim smile.

"Well, are they okay? The others?"

"Gwen and Tosh are," Ianto relayed. "And…"

"Jack?"

"We haven't heard from him yet, but he'll be fine," Ianto promised, taking Rhiannon's hand. "They won't get rid of him that easy."

"But…" Rhiannon stopped, looking at the kids on the playground, and Ianto noticed they had all frozen again.

"Oh, no."

"We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow."

"Ianto," Owen shook Ianto's shoulder. "This has gotta be it. This is what we were working on when they targeted us. They've gotta be connected."

"You're right," Ianto realized as Rhiannon's phone rang, and she answered it only to hang up a couple of seconds later.

"It happened to David and Mica again, Ianto. What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. This is what we do, Rhiannon; we deal with things like this," Ianto finally admitted, and Rhiannon swatted his shoulder.

"You daft sod. 'Civil servant', my arse! I should have known, what with Jack being your boss and all. That man looks like he lives to break the rules," she gave him a fond smile.

"That he does," Owen said softly. "That he does."

"Which is why we need to find him. And why I asked for the laptop; I've got the license plate number of the van they put him in so we can track it," he explained quickly.

"And let me guess, you can't use your own vehicles because they'll…whoever's targeting you…will recognize them," she sighed.

"You've been watching too many spy thrillers, but yet," Ianto pursed his lips and nodded. "I promise we'll bring the car back, but right now, I need to get to Jack."

"God, you love him, don't you?" Rhiannon teased, and Ianto blushed and looked away. "Nah, I think it's cute. And I adore him, so you have my blessing."

"Thanks," Ianto cleared his throat as Rhiannon handed him the keys.

"Now, be careful. Come home safe, all of you, and then we'll all have dinner, okay?" she pulled Ianto to his feet and hugged him tightly, and he whispered his assurance into her ear before letting go and leading the others to the car.

000

Ianto didn't think about Jack's screams as they located the facility they were keeping him in, and he _really _didn't think about how he was effectively killing him by dropping that concrete block over the quarry.

The six of them had reunited on the cliff after he'd finished, and he pulled the helmet and construction worker's vest off before leaning back against the machine and sighing.

"Okay, where'd you learn to drive that?" Gwen looked amazed, a radiant smile on her face, and Ianto couldn't help but smile back.

"I know everything, remember?"

"Oh, c'mere you," she hugged him and turned to kiss his cheek. "Bloody brilliant, you are. The lot of you," she indicated Owen and Andy as well. "And _you, _Mr. Davidson, bloody brave as well."

"Aye, well, time for a change and all that," Andy shrugged. "Guess ending up on the streets is inevitable, now, but…"

"Don't be a fool, Andy, if you want a job, just ask," Tosh cut him off, looking content as she stood with Owen's arms wrapped around her.

"Y-you mean it?"

"You're an honorary member of the team already," Owen pointed out. "Jack likes you, besides."

"And Jack generally listens to me, and I can assure you, I give _very _good references," Ianto noted, and Andy broke into a grin.

"Yeah…I mean, that'd be brilliant, Ianto!"

"Then consider it done. But speaking of, he should have woken up by now, so we should go to him," he turned around and headed for the car. "Gwen? You three have a car? I don't think we'll all fit in Rhiannon's."

"We've got one," Tosh assured them. "I don't know what poor employee we swiped it from, but it was remarkably easy to hotwire."

"Nah, you're jus' a genius, Tosh," Owen kissed her quickly.

"Right. Well, let's go."

000

Ianto had to admit, it was _really _good to see Jack again, even though the other man was…well, _he _didn't think it was unfortunate, but by the way Gwen and Tosh were averting their eyes he was guessing they were a little uncomfortable.

"Told you I'd be back!" Jack called to them.

"With a little help from us," Ianto corrected, and Jack sent him a mental touch of thanks.

"Okay, so what the Hell is going on?" Jack walked over awkwardly, hands still bound together, and Tosh passed a small device over to Ianto.

"You do it. Please."

"Aw, you're acting like you've never seen a naked man before," Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto pointed the machine at the handcuffs and clicked the button, not at all surprised when they sprang open and dropped to the dusty quarry floor.

"Not _you," _she said quietly.

"And as for what's going on, the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow," Gwen, still looking away, told him.

"I'm just in time, then," Jack strode by her, plucking the clothes she was holding out from her grasp and immediately sticking his nose up at them. "What…"

"They're Rhys'," Gwen replied testily. "Now, put them on."

"Fine," he pulled on the tracksuit pants and overlarge t-shirt before hopping into the backseat, grinning as Ianto sat down beside him while Gwen and Rhys took the front. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," Ianto pushed himself close to Jack's body. "You're a mess."

"Well, you're not exactly the epitome of cleanliness yourself, there," Jack gestured to his ruined suit.

"Being caught in an explosion will do that to you, sir."

"I missed you," Jack pressed his forehead against Ianto's.

"Missed you too, sir. It's a little pitiful, seeing as how it's only been a day," he had to add.

"Feels like a lifetime," Jack whispered before finally, _finally _kissing him, and Ianto pulled him as close as he could, completely forgetting about Gwen and Rhys until Gwen called to them.

"Oi, no shagging in the car. Now, where're we headed?"

"London. There's some warehouses that used to be used by Torchwood One as holding facilities; we can hole up there for the time being," Ianto gave her the coordinates and went back to snogging Jack intensely as the car rumbled down the freeway toward London.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult.**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned.**

**Chapter: ****44/47(?)**

**Word Count: ****3431**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****It certainly doesn't belong to me, much as I sometimes might wish it might…however, I'll go on the record and say that I, unlike the show's creative team, firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Sorry for the slow update! I'm still Internet-less, but that's supposed to change tomorrow. *crosses fingers*. Also, a certain event in this chapter is, quite frankly, what should have happened in the show if it weren't for beans. You all know what I mean. And Owen wants to let you know that you have him to thank for it happening at all in here xP**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**In Which a New Base is Established, Plans are Put Into Motion, and Ianto Laments the Lack of a Decent Coffee Maker**

"This is us," Ianto gestured as Tosh pointed her device at the lock, the rusty piece of metal falling off after a second and allowing him to slide the door open. "I know it isn't much, but nobody's going to think of looking for us here."

"It's perfect, Ianto," Tosh smiled at him before moving inside. "And there's even a sofa."

"Lovely," Owen sniffed.

"Be nice. At least it's somewhere," Tosh batted his arm and he sighed.

"Anyway, remind me again why he's here?" Jack gestured toward Andy, who waved sheepishly at him.

"I hired him."

"You _what?" _

"He risked his job to come see if we were safe. He went along with the plan to rescue you even though he had no obligation to," Ianto listed curtly. "In my mind, that makes him at least as brave as any of us, and since he no longer has a normal job, I thought this was a good compromise. Plus, as second in command, it's well within my rights to make decisions when the boss is indisposed."

"Currently re-growing his body," Jack corrected and Ianto shuddered. "And I believe the regulations state that in the case of hiring new employees, the third in command also has to agree in the absence of the team leader."

"I agree!" Tosh called out heartily, and Jack shook his head.

"Welcome to the team, Andy. We're lucky to have you," Jack stuck out his hand and Andy shook it heartily.

"Oi, get over here, everyone!" Gwen called, pointing to an old steel barrel that Rhys had managed to light a fire inside of. "It's almost homey, isn't it?"

"Bloody cheerful," Owen started to head for the sofa until Gwen glared at him and he relented and let Jack take a seat first, the older man immediately pulling Ianto down beside him as Gwen took the far end.

"Okay, question: do I have to _stay _in these clothes? I mean, come on: tracksuit bottoms? Not a good look," Jack looked down mournfully and Ianto tried to hold in his sigh.

_Really, sir? Our home base has just been blown to pieces and you're worried about your _clothes?

_ You're right. Sorry._

_ Speaking of…_ Ianto pulled out his mobile and hit a button before sticking it back in his pocket.

"Was that…"

"Homing signal. She'll be here soon, I'd imagine," Ianto nodded to Owen's words.

"Got any food for her?" the doctor asked.

"I may need to find something suitable. No doubt she'll be hungry," Ianto agreed.

"Wait, wait: _who?" _Jack looked confused.

"Myfanwy. She found us…she's alive, Jack," Ianto said happily, and Jack let out a laugh and gave him a quick kiss.

"I knew she'd make it! And since we set Janet loose to test Owen's theories on Weevil family clans, that means there were no casualties!" he looked radiant, and Ianto could understand why. Every death, no matter if it was his fault, weighed on Jack heavily, so the fact that they'd all made it was a real blessing to him.

"Regardless, we're a little low on supplies at the moment," Tosh noted. "For instance, I still have this," she held up the mobile Rift monitor, "and a few scattered pieces of alien tech, but nothing that'll get us very far. All of our bank accounts have been locked, too," she added, looking at Ianto and Owen. "Even Rhys'."

"Bugger," Owen sighed. "So, we need credit cards and some laptops to begin with…"

"Right, we need to figure out what they're up to on Downing Street," Jack agreed. "And what's up with the kids. All we know so far is that they…whoever they are…are arriving today, right?"

The others nodded, and he leant back against the couch. "So, what's the plan?"

"We've still got the Torchwood software," Ianto mentioned. "The Hub might be gone, but the software exists on the servers. But," he sighed. "Even if we _do _manage to get equipment, there's no electricity in this place."

"And how are we gonna manage that, hidden away like criminals?" Rhys put in.

"That's it. Brilliant!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What?" Rhys glanced at his wife.

"Criminals. Thieves. Us. Well, they're treating us like criminals; let's _be _criminals!" she looked around, grinning. "Listen, Andy and I trained with the police; we know every trick in the book."

"Aye, she's right about that," Andy nodded.

"And once we get a working laptop, I can patch into the National Grid and get us some power," Tosh noted with a smile.

"Criminals," Jack leered at Ianto, who rolled his eyes.

"Convicted, Jack. I was _convicted _of shoplifting; meaning, if you'll follow, that I got caught," Ianto growled.

"Alright, lads, you won't be caught this time. Now, watch and learn," Gwen looked at Andy, who nodded.

000

"I see we've got a new car outside," Ianto pushed open the door to the warehouse, which proved difficult considering the number of bags he was holding. "Nice. Very smart. I take it that's Jack's doing?"

"Where've you been?" Jack rushed over to him, looking worried, and Ianto regretted not letting the other man know what he was doing. "We thought you'd got arrested! Again," he added under his breath, and Ianto thwapped him with one of the bags.

"Help," he instructed as the older man relieved him of some of the packages and a shriek followed him, Myfanwy swooping in through one of the upper windows. "Our tracking program worked."

"Obviously," Jack smiled as she wheeled around the warehouse. "It's good to see her. But that couldn't have been what took so long."

"I was just getting some essentials. Technology's one thing, but let's not forget the creature comforts."

"Should 'ave figured you'd be out doing that. Can't stand to get dirty, can you?"

"That all depends on the context of the word," Ianto looked pointedly at Jack, who turned to smirk at Owen.

"Oh, I bloody walked right into that one…"

"Anyway," Ianto tossed a package of loo roll over to Gwen, who caught it with a laugh.

"Thank God," she sighed.

"Coffee and chocolate, obviously," Ianto held up a bag, keeping the chocolate bars hidden in case Myfanwy decided to dive-bomb him for them. "The coffee's not up to my usual standards, but I'm hoping these are temporary accommodations. And more importantly…I didn't know your exact sizes, but I reckon I've got a good eye," he held up a bag full of clothes and Gwen immediately pounced on it.

"Brilliant, I am stinking!"

"I have to agree," Tosh helped her sort through the bag.

"And for you, sir: army surplus special."

"Oh, you are _kidding _me!" Jack all but ripped open the bag. "I knew you loved the coat."

"I've never denied it, sir," Ianto went willingly as Jack hooked an arm around the back of his neck and drew him in for a kiss.

"Right, I'm going to get changed, and then we're going to solve this mess," Jack announced, taking the clothes and walking toward the back of the warehouse.

000

"So, what's the plan?" Owen asked later, once Tosh had the software up and running and they were all happily holding take-away cups of instant coffee (Ianto insisted it was garbage, but the others just seemed happy to be drinking coffee at all).

"Andy, you still have your police ID?" Jack looked at the blonde man, who nodded. "What are the chances that Cardiff would have told anybody you're presumably fired, especially with the chaos going on with the children?"

"Not great," Andy admitted.

"Right. So here's the plan: we need to find this Clem MacDonald. He obviously has some idea of what's going on, and if that's true, the police are going to be looking for him. If they've caught him, I need you to get him out of there somehow and bring him here. Gwen can help you because he already knows what she looks like, but I think it's better if we have him as opposed to the government," Jack instructed.

"Right. I'll try," Andy passed Gwen a mobile they'd managed to swipe. "I've got the number of that one; I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Be careful," she patted his shoulder as he left. "Now. Those names Lois gave us: Captain Andrew Staines…was it Ellen Hunt? Michael…"

"Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders," Tosh recited. "Mean anything to you, Jack?"

"Nothing," Jack shook his head. "Why, is it important?"

"They were all assassinated around the same time that bomb went off," Tosh continued. "Obviously a connection, although I can't figure out what."

"We need to get into Whitehall," Gwen told them.

"Which I'm working on, but I've a feeling their security is going to hang me up for a while," Tosh sighed. "And no doubt they'll be looking for intrusions into their computer system, so perhaps it's best if we leave that for a while."

"Have we still got the I5 software?" Gwen leant over her shoulder.

"It's still on the site," Tosh replied.

"Download it onto the laptop. I've got these," Gwen pulled a pair of contact lenses from her pocket and Jack grinned.

"Are those…"

"They are."

"And why exactly do you have them?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Well, ah, took them home for a bit of…fun," Gwen sputtered.

"Fun?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…oh, you can't expect me to believe that _you _two haven't used them!" she exclaimed.

"Of course we have. They _are _fun," Jack slid his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Bloody kinky, the lot of you. Can we get back on topic, now?" Owen asked.

"Right, Tosh, what do you say to finding Lois and passing these off? She's obviously suspicious of what the government's doing, and if we have inside eyes…" Gwen trailed off.

"Brilliant," Tosh admitted. "And sounds great. Let me grab one of the laptops and we'll be off."

"We'll keep working here, see if we find anything," Jack called after them as they made their way out of the warehouse.

000

"God, this is _so _not the best time for this," Ianto laughed as Jack scrabbled at his clothes. "And watch it, they're new."

"Owen's right. You _are _fussy," Jack kissed him softly as he slowed down.

"And we totally owe him one. Rhys and his bloody beans were so oblivious…"

"Mm, yeah, good thing Owen was there to drag him out," Jack agreed. "And good thing you thought to pick up plenty of blankets on your shopping run; else this could have turned out badly."

"Always thinking ahead, sir," Ianto assured him, moving to Jack's clothes as Jack sighed against his mouth, and soon they were both naked on the blankets. "Now, how are we…"

"Whatever we do, it's got to be fast. Got any lube?"

"Yup."

"I swear you're kinkier than I am, Ianto Jones," Jack swiped the bottle with a leer.

"That would hardly be possible, sir," Ianto noted. "So, you or me?"

"I think…" Jack tapped the bottle with his fingers. "Well, let's just put it this way: considering that I had to grow an entirely new body? I'm kind of still a virgin."

"That settles it, then," Ianto let out his breath in a whoosh, still amazed that after all this time Jack knew exactly what to say to get him so hard he could barely stand it.

"Indeed it does," Jack lay back, pulling Ianto on top of him. "I wanna ride you."

"Oh, God, yes," Ianto kissed him as he felt Jack fumbling with the lube, and he rolled them back over so Jack was straddling him before taking the bottle from the older man and slicking his fingers, using them to prepare Jack even as his lover used some of the lube to slick Ianto's cock. "And you really wanted to give us only twenty minutes?"

"I thought anything longer would seem suspicious," Jack groaned as Ianto crooked a finger and brushed his prostate.

"As if they wouldn't know what we were up to," Ianto wiggled his fingers again. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded as Ianto pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket before reaching to grip Jack's hips, easing the man onto his cock as Jack hissed. "I'm fine," he assured Ianto between gritted teeth. _Really, I'm fine._

_ As long as you're sure, Jack._

_ Yeah. Move, already, _Jack commanded, leaning forward to brace himself on Ianto's shoulders as the younger man thrust upward.

_Good?_

_ Yeah, just…let me… _Jack shifted again, rolling his hips, and soon enough they got into the familiar rhythm, moving in unison as Ianto rocked upward and Jack pushed downward. _You know, I thought you were dead. When the Hub went up…_

_ Now, sir? Are we _really…_having this conversation _now? Ianto let out a mental burst of strained laughter as Jack grinned down at him.

_Just wanted you to know._

_ I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. We're all fine._

_ Thank goodness for that. _Jack groaned and Ianto reached to grip his hips, giving himself a little more leverage as his thrusts quickened until he shuddered and came, cock pulsing inside Jack as the older man looked at him beseechingly.

"Oh, like I was just going to leave you," Ianto admonished him, taking one hand off of Jack's hips to jerk him off, although it only took a few pulls before Jack's orgasm hit, cum spraying onto Ianto's chest as he slumped forward gratefully. "Again. Heavy."

"Lemme…" Jack was panting and Ianto decided to take pity on him and let him rest for a few moments, although with the way his back and legs were bent it couldn't have been the most comfortable of positions. "Besides, I love it when you're inside me."

Jack had said this repeatedly and Ianto couldn't quite figure it out; sure, when they were actually having sex he didn't mind, but after the fact it just got sort of uncomfortable and he said so. "It's like…you know when you've got a piece of food stuck between two teeth and there's this weird pressure and fullness that shouldn't be there?"

"Did you just compare my cock to a piece of food?" Jack grinned against his throat.

"It's the _theory, _Jack; it's not a literal…mmm," Ianto stopped talking as Jack kissed him, lazily twining their tongues together before the older man pulled back and playfully tweaked one of Ianto's nipples.

"I'm going," he assured his lover before pushing upward, Ianto's cock sliding free as Jack reached for some spare loo roll to clean them up with. "Don't want to waste the blankets; we've got no way to wash them."

"Hmm," Ianto smiled lazily. "Shouldn't have done that, really. I'm going to be tired now."

"Oh, it's worth it. And I think we can catch a few winks; after all, until the kids start doing their act again we're fairly useless," he pulled his coat over them before snagging a couple of clean blankets, and soon they were wrapped up in a warm cocoon. "You know, Ianto: I've missed the coat, too."

"I know, sir," Ianto tightened one hand in the fabric before catching Jack's hand with his free one, and Jack gave it a squeeze before kissing his forehead, the two of them falling asleep within moments of each other.

000

"Boys, wake up. It's happening," Tosh plopped down beside them with a computer, Owen and Rhys following. "And Jack, you might want to see this," she turned the screen.

Jack blearily blinked, the laptop coming into focus before his eyes widened. "Those are…"

"The three people who were killed? Yes. You know them?"

"Never knew their names," he admitted. "Ianto, wake up."

"Hgrnm," Ianto replied, and Owen burst out laughing.

"Okay, _that _is officially the most amusing thing I've ever heard tea-boy say," he grinned.

"Where're Andy and Gwen?"

"The police arrested Clem so they're bailing him out. You were right," Tosh informed him.

"I'm always right and…ow," he shifted and grimaced.

"What?" Owen looked at him curiously.

"Ah…I think I overestimated my new body," he admitted sheepishly. "Should have taken things slower."

"Great. Just what we all needed to know," Owen sighed. "Oi, tea-boy, wakey-wakey."

"The two of you have no sense of personal space, do you?" Ianto finally opened his eyes. "I seem to recall the last time you came in uninvited you both ended up on my _bed," _he added.

"Hey, the world's more important than the two of you," Owen ruffled Ianto's hair. "But say something to Rhys; I think you've broken him."

"Ah…" Rhys was blinking rapidly as Jack smirked at him.

"Honestly, Rhys, we're sorry about this," Ianto tried.

"And we're under the blankets!" Jack unhelpfully added. "You can't see anything!"

"It's less the seeing and more the knowing that the two of you are starkers under there, mates," Rhys chuckled nervously.

"We're wearing my coat," Jack supplied.

"Add that to the list of things that I really did _not _need to know," Owen grumbled. "And anyway, the kids were doing the crazy-sky-pointing thing again, so we thought we'd come wake you. They've arrived."

"The aliens?" Jack asked, looking intently at the screen. "Where…"

"Thames House," Tosh replied. "Apparently the government has built a sort of aquarium on the 13th floor and filled it with gas that is similar to their own atmosphere. As near as we can tell they've beamed themselves into there and are now inside the building."

"Wonderful. We need to figure out what's going on," Jack said firmly. "And I've gotta talk to Frobisher, but I know he won't answer any unknown calls. Tosh, is there a way to make it so when I phone him it comes up as his wife's number?"

"Easy," Tosh shrugged. "Although I expect you need me to locate her number as well?"

"Could you?" Jack gave her his best pleading look, and Tosh nodded.

"Give me a couple of minutes and then you can make your call. In the meantime, we'll leave the two of you alone so you can get dressed," she was already typing before she picked the computer up and left the room, Rhys and Owen following.

000

"I've gotta go," Jack told Ianto once Tosh had gotten the number, and he nodded in understanding. "Make the call from somewhere that isn't here so they can't track it."

"Jack, who were those people?" Ianto asked hesitantly, unsure if Jack would give him an answer on this one.

"We were…in 1965, these aliens…and I have to assume they were the same ones…came and demanded children, so we gave them children. Orphans, and not very many, but it hurts to think about it now. We did it in exchange for a vaccine, but when I say it now it sounds like I'm trying to make excuses," he admitted. "Regardless, we thought we'd seen the last of them, but now they're back…and I'm betting a dozen or so kids isn't gonna cut it this time."

"God…" Ianto blinked, looking at him curiously. "You…"

"I gave kids to aliens, Ianto; yes," Jack said harshly. "Now, do you…"

Ianto shut him up by surging forward and kissing him, holding Jack tightly to him so he couldn't get away. "You're an idiot if you think this will change the way I feel, Jack," he whispered. "We've all done things we shouldn't have. I have two innocent lives on my _own _conscience, after all, and I _know _you're not the man you were then. You've changed for the better, which is why this time I know these aliens are going to turn tail and run without taking a single child, because we have you on our side."

"Ianto…" Jack held him close, blinking away tears at the utter faith the younger man had in him. "I'm not perfect."

"No, but you try, and nobody can fault you for that," Ianto pulled back and gave him a shaky smile. "Now, go. We'll be fine."

"Won't be gone long, I promise," Jack cupped his cheek before leaving, greatcoat billowing behind him, and he'd barely been gone a minute when Gwen and Andy returned with Clem, who immediately got on Ianto's bad side by sniffing him and labeling him a 'queer.'

In the end, he decided it was best to let the older man be, because there were more important things to worry about than that.

Like the fact that, once Lois actually started using the contacts, he'd discovered that Jack was right all along: the 456 _did _want more children.

And he had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer.


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult.**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned.**

**Chapter: ****45/47(?)**

**Word Count: ****3211**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****It certainly doesn't belong to me, much as I sometimes might wish it might…however, I'll go on the record and say that I, unlike the show's creative team, firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****…I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! YAY! **

**…Other than that, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**…Right? (Also, you guys, I have 300 reviews! That's crazy! Love you all ^_^)**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**In Which Jack is Determined, Gwen is Emotional, and Ianto Makes a Decision**

Ianto was never going to get used to watching Jack die, no matter how many times he had seen it happen. The other man had always joked that death by gunshot was the easiest as the damage was easy to heal and it was a quick death, meaning he woke up sooner (Ianto had very bitterly told him that if _he _had to pick a favourite death for Jack, it would be _not dying at all_. Jack had been unusually quiet after that).

"Give me the gun, Clem; come on," Gwen urged, and Ianto tore his eyes away from Jack's face to watch the exchange.

"You're on his side!" the older man accused.

"Give it to me," Gwen repeated softly, holding her hand out.

"And he's on _their _side!" Clem pointed upward, and Ianto figured out he meant the aliens. "You're all involved!" he accused, and Ianto turned to look at Jack again. He was surprised to note that he felt no resentment even though Jack was almost directly responsible for the state Clem was now in, but he _knew _what kind of man Jack was; he knew he was completely horrified by the way he'd acted some forty-odd years ago and wanted to make up for it in any way he could.

"Gwen, get away from him! He's dangerous!" Rhys shouted.

"I'm not dangerous!" Clem protested, staring at the gun in apparent horror.

"We know!" Gwen said quickly. "We know you're not; we know that."

"But that's a lie! Isn't it? Isn't it? We both know. I killed a man. I _am _dangerous," Clem realized, his eyes drawn to the gun once more before his hand wavered.

"Can I take that?" Gwen asked softly, and Clem handed her the gun, Gwen passing it to Rhys before striding forward to hug Clem, and Ianto had to admit that she was really good at the whole public-relations thing. Of course, that's why they'd hired her in the first place, but she hadn't lost that humanity (he tried to imagine Owen doing the same and couldn't. But then, he wasn't sure Owen had _ever _had decent people skills).

"It wasn't my fault!" Clem was blubbering. "There _is _something up there! They want children! That man held my hand and took me to them!"

Jack chose that moment to gasp back to life, gripping Ianto's arm tightly. _It's okay, Jack; you're okay._

_ Ianto?_

_ Yup._

Jack nodded and relaxed against him, smiling as Ianto let his fingers run through Jack's hair soothingly. _It's always better knowing that I can wake up in your arms. _

_ Again, I'd prefer it if it didn't happen at all._

_ I know, _Jack finally admitted, turning his cheek into Ianto's palm and looking up at him beseechingly. _Sorry. I know you hate it when I take this lightly. _

_ I do, but I understand why you have to. You'd go crazy otherwise._

_ Thank you, _Jack closed his eyes in a silent echoing of his words and Ianto turned back to the room to find that Gwen had taken Clem into another part of the warehouse. "Anyway, I remembered what I was going to tell you," Jack pushed himself more upright as Ianto braced him. "Frobisher's got Alice and Steven."

"He _what?" _Ianto looked at Jack in shock.

"He thinks he can use them to get to me," Jack shook his head. "But I'm a more reckless man than he's counting on."

"Wait-wait-wait," Owen stopped them. "Who're Alice and Steven?"

"Alice Carter…not her real name, of course…parents James and Mary Sangster…also not real. Her real name was Melissa Moretti, and her parents were Lucia Moretti and Jack Harkness," Tosh swiped her glasses off dramatically and looked at Jack expectantly.

"Right as always, my beautiful Toshiko," Jack admitted with a sigh. "Lucia was Torchwood. Lasted seven years before I decided to get her out of there. I wasn't letting my daughter grow up without a mother," he added softly. "She only died a few years ago…right after Gwen joined up, actually."

"Did you love her?" Owen asked softly.

"Yes. In my way," Jack added, looking pointedly as Ianto. "I learned to take what happiness I could get, and once she found out the truth…she wanted nothing to do with me. Alice knows that I can't die but Steven…my grandson…has no idea. To him I'm just his uncle; I show up once in a while to take him out or give him presents and that's it. That's how she wants it," he said bitterly as Gwen came back in, leading Clem, and soon after they were called back to the computers to see what was happening inside Thames House.

000

"I'm back," Jack announced, striding into the warehouse.

"What'd he say?" Andy asked, spinning around in one of the chairs they'd managed to get, and Jack shook his head.

"Frobisher knows I'm right, but he's too scared to admit it."

"And what…exactly…are we planning?" Owen asked carefully.

"I want to talk to the 456 directly. I want to make up for letting those kids go forty years ago," Jack replied, moving to where Ianto was transcribing Lois' shorthand and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think I can convince them to leave."

"Well, you're not doing it alone," Gwen said firmly. "Bloody Jack, always trying to play the hero by yourself. We're your team, in case you've forgotten, and we're more than capable of helping."

"I know. Ianto'll go with me," Jack said, squeezing his lover's shoulder. "We just need to convince Frobisher that it's the right thing to do."

000

"They wouldn't! They bloody wouldn't!" Gwen was aghast, staring at the screen, and Rhys hugged her from behind, their clasped hands over her stomach. "They're just…giving them kids. _Expendable _kids! They're not bloody trading cards where you can just decide which one's less valuable because it's more common!"

"Calm down, lovely," Rhys urged. "No sense gettin' upset about it here."

"No sense getting upset at _all _because _they're not getting away with it," _Jack growled, pushing himself away from the computer desk and beginning to pace, greatcoat swishing around his legs.

"Besides, we've got enough evidence recorded here to destroy every person in that room," Tosh added. "I just press a button and every news program in the world will have the files."

"So we use it," Jack nodded. "We use that threat to force our way into Thames House, finally get face-to-face with this thing."

"And get Alice and Steven released," Ianto added.

"Right," Jack nodded and took a breath. "Everybody clear on their job?"

"What if I can't get Lois to help us, Jack? She's already done so much with only the threat of being caught; if she does this, they'll know for sure she's with us!" Gwen pointed out.

"And we'll protect her if that happens," Jack promised, setting his hands on Gwen's shoulders. "She hasn't let us down yet."

"Okay. I'll let her know," Gwen gave Jack a weak smile before stepping away.

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Ready?"

"I'm…" Ianto paused as a memory flashed through his mind…and not just any memory; the memory of the Doctor warning him about the choice that would either end his life or save it. A shiver stole up his spine at the same moment and he knew, he _knew _this was it. _No._

"What?" Jack asked, and everybody turned to look at them as Ianto realized he'd thought his last statement instead of saying it aloud.

"Jack. The Doctor's warning," Ianto said bluntly, and Jack's eyes widened.

"You think…"

"I've got this feeling," Ianto admitted. "I just…"

"No," Jack was striding to meet him, clutching his arms in a vice grip and pulling him close. "Don't come if you think…don't," he kissed Ianto desperately. "Just don't."

"Okay," Ianto swallowed. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Stay safe," Jack corrected, kissing him again. "But I need backup, so…"

"I'll go," Owen immediately volunteered. "After all, unless they're capable of releasing nuclear radiation, I think I'll be safe."

"Good," Jack nodded in agreement. "Come on, then."

He looked at Ianto one last time, his gaze lingering for a long moment, before the two of them left the warehouse.

000

"She's doing it!" Gwen looked overjoyed as Ianto punched his sister's number into his own mobile.

"Ianto?"

"Rhi. Alright?"

"Fine, you daft sod. We all thought you were dead!" Rhiannon exclaimed and Ianto smiled.

"Well, I'm not. We're fine; all of us."

"Even Jack?"

"Even Jack," Ianto affirmed. "Listen, the ones controlling the children: they _are _aliens."

"Well, I'd figured that. I'm not simple, Ianto," Rhiannon scolded, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Look, they want the kids. Millions of them," Ianto said quickly.

"Why?"

"Not sure, but for the next few days, don't let anyone take David or Mica away from you, for whatever reason," he warned, before adding, "This goes for you people listening in on the wire, too. Forget the Official Secrets Act. If you've got children or grandchildren you need to hear this, and you need to tell every parent you know."

"But…"

"Look, I've got to go. I love you. Don't let the kids out of your sight; I love them, too. I'm even warming to Johnny a bit," he admitted with a smile.

"We love you too, Ianto. Just stay safe, and keep that boyfriend of yours out of trouble, too," she told him firmly.

"I'll try, but you know Jack," Ianto shrugged. "Bye, Rhiannon."

"Bye."

"Good work," Tosh told him, glancing at her computer. "That was plenty long enough for them to track us, so hopefully they'll show up here soon."

"Sorry, but that doesn't _really _sound like something that we should be hopeful for," Andy had to point out.

"We can handle anything they throw at us," Gwen assured him. "And with Rhys out there ready to spread the news to the world at the click of a button, we're in a far better position right now than they are."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," Gwen assured him.

_Ianto, we're here. _

"Jack and Owen are at Thames House," Ianto announced. "It's only a matter of time, now."

"Excellent," Gwen nodded. "Okay, so now what we have to do is…"

She paused as the door slammed open, and the woman in black Ianto had seen at the ruined Hub site strode in followed by armed soldiers. Clem immediately cowered and responded to her barked order, collapsing to the floor and holding his hands on his head, but the rest of them merely regarded her impassively.

"We've been expecting you," Gwen said coolly.

"You traced my calls, didn't you?" Ianto added.

"On the floor!" she repeated.

"Johnson…is that right?" Gwen shared a look with Tosh, who nodded. "Now that you're here, you can take us to Alice and Steven Carter."

"You'll be in the very next cell. On second thought, maybe I'll just have you shot while resisting arrest," Johnson barked as her men readied their weapons.

"That would be a mistake," Ianto sighed.

"Why?"

"Take a look at what we've been recording," Tosh instructed, angling the screen so Johnson could see the conversation that the Prime Minister was a part of.

"What she's telling them is my gorgeous husband has recordings of them all secretly agreeing to sacrifice millions of innocent children to the aliens. Now, him and his laptop, at this very moment, are in a secret location. And he's ready to press send and tell the whole world what's been going on, unless you do exactly as we say," Gwen said in a perfectly even tone, a smile plastered on her face.

"Now, have a seat," Tosh motioned to an empty chair. "And maybe you'll learn a little something about the people you've been working for."

"Look," Andy pointed, and they all turned to see the video feed had been switched to an internal of the alien's room at Thames House. They also had sound, which was a blessing, as neither Jack nor Owen seemed inclined to face the camera as they spoke.

"When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them in to battle, I will," Jack was saying, his voice hard, and Ianto had to smile. Jack at his most authoritative, this was, and if the alien wasn't scared, it obviously just wasn't that smart.

"You think that thing's going to listen to one man?" Johnson looked at them, and Gwen stared her straight in the eye.

"I have faith in him," was all she said, and Ianto tamped down the familiar burn of jealousy he felt whenever Gwen talked about Jack in that dreamy tone of voice. But Jack was never going to be Gwen's, and he found himself strangely satisfied with that fact.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. You've got enough information on this planet, and if you wanna know about me, go back about 150 years and see what you're facing," Jack growled.

_You're extremely menacing, sir. _

_ You're watching? _Jack sounded excited.

_Yes, we all are._

_ Good. I like knowing you're there._

"The human response is to accept and adapt," the 456 intoned.

"We're adapting right now, mate. And we're making this a war," Owen said fiercely, and Ianto knew if he could see the other man's face that he'd be growling at the tank.

"Then the fight begins," the 456 replied.

There was silence after that, and Jack and Owen looked around curiously before Jack cleared his throat and added, "We're waiting for your reply."

"Action has been taken," the 456 said simply, and from back in the warehouse they could hear alarms signaling Thames House going into lockdown.

"Wait! What've you done?" Jack demanded.

"A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building," the alien said in the same monotonous voice as Jack raced from the room.

"Oh, God; all those people!" Gwen covered her mouth with her hand, and Tosh turned to look at Ianto.

"You were right. If you'd have gone with Jack…"

Ianto swallowed, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen. He'd chosen right. He was alive because of the Doctor's warning and his own gut instinct, and he suspected he was too in shock right now to appreciate that fully.

Suddenly he found his arms full of Gwen as she launched herself at him and latched onto him fiercely, all but sobbing in relief as he returned her embrace. "It's fine, Gwen. I'm fine."

"I know, but if you'd have…if you…"

Suddenly a loud, shrieking noise came through the sound system, and while the noise was irritating, Clem seemed to find it unbearable as he clutched at his ears and screamed, Gwen leaving Ianto's side to tend to him.

"Turn it off!" she shouted, and Tosh hit the mute, but Clem still seemed able to hear the sound.

"The remnant will be disconnected," the 456 said, and Clem fell to the ground, unmoving, as Gwen stood back up and turned, her eyes wide and haunted.

"He's dead. What about Thames House?"

"They can't get out," Johnson realized with horror. "Oh, God, the Prime Minister…everybody just…Thames House locks down immediately under threat; nothing can get in or out as per the government's orders."

"Then they've as good as murdered all those people," Gwen sniffed, wiping her hand across her eyes. "…Ianto?"

_Oh, God…ohGodohGodohGod…_

_ Jack…Jack, talk to me. What's…_

_ Ianto, if you'd have been here, if you'd have come with me, you'd…_

_ I didn't. It's okay, _Ianto tried to project soothing thoughts to Jack, but it was obvious the other man was panicking. _Jack, you have to relax. I'm okay._

_ But if you…if you'd have…_

_ I didn't, _Ianto repeated firmly. _Now go to sleep, yeah? And when you wake up, I promise I'll be there. I love you._

_ Love you, too, _Jack sounded weaker, and Ianto sighed, prepared to disconnect their link when Jack sent another burst of thought. _And tell the others that Owen's going to pretend to play dead, too. We can't have the 456 thinking we've got a way around their weapons…he says he doesn't want Tosh to worry._

_ Will do. Now, I'll see you soon._

_ …Yeah._

Ianto broke the link and reached to turn off the monitor, not wanting to see Jack succumb to the deadly virus. "Oh, Tosh?"

"Yes?"

"Owen's just pretending to play dead. He didn't want you to worry about him," Ianto told her.

"Aw, isn't he sweet," Andy sighed.

"Hush, you. And thanks for letting me know," Tosh gripped Ianto's hand. "Now we need to figure out where they're taking the…the bodies, so we can go and collect them."

"I think I can help with that," Johnson stood up, looking shaken, and Tosh shrugged.

"That'd be great," Gwen half-smiled before looking at Clem, her eyes haunted. "Poor man. He didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't," Andy put a hand on her shoulder and she turned, burying her face in his chest and starting to cry. "Oi, hang on! If Rhys comes back he'll beat me to a pulp!"

"He'll understand," she hiccupped, not letting him go.

"Tosh and I will get Owen and Jack," Ianto let a hand rest on Gwen's back before motioning to Tosh, and Johnson followed them out, already on her mobile trying to figure out where the bodies would be kept.

000

"13 and 14," the attendant told them softly, and both Tosh and Ianto tried to feign sadness instead of neutrality as they went to the blankets, Tosh bending down to uncover the one on the right as Owen surged up immediately.

"Bloody 'ell! I may not be able to breathe, but I've decided I still don't like enclosed spaces!" he exclaimed as Tosh kissed him, Owen kissing back after a second. "Good to see you, Tosh. And _you," _he staggered to his feet and threw his arms around Ianto. "Good thing it was me in there, that's all I can say."

"Zombies have their uses," Ianto responded dryly.

"Watch it," Owen muttered before putting an arm around Tosh's shoulders and drawing her close.

Ianto knelt down to uncover Jack's body, hoping that he came back soon, and his wishes were granted a couple of seconds later when Jack very quietly came back to life, his eyes opening as he focused on Ianto.

"You could have…"

"I didn't."

"But if you'd…."

"I didn't."

"Ianto…"

"Jack," Ianto said in the same tone of voice, and Jack yanked him down for a much more passionate kiss than the chaste one Tosh and Owen had shared.

"Don't know what I'd do without you," Jack whispered against his lips.

"Don't think about it, because right now, I'm here," Ianto replied just as softly, kissing Jack once more before helping him to his feet. "Now, what're we doing about the 456?"

"Ah, don't worry about them, mate," Owen smirked. "Because _I _have a plan."

And as much as Ianto trusted their doctor, he really, _really _hoped that Owen not _only _had a plan, but that he had a _good _plan.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: ****Hitting the Ground Running**

**Fandom: ****Torchwood**

**Rating: ****Adult.**

**Pairing: ****Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned.**

**Chapter: ****46/47**

**Word Count: ****3673**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: ****It certainly doesn't belong to me, much as I sometimes might wish it might…however, I'll go on the record and say that I, unlike the show's creative team, firmly believe in happy endings. **

**Notes: ****Okay, so we've come to Day Five. Any guesses? No? No? …You'll just have to read and see :) One more chapter after this, I think; an epilogue of sorts. Anyway, enjoy :D**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**In Which Owen Puts His Plan Into Action, Outside Help Arrives, and Jack Knows Altogether Too Much**

"So, tell us your brilliant plan," Jack requested once they'd returned to the warehouse.

"Simple: the 456 can't survive in our atmosphere, right? That's why they had the government build them that tank," he began. "So all we need to do is somehow expose them to our atmosphere and they're done for."

"But doing so would release the gas inside the tank into the room. It'd be suicide for anybody who tries it," Gwen was still on her phone, in the midst of telling Rhys to return to the warehouse now that confronting the aliens directly had failed.

"Not if I do it. They know Jack can't die, I think, but they think _I'm _dead, too, right? If I were to just waltz back in there, it'd floor them," Owen announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, fine and all, but we still have a problem: no way are the government going to let us back in there," Ianto mentioned, leaning back on the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

"We'll make them," Jack said quietly. "They'll listen to us."

"Jack, Lois is in custody," Tosh gestured to the computer screen. "We've got no allies left, and they're demanding the children be ready to go in a few hours. We're running out of time!"

"Then let them stop me!" Owen gestured. "Let them bloody try! They can do anything they want, it won't hurt me."

"Bullets will still rip holes through you, Owen!" Tosh all but shouted at him, more distraught than most of them had ever seen her. "I love you, and I'd like you to stay in one piece!"

"I…" Owen sighed, a gut reaction seeing as how he had no air to let out, and slumped on the sofa. "You're right. I'm being an idiot."

"No, the idea's good," Jack assured him. "But it's been a long day and we're all ready to drop; the kids don't have to go until noon tomorrow, so I say we catch some sleep and we'll be thinking a little clearer in a few hours. I'm going to call Frobisher and see if I can't get him to agree to this."

"Captain?" Johnson stood up, looking at Jack. "I want you to know that my men and I are firmly behind Torchwood in this matter. If you can't get through to them, maybe I can. I'm also prepared to negotiate the release of your daughter and grandson if you'll permit it."

"Thank you," Jack said honestly. "That would mean a lot to me," he held out the phone and she took it with a nod, heading outside to make the call.

"Ianto? Bed?" Jack asked hopefully, and Ianto nodded and stood up, walking with Jack to the pile of blankets he'd gotten a couple of days earlier. "The rest of you, get some sleep. That's an order," Jack told the room at large.

"Aye, you won't hear any arguments from me," Andy promised.

"I'll wait for Rhys to get back and then we'll sleep, Jack," Gwen assured him.

"Owen, make sure Tosh gets some rest, too. She works too hard."

"Yeah, yeah," Owen waved a hand, but Jack knew that he'd make sure of it, and he strode into the smaller room he and Ianto had slept in for the past few nights before pulling the door almost shut, shucking clothes until he was clad only in his trousers and crawling under the nest of blankets.

"This'll all be over tomorrow, won't it?" Ianto asked quietly, and Jack cracked an eye open to look at him, standing in the darkness with his tie in his hand.

"One way or another. We'll win this, Ianto."

"I…I know," Ianto carefully folded his clothes and set them on an abandoned chair. "I know," he said, more confidently this time, before sliding in with Jack.

"We'll figure it out," Jack promised, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Now, go to sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Ianto dropped off rather quickly, but Jack suspected he was exhausted. He figured a couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, so he snuggled closer to the other man and tried to relax. Opening his eyes for a few seconds, he stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "I don't know where you are right now, but of all the times I've needed your help, I don't think I've ever needed it more. If you can hear this…if you know…just come. We need you, Doctor."

Ianto mumbled something in his sleep and Jack kissed his forehead before settling down, wondering if asking for the Doctor's help was merely wishful thinking.

000

"So, what's the deal?" Owen asked the next day as Johnson re-entered, looking rather triumphant.

"You've got clearance. Mostly because the government is completely out of ideas and I think they're operating on the 'better you than me,' principle, but regardless, you have access to the room up until the time comes to hand the children over," she replied.

"So we've got a few hours, then," Owen smiled. "Easy enough to get in there and throw open that tank, provided the building's evacuated."

"But what about the child?" Gwen asked. "The one that's attached to the alien?"

"What kind of life is that?" Owen rounded on her. "Did he have a choice?"

"He gets to live!" Gwen protested.

"Gwen, love, take it from me: there's living, and then there's being alive. Big difference," Owen said sharply, and Gwen wisely shut down her end of the argument.

"One problem," Ianto raised his hand. "We're effectively declaring war with this action, and if we _are _under the assumption that this is just an envoy and there's a larger ship up above waiting to collect the children, who's to say the 456 won't try other tactics? I doubt they'll leave quietly."

"Good point," Tosh nodded. "We need to find a way to get the whole fleet to leave, not just this one."

"I believe I can help with that," came a voice near the doorway, and they all turned around to stare at the man lounging against the frame.

"Wondered if you'd show," Jack immediately went over and drew the man into a hug, which he returned heartily. "Ianto told me this you likes hugging."

"Very much so," the Doctor assured him. "And _you, _you brilliant thing," he grabbed Ianto. "Figured out my warning, did you?"

"I owe you my life, Doctor," Ianto said formally, and the Doctor waved his comment away.

"Nonsense. I didn't do much of anything," he spun around and looked at the rest of them. "Now, if your Dr. Harper here can eliminate the threat caused by the lone 456 in Thames House, I believe I can convince the others to leave peacefully."

"How?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Article 57," Jack said, his eyes widening as it dawned on him.

"Precisely."

"Wait, so all we have to do is tell them 'Article 57' and they'll just leave?" Gwen looked incredulous.

"No, all _I _have to do is tell them 'Article 57' and they'll just leave. If _you _did it they'd probably laugh at you, but seeing as how I have connections with the people who put down the laws? They'll listen," the Doctor nodded. "One problem, though: I have no way of getting the news up to them. We assume they're in Earth's orbit, yes?"

"We have to," Tosh replied.

"Ah, Dr. Sato! Pleasure to see you again," the Doctor rushed over to where Tosh was looking and peered over her shoulder.

"So we need a way to send the signal up to the ship, is that it?" she paused for a second. "That's it! The radio broadcast! We call them the 456 because of the signal they send, so if we send it back along the same channel…"

"Radio waves don't travel into space, though," Andy said hesitantly. "Do they?"

"Not without proper amplification," the Doctor replied. "Which, at the moment, I don't have."

"Can't you use the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS is gone. The TARDIS landed outside of this warehouse, all but shoved me out the door, and took off with Amy and Rory to who knows where. Rio or somewhere, no doubt. So no; no TARDIS."

"Great," Jack sighed. "What are or options, then?"

"Earth's orbit," Tosh repeated thoughtfully. "Doctor, remember that time when the Earth was stolen and we used the Rift to magnify the mobile signal so it would reach you?"

"Very clearly," the Doctor nodded. "But the Rift is in Cardiff, not London."

"I've been studying it, and I think I've found a way to channel the signal it gives off. It won't be very strong because we're far away and not using the Manipulator itself, but then again we were trying to reach across universes to find you and this is still in Earth's orbit. If worst comes to worst and we can figure out its exact position, I can hack into the closest satellite and use that to boost the signal," she reported.

"You _are _brilliant," the Doctor beamed at her. "Excellent. So we have a way to eliminate the threat in Thames House _and _a way to send the rest of them packing. Ah, I love it when things work out right!"

"It's not over yet," Jack said darkly, and Johnson cleared her throat.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I believe I can go now to release your daughter and grandson and bring them back here. Would that be a good idea?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I'd like them where I know they're safe."

"Good, then," she nodded, spun around, and left the warehouse again as Jack sighed and looked at Ianto.

"Not the way I would have wanted you to meet my family, but these are strange circumstances regardless."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, sir," Ianto assured him with a smile.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Right. Okay, Owen, you're off?"

"I am," Owen agreed. "Wish me luck, ladies and gents!"

"Of course," Ianto said, and Owen saluted them before jogging out of the warehouse, and second later they could hear the car starting as he gunned the engine and drove away.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "We've done all we can."

"And you absolutely hate just waiting around, don't you?" Ianto teased gently as Jack pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"You know me too well, Mr. Jones," Jack kept his arm around Ianto for a moment longer before going off to pace, and Ianto sat down beside Tosh and watched the camera, trying to keep his thoughts positive.

000

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!"

"Hey, sport!" Jack picked Steven up and swung him around, both of them laughing, and Ianto could clearly see the love in his eyes as he looked at the boy. "I need to talk to your mother for a second, alright? Go over by the computers, and talk to the lady there. That's Toshiko; she'll set you up with a game or something, okay?"

" 'Kay," Steven replied, rushing over as Tosh pulled a chair over to the computer and started pulling up games for him to play.

"Ianto," Jack jerked his head and Ianto walked over. "Alice, this is Ianto. He's…"

"Your lover," Alice said, crossing her arms and nodding. "I can tell. It's in your eyes when you look at him, Dad."

"I just…this wasn't how I wanted the two of you to meet, but…"

"Circumstances," Ianto and Alice said at the same time before regarding each other interestedly.

"So, we have a plan to get rid of these creatures?" Alice asked her father, who nodded.

"We do. Hopefully it's a good one."

"Jack, Owen's there," Tosh called suddenly, and Jack rushed back to the computers, Ianto and Alice following at a more sedate pace.

The 456 was talking, sounding as monotonous as ever, but they could all tell it was surprised. "You were eliminated."

"Yeah, well, takes more than a little virus to get rid of me, mate," Owen had a hand on his hip and was staring at the tank, looking completely relaxed.

"You may have gotten away once, but this time you will not be so lucky," the alien intoned, and Owen's response was to roll his eyes and stride toward the tank, using the codes he'd been given once the government had agreed to cooperate and disengaging the airlock, letting the blue gas flow out into Thames House as plain old Earth air rushed in, and Owen got out of there as the alien thrashed, emitting a horrible shriek as yellow pus sprayed from its body, and after a few minutes of writhing in pain, the entire creature exploded, gunk splattering against the sides of the tank and, unfortunately, onto Owen as he hadn't had time to get far enough away.

"Uck," he muttered, and Tosh coughed, trying to stifle her laughter.

"He did it," Jack sounded relieved.

"Yes, but they'll be angry. Toshiko, can you set up that link for me? The sooner we get the message out to them, the better," the Doctor said calmly, and Toshiko nodded, starting to work on the computer.

"All set," she announced after a few minutes, and the Doctor nodded.

"Now, don't suppose any of you have a bullhorn stashed around here? No? Alright, we'll make do," he scratched his head before pulling out a tiny instrument from his pocket. "Amplifier," he explained. "Never know when you need your voice to carry."

"You're impossible," Jack said fondly, and the Doctor bowed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Captain. Care to accompany me to the roof?"

"Of course. Ianto? Coming?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto tailed after them to the roof, looking up at the cloudless sky as the Doctor tapped the amplifier turning to where the thin trail of Rift energy was shooting up into the sky. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the time they'd phoned the Doctor, but at least it was proving that Tosh's plan was successful.

"Okay, now if we…"

The Doctor looked up, his eyes wide, as a rather sleek-looking ship swept down, hovering over the warehouse.

"Well. Safe to say the amplification worked," the Doctor chuckled nervously as Gwen rushed onto the roof with Steven.

"They're talking through the kids again," she explained, holding the boy's shoulders.

"Alright, then, you lot; what d'you want?"

"We have made that clear," was the reply.

"Yes, rather. I thought you agreed to not using the children anymore?"

"Our agreement has been cancelled. You have declared war," the 456 said.

"No, listen: _you've _declared war. The moment you started this whole thing, you declared it," Jack growled.

"We disagree."

"Let's agree to disagree," the Doctor cut in. "Regardless, I'm going to have to ask you leave."

"Our request has not yet been filled. We have been merciful in only asking for what we did," the alien said calmly.

"Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked vaguely. "This is a fully established level 5 planet, and you're declaring _war _on it?"

"And who are you to question our motives? We need the children," the 456 said.

"No, you don't," Ianto spoke up. "You need the children the way an addict needs heroin. They're not crucial to your survival, and as such we cannot justify giving up our offspring for such an act."

_Well said. _

"Right, so, my name's the Doctor and I'm from Gallifrey. Does _that _mean anything to you?"

"Impossible. The Time Lords are gone."

"There's still one of us left, and I'm going to protect this planet for as long as I'm around. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave us in peace. As it is, you have two choices. Either way you leave without taking one single child, but the choice goes this way: one way, you're alive. The other? You're dead. We killed your colleague; we can do the same to you," he said darkly, and for the first time Ianto could clearly see how dangerous the Doctor could be. He and Jack were amazingly alike in that respect.

"Your threats have been recognized. We are not ones to back down."

"Then you know what you risk if you refuse," the Doctor said firmly.

"We do, and we know we cannot win against such universal allies. We thought to intimidate the citizens of Earth, but it is apparent that they have outside help. We will withdraw," the alien intoned.

"Good choice," the Doctor nodded, and in an instant, the ship had taken off and Ianto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, somewhat anticlimactic, but I'm hardly complaining," he laughed, and Gwen hugged him close.

"Oh, God, I'm glad that's over!"

"Thank you," Jack turned to the Doctor, putting his hands on the Time Lord's shoulders. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. You know how much this world means to me," the Doctor winked as the TARDIS chose that moment to materialize on the roof, the door opening although nobody emerged. "Oh, what have those kids gotten themselves into this time?" he muttered. "I'd best be off; I'll come back soon with Amy and Rory; they'll want to see you," he said to Ianto, who nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor," he replied, and the Doctor shrugged.

"All in a day's work. You were pretty magnificent yourself, Mr. Jones," the Doctor inclined his head before getting into the blue box, which dematerialized a few seconds later.

"All right there, sport?" Jack asked Steven, who blinked before running into Jack's arms.

"I was talking like an alien again!"

"Yeah, you sure were, but I think those days are over," Jack said gently.

"Aw…"

"Cute kid," Gwen said quietly to Ianto. "I can see where he gets his looks and charm, at least."

"You'll be getting no arguments from me on that count," Ianto assured her as the door opened and Owen sprinted out onto the roof, Gwen rushing to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Oi, easy on the goods, darling; I'm breakable," he muttered, and she sniffed and looked at him curiously.

"Did you shower?"

"Had to. Had alien guck all over me," he wrinkled his nose. "And I may not be able to really feel it, but it's still highly unpleasant. I take it they've gone."

"We did it," she nodded, and Ianto walked over. "And Tosh'll hate me, but…" she kissed him quickly before pulling away. "As much as it killed me when you…died, the world wouldn't be safe if you weren't the way you are now."

"Small blessings," he muttered. "Oi, tea-boy, c'mere."

"What?" Ianto asked warily, moving closer as Owen rolled his eyes and grabbed Ianto's wrist, pulling him in.

"Well, c'mon already; you're the only one who hasn't," Owen said wryly, and Ianto checked to make sure Jack was still busy fussing over Steven before he wrapped his hand around the back of Owen's neck and pulled him in, kissing him fiercely. "Wow," Owen pulled back, blinking. "Like I said, can't feel anything, but I see why Jack likes you, now."

"Quiet," Ianto scolded gently. "And…thank you. You really are a hero, Owen."

"I'm still just glad you didn't go with Jack yesterday," he said somberly, and Ianto nodded as Jack came over and slung an arm over Ianto's shoulders.

"Why the long faces? We just saved the world; you could all afford to smile a little," he chided as the door opened and the rest of them spilled out onto the roof. "It'll be nice to get back to normal again."

"As normal as we ever get," Ianto pointed out.

"But the Hub," Gwen mentioned. "It's…"

"It may not be as destroyed as we think," Tosh came over and went straight to Owen. "But I won't say anything until I know for sure."

"So. Back to Cardiff? I know Ianto's having conniptions over wearing the same suit three days in a row," Jack smirked.

"Sounds good to me. No doubt the government will still have questions, but we'll deal with that when the time comes," Tosh decided.

Jack knelt down to say goodbye to Steven, looking far too sad, and Alice stepped away from the group and went over to them, putting a hand on her father's shoulder and nodding. Jack broke into a grin and swept her up into a hug, murmuring "Thank you," before ruffling Steven's hair, looking _much _happier.

_Good news, sir?_

_ I think…I think you were right, Ianto. I've proven myself to her, and she's not going to shut me out. I can tell._

_ I'm happy for you._

_ Couldn't have done it without you, _Jack said honestly, and Ianto quickly looked away. _I'm being serious, Ianto._

_ That's what scares me. It was so close yesterday…if I'd have gone with you…_

_ Like you said, you didn't. You and I…and Gwen and Tosh and Owen and Andy and Rhys…we're going to be doing this for a long time. Believe me._

_ Sometimes I wonder why, but I can't help but do so, sir._

"Alright, team; let's head home," Jack instructed, and they started to make their way off of the roof.

"Well, as much as I love this job, I have to say that I hope nothing like this happens again anytime soon. Give me Weevils any day," Ianto said as Jack stopped behind him, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and holding him tight.

"I agree," Jack kissed his cheek before straightening up. "Let's be off, then. Oh, and Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You need to work at being sneaky. I saw what you and Owen did," Jack winked at him before heading away, and Ianto sighed and scratched his head before following, not going to rise to Jack's baiting and _certainly _not going to admit that he really _did _want to get into some clean clothes.

Besides, he had a feeling Jack knew he was right about that regardless, and the fact that Jack knew him so well was, all things considered, an immense comfort.

And, to use Jack's own words, he wouldn't change that for the world.


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: **Hitting the Ground Running

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **Adult.

**Pairing: **Primarily Jack/Ianto, with other secondary pairings mentioned.

**Chapter: **47/47

**Word Count: 2409**

**Total Fic Word Count: 155,880**

**Summary: **AU. Majorly AU. Ianto Jones first encountered Torchwood as a teenager trying to leave his old life behind. However, when Torchwood Three gets rather violently restructured at the start of the millennium, he's got a new assignment in Cardiff. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was his new boss.

**Disclaimer: **At the end, it's…still not mine. Hmm. But I had fun with the characters while it lasted!

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**In Which New Assignments are Handed Out, Time Goes On, and Ianto Tries Something New**

"But I don't understand," Jack looked at the ruins of the Hub, perplexed. "That bomb had a blast radius deep enough to destroy everything in here. How is it that only the main floor and everything above it is gone?"

"Remember the Time Lock?" Tosh asked, and Jack nodded slowly. "Well, I've been working on it, and that's what I was doing on the computer before Owen pulled me away. I obviously couldn't lock anything from where we were up to the surface or we wouldn't have been able to escape, so unfortunately the computers and…your office, and your autopsy bay and hothouse, Owen, and…"

"The coffee maker," Ianto sighed. "I'll have to get another one."

"Right," Tosh gave him a good-natured smile. "Regardless, I set the Time Lock to engage on everything below where we were, so the archives and everything else are completely intact."

"Toshiko, you little genius!" Jack hugged her heartily, and she squeaked before patting him on the back. "It's not ideal, and we've still lost a lot, but it's not nearly as bad as it could have been. We'll rebuild, and until then we can set up a temporary base at our place, right?" Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded.

"Right. Well, I'll start looking into the best construction company to hire," Tosh nodded.

"Oh," Andy cleared his throat. "I've…spoken to my superiors at the police headquarters, and they seem to believe that since it was an emergency, and since I was helping you and you're all pretty much international heroes at this point that I still have my job."

"Well," Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, really. If you want to go back, go back."

"Jack's being an idiot again," Ianto glared at his lover before turning back to Andy. "Andy, what he's trying to say is, you can go back if you wish, but we'd really love to have you on board."

"You…you still want me on the team?"

"Of course we do," Gwen took his arm and smiled at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, looking around nervously. "I mean, I don't really see how I can go back now, knowing what I know."

"Excellent," Ianto turned to Jack and looked at him seriously, and Jack sighed.

"Right. I'll officially welcome you to the team, Andy," he nodded, and Andy smiled at him.

"Now that that's settled, let's figure this out," Jack looked at all of them. "Tosh; Owen, you two are in charge of figuring out what exactly is salvageable in the base. Ianto?"

"Sir?"

"You know the archives better than anybody, so once we clear a path down there I want you to see if everything's okay," Jack instructed.

"Will do, sir."

"Andy, you and I will head to the station to see if we can't get them to transfer you over to us, and as for the two of you…" he turned to Gwen and Rhys. "Go home and rest. You're off field duty until the baby comes. And don't argue," he held up a hand as Gwen opened her mouth to protest. "Rhys wouldn't have it any other way, I'm sure."

"He's right, love," Rhys nodded.

"Fine," Gwen sighed.

"Okay, people, let's get to work," Jack ordered, spinning around. "Andy, with me."

"Right," Andy trotted after him as Owen sighed.

"Doesn't take him long to start runnin' things like a slave-driver again, does it?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Tosh hooked her arm through his and gestured with her head. "Come on, let's start getting this place back in order."

"What's tea-boy gonna do?"

"Tea-boy is going to request you stop calling him that, because it's getting old," Ianto said good-naturedly. "And I'll give the two of you a hand until Jack gets back."

"We're going to head home. I'll probably stop in tomorrow and see if Jack will let me do anything," Gwen waved at them as Rhys took her hand and the two of them headed away from the Bay.

Ianto returned her wave, starting to head toward the rubble when he heard the now-familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing, so he figured it would be best to wait.

"Ianto!"

He held out his hands to stop Amy as she barreled toward him, and somehow ended up not falling on his rear as she slammed into his body.

"That…bloody…Doctor," she growled, and he wondered briefly what that was all about.

"I'm glad you're alright," Rory was following at a much more reserved pace as he walked up. "Amy, you're crushing him."

"Sorry," Amy let go and gave him a smile. "But he told us about…how you had to make a choice that could kill you, and…and then he just left without telling us anything and the next thing we knew we were in Barbados."

"He tends to be like that," Ianto muttered under his breath. "Regardless, we're all fine."

"And we're glad," Rory assured him.

"Want to come over to mine for a while?" Ianto offered, feeling bad about leaving Tosh and Owen on their own but wanting to be a good host.

"What're you up to here?" Amy asked. "The Doctor's doing some repairs, so we'll probably be here until nightfall."

"Just trying to salvage what we can," Ianto explained.

"Can we help? The more hands, the better, right?" Amy asked, and Ianto found himself nodding.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind."

"As long as we get treated to supper and a pot of your coffee afterward, we don't mind at all. Do we, Rory?" she turned to her husband, who rapidly shook his head.

"That's settled, then," Ianto started to lead them back toward the heap of rocks that stood where the Hub used to be, wondering what he could salvage from the ruins.

000

"So, everything's decided, then?"

"Yup, Andy's officially on the team," Jack hung up his coat in the front closet and moved into the flat, plopping himself on the sofa and leaning his head back. "I'm exhausted."

"Then go to sleep," Ianto turned the coffee maker on. Rory and Amy had left only a few minutes before Jack himself had walked in, so he thought a fresh pot was in order.

"Mm, I was thinking first coffee to wake me up and then we'd have a little celebration," Jack was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, and Ianto turned to lean back against the counter.

"But coffee first?"

"Mr. Jones, are you implying that I can't control myself long enough to drink a cup of coffee?" Jack asked in mock-horror, and Ianto turned as the machine beeped, reaching for a cup.

"I don't know, sir. Am I?" Ianto asked vaguely, pouring out the coffee and crossing over to Jack in order to hand him the drink. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks," Jack took it gratefully and sipped at it, patting the seat beside him as Ianto sat himself down. "How goes it at the Hub?"

"Tosh was right about the Time Lock," Ianto informed him. "Everything under the main level seems to be intact, so it looks like we haven't lost any artifacts or information and most of our electronic data was stored on the external server regardless."

"And we're all alive," Jack said quietly, and Ianto wasn't going to comment on how Jack had said this several times in the last couple of days. He knew that Jack would have been broken if any of them had died in this, especially himself, and he wasn't saying that to sound in any way conceited; it was just a fact.

"Yes," Ianto drank his coffee slowly, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. The older man looked weary, and Ianto finished off the coffee before standing and taking Jack's hand. "Come on, sir. I believe we have an engagement to attend to in the bedroom."

"I like the way you think," Jack allowed Ianto to help him up before he curled his arm around Ianto's waist and tugged him in, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Lead on, then."

"With pleasure," Ianto replied as he tugged Jack toward the bedroom.

000

"Well, if I have to say one thing, it's that I _much _prefer this to the warehouse floor," Ianto's breathy laugh turned into a groan as Jack stroked deeply into him, and he clutched at Jack's shoulders, trying to change the angle of his thrusts slightly.

"Mm, I dunno, it was kinda romantic," Jack replied, shifting and complying with Ianto's unspoken request.

_Yes, if you consider taking that…chance that you'll be walked in on…romantic, _Ianto's thoughts came in short bursts, and that more than anything told Jack that he was close.

_Adds to the thrill. _

_ Yes, I forgot that sex as a public affair isn't anything you'll shy away from, _Ianto sounded sarcastic and Jack bent to kiss him, continuing to keep up a smooth rhythm as Ianto gasped into his mouth. Jack smirked, stroking Ianto quickly with one hand now that he was right on the edge. _God, Jack, gonna…_

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and Ianto looked right into his eyes.

_Together?_

Jack only nodded, breaking eye contact as his eyes squeezed shut and he came, barely registering the feeling of Ianto's cum running down his hand. He started to pull out, but he was surprised when Ianto set a hand on his back and kept him in place.

"Stay."

"But you hate it when I do," Jack protested, wondering what Ianto was doing.

"I know, but just…stay."

"Okay," Jack kissed him softly, gently lowering himself so his full weight wasn't on Ianto, and regarded him carefully. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just…I think the fact that I almost died is finally catching up with me," Ianto leant his head back and sighed, his fingers tracing meaningless patterns over Jack's shoulder-blades.

"Don't think about it."

"You've been talking about it excessively since it happened," Ianto countered, but Jack shook his head.

"I know. I'll stop if you do."

"That's utterly juvenile, sir."

"Yeah, but it's going to work, isn't it?" Jack smiled at him and Ianto rolled his eyes, unable to deny that he was right.

"It is," he finally answered. "And…now it's getting uncomfortable. Off," he ordered gently, and Jack sighed in exasperation before complying and heading to the washroom to get a cloth.

000

After that, life became almost boringly normal for a time. The Rift had apparently exhausted itself dealing with the 456 and as such the team's biggest task for a long time was merely getting the Hub back in working order, which happened in fits and starts but eventually started to look like the base they were all used to.

"Some days you just _long _for a Weevil attack," Owen muttered, staring around the coffee shop.

"Maybe _you_ do," Gwen glared at him, sipping at her herbal tea. The 'no caffeine' thing was hitting her hard and while her pregnancy seemed to have mellowed her in some ways, she seemed to have a personal vendetta against Owen for that particular rule.

"You have to admit, Owen, that the peace and quiet is a nice change," Tosh put a hand on his arm and gave him a placating smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Owen shrugged, not pressing the subject.

"I have to admit, I always thought working for you lot would be non-stop adventure, but so far I think we get more action on a Saturday night down at the station," Andy had to put in, and Owen opened his mouth to counter before a pointed glance from Tosh made him close it.

"Topic change," Gwen announced, patting her now-visible baby bump. "Do you lot think there's any way that Jack will reconsider his rules for me? I mean, sitting in front of a computer all day cataloguing artifacts is bloody _boring. _No offense, Ianto," she said quickly, and Ianto shrugged.

"None taken. Some people don't like it."

"_Nobody _likes it, mate," Owen said, his face completely serious, and Ianto leant back in his chair and refused to rise to his bait.

_Ianto?_

"Hang on a sec, Jack's calling," Ianto grabbed his coffee and headed out of the restaurant, hearing Owen muttering about 'bloody telepathy' again.

"Sir?"

"Ianto!" Jack rushed over to him. "Got a message on this," Jack held up his wrist and Ianto groaned.

"Oh, dear Lord, he's not back, is he?"

"World tour must be done," Jack winked. "So?"

"He's not still asking for that threesome?" Ianto rubbed his temples irritably. Would that man never _stop?_

"I just…" Jack looked around as if collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "I love you. I think you know that. And I know you love me, so…if you were refraining because of me, I…"

"No, Jack, that wasn't it," Ianto assured him. "You spent _five years _probably shagging like rabbits, so I was hardly afraid you'd turn him down. I just…I'm not the type of person that would normally go for something like that."

"Just wondering," Jack said vaguely, but Ianto knew that he'd somehow hurt the man's feelings.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do _you _want to do it?"

"I'd never do it if you didn't want to," Jack said, far too quickly, and Ianto heaved a sigh and decided that, with everything he'd been through, this could _hardly _be the strangest thing he'd done (and he wasn't going to deny that Captain Hart was attractive, as mentally unstable as he sometimes seemed to be. He was an excellent kisser, too, but he was never going to admit that aloud).

"So if I agreed, you would as well?"

"Yes," Jack moved to grip his shoulders and Ianto nodded and, for once, gave a completely impulsive and probably irrational answer.

"Then get a hold of him and tell him okay."

"You're serious?"

"Why not?" Ianto yelped as Jack pulled him into a fierce hug and tried not to spill his coffee.

"You won't regret it. He's incredible," Jack assured him, and Ianto realized with a bit of a start that John didn't make him feel threatened in the slightest. He knew Jack wasn't going to leave him, so where was the harm, really?

"I'd gathered that. And besides," Ianto kissed him softly before pulling away and heading back into the restaurant. "Maybe he can teach me a few tricks."

Jack's ringing laughter followed him back into the café, and he smiled as he headed back to the table and proceeded to enjoy his coffee.

_~Fin~ _

**Notes: **

Well, folks, that's all she wrote. A humongous, HUMONGOUS thank-you to everybody who's helped me along in this fic and given me encouragement by reviewing and commenting and generally being so positive. This was my first foray into Torchwood and I love how welcoming the fandom has been, so I hope to be back soon (I'm actually a few chapters into a new fic at the moment, so if I can get a few more chapters pounded out I'll start posting that one!).

Once again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, and I hope you all enjoyed this short-but-turned-into-an-epic fic. This was the longest fic I've ever written and I've been working on it for about ten months, so it's been quite a trip all in all!

Love you all ^_^!


End file.
